


Just Friends

by modernromantics



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Lot Like Love, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Dates, Best Friends, Comedy, Dirty Dancing References, Emma - Freeform, F/M, Fluff fest, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Good times, Group of Friends, Happy Ending, He's Just Not That Into You, Inspired By, Lots of Sex, Lots of dialogue, Making Love, Meeting the one, Missed Chances, Modern Romance, Multi, NSFW, No Strings Attached, Or so they think..., Phone Sex, Sarcasm, Sex with Friends, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, What's the worse that can happen, When Harry Met Sally - Freeform, Will They/Wont They, Zack and Miri make a porno - Freeform, clueless, fear of missing out, fun times, guy meets girl, hook ups, if you like - Freeform, keeping it secret, lots of flirting, nights out, one time deal, romance movies, sex buddies, talking dirty, trying new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 144,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernromantics/pseuds/modernromantics
Summary: Entering her life at just the right moment Zoey Ross falls hard for Joe Carson, but it was around about the same time that he had placed her firmly in the 'friend-zone', somewhere she was still stuck in over eight months later.Yet when they both learn that the other is having problems with closing during a date, Joe jokes that they should just hook up with each other a one-time deal only to help them both get their groove back.But what would actually happen if they did sleep together, could it potentially ruin their friendship even thought it was only sex after all and they were only friends so what could possibly go wrong?Follow the story between these two friends who take a little longer than everyone else to see that what they are both after is right in front of them, and they are the only ones stopping themselves from having it all.Just friends? I don't think so.
Relationships: Gina Wells/Devon Graves, Joe Carson/Zoey Ross, Mike Miller/Jess Dillon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Six months ago**

Staring confidently at my reflection in the full length mirror I knew that tonight my mission was clear to meet someone new and go back to their place for some good old fashioned loving.

You see I've been single for over two months now and it’s ruining me because I was such a frustrated mess but of all the guys I’d met recently none of them stood out to me and that kind of sucked big time.

Sure I was just after a rebound for now someone to help me get my groove back which was in an unhealthy funk currently thanks to my ex- Ryan dumping me via text message and then several days later I saw him out with someone new.

For three years we were together and it was as if it had meant absolutely nothing to him dropping me like I was something from last season and he needed a newer model to make him look good.

Seeing him out in public made my heart break briefly all over again but then I had seen the smug smile on his face making me look to see that he wasn’t alone and I had already been replaced.

Of course his new girlfriend was taller than me with short blonde hair and big blue eyes I knew they were more than just friends because of the way they begin making out right there in the middle of the pavement.

If someone had placed a blanket down they would have gotten down and dirty right there on the floor they even made several people, including me I guess to stop in their tracks and watch them.

Shaking my head I get rid of all thoughts of my ex I was more than over the guy, who made my heart shrink several sizes because there was no chance I was getting back out there only to fall into another meaningless relationship

All I needed was some fun, no strike that lots of fun and lots of hot guys all vying for my attention because a girl can dream can’t she?

Grabbing my phone and shoving it into my light yellow leopard print tote bag I take one last look at myself wearing my favourite outfit a simple lime green coloured bodycon dress with thin straps that hugged me in all the right places.

I was more than ready for this evening but was Valentine’s the bar I was heading to, to meet my best friend Gina ready for us?

Having known Gina for a long time, ever since college which was almost twelve years ago a lot had happened in that time between us and at the same time it was as if nothing had ever changed.

For all the boyfriends I have had in those years we’ve been friends Gina has had at least a million and one dates and or hook ups which suited her fine whereas I was terrible at being both single and with someone it appeared, lucky me.

Not wanting to dwell on that for too long I head out into the warm evening with the sun setting low in the background it was pleasantly humid still for early October and there was no need for a jacket.

With my cab that I had booked earlier in the day arriving right on time things were going to plan for once I had actually managed to get out of my apartment early and I was ready to party.

Sending a quick message to Gina who lived a lot closer to V’s our nickname for our favourite bar in town that was surrounded my five others but this one stood out for us for having the highest success rate at meeting guys.

Hell, I had even taken Ryan here a bunch of times with us, me and him being that annoying couple who couldn’t take their hands off each other, then there was Gina who would score numbers off guys all night.

Paying the cab driver I look around to see there were many people with the same idea to venture out on this fine evening to a bar or even head through all six of them if they dared.

We had done that once and I’d blacked out from drinking too much waking up on Gina’s couch gasping for breath because I swear I had died for several minutes that night that was during my early twenties and I knew better now, sort of.

Noticing a guy clearly checking me out as he drags deeply from a cigarette I let him drink me in because that was as much as he was going to get from me.

Sure he was cute and tall, like I said I adored tall dudes but I wasn’t going to throw all my chances away on the first guy I see.

Reminding myself in case I saw him later the guy had short dark brown which was spiky on top and shaved around the sides with brown eyes and a winning smile as he catches me checking him out.

Filing him away for later I walk past the dude heading into V’s which was filled with Saturday night patrons all looking to have a good time queuing at the bar but amongst all of them I saw Gina standing out.

For how much I loved my best friend I was kind of jealous at how awesome a package she was both tall and slim, with an angled bob coloured white blonde this women was as self-centred as she was giving.

Like I said the perfect package there wasn’t a bad word anyone could say on her it just wouldn’t stick I think I loved her as much as I admired her.

Approaching her at the bar pushing past some people who were wondering what the hell I was doing barging into the queue Gina thankfully turns as I tap her shoulder and she embraces me in a tight hug.

“Looking good Zoey!” Gina winks then looking down at me adds” Is this the dress?!” Gina cries happily fully aware of all the good luck I had both in and out of this outfit it was a must have for this occasion, drinks on a Saturday night.

“Of course.” I state with a nod and an excited grin on my face as I see Gina pick up a bottle of beer handing it to me as she guides me away from the bar directly to a table where a couple were getting up to leave.

Once they had vacated I watch as Gina practically leaps into one of the seats at the four-seater table noticing several people glare over at us but right now I didn’t care we had a base for tonight and I was on my first cold one.

“We are getting glared at.” I tell Gina with a snigger placing my tote bag next to me on the empty seat.

“So what, if anyone has any problems they can come over and talk to me!” Gina yells a little louder than she had planned causing a few people to look over in our general direction.

“There will soon be a long line of dudes standing behind your chair waiting to chat with you.” I state with a shake of my head.

“They will be too busy looking at you in that dress!” Gina begins with a laugh then asks “When was the last time you wore that clearly before the dickhead Ryan appeared on the scene so was it the night with messy Max?”

“Oh shit!” I splutter choking on my beer “Do not remind me of that night with Max.”

“Clearly you got the dress dry cleaned afterwards?” Gina question with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“It had to be done twice to get out the stains, the cleaner couldn’t understand what it was and there was no way I was going to tell her.” I remind Gina with a giggle.

“I doubt you explaining that Max couldn’t aim-“

“Ok, enough of that!” I cut off Gina not wanting to relive my two nights with Max and how I had almost sustained an injury from trying to give him a blowjob.

“Anyone for your list?” Gina asks with a smirk changing the subject slightly from one particular guy to all of them plural but in the very bar not a single one standing out for me.

“Not yet.” I shake my head then taking a long gulp of my beer state “I need more alcohol first!”

“Your wish is my command!” Gina winks at me waving down a female server because you could either pay for table service or queue up for hours on end having taller people step on, and ruin your shoes.

So we chose the former instead letting the drinks come to us as we caught up with each other then decided on a game plan for this evening which was already in play and soon an hour or so passes by.

I leave Gina for all of say, five minutes to head to the rest room and check my make-up whilst scanning the crowds for a guy who could sweep me off my feet or at the very least let me lay underneath him.

There was no guys nearby I decide walking back to our table who made me do a double take which was usually followed by a cheeky grin and a racing heart rate because I was that obvious.

Short of having cartoon hearts coming out of my eyes and me licking my lips I did usually turn into a blushing mess when approached by a guy who was way out of my league wondering briefly why the hell they were talking to me.

That hadn’t happened in a long time and I was way more confident nowadays or so I told myself but the jury was out because I did get told I was cute a lot even though I hated that but I digress.

“There she is!” Gina cheers when I approach the table to be met with two guys who looked exactly the same even down to wearing identical outfits which was kind of creepy.

“We’re twins.” One of the guys informs me because I had been staring at them both kind of freaked out but I hide it and smile at them both instead.

“Cool!” I nod impressed sitting down next to Gina who grins back at me as I check out the twins both with short dark blonde hair, matching black framed glasses and the same outfit of dark jeans and blue and yellow plaid shirts.

“These guys are hilarious!” Gina tells me matter-of-factly adding “I can’t decide which one to take home, so can it be both of you?”

“Eww, that’s weird!” One of the twins shouts pulling a disgusted face as he stands up and his brother silently follows him whilst I try not to burst out laughing.

“God, they were annoying!” Giggles Gina “Saw me sitting here happily alone and decided they needed to keep me company.”

“What was with the identical outfits?” I question adding “I am well and truly creeped out right now!”

“I think you better stay with me tonight in case one of them is a killer!” Gina jokes with a snort.

“What if they are the same person and we’ve drunk way too much already?” I question with a smirk.

“No, we need more drinks I think!” Gina nods firmly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As more drinks appear at our table the same applies to guys mostly for Gina’s benefit as I find myself only half listening to a guy named Jason explain what he was doing to his motorbike because he had lost me as soon as he had said hello to me.

Fast forward an hour or so a blur of more dudes appearing and disappearing like some weird magic trick and none hit the spot or even gave me a glimmer of hope that I would ever find a guy interesting ever again.

“Where are all the hot dudes?” I whine a little too loudly causing the guy next to me who I hadn’t even learned his name stand up and stalk off as I watch his retreating back because I needed to focus on something.

“I’m drink.” I tell Gina then giggle when I realise what I had just said causing my friend to roll her eyes at me.

“Let’s go for some fresh air princess.” Gina states telling the guy wearing black skinny jeans and a white tee which had a deep v down the front so low I could practically see his nipples to wait and save our table.

“What if he bails and our table is taken?” I ask whilst Gina who has matched me drink for drink holds onto my left elbow guiding me outside looking as sober as a saint whilst I felt very drunk in comparison.

Leaning against a wall helps me whilst I enjoy the feeling of the cool breeze on my skin because it had been very warm in the bar.

“He won’t.” Gina informs me referring to her new catch stating “Jake will be coming home with me tonight.”

“But his tee shirt I think I saw one of his nipples?” I question pulling a gross face.

“He’s hot!” Gina shrugs then giving me a look asks “Any guys on your radar tonight then?”

“Nope.” I reply glumly then looking down at my dress add “I’m sorry dress.”

“It looks like you’re talking to your boobs, stop!” Giggles Gina which makes me smirk.

“I’ve wasted my dress on tonight I will be going home alone like a loser!” I declare far too loudly shouting into the night because I needed to vent suddenly.

“The night is still young.” Gina states coolly whilst I don’t believe her for a second.

“I might just call it a night.” I begin in a small voice.

“No!” Gina snaps like she was scolding a puppy “Stay here and get lucky.”

“Very doubtful, but ok.” I tell her with a shrug,

With my confidence dwindling I follow my friend back inside where of course Jake still sat saving the table for us which makes Gina smirk at me whilst I shook my head in dismay.

Both I and Gina had different taste in dudes she favoured hipster-y douchebag types whilst she declared that I liked tall and goofy kinda grunge-y looking guys which wasn’t far from the truth but we had never liked the same guy ever.

“I need another beer.” I tell Gina deciding to forgo the table service because I needed to check out the crowd once more there had to be just one guy I met tonight who could be a possibility.

Was it so much to ask that they were attractive?

Heading for the bar I scan the people in my surrounding area and try not to sigh because there were a lot of different types here but an awful lot of hipsters to with swirly beards and thick framed glasses.

Maybe I was too picky I wonder to myself but then smile because going by my previous track record of guys met in my twelve years of dating I think I had been very generous to say the least.

Deciding that enough was enough I push my way to the front of the bar to order myself a beer glaring at the guy next to me who steps on my right foot and doesn’t even apologise which makes me practically growl at him.

Beer in hand I push my way through the bar again until I am well away from that idiot who stood on my foot taking a small gulp of drink I look to see Gina watching me as I raise my drink to her smiling face.

I wish I was more like Gina…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holding that thought a tall brunette in a bright pink dress pushes past me which makes me glare at her retreating back then seconds later I almost drop my beer when my elbow gets nudged hard by someone else trying barge past me.

Looking up I do a double take as I come face to face with the hottest guy I had seen all evening, hell all year as his brilliant blue eyes glance at me whilst I swoon suddenly like an idiot.

“I’m sorry!” The guy tells me apologetically as he quickly turns round and I lose him in the crowd before I can chase him myself but then realise that he was in hot pursuit of the tall brunette which kind of sucked.

Back at the table I see Gina give me a look because clearly she had seen what had just happened leaving me with red cheeks and a fluttery heart that I needed to control seeing that I wasn’t going to bump into that dude again.

“What an idiot!” Gina tells me firmly making Jake look up from his phone then go back to it when he realises we weren’t talking about him.

I continue to chat easily with Gina who keeps asking me if there is anyone who takes my fancy here and I shake my head not even bothering to look but deciding on just one more drink and then I was definitely going home alone.

Back at the bar where the crowd was thinning I wait for my last beer that I had just ordered to hear two male voices talking behind me and I only catch the end of the sentence which was clearly said loud enough for my benefit.

“….like the hottie here in the green dress?” States one of the male voice pretty loudly.

Looking round once I’ve grabbed my beer I am surprised to see the guy from outside the bar who I had seen watching me at the beginning of the evening and then I notice who was standing next to him.

It was the guy who had bumped into me earlier just standing there in front of me whilst I so desperately wanted to say something but my heart was too busy fluttering and I was at a loss for words.

Currently the hot guy looked super pissed off whilst his friend next to him who has obviously caught me staring at him grins even though I was pretty close to drooling but I just about stop myself before it came to that. 

“Sorry, I’m Mike.” The guy from outside introduces himself then adds “My friend Joe here has just seen his ex- so he’s in a pretty bummed out mood.”

“Shut up-“

“Sorry to hear that, Joe.” I tell the only guy who had got my heart racing in fuck knows how long secretly happy that he was single but he was giving me nothing because like Mike had said he was pissed off.

“No worries.” Joe shrugs with a small smile his wide shoulders moving up and down from the motion making me stare at him again, shit I wish Gina was here to rescue me or at the very least help things along.

“So, this is good!” Begins Mike with a wicked look on his face as he steps back suddenly then adds “I will now leave you two alone and Joe you can thank me later!”

True to his word Mike walks off fast in the opposite direction leaving me with his friend who was back to looking super pissed off again the cute smile on his face a now distant memory.

Well this was it I could either turn this awkward situation around or run off in the other direction just like Mike had done to tell Gina that we needed to leave right now.

Glancing back at our table I see it is empty and quickly scanning the crowds that was getting even smaller I do not see my friend or even Jake so I realise that yet again she had ditched me.

“I’m going to kill her.” I mutter to myself what I think is quietly but clearly not when Joe looks round at me and I quickly glance at the floor.

“Do you want a drink?” Joe asks me as I hold up my barely touched beer with a smirk.

“Ok.” Joe begins with an eye roll then states “I think it is time for some shots then!”

Nodding firmly I agree even though Gina had gone and the room was moving a little by itself but I was fine, I was here with Joe who orders a tray of shots and we sit down together at the nearest table he finds.

Checking my phone whilst Joe sits down opposite me I send a quick message to Gina:

_“Thanks for ditching me, am having a shot or four with Joe instead! X”_

Looking up from my phone I notice Joe is staring at me but he looks away when he realises he has been caught so he picks up a shot and I follow suit as we silently down them together in solidarity. 

“So, who are you here with?” Joe questions looking around the bar maybe trying to find his friend Mike so he could make an escape.

“I was here with my friend Gina but she has ditched me for some guy.” I explain with a shrug picking up another clear shot and watching as Joe does the same both of us pulling a face after we shoot them.

“So you’re single?” Joe questions in surprise then hastily adding “Not that I’m trying to hit on you or anything because seeing that I’d just seen my ex that is the furthest thing from my mind.”

“I hear you loud and clear.” I tell Joe feeling a little hurt that he had to lay it on so thick that he wasn’t interested in me.

“You are really hot though!” Begins Joe “Just not my type-“

“Digging yourself a bigger hole there dude.” I tell him with a smirk which makes him smile shyly placing a hand behind his neck to rub it in embarrassment. 

“Let’s just hang out.” Joe nods “Talk about anything besides exes.”

“I have a lot of those.” I deadpan grabbing the same shot glass as what Joe does causing our hands to touch and we both feel the electric shock between us making my eyes widen and him quickly look away.

Taking the final two shots we continue to talk about our lives excluding the love or lack of but instead talking about our jobs, friends, music and even childhood pets.

It was a real shame that Joe had to mention how I wasn’t his type because he sure was mine but despite being friend zoned so soon after meeting him I couldn’t help but flirt which he allowed but only for so long.

“How goes it?” Mike questions appearing from nowhere adding “We are about to get chucked out of the bar so let’s take this outside.”

“Answer my question first!” I yell at Joe who grins back at me which makes Mike lean against the table invested in our conversation suddenly.

“What was it again?” Joe questions running a hand through his hair sounding as drunk as I had felt.

“Wait!” I tell him then I giggle because I couldn’t even remember what it was I had said myself, damn I was drunk how was I going to get home?

“This is cute.” Mike informs us pointing from me to Joe who gives his friend a hard look.

“On that note we should head out.” Joe tells me standing up from the table he asks “Do you want me to call you a cab at all?”

“Aren’t we taking this party back to the apartment?” Asks Mike whilst wiggling his eyebrows at me.

“Sounds like fun!” I shout excitedly not wanting this night to end because despite it being a bit rubbish things were starting to look up.

“I’m not sure-“

“It’s been decided.” Mike tells Joe firmly then winking at me adds “You can carry on getting to know my friend here because he is a really cool guy!”

“And tall?” I tell Joe like he didn’t know how tall he was exactly god I was drunk and I sounded like an idiot also how the hell did we get outside so quick?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deciding to call Gina I try about a hundred times only to get her voicemail until I notice both guys watching me carefully.

I in turn watch Joe as he mutters something to Mike who is calling someone I presume a cab on his phone as he gives me a wide grin ignoring whatever his friend was saying to him.

Mike continues to make small talk with me whilst Joe is leaning against the wall next to me with his eyes closed looking sexy as hell making me wish I could lean forward whilst on tip toes and try to kiss him.

“He really is a cool guy.” Mike informs me quietly noticing that I had spent however long staring at his friend which makes a blush appear on my face.

“Off limits as well isn’t he?” I questioned adding “Recently broke up and he told me earlier that I wasn’t his type so-“

“You’re way out of his league, especially in that dress!” Mike states loudly causing Joe’s eyes to open and him start to whistle like we weren’t just talking about him a few seconds ago.

“Cab’s here.” Joe states once again glaring at Mike who was taking it in his stride as he steps past to open the door for me so I slide in and sit to the right watching as Joe gets in next to me.

“Shotgun!” Yells Mike like an excited six year old making me smile and Joe grin at the same time.

“He’s the idiot.” Joe begins with a sexy smirk.

“No, you are dude!” Mike cheers clearly having heard what his friend said stating “Get over Lana because there is a hottie sitting right next to you.”

“I’m not-“

“I’m too good for him!” I tell Mike with a laugh which makes Joe give me a shocked look followed by a wide smile that brightens up his whole face.

“That we can agree on.” Mike states then starts talking to the driver next to him who it seems is ignoring whatever he is saying.

“I apologise for my friend.” Joe begins meekly then adds “My breaking up with Lana was hard and to see her tonight bought a lot of unwanted shit back into my life.”

“It gets easier dude.” I tell Joe wisely patting his thigh with my left hand feeling him tense for a few seconds whilst I wonder why the hell did I just say and do that.

Yawning I was officially done with tonight the only good thing was clearly meeting Joe but he had baggage, like me and if he mentioned once more that I wasn’t his type I was either going to cry or scream in his face.

Following the guys into the apartment that they shared it was a nice place all open planned with bare brick walls, wooden flooring and it was your typically messy dude pad with clothes and vinyl littering the floors.

“You can crash on my bed.” Joe tells me then adding quickly “let me show you to my room.”

“Have fun you two!” Mike cheers winking at both me and his roommate who looked like he was going to kill him pretty soon.

Following behind Joe I feel the effects of the long night stifling another yawn but wanting to see where this would go I head into a room with Joe, bumping into his back as he abruptly stops.

“Sorry.” I mutter then hiccup ever so attractively.

“It isn’t much but here’s my room.” Joe begins looking a little shy so I take this as my cue to move this along a little because he showed me his room so now I wanted us to be on his bed together.

“What else are you going to show me?” I question tipping my head to one side placing a hand on Joe’s chest which makes him look down at me in alarm.

“I need to go-“

“Don’t leave!” I shout hurriedly then add as sexy as I could in a drunken voice “I need help.” 

“With what?” Joe asks cautiously.

“I need help with my dress!” I tell him which makes Joe grab my arms whilst I tried to extract myself from said item of clothing.

“I think I should go-“

“Aren’t you going to have sex with me?” I question drunkenly laying down on my back on his bed closing my eyes only for a second waiting to hear Joe’s answer but I proceed to pass out instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning I wake up with a start in a bedroom that I did not recognise whilst clutching onto my phone firmly with my right hand.

Feeling both confused and awful like my skull was going to explode I briefly remember being at V’s last night with Gina and then my mind goes blank I hate it when it does that.

Thankfully I was still wearing my lucky dress which meant that sure I hadn’t got lucky last night but I was alive as a memory hits me yet as soon as I try to grab it I forget what it was.

Swivelling my legs round I place my feet firmly on the light grey carpet and then proceed to stand up slowly from the bed in search of my shoes and some idea as to where the hell I was right now.

Still gripping onto my phone I take in the room I found myself in with its dark green walls mostly covered in classic gig posters of bands from the nineties that I actually knew and liked with piles of vinyl all the way around the king sized bed.

It was as if I had woken up in a guy’s dorm room from college complete with the Nerf basketball net stuck to the wall and balls on the floor had I gone back in time or something?

Checking my phone confirms that it is both the day after tomorrow and I had also tried to call Gina five times earlier this morning before I must have passed out here on this bed from all the alcohol I had consumed.

I needed coffee and answers right this second as I take small steps around the bedroom hoping not to make too much noise or even worse knock over a huge pile of vinyl because it looked like whoever lived here had some collection.

Resisting the urge to bend down and take a glance at them I carry on my search for my black shoes instead the ones that gave me both great height and great looking legs, well at least I thought so.

Checking my phone once more I realise it is after ten in the morning and I would normally be on my third coffee of the day at least by now even though the idea of drinking makes me feel a little sick.

Suddenly hearing male voices makes me freeze hoping that either Gina was out there as well or I had made a huge mistake and gone home with some strangers.

Well that kind of had been the plan for me I just wished I’d met someone and had some fun instead because I looked hot in this dress who wouldn’t want me?

Holding that thought I comically almost drop my phone when it begins to ring loudly which makes the voices I can hear stop and me bend down to answer it like I was trying to hide but I was really bad at it.

“You’re alive!” Gina yells gleefully down the phone at me instead of saying hello.

“Where are you?” I question in annoyance compared to my friends sunny disposition she must have had sex last night waking up as cheerful as a Disney princess.

It was sickening.

“I’m with Jake.” Gina sing songs then adds playfully “But where are you?”

“Honestly, I have no idea-“

“So, who is this Joe then?” Cuts in Gina with a giggle “Did you actually get lucky last night?”

“No, I woke up in my clothes and I have no idea who Joe is.” I tell Gina with a groan.

“Wasn’t he the guy who bumped into you but you was too busy staring at him like he was Brad Pitt or something?” Gina laughs.

“Firstly, Brad Pitt is hot!” I tell Gina diplomatically then thinking I state “But I do remember chatting to a guy now last night, his very first pet had been a goldfish called Bubbles.”

“How cute?” Gina snorts whilst I wonder how the hell I remembered that and not what happened after my friend had gone last night was beyond me.

“Wait, how do you know the guy I went home with is called Joe?” I ask Gina confused as to how she knew more than me and wasn’t even here.

“You messaged me you idiot telling me you was having shots with him.” Gina state whilst I practically hear her giving me an eye roll in the process.

That is when I suddenly recall sitting at a table with a tall guy who had messy brown hair and just thinking about him makes my stomach turn upside down he must have been cute, so where was he then?

Hearing voices again only louder this time then followed by a door slam I tell Gina I will call her later and hang up before she can say anything because I needed some answers, a shower and lots of coffee in that order.

Not even finding my tote bag anywhere I curse then decide it was now or never could I actually hide here until one of the male voices came and found me or I would have to just face whoever was out there.

Checking my reflection in the full length mirror on the bedroom door I look pretty much how I felt like a hungover mess wanting to go sleep for at least a week. 

Only good thing was my make-up was still intact mostly with my winged eyeliner going strong, my dark gold coloured eye shadow in place where it should be and not all over my face like most other times.

Taking a deep breath I open the bedroom door walking into the open plan loft apartment which I recall from the dodgy lift and one of the two guys who I assumed lived here taking up so much room in there.

It was a pretty cool place with a high ceiling, bare brick walls, large kitchen slash dining area with two long couches the colour of palm tree leaves in the living room but currently I could see no sign of life.

Noticing my bag on the kitchen island I decide to grab that first scanning the floor for my shoes seeing that once I found them I was good to go.

Placing the straps to my beloved leopard print bag over my shoulder I take in the apartment which had empty beer bottles on the side, several piles more of vinyl on the floor under the table and as I walk towards the couches which look very inviting but I resist the urge to lay down on it.

It looked like someone had slept on one of them last night with two grey cushions propped up one end, a pair of much worn looking lace up Vans on the floor and a green and blue checked shirt draped over the back.

Wondering where the hell I heard those voices I suddenly panic when I think that they might jump out which causes me to quickly dart my eyes around to see if I saw anyone hiding in the shadows.

Instead I saw my heels on the floor like a beacon of hope I could just step into them and then be gone because I was pretty sure that I was home alone right now.

Who would leave someone they just met in their apartment alone?

Picking my shoes up off the floor by the large front window I decide to sit on the couch and put them on because my head was throbbing and I was still dying for some kind of liquid refreshment.

Moving the cushions I accidently knock them off the side of the couch and leaning over to try and grab them that is where I hear laughter followed by keys turning in a door looking up with wide eyes to see that I wasn’t alone anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” Asks the first guy to enter he had short brown spiky hair and a wicked smile on his face.

“I think so.” I tell him with an embarrassed smirk back sitting up quickly when I realise I am leaning a little too far forward and was in danger of showing off a little too much of my cleavage. 

“Well I didn’t.” The other guy behind the first tells me with an unreadable look he was taller with messier brown hair and I recognised those blue eyes right away.

“Joe?” I question out loud making the guy in question nod and his friend with the spiky hair nudge him hard in the ribs right in front of me.

“My names Mike by the way and I bring you coffee!” Mike informs me with a grin ignoring the look that Joe is giving him as he catches me staring then looks away.

Handing me the black coffee in a white and blue Styrofoam cup I say my thanks but when I smell the aroma of said hot drink I begin to feel very sick all of a sudden.

“Are you ok”? Joe asks me catching the look on my face whilst I shake my head.

“Let me take this for a sec.” Mike states removing the cup from my hand placing it down onto the coffee table in front of us.

“Here.” Joe hands me a cup of water then not so subtly kicks his friend with his foot unsure what that meant I tried to focus on not throwing up instead because that would be humiliating.

“Do you remember much about last night?” Asks Mike with an interested look on his face as I shake my head then instantly regret it.

“Well you made Joe’s night-“

“Cut it out!” Joe snaps at Mike cutting him off.

“Sounds like I did.” I joke back flippantly with a small smile adding “All I remember is drinking far too much and somehow ending up back here.”

“Where you decided to steal my bed.” Joe states making me look up at him as he sits on the couch opposite and Mike then sits down next to me almost on my tote bag.

“I clearly didn’t.” I retort back but I wasn’t a hundred per cent sure that was true.

“You started trying to take off you dress so I had to stop you-“

“I would have liked to of watched that but Joe apparently stopped the show!” Mike winks at me.

“Well thanks for that I guess.” I tell Joe feeling a blush creep across my face wishing that I’d escaped before these two had come back to their apartment.

“But that isn’t all.” Joe begins with a smile warming to his theme of completely embarrassing me as he then informs me “Once you was on my bed you specifically asked me if we were going to have sex?”

“No I didn’t!” I reply hotly even though a few seconds later I get a memory of doing exactly what Joe had just said which makes me close my eyes and bite my bottom lip.

Before anyone else can say anything someone’s phone begins to ring and I realise it is coming from behind me, from the plaid shirt noticing Joe getting up from the couch then stopping in front of me trying to get to the shirt.

“Can I just?” Joe asks awkwardly leaning down to grab the shirt making me quickly stand up because he was getting awfully close to me but I end up stumbling on one of my shoes falling forward instead.

Directly into a shocked looking Joe who holds out his arms to right me gripping onto my elbows whilst I look at his chest to see I had spilled the water all over him whilst the stupid phone still rang in the background.

“I’m so sorry!” I tell Joe feeling hugely embarrassed I am not able to look him in the face as I mumble something at his chest making him drop his hands from my elbows at the same time.

“Is anyone else sensing the awkwardness here?” Mike questions with glee then adds “But I’m really enjoying this what is going to happen next?”

This was a nightmare, because in front of me stood the hottest guy I had been in the presence of for months and besides us bonding over shots and similar taste in music the morning after was another story.

I catch Joe looking down at his slim fitted grey t shirt which was soaked but was clinging to his chest a very inviting sight indeed until I am caught staring and I watch as the guy bends down to pick up the plastic cup off the floor.

“I’m leaving.” I announce answering Mike’s question as I grab my shoes then quickly stepping into them makes me appear taller in front of Joe who is studying my face making me look away back at his friend.

“Hey, don’t go!” Mike tells me seriously adding “Have your coffee and-“

Before Mike can finish whatever he was about to say that damn phone which I presume is Joe’s starts to ring again so making a whole bunch of excuses none of which made sense I leave the apartment.

“No, stay!” Mike groans then pleads “Joe needs-“

“See you around!” I cut off Mike with a small wave heading out the door hoping that Mike wouldn’t follow me because there was no way I was going to see Joe ever again seeing how I just made an idiot out of myself over him.

There was something about his blue eyes watching me that made me feel all kinds of things mostly involving my libido but as I recall last night the guy had firmly placed me in the friend zone the second we met.

Cursing because I had left my coffee there at the apartment I realise I am not that far away from my own place but what were the chances I would ever see them again?

Let’s hope that it wasn’t going to happen despite the fact that I briefly remembered Mike from somewhere but the moment is fleeting and I haven’t a clue where from besides last night of course.

Walking through my door twenty minutes later I throw off my heels, slide out of my dress with great difficulty damn my curves then walk directly into my bathroom where I proceed to both throw up and then try drown myself in the shower.

Hearing the doorbell I chose to ignore it because I was too busy wallowing in my sorrows on the couch seeing how I had survived my shower making me feel marginally better in the process.

Getting dressed into an old mint green and purple tie oversized tee and light grey cycle shorts I felt comfortable physically despite all the turmoil going on in my head currently I was emotionally unstable.

That is until whoever is at the other side of my door is leaning on the doorbell now causing me to grit my teeth because I had to go and bloody answer it and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

“Yes!” I snap answering the door to see Gina standing there in last night’s outfit with a wicked grin on her face.

“Tell me everything!” Gina states walking past me into my apartment making me curse at her retreating back.

It is there I notice the couple who live opposite me stepping out from their apartment her arm tucked into his arm whilst he struggled to lock the door with her giggling all the while.

She was petite like me with long blonde curly hair and almond shaped eyes the colour of Hersey’s chocolate the guy she lived with was tall, white blonde hair yeah kinda cute but he idolised his girlfriend so much it was creepy yet I was kind of jealous of them.

“Gross.” I state a little too loudly causing the couple who were in their early twenties and appeared to have their shit sorted give me a funny look like I was an old lady who should have a hundred cats already.

“Did you see that cute couple again?” Gina asks with a laugh because I was sick of seeing them being so loved up I doubt I had ever looked that into somebody like they did one another.

“Why are you here?” I question “I was going to sleep for the rest of the day.”

“But first you need coffee and to tell me everything.” Gina states back diplomatically.

“Ok.” I begin with a sigh then add “But hold all questions till the end and I will tell you what I remember.”

Gina actually helps tell the story by filling in some gaps on the events of last night but is sad that she never got to meet Mike because he sounded kind of cute apparently but I tell her he was annoying as hell.

“That was because you could only see that guy Joe who was totally your type by the way all tall and goofy looking he actually he was kind of hot.” Gina nods at me as a memory has clearly entered her mind.

“Sadly he wasn’t into me from the sounds of it he was still hung up on his ex-anyway. “ I tell Gina who shrugs in a what-can-you-do kind of way.

Getting to the best part after Gina had called me I make her both laugh and tell me I such a loser even though I already knew this for a fact.

“It was the wrong time.” Gina shrugs at me then adds “If it was meant to be I bet you will see him again because fate, she works in mysterious ways.”

“First of all I don’t want to talk about Joe anymore.” I tell Gina firmly then state “Secondly don’t go bringing all that fate bullshit into here I need a coffee and to just move on with my life!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later and the embarrassment I felt from last weekend had diminished somewhat so I was able to get on with things in my life namely going to work and then heading home back to my apartment to watch Netflix like any other normal person.

Single or otherwise…

The only constant I had going on in my life was my job working as an assistant at Kings florist five days a week arranging flowers was something I was good at and I had fun there too.

Working alongside Jess who was adorable with shoulder length dark plum coloured hair, big blue eyes and was obsessed with the delivery driver for the shop a guy named Travis who played very hard to get much to my work friends annoyance.

It was pretty awesome both living and working in the city of San Van waking up early twice a week to go meet Demi King the owner of the florist at the market on Smithson to pick up the flowers we would sell that week.

Of course my parents both wanted me to move back home to the burbs’ to be nearer to them but more often than not they would venture to San Van together to come do some shopping and surprise the hell out of me.

Shaking my head I didn’t want to be thinking about my parents right now having made a quick escape from the busy florist for a round of coffees and some fresh city air.

Stopping outside of my favourite coffee shop a place called Karma coffee which was always busy and there was good reason for that so I usually made trips here several times a week in-between work.

The coffee was to die for it was smooth yet there was a kick which I needed to help me through the day especially after a meeting with my boss Demi or in my case a terrible date which historically happened a lot.

Ignoring those thoughts specifically the one about dating because I sucked at it, it was official I just needed to start wearing a tee shirt with the words “I suck” written on it.

Perhaps not…

Smiling to myself as I walk into the brown bricked building which had a perfect blue lotus flower logo pattern on the tiled walls and also on the cups as well.

As usual I was met with a long line but needing to get out of the shop thanks to my overactive imagination and an influx of customers thanks to the warmer weather approaching I didn’t mind waiting.

Also because the coffee here was great I remind myself, all velvety smooth but with a strong kick it helped me through many busy days at the shop because despite loving my job some days I needed that extra caffeine kick.

Jess was too embarrassed to come back to this coffee shop ever since she had knocked into some guy who worked here and basically spent several minutes forgetting how to breathe he had been that good looking.

But then she had walked back to work, saw Travis filling up the back of the delivery van outside the florist and any talk about the guy at Karma coffee was all but forgotten about only briefly telling me about it when her true crush was out of earshot.

Lost in thought I don’t really notice the line moving quickly until I hear a voice shout “Next!” making me look away from staring out the large front window to the counter widening my eyes at the same time.

“Hey, I know you!” Shouts Mike clearly recognising me from the wide smile on his face as he stood behind the counter pointing at me like he couldn’t believe I was here.

“Hey, Mike.” I tell him with a smirk adding “I didn’t know you worked here?”

“Sure do, so what you having?” Mike questions his brown eyes crinkling at me like he was about to tell a joke or something.

“Three large cappuccino’s please.” I tell Mike firmly but his attention had gone from smiling at me to looking behind him like he was waiting for someone to appear.

“Coming right up!” Mike tells me then winking he sets to work his hands moving smoothly as he creates our drinks and I suddenly realise that is why I remembered his face because he clearly worked here.

Catching me watching him makes Mike smirk as he then asks “How are you feeling now?”

“Back to my normal self.” I nod with a small blush at the memory of last weekend hits me hard.

“It’s so great that you are here!” Mike states happily which makes me feel wary all of a sudden.

“This is my usual coffee spot I-“

“Really, that’s great!” Mike announces then I don’t hear what he says next because a loud noise from the industrial coffee machine goes off causing me to just nod in agreement.

“I knew you liked the loser!” The talkative barista grins making me wonder what it was I had just nodded in agreement to but I had a pretty good idea.

“Like is a strong-“

“Oh you’re so funny!” Laughs Mike whilst cutting me off clearly stalling for time as I notice him looking behind him once more towards what I presumed was the kitchen area for the coffee shop the backstage if you will.

“I didn’t-“

“Do you want chocolate on top?” Mike then questions making me nod again in frustration because I didn’t have a clue what he was on about and I felt like a million eyes on me because the barista was talking so loudly like we were at a gig together and not in a coffee shop.

“Thanks.” I tell Mike paying with an app on my phone I then quickly tuck it back into my burnt orange tie dye bag because I needed to leave and not come back here ever again.

“It’s been several months since Joe broke up with his ex the guy was just a little rusty last weekend.” Mike states looking behind him once more which annoys the hell out of me what was he looking at?

“I know that feeling.” I tell Mike wishing that he wouldn’t relive what had happened making me think about Joe even though I had tried for at least five days to forget about him to no avail.

“Let me make it easier for you guys then.” Mike grins writing something on one of the white and blue Styrofoam cups quickly then placing back in the handy take away tray that was easy to carry.

“So on that note, I’m going!” I tell Mike not even looking to see what he has written on one of the cups because he has a weird look in his eye kind of like he was up to something and not even hiding the fact especially going by the wide smirk spread across his face.

Walking as fast I could in my tan leather wedges whilst holding the three large coffees I pray to whoever that I don’t actually fall over because I was clumsiness personified and a little shocked.

Of all the coffee shops in the city Mike had to work at my favourite one wanting to finally forget the events of last weekend once and for all but someone had other plans which were not going to affect me in anyway.

..Or so I would keep telling myself.

Walking through the door of the florists I wink at Jess who has just finished wrapping up a pretty bunch of red roses that looked wonderful wrapped in the gold paper with a large white bow.

Stepping round past the long counter I walk to the little office at the end of the small corridor knocking on the door to see my manager and owner of Kings Florist, Demi engaged in a telephone conversation.

Greeting me with a smile Demi mouths the words “thanks” as I place one of the cups on her wooden desk then step out of the office back towards to front of the shop.

Thankfully the shop was empty so I put down the two remaining coffees onto the counter then sitting on one of the grey metal stools I sigh deeply.

“What’s up Zoey?” Asks Jess thanking me for the coffee as she picks one up but something has caught her eye on the cup.

“Erm, who is Joe?” Jess asks making me give her a look because I hadn’t mentioned anything about last weekend to my work friend.

Silently holding the cup up in the air she shows me a sharpie drawn love heart and the words “call Joe” scribbled next to it with a nine digit number underneath.

“Care to explain?” Jess asks me with a grin whilst I snatch the cup off her trying not to burn myself at the same time.

“It’s just a joke-“

“Your blushing so what’s the punchline?” Jess asks me grabbing another cup then leaning against the marble counter with a grin on her face.

“Do you want the long or short story?” I ask with another sigh making Jess laugh then tell me she wanted to know everything.

“There isn’t really that much to tell.” I begin trying to bore Jess off the subject but she wasn’t having any of it.

“Yet here you are with actual guy digits and a cute smile on your face.” Jess informs me with a grin.

“There is no way I am messaging Joe the guy wasn’t interested-“

“So who gave you his number then if it wasn’t him?” Cuts in Jess with an arched eyebrow giving me an inquisitive look.

Explaining as quickly as I possibly could I told Jess the highlights of last Saturday night including my lime green dress watching as her face goes from excitement to disgust in a matter of minutes.

“Why did you not stay there the next morning?!” Jess tells me in an exasperated voice.

“Like I said Joe isn’t interested in me I flirted and got nowhere I even tried to drunkenly throw myself at him and it didn’t work.” I explain to Jess with a shrug.

“But you saw him at Karma coffee and he gave you his number?” Jess questions looking really confused.

“No, I saw his friend Mike the one with spiky hair he works there as a barista and he wrote the number on the cup.” I state quickly because I wanted this conversation to be well and truly over.

“So?” Begins Jess with a grin once she had heard the whole sorry story adding “Are you going to call him?”

“Did you just not just hear a word I said?!” I snap angrily “I bet Joe would flip if I messaged or even called him so what’s the point?”

“But-“

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saved by the bell a customer walks in through the large wooden door painted mint green with pink patterned glass making Jess stop whatever she was about to say so I took the advantage stepping round from the counter to see if the young women needed any help.

“I’m just looking thank you.” The redhead tells me with a smile making me look back at Jess who has a victorious look on her face.

“This conversation is over for now but I am just going to have my coffee then chuck the damn cup in the trash.” I mutter at Jess who rolls her eyes at me as the redhead wants to speak to me about making up a bouquet for her sister who has just found out she is pregnant.

“I have way too many questions for you to just ignore this cup, Zoey.” Jess tells me whilst I am trying to talk to the redhead who gives my friend a funny look.

Fifteen minutes later and I have sent the customer on her way happy with the purchase of my favourite, sunflowers with bright yellow petals and thick veiny stalks complete with dark green leaves.

Glancing at Jess who looks like she is about to burst if she doesn’t speak I nod at her to continue exactly where we left on and then I would definitely put a lid on this grabbing my drink for something to grip onto.

“What if he is your soul mate?!” Declares Jess with a pout yet another person I knew who believed that these things which were out of our control.

Placing my drink back down on the counter I give Jess an incredulous look then tell her with a non-believing smirk “There is no such thing as a soul mate there is just a fuck buddy.”

“Always the romantic I see.” Jess deadpans with a grin.

“It’s the truth-“

“Hey wait!” Jess cuts in with a laugh then adds “That is exactly what you need right now!”

“Yeah, my coffee!” I declare needing to move this along so I could carry on preparing more orders for Travis.

“No.” Jess states with a smirk “A fuck buddy.”

“I can barely get through a date at the moment how the hell am I going to find a buddy who I use to have fun with?” I question sarcastically.

“You meet guys yourself.” Jess informs me “Like this Joe for example.”

“It isn’t that easy.” I mutter more to myself than my friend who smiles back at me having just heard what I’d said.

“Zoey can you come into the office for a sec?” Demi asks appearing in front of us making Jess stop what she was about to say which makes me smile at my manager because I didn’t want no more dating advice.

It isn’t until I finished my coffee in Demi’s office that I realise I had picked up the wrong cup from the counter seeing that this one lacked any form of writing or even digits on there making me realise in horror that Jess must have my drink therefore she had Joe’s number.

This was bad, very bad.

Making my escape once Demi had outlined what she wanted done for several particular orders I picked up the paper work then rushed out back to Jess who had a very guilty look on her face. 

“You better not have messaged Joe!?” I ask Jess in a serious tone because this was more important than anything else going on right now.

“No, of course not!” Jess grins back holding up the cup high above her head like a medal.

“Well, get rid of it then!” I tell her snatching said cup from her hand then throwing it in the bin behind the counter looking up at her with a victorious look on my face.

“You actually messaged Joe yourself.” Jess informs me matter-of-factly.

Looking to my left I notice that I had left my bag on the counter with my phone next to it just sitting there out in the open looking so vulnerable because of course Jess knew the code to get into the damn thing.

“You didn’t!” I shouted a little too loudly making my voice echo in the empty shop.

“No, like I said you did.” Jess shakes her head at me with glee.

Snatching my phone up from the table I decide to change my password soon after I check out whatever it was Jess had sent to Joe, fuck I was going to kill her!

Looking in the messages I notice a number which is unnamed and clicking that I get up what Jess had composed to Joe.

_“Hi Joe, its Zoey! Remember me in the green dress let’s meet up? X”_

“Fucking hell Jess!” I snap at her whilst she just stood there smiling at me.

“You will thank me later.” Jess nods with a grin “I have a good feeling about this guy.”

“How?” I retort then add “You haven’t even met him!”

“Just a feeling.” Jess shrugs at me “I am good when it comes to these things.”

“What, ruining other people’s lives?!” I question then not being able to stay in the shop I head out the back for five minutes to get some air and perhaps scream into the void.

I cannot believe that Jess messaged Joe on my phone, what was this high school?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacing back and forth it is times like this I wished that I smoked or used a vape just so I had something to distract me from this nightmare.

Suddenly my phone begins to ring and I close my eyes once I see that it is an unknown number, it must be Joe about to let me down I just wished he had messaged me back instead.

Before I can consider the consequences I press the little green button on my phone screen to accept the call and also my so called fate, apparently.

“Hi, Zoey?” I hear a deep familiar voice ask me.

“Yeah it’s me.” I tell him straight to the point.

“Mike told me he had just seen you at work and given you my number but I am both surprised and glad you messaged me.” Joe replies easily.

“Really”? I question sounding shocked to my own ears.

“Sure, you gave me some decent advice last weekend. “ Joe begins firmly then adds “And I recall us talking for ages about music especially nineties bands those are my specialist subject.”

“It had been fun!” I tell him until I remember undressing in front of the guy and whatever else I had done before I passed out in his bed.

“So, let’s meet up again?” Joe questions which makes my heart do that fluttery thing.

“Sure!” I nod in agreement even though he couldn’t see me clearly. 

“Cool! Are you free this evening I know a really good pizza place we can grab a slice and catch up I guess?” Joe asks me.

“We hardly know each other.” I joke back with a smirk.

“Well tonight we can change that!” Joe tells me flirtatiously but then backtracks “You know what I mean.”

“I sure do!” I state not having a clue but excited at the prospect of seeing Joe again which worried me briefly but then I smile because I kind-of, sort-of had a date…didn’t I?

That night both cemented our friendship and the fact that Joe had indeed friend-zoned me the first night we’d met because sure we had flirted easily over our pizza slices but when I had tried to kiss him before we went our separate ways he had gently pushed me back.

“The timings wrong-“Begins Joe rubbing a hand through his already messy hair looking way out of his comfort zone.

“It’s fine!” I tell him with a smile whilst deep down I had felt a little sad over the situation but I’d much rather have Joe as a friend instead of letting him walk away.

“Good.” Joe smiles sincerely then adds “You’re really something you know that!” 

“Of course I am” I state back with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present day**

When Gina told me she had tickets to a fun night out I was of course apprehensive seeing how our tastes differed greatly in everything especially music which made me worry what kind of band we were going to see.

If it was anything it would be loud and electronic bullshit with flashing lights, bass drops aplenty and douchebags wearing deep vee tees shirts making them look like absolute idiots.

But that was Gina’s type a hyped up “douchebag” or to be a little nicer “pretentious hipster” seemed more fitting but these guys just made me roll my eyes.

“So, what band are we seeing?” I ask Gina after we have stepped out of the cab and my friend explains we needed to keep going which makes me wonder what venue was nearby.

I knew the city of San Van like the back of my hand but currently we were off Slatter Street and far away from our usual row of bars we frequented which worries me briefly.

Crossing the street I realise we are near a bar but it is one that I in fact choose to avoid avidly but Gina loves it here right down to the low lighting and all the colourful types which went through its doors.

Those were her own words because currently Gina had a thing for guys with moustaches and small beards that were looked after she was very particular about that.

Gina grins at me widely as we do actually end up outside one of my top five most hated bars in SV it was simply called “The bar” but I still wasn’t sure why my friend had to buy tickets to get in there?

It was also suspicious that Gina had vetoed two previous outfits of mine until she decided what I was currently wearing was appropriate attire for the occasion or in this case nightmare.

Wearing charcoal coloured skinny jeans and a white and black striped vest top I was ordered to wear heels which I had worn once before at a gig but had ended with me almost losing them in the pit.

It is then that I see the posters for a “Speed 2 dating” event happening tonight which makes me look back at my friend in horror the effect making her laugh.

“I’ve been wanting to go here for months and you’ve said no every time! “

“For good reason!” I snap back adding “I don’t want to meet douchebag hipsters.”

“Well I want to help you meet some guys!” Gina nudges me hard as we join a queue to get inside this hell hole making me want to turn around and make a run for it.

“I am good.” I nod firmly folding my arms across my chest.

“Oh, sure!” Gina tells me sarcastically “It isn’t like you are still crushing on a certain coffee shop manager slash bartender is it?”

“Oh shut up!” I retort in an annoyed voice.

“That’s what I thought.” Gina tells me victoriously.

“Me and Joe are just friends-“

“Both of you have ulterior motives.” Cuts in Gina with a smirk adding “You wish Joe would stop being annoying and finally see how much you like, like him and Joe cannot stop flirting he is giving you obvious signs but you just cannot close.”

“Signs?!” I ask incredulously “We are friends, we don’t have signs we just hang out and we are just friends!”

“Obviously I’ve struck a nerve.” Laughs Gina at my face whilst I glare back.

“You have no idea.” I tell her with an eye roll.

“Neither do you!” Quips back Gina with a giggle.

“Touché.” I smirk back.

Sadly the queue goes through quick and before I know it Gina has handed tickets to a women at the door then once we have our hands stamped with a bright red love heart stamp we are allowed in. 

The bar space looks like a loft with high ceilings and benches lined four deep which each had a candle sitting in a beer bottle and mason jars with small bunches of flowers in every one.

Normally this place would be packed but it looked like for tonight it would be ticket holders only trying to meet someone new making me hope that at least we got one drink free, so I could make mine a double.

Nobody was sitting at the benches, instead everyone was facing the bar looking awkwardly at each other or in Gina’s case she gets three guys winking at her, no it isn’t the same guy she is just that attractive.

“Like you even need me here.” I tell her stepping closer to talk next to her ear.

“No, you need to be here I am just backup.” Gina laughs.

“But all these guys look like-“

“You haven’t even met anyone yet!” Gina cries turning round to face me then adds with a grin “Let me see if I can find someone tall, with messy brown hair who looks handsome yet acts goofy and has blue eyes.”

“Very funny.” I tell her lamely seeing how she had just described Joe to me.

“You have a very specific type.” Gina begins “So, specific in fact that it is just basically one dude.”

“I’m going-“

“No wait!” Gina cries grabbing me by the shoulder “I’m just teasing, let’s have a drink but only If you promise you will give it an actual go?”

“Fine.” I roll my eyes “You get the first drinks then!”

Luckily everyone got two free drinks before this evening begins alongside an envelope with a number in that you needed to wear and a scoring card to tick anyone who you liked.

Placing the sticker on my leg Gina gives me a look and seeing how my vest had spaghetti straps she sticks the number on my skin instead near my cleavage.

“That is bound to get someone’s attention!” Gina winks at me with a smile.

“I want to remain anonymous.” I tell Gina pointedly.

“Behave you.” Gina reminds me “Play nicely with others!”

Before I can retort someone rings a bell and then a women who has time travelled back from the eighties appears with a wireless mic in her hand.

Looking very pretty in pink she was wearing a skirt and blazer two piece complete with shoulder pads and glittery black ankle boots her hair was curly and kind of looked like she had used a whole can of mousse to style it.

“Hi everyone, my name’s Lulu and I am organising the event tonight to help everyone here meet someone the old fashioned way.” Lulu states walking away from the bar making me roll my eyes at Gina but she was listening eagerly.

“So instead of using an app to find the one I think people should meet face to face instead going by first impressions and just seeing if you vibe with someone.” Lulu smiles at the crowd who are a sea of mixed faces looking either interested or like me confused.

“Vibe with someone?” I question adding “Is this for real!”

“Be quiet!” Gina tells me still listening to whatever Lulu is telling us as she gets the nearest twelve guys to her to sit at the benches then all the women form a line basically to get a chance to meet them.

“This is so degrading.” I tell Gina.

“Shut up and let’s take a pic together.” Gina states with a grin.

Posing next to Gina who was taller than me even in my dark ruby red heels we lean into one another and she tells me off for pulling a face because I do that every time so I smile instead and she presses the button twice.

“Posting it to the gram’!” Cheers Gina which makes me give her a look.

“Do you have to?!” I whine taking a glance at Gina’s phone screen as she waves her phone around in front of me.

“You look hot so I must!” Gina states ignoring my swearing at her whilst she posts the image to social media winking at me when it is all done.

“Thanks.” I tell her with an eye roll.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This evening there were way more women than guys in the bar who don’t look that unhappy about it as Gina heads over to the first bench and I wonder that if I moved over to the bar would anyone actually notice.

“Next!” Yells the women from outside at the door nudging me gently forward so I have no choice but to sit at the next bench where I will possibly meet the guy of my dreams. 

Yeah, right!

The first guy I meet is named Wilson but I could just call him Will and he talks enough for the both of us as I listen to him talk about how rich he was thanks to a start-up company him and his friend Danvers had created.

“So, what is it you do then?” I ask finally getting a word in edge-ways when Will pauses for breath.

“It’s a dating app-“

“Oh, I don’t use them!” I tell him flippantly causing Will’s grey eyes to scan over me carefully then he brushes some of his white blonde fringe from his face.

“Well this one is different. “Begins Will but I zone out when I catch Gina’s eyes and I try not to laugh whilst she sits there and yawns openly in front of her speed date.

“…This way you can have more than one date a night ensuring you get lucky every single time.” Will finishes causing me to look away from my friend and to him in alarm.

“Excuse me?” I question then before he can repeat himself add “That sounds gross.”

“It’s everyone out there for themselves.” Will winks at me “One women doesn’t want to put out so you move on.”

“Well I’m moving on right now!” I tell Will standing up at the same time as a bell rings again and it is time to move one place ahead.

Looking back I see Will hasn’t even batted an eyelid as another women sits in my place and he smiles widely at her causing me to roll my eyes.

“Hey there!” The guy at the next table number twenty eight greets me and I grudgingly take a seat.

In front of me sat a guy with jet black messy hair, a thick beard and clear plastic framed glasses looking at me eagerly like I was about to do something really interesting when in reality he was making me feel super uncomfortable.

“Hi, my name’s Zoey. “I begin then regret giving this guy my real name instantly.

“Do you like Sci fi?” The guy asks me as I try to smile but can’t bring myself to it.

“Well sure I-“

Elias then spends the allotted time between us telling me about all the fan fiction he writes, stories usually very not safe for work about characters in his favourite sci- fi universe called Star Trek.

Shit.

Desperate for a drink I glance at the bar wondering if I could run there, ask for a beer and get back here in time that sweet Elias finishes his monologue on his latest completed novel.

“That sounds good.” I tell Elias even though I again hadn’t been listening to a word he’d said because all he wanted to talk about was himself.

It isn’t until I arrive at the sixth table that I actually stop and take notice of the guy sitting there because he was gorgeous and he actually ticked all of the boxes that Gina had said earlier only thing was that he wasn’t Joe.

Which was a good thing because I would die of embarrassment if I saw Joe here, actually if he was here I would ask him to come and rescue me.

The guy who introduces himself as Cal has an actual bottle of wine at his table and I nod as I sit down and he pours me a glass which makes me smile.

“Thank you, I really need this!” I tell the guy with a grin taking a large gulp of sparkling wine. 

“Looking for the one can make you thirsty.” Cal states with a laugh.

“I’m just hoping to survive tonight.” I nod back then explain how Gina had got us tickets and dragged me along here with her.

“Lucky I actually came along to this then otherwise I wouldn’t have met you!” Cal winks whilst I throw up a little in my mouth hoping that he had meant that ironically at least but there is no quip afterwards.

I knew for a fact that if Joe had said such a thing he would follow it with a sarcastic comment or his eyes would go all crinkly and he’d give me the goofiest grin.

“I’ve rendered you speechless!” Cal yells making me look up from my glass to realise I had zoned out yet again but this time I’d been thinking about my friend which makes me shake my head.

I needed to seriously stop doing that!

“You’re just so sweet.” I tell Cal with a shrug which makes him smile but I don’t feel no vibe or anything especially after the awful chat up line.

Why was I so picky?

Pretty soon the bell rings for half time so you could either go to the rest room or in my case head directly to the bar because I was far too sober for this whole ordeal.

“I thought you said you were going to join in?” Gina questions catching me sitting at the bar alone.

“I have joined in.” I begin then add “But now I am drinking instead!” 

“I thought that last guy seemed you’re type?” Gina asks me with a smirk whilst I shake my head.

“What Lou, no way!” I shudder at the very thought of us together because he had basically criticized me for what felt like an hour and not just five minutes.

“So you’re just going to sit here for the rest of the evening?” Gina tuts at me whilst shaking her pretty head.

“That’s the plan, hey I could vibe with one of the bar staff?” I question making my friend snort at me as she heads towards her next table and seconds later another bell rings.

Glancing at the benches I see Gina with a huge grin on her face talking to a guy who was wearing all black and making it work.

“This is ridiculous.” I tell myself out loud finishing my beer in record time so I try to wave a bartender down for another pulling my phone out from my small red clutch bag that matched my shoes.

The picture that Gina had taken earlier already has a whole bunch of likes and some comments which I scroll down to check to help pass the time.

There is one from Mike which just simply says _“Looking good ladies.”_

Mike is such a flirt he makes it look so easy like Joe the pair can be surrounded by women within moments of them hitting a bar it was sickening.

Before I can write a reply I see that Joe himself has messaged me which makes me close one app and then open up the message.

_“Good luck tonight! You won’t need it but I bet you hate it already x”_

Smiling I bite my bottom lip because Joe just got me he was right of course because I wanted to be anywhere but here right now so I send a quick message back instead.

_“It sucks! I suck, I need more beer x”_

Finally getting the attention of a bartender I get two more beers for myself because I was going to stay here until Gina had finished making me hope that she didn’t leave me here alone in favour of a hook up.

Looking back at the sea of benches in front of me with two people on each I wonder why I can’t do this, the simple thing of meeting someone new.

Something was stopping me sure I knew that sarcasm didn’t help but I was naturally funny or so I told myself many times a day when others missed the punchline to my jokes.

Hearing my phone ping makes me look round to see that Joe has messaged me back and so we carry on talking whilst I finish my beers sitting there waiting for my friend to reply feeling way happier than I had earlier.

“Let me guess.” Gina tells me appearing to the left of me taking one glance down at my phone she looks up and says “Talking to Joe?”

“We are just-“

“Joe isn’t even here and he is still cock blocking other guys from coming near you!” Gina sighs cutting me off with in an agitated voice.

“Well I am not interested in other guys, especially from this bar.” I dead pan making Gina roll her eyes hard at me.

“Just Joe then?” Gina questions with a smirk.

“No I-“

“You are so full of shit!” Gina cries making me laugh.

“He isn’t interested in me that way I’ve let it go now.” I tell my friend with a firm shrug.

“Yeah, right!” Gina tells me playfully nudging me with her elbow in the process.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening I find myself waiting for Joe who was running late sitting alone in one of our booths at our favourite pizza place something we usually did often catching up with a slice and a couple of beers.

Last night Gina’s words had kept me up for most of the night perhaps Joe was unintentionally not helping me meet someone by always being with me, well most days usually but I did enjoy his company.

We did everything easily from chatting to flirting sure Mike liked to wind Joe up but things between us were purely platonic, why the hell was I even thinking about this?

Reminding myself that this wasn’t exactly a completely honest friendship if I was harbouring these feelings I needed to do what I kept telling everyone else I had done, finally move on!

Gina was never much help with advice on dating or the opposite sex for that matter she liked to meet guys and have fun with them not learn their favourite band or what they had named their first pet.

Hell, I have dated since Ryan so Joe has seen me with other guys never usually passing comment perhaps the odd joke aimed at a date but he never seemed like he cared.

Which annoyed me because I wanted a reaction from Joe of some kind but seeing how I had been dumped twice recently one soon after the other so I decided that I needed to be single for a while.

Keep my options open then maybe Joe would one day finally see me in a different light?

“What are you looking so happy about?” Joe asks making me look up as he slides into the booth sitting opposite me.

“Pizza is here of course!” I tell Joe thankfully as our pie appears I decided to order the usual and of course a couple of beers at the same time.

“It isn’t because I’m here then?” Joe questions pretending to look wounded but not doing a good job.

“Pizza first, Joe second.” I tell him robotically.

“Good to know where I stand in this friendship then!” Joe smiles at me widely.

Eating pizza and catching up on our day is bliss with Joe making me laugh as he re-tales me stories from the coffee shop and all the stupid stuff that Mike gets up to.

“So, how was the speed dating?” Joe asks me after there was a brief moment of silence between us.

“Terrible.” I tell him matter-of-factly hoping that he wouldn’t ask any more follow up questions.

“That good eh!” Joe chuckles.

“What about you then?” I ask boldly adding “Anyone new?”

“A guy never tells.” Joe begins with a playful smile.

“Bullshit.” I retort “You tell Mike all your sordid stories but not me!”

“Well, I don’t want to embarrass you.” Joe laughs adding “My stories are pretty racy.”

“All lies most probably.” I joke back flippantly.

“No complaints yet.” Joe nods sincerely. 

“Ok, so what am I doing wrong then?” I ask Joe leaning back into the booth seat in frustration.

“You’re too good for all these idiots you keep meeting!” Joe replies easily.

“I give up then!” I tell Joe seriously.

“It’s just a dry spell-“

“I think it’s me.” I cut Joe off in a low voice.

“No way you’re awesome!” Joe tells me with a grin which makes me blush a little.

“I did in fact meet someone the other day at work, Mike had been trying to flirt with her but Ali was only interested in me so I gave her my number.” Joe laughs when he sees my face adding “What?”

“It’s that easy is it?” I question sarcastically then elaborate “You start flirting and then you hand them your number.”

“It is.” Joe nods then staring at me I suddenly feel like I have something on my face as I go to wipe my mouth with my hand which makes him look away quickly.

Trying to look like I didn’t care because I knew Joe dated a lot and it often annoyed me for many reasons but mostly because I was jealous plus I had to remind myself how off limits he was.

Paying for the food and drinks between us Joe holds up my cropped denim jacket helping me into it as we head outside together into the cool evening air.

“I need your help Joe.” I tell him then add hastily “How are you getting dates and often and I’m being left high and dry.”

“You’re pretty awesome Zoey, so I cannot see why you suck so much at dating!” Joe grins down at me making me elbow him in the ribs.

“Fine I will ask Mike then.” I retort.

“No!” Joe holds his hands up in the air “Don’t do that!

“Well where has my luck gone?” I pout then looking up at Joe add “I blame you!” 

“Me?” Joe replies trying to sound innocent.

“Yeah, you!” I reply pointing a finger at Joe’s firm chest “Just being here now is putting other potential guys off me.”

“Well I will go then!” Joe tells me with a wave as he goes to walk off away from me but I grab his lower arm and tell him to stay I was only joking.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Joe’s apartment I watch as he grabs a couple more beers from the fridge watching his back dip then arch as he closes the door and quickly look away when he turns round again.

“Here.” Joe hands me a cold beer and I nod my thanks taking off my denim jacket brushing down my raspberry coloured silk shift dress that I had decided to wear this evening.

Sitting on one of the green couches next to Mike I have taken off my tan leather wedged heels and have my feet tucked under me as the three of us sit in silence watching an old episode of the Simpsons.

Mike is in a good mood this evening having got back from his ‘other friends’ he doesn’t want us to meet which I swear must mean they are imaginary or he is in fact married and has a secret family somewhere.

Smiling to myself I catch Joe watching me as he darts his eyes back to the TV screen which makes me want to sigh but I don’t I just know I needed to get out there and try again only this time without Gina’s help.

Feeling sleepy I cannot keep my eyes open as I try to listen to something Mike has just said but instead I lean my head back a little and decide to relax for five minutes.

“Hey!” I hear Joe call as he nudges my shoulder and I open my eyes.

“It’s after two do you want to sleep here or I can call you cab home?” Joe asks me as I yawn realising that I had fallen into a deep sleep.

“I better go home.” I tell Joe sitting up from my awkward position on the couch watching Joe’s retreating back as he goes in search of his phone.

“Why don’t you stay?” Questions Mike who had been laying on the floor as he sits up making me jump in the process.

“It’s late-“

“Joe’s inviting you to stay.” Mike winks at me which makes me instantly blush.

“Stop being-“

“He’s making the moves you need to close here, Zoey.” Mike laughs at the shocked face I pull which happens often around him.

“Have you been talking to Gina?” I ask him suspiciously wanting to murder them both right now.

“I just cannot stand the sexual tension between you two anymore.” Begins Mike who then yells dramatically “Just do it already!”

“Do what?” Joe asks coming back over, phone in hand at exactly the wrong moment.

“This is my cue to leave.” Mike jumps up from the floor smiling from me to Joe then walks off whistling to his room.

“What was that about?” Joe asks surely noticing the red blush I felt across my whole face.

“Don’t ask.” I tell him quickly bending down to put on my wedges hoping that I could calm down enough to get rid of the stupid blush that was currently flushing my cheeks.

“A cab will be here in ten to meet you.” Joe informs me.

“I better get going then if the elevator is out.” I joke back because very often the damn thing was out of service.

“It’s actually working for once.” Joe tells me with a smile adding “let me walk you down.” 

“I’m ok!” I smile adding “I can make my own way out.”

“Just let someone do something for you for once miss independent!” Jokes Joe with a grin.

“Fine.” I roll my eyes but then add for clarification “I can find my way from here to outside you know.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Joe chuckles as we walk towards the elevator together standing next to one another waiting for the damn thing to get to the top floor.

“I could have walked down the stairs by now.” I sigh making Joe look at me with an arched eyebrow.

The elevator pings to announce its arrival as the doors slowly open and I step in next to Joe noticing not for the first time ever how wide his shoulders were and just how tall he was standing so close next to me.

“You take up so much room!” I joke nudging Joe with my shoulder making him look down at me as I look up into his blue eyes.

“So what was Mike talking to you about back there?” Joe questions looking away from me pressing the button to the ground floor so we eventually start to move.

“Nothing as usual.” I shrug not wanting to tell Joe exactly what Mike had said because I needed a few minutes to unpack it myself.

Was there really sexual tension between me and Joe or was his friend just winding me up like always?

“Seems to have got you thinking though?” Joe questions adding “Whenever you’re deep in thought you scrunch your nose up it is kind of cute.”

“Cute. What am I five?” I retort “I hate being called cute is that why no guy can ever take me seriously!”

“They do it’s just that you never notice!” Joe retorts in a weird voice making me look at him.

“Oh, I would notice believe me.” I state adding “I just want to meet a guy I can hold a conversation with and it actually be funny or a tiny bit interesting.”

“Like us?” Joe questions with a flirty smile.

“We are purely platonic.” I remind both Joe and myself for at least the hundredth time.

“I bet we make a really hot couple in some other universe.” Joe tells me with a smirk.

“In your dreams!” I joke back with a smirk which borders on the sexy.

“Of course, hence why I usually can’t sleep and have to end up taking a cold shower.” Joe states with his winning smile that floors me.

Before I can reply thankfully the elevator doors open and Joe follows me outside pretending to fan his face when we stop outside the apartment block on the corner of Houston and West Street.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Will you need a cold shower when you get back indoors then?” I question with a laugh.

“I definitely think so.” Begins Joe with a wink as he adds “There is something about you Zoey that always gets under my skin.”

Not knowing what to say to Joe’s admission I find my eyes widening as he takes a few seconds to process what he just said and then he begins to explain himself.

“That came out wrong-“

“I completely get it!” I cut Joe off with a fake smile when in reality I didn’t have a clue what he was talking about, like always.

“But you do drive me crazy.” Joe grins stating “You are amazing, I try and tell you that every time I see you sure we tease one another but I just wanted you to know that.”

“Thanks, Joe.” I smile leaning forward as Joe embraces me in a quick hug which I wish would last longer but as soon as it’s started it’s over and then my cab appears to take me home.

“Sweet dreams, Ross!” Joe grins at me as I get into the backseat of the cab.

“Night Joe.” I wave to my friend as he watches the cab pull out into the street and he turns to walk back inside leaving me feeling funny because did his words have any meaning or was I actively looking for something that clearly wasn’t there?

Laying on top of the covers on my bed I decide to call Gina who picks up instantly which makes me smile because I was worried that she would have been out on a date or something even though it was getting late.

“I needed some me-time.” Gina informs me when I enquire as to why she was home alone for once.

“Seems legit.” I nod back “I just got back from Joe and Mike’s place now I cannot sleep!”

“Did Mike ask about me?” Questions Gina weirdly.

“No, but he said something that sounded awfully familiar until I realised that you had said the exact same thing yourself recently!” I state seriously.

“How weird?” Gina asks sounding guilty as hell.

“Please don’t talk to Mike about me and Joe you know he thinks his roommate has a huge boner for me which couldn’t be further from the truth!” I plead with Gina but to no avail because she starts to laugh down the phone at me.

“We are talking about Joe here right?” Gina asks then before I can reply add “There is so much tension between you two I can literally feel it when we are together and you two start talking like no one else is there.”

“That doesn’t happen!” I tell her between gritted teeth clearly she had been talking to Mike about me again which was frustrating to say the least.

“Keep telling yourself that Ross!” Gina sing songs down the line at me causing me to tell her to fuck off whilst my friend laughs loudly back.

“Both you and Joe make it all look so easy!” I sigh when Gina finally stops laughing at me.

“What?” Gina asks in confusion.

“Dating and hooking up it is such a mind field what the fuck am I doing wrong?!” I snap loudly staring at my bedroom ceiling with an exasperated look on my face.

“First of all you are over complicating things by over thinking dating when all it is, is a prelude to sex most of the time!” Gina tells me wisely.

“I do not! “I retort feeling stung by Gina’s words.

“See, you just need to lighten up I am so happy to hear that you want to make a go of dating properly but you are going to have to want it.” Gina states firmly.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I hope you aren’t just doing this to impress Joe or make him jealous or something?” Gina questions.

“Why would I even consider-“

“Because I don’t think the guy could stand anymore rejection from you!” Gina laughs.

“I’m not even going to say it but we are purely platonic he sees me nothing more than a friend both you and Mike are seeing things.” I explain with urgency wanting Gina to just believe me for once.

“Nope, not buying it!” Giggles Gina “But putting Joe aside for a second you would have the dudes running to you if you was less sarcastic and defensive they are like your only settings around members of the opposite sex.”

“I can’t help it, I’m hilarious!” I joke back with a grin.

“Whatever you say-“

“Anyway, Joe thinks I’m funny.” I state a touch defensively.

“And that is the reason why he put you in the friend zone you!” Quips back Gina making me sting a second time round which makes me soon end the call and fall into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Running late for work a few days later I race around my apartment picking up the various things I needed to chuck into my black tie dye cotton bag glad that I hadn’t needed to meet Demi, my boss at one of the markets because she would not be pleased at all.

I wouldn’t say Demi was strict but she had firm rules in place which when followed worked out to everyone’s advantage but more than anything else my manager absolutely hated her staff being late.

Deciding to wear an acid wash denim dress with dark red battered lace up Converse that had black laces through them instead of the classic white I pile my boring brown hair on top of my head then glancing at my reflection I guess I will do then rush out of my apartment.

Of course the traffic was madness this morning as I get knocked about on the bus with people pushing past one another, no real interaction between anyone looking either out the window or the suspiciously sticky floor instead.

So I decide to check my phone taking a quick look at my various social media profiles smirking at a picture that Gina had posted to Instagram of her pretending to be asleep on her bed looking fresh faced and downright sexy.

I couldn’t do that because I would be laughing too much which then makes me wonder if it had even been taken by Gina herself or she in fact didn’t wake up alone. 

Checking the hash tags underneath the picture confirms that it was her who had taken it which makes me smile because sure Gina would never wake up with a guy she would just have her fun then kick them out anytime of the day.

I needed to be more like that just hook up with a guy then confidently show him the door maybe meet up again for fun avoiding all the awkwardness because there wouldn’t be any.

Yeah, right!

Wherever I was awkwardness followed me even though it appeared some guys found it cute apparently like Joe whilst others thought I was a walking catastrophe which wasn’t far from the truth some days.

Getting into work at the same time as Jess we help Demi set up the shop ready for it to open at nine with a queue already forming from the mint green door to the clothes store two buildings down.

I try my hardest to not over think my friends words but they just made it all sound so easy like dating was a breeze making me wonder if I had missed some important life lessons when I was a teenager or something?

“Hey, you ok?” Jess asks me before we open the pair of us standing behind the white marble counter making me nod at my friend because it was too early to go into detail right now about how shit I am at dating.

The morning passes by in a blur of various orders, many customer queries and Jess giving me a look like she knew something was wrong.

Did she have all day to listen to me whine?

I was fully aware that I sounded like a broken record maybe that was part of my problem but it wasn’t as if I wasn’t looking for a decent guy he didn’t even have to tick all my boxes only one would do.

In the middle of the afternoon when things begin to calm down I am fully invested in talking to Travis because he was a pretty funny guy Jess appears out the front whilst I was helping the driver load the latest delivers.

“Oh, hey Travis!” Jess greets the guy with a smile her face going as pink as the ribbon of the same colour she had tied around her right wrist earlier in the day.

“Guess who is here?” Jess asks aiming the question at me with a wide grin on her face making me realise I knew exactly who she meant.

“Evan?” I reply with a hopeful smile because it had been a while since I’d seen him here at the florist seeing how I had another useless crush under my belt.

Evan Stone was a photographer who worked freelance and whenever he was in need of flowers for a shoot or something he always came here to see me, well that was what I always told myself even though I doubted it was even true.

Wishing that I had decided to dress up a little more today I grin back at Jess who shakes her head then walks over to Travis leaving me alone in the shop with Evan.

Walking in I notice him standing tall looking around the shelves and tables with all the displays of various flowers and arrangements which were for sale or to be made into a bespoke piece for a special occasion.

“Can I help you?” I question trying not to smile so gleefully when the guy turns round and I see of course it is Evan which makes my heart flutter madly.

Evan was handsome as hell and looked great wearing soft khaki chino’s with a fitting white shirt sleeve shirt showing off his slim physique which was very easy on the eyes to look at.

“Zoey, my favourite flower!” Evan smiles cheekily making me blush on cue but in my defence the guy was a total babe so I was super surprised that I could even form sentences with him nearby.

“Long time, no see!” I tell him with a grin then ask “What can I do for you today?”

Evan then begins to talk about his favourite subject which was himself I know that sounded kind of cruel but it was true and I couldn’t give a shit because his voice made me feel things I could just listen to him talk on and on all day.

“So I need three table arrangements of lilies for this shoot tomorrow, can you do it?” Evan asks me his eyes looking back at me I say yes even before I think it through or see if I can get said flowers in.

“I knew you could do it!” Evan cheers placing a hand on my shoulder to give it a squeeze which makes me shudder a little seeing how I was lacking severely in attention from the opposite sex.

“No problem!” I tell him with a grin.

“You still have my work number?” Evan questions then carries on before I can reply “Call me when it is finished just place the deposit on my usual tab for the end of the month.”

With that the handsome photographer is gone whilst I curse myself for both saying yes to him and not even trying to flirt because the guy was well and truly out of my league but damn I couldn’t help but look!

If I was Gina in this scenario I would have turned the tables and had him be the one acting like a mess as opposed to me who felt like I was on fire thanks to the full body blush happening right now.

“You’re drooling.” Jess informs me reappearing through the mint green door with a smirk on her face as she has caught me staring off into the middle distance.

“Liar!” I laugh back “But how can you not think that Evan is hot?”

“Easy, he is so full of himself I cannot stand to be in the same room as him!” Jess tells me whilst shaking her head hard only confirming how crazy she was about Travis that no other guy would ever do.

“How?”

“Poor Joe.” Begins Jess with a laugh when she sees my face “Are you finally over your crush on him then having replaced you friend for that douchebag photographer?”

“That douchebag photographer wants three Lilly arrangements for a shoot tomorrow.” I tell Jess with a wide smile making her shake her head at me in disbelief.

“Let’s get to work then!” Jess cries sarcastically making me grin back at her a little awkwardly.

“Also for your information I haven’t still got a crush on Joe-“

“So, it’s never gone away then?” Jess cuts me off with a laugh.

“Ha, ha very funny. Now pass me those scissors.” I tell her firmly.

“I’m too scared to.” Jess cries with a shake of her head.

“Good.” I remind her with a wicked grin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not finishing the arrangements until the shop has closed after five Demi smiles when she asks if Evan has been in after I mention his special order making Jess roll her eyes and my manager grin at me knowingly.

Leaving Jess at the nearest bust stop to walk home because she lived a lot nearer to the florist than me I stood in the short line hoping that a bus would just magically appear pretty soon so I could go back to the apartment.

Karma coffee was still open and I wondered if I should go and see the guys in there but I wasn’t up for fending off Mike’s stupid comments whilst Joe stood up for me causing his friend to jump to many conclusions.

That was our friendship summed up pretty much, Mike winding both myself and Joe up who in turn would just end up hitting him hard on the arm causing them to start fighting like little kids.

It was any wonder either of them got dates I could understand Joe of course because he was cute himself which makes me smile but Mike he was a force to be reckoned with and then some.

Before I can decide if I want to go see them a bus appears so the decision is made for me as I head towards the back of the already busy bus with people commuting home and teenagers shouting at one another right next to me.

I should have gone to the coffee shop I tell myself once the bus sets off but it wasn’t as if I hanged out with the guys all the time anyway just most of my day was usually filled with seeing or hearing from them at least once.

Normally needing my Joe fix which I used as an excuse to go see him which I know was sad proving my school-girl type crush was a little bit more than that but I was in control of it, or so I told myself often.

Settling down on the couch a little later with the leftovers from a vegetable stir fry I had made in a small white bowl I switch on the TV and prepare to watch some mindless show just to take my mind off my life.

Meanwhile, let’s recap….

First and most importantly my sex life was non-existent going on for several months since the night with Paul which I did not want to re-live thank you worrying briefly that I had forgotten how to actually do it. 

Secondly I had two pretty useless crushes on guys who didn’t even have a clue that they made me feel that way which was totally frustrating but I wasn’t go to pursue either for fear of getting laughed at.

Lastly the only good thing in my life was my job and of course my friends who helped to keep me grounded whilst winding me the hell up which sometimes amuses me but mostly was annoying as hell.

So that was my life currently sounding briefly like a female protagonist in an offbeat sitcom about a group of late twenty something friends trying to navigate living in some popular city.

Yet it wasn’t because if it truly was living that life I would have a love interest and neither of mine noticed that I am more than someone who dressed cool and had a funny sense of humour that was how I saw myself at least.

Stopping the remote on a cooking programme I watch this for both background noise and comfort eating my noodles with a fork because I was too clumsy to master chop sticks feeling the day drain away from me which felt good.

But this only lasts for about half an hour because my phone begins to ring and glancing at the screen I see it was my parents calling me which makes me sit upright on my couch to grab my phone.

“Hey!” I call down the phone as cheerfully as I could muster because I had been relaxing yet now I would have to listen to my mom who of course I missed but I wasn’t sure I could face her this evening.

“How are you Zoey?” Mom begins then adds before I can answer “I’ve been worried about the lack of communication with my only daughter wondering what the hell she could be up to that kept her so busy?”

“Work.” I reply easily then explain “I am here now, what have you guys been up to?”

“The usual keeping an eye on your father and all his mad schemes he is having a go at this exercise craziness again recently.” Mom tells me in a low voice.

“Well he needs to do something after retiring two years ago from the municipal office.” I remind mom because my father had worked for as long as I can remember in a large grey building something to do with taxes and the government I’ve always zoned out whenever he’s mentioned it.

“I am aware of that Zoey.” Mom informs me diplomatically then quickly changing the subject back to me adding “So, have you met anyone nice yet I do hope so because my book club friend Polly, you know her, well her niece is the same age as you and she already has two children!”

“I kind of need a guy for that.” I joke making my mom tut down the phone at me which makes me grin widely.

“Well is there a nice man in your life at the moment?” Mom probes once again.

“No, I am happy being single.” I reply even though some days I didn’t believe it but I wasn’t going to start explaining to my mom that I was just looking for a quick hook up instead.

“What about that lovely friend of yours?” Mom asks pretending to forget his name knowing full well I know who she means and she is just trying to annoy me like everyone else.

“Do you mean Joe?” I question flippantly then add as if reading from a well-read script “Mom, we are just friends.”

“But he was so nice when we met him had your father in stitches which is a good sign because you know he is with your boyfriends.” Mom tells me quietly.

Don’t remind me, I am still traumatised from my father yelling at the one and only college boyfriend I had who I’d decided to bring home with me for a couple of days over the Summer break arguing over what was best for me.

It appeared I let others dictate my life especially men with Joe being the exception to this because he actually treated me with respect maybe that was why we were just friends?

“The worst had to be Ryan I never liked him I just wished someone had told you sooner.” Mom explains irking me in the process.

“What, and saved me from all this turmoil?” I retort “Mom, I am truly over Ryan and I am happy how I am can we just drop it?”

“Well Joe-“

“You guys have met him once believe me Joe can be very annoying why are we even talking about this?” I deadpan trying to lighten the mood.

“It’s just your very vocal about him he must be important-“

“We are just friends.” I tell her with a sigh.

There is a moments silence as my mom processes this whilst I tell myself that, that was ok I liked our friendship and I didn’t want to jeopardise that in any way even though I fantasied about doing just that daily.

“Ok, I just want you to be happy I hope you are in that big city!” Mom declares with a soft cry playing the woe is me card again.

“The suburbs aren’t that far away from SV mom you should come and see me!” I tell her then instantly regret it what the hell had made me say that?!

“We are planning to soon.” Mom begins with a smile I can clearly hear in her voice.

“That’s great!” I cheer whilst pulling a face at the same time.

After that the conversation goes as follows mom telling me more about my father’s new hobby of exercising which is basically him going for very brisk walks and then having his buddies over to drink beer and watch TV together.

Sounds to me like he was living his best life my mom was a serial over thinker and worrier which was obviously where I had gained those traits from ending the call with a promise (or threat I was unsure) that I would see them soon.

End up going to bed late as per usual but I kind of felt fearful laying down on top of my sheets a little scared that at any moment my parents would storm through my apartment door and I had left the kitchen in a mess so my mom would be super pissed off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping for groceries after work is the next time when I hear from Gina clearly knowing that I was busy and couldn’t answer her call right this second like she was spying on me.

“Sorry.” I tell the cashier dropping my phone on the floor whilst trying to pay with the app letting the damn thing ring until my friend briefly gives up making me glare at the screen.

Paying for my food and beer which was needed after a busy day at the florist with today being mainly wedding arrangements for pews, tables and even cars so it was beginning to look a lot like the start of wedding season.

Grabbing my two bags and the box of beers I shuffle out of my local Food Links just in time for my phone to start ringing yet again which I chose to ignore until I got home because I knew it was Gina again.

Who else would call me?

Eight missed calls greet me when I check my phone after placing the bags and beer onto my small kitchen table sitting down slowly at one of the white chairs when I see it had indeed been Gina who desperately wanted to speak to me.

“Where the hell have you been!?” Snaps Gina when she answers on practically the first ring.

“I was grocery shopping I couldn’t answer the phone with my hands full.” I tell her with a groan.

“Well, I think you need to sit down for this because I have good news!” Gina cries down the phone gleefully I was a little worried that she would suddenly burst into song.

“First of all I am sitting down and secondly do I need a beer to hear this supposedly good news?” I ask flippantly.

“You can celebrate afterwards!” Laughs Gina who then tells me “Because I’ve scored you a date!”

“What?” I shout not even sure I had asked her to set me up in the first place I recall mentioning I wanted to be more like her but within reason.

“You heard me I got you a date with friend of a friend’s older brother if you ask me he is hot-“

“There were too many red flags in that sentence, you’ve set me up with some stranger’s older brother?” I question in utter dismay.

“I’ve met the guy and like I said he is hot even by your standards we will meet him tomorrow night-“

“We?!” I ask in confusion at the same time a huge sense of foreboding hits me square between the eyes.

“Well yeah you can meet the guy, his name is Nate by the way and I can just hang around the bar to make sure things all go ok and that you go home with the dude!” Gina declares triumphantly.

“No way-“

“I’ve already said you will meet him, believe me he is a real hottie will make you forget about Joe in an instant!” Gina tells me in a sarcastic voice that I didn’t appreciate right now.

“I don’t need to forget about Joe because I don’t think about him like that.” I remind my friend even though I think she knew full well it was a blatant lie because now I was thanks to her.

“Whatever you say.” Gina laughs “But you need this, you told me you wanted to get back out there find some action and this is exactly how I would do it!”

“Go on random dates-“

“Yes, have fun!” Gina cuts me off adding “Or spend the rest of eternity swooning over Joe it’s your choice!”

“Fine.” I sigh then explain grumpily “I don’t swoon.”

“Course you don’t!” Gina giggles flippantly back at me.

“So, where are we meeting this Nate tomorrow then?” I ask trying to sound uninterested when in fact I was intrigued at the idea of a date.

“We can go to Delaney’s-“

“No way!” I cut off Gina firmly seeing where that was where Joe worked some evening as a bartender helping a friend out and there was no way he was going to witness this date.

“I joke!” Gina scoffs adding “We can go to the basement bar that’s always fun?”

“Ok, but if it goes wrong I am completely blaming you!” I remind Gina agreeing to this in a safe and roundabout way.

“It’s going to be so fun!” Cries Gina happily.

“Now I’m nervous.” I state feeling my stomach do somersaults and it wasn’t even the same day as the apparent blind date.

“Don’t be I met Nate once and he is smooth plus he’s tall with brown hair which is something I know you like!” Chuckles Gina.

“This is going to be a disaster!” I tell Gina feeling a wave of panic which hits me in the chest.

“No, you need this, you need sex that thing two people do when there is chemistry between them.” Gina states diplomatically.

“Ok, I get it!” I roll my eyes at my phone adding “I want everyone to see the new me and what I can do so Nate will be the first of many!”

“When you say everyone you mean Joe as well right?” Gina questions with a giggle.

“Will you please drop it-“

“Or, even better are you really trying to make him jealous?” Gina cuts me off “That would totally work drive him to distraction and then pounce on him.”

“So you expect me to throw myself at Joe and make a huge mistake?” I ask slowly making sure I had heard her right.

“Here’s the thing it won’t be a mistake he’s been waiting for ages for it to happen.” Gina states.

“You need to stop talking to Mike about me.” I retort back with a shake of my head firmly.

“But he agrees-“

“Drop it!” I snap then taking a deep breath add “I will go on this stupid date ok just to show you I have no ulterior motives where Joe is concerned, ok?”

“Sure.” Gina mutters disbelievingly making me roll my eyes.

Ending the call pretty soon after I head straight to the fridge to pull out a cold beer, my last one adding a couple from the box I bought in preparation because I was going to need them.

I actually had a date tomorrow, the very thought of it brings a smile to my face which feels good until I begin to remember what a date is but I tell myself that I’ve done this before and I can do it again.

Ready or not…


	5. Chapter 5

You know that sense of doubt you get where it kind of hits you in the chest then falls painfully down into the pit of your stomach that was how I felt right now which wasn’t improving my mood.

Sitting alone at a table in the bar just called Basement I spot Gina on one of the metal stools looking great in light grey jeans and a black silk tee shirt but deciding on wearing sunglasses so she didn’t look conspicuous.

I needed new friends I decide to myself trying not to sweat about this date but feeling like the pressure was on because sure Gina was here to have my back a part of me wanted this to work out because I desperately needed to get my groove back.

Gina had shown me a picture of Nate who in my opinion looked nothing like Joe sure they both had brown hair but that was where the similarities started and finished which suited me fine.

I wasn’t here to be thinking about my friend I scold myself pulling up one of the sleeves on my Bardot style dress which was dark red and felt a little awkward to wear but I was overthinking it.

Focusing on the wrong things was my specialist subject something I did far too often missing the glaringly obvious that was right in front of me to worry about just one thing.

I look up to see Gina giving me the thumbs up which meant that she had seen Nate here in the bar the very thought makes my palms sweat attractively until moments later someone approaches my table.

“Zoey, is it?” A make voice asks me making me look away from Gina towards Nate who I am surprised to see actually was good looking so for once me and my friend were on the same page.

With a friendly smile he was tall wearing a plain white tee shirt and light blue jeans with his hair short and his eyes scanning across my body I’d like to think that I had caught the guy’s attention.

“Yes, hi!” I smile standing up awkwardly at the same time that Nate moves to sit down next to me causing him to stop in his tracks and me settle back in my chair feeling like my whole face and neck were on fire.

“So, I’m Nate and your friend Gina has told me so much about you!” Nate tells me with a warm smile that relaxes me for all of five seconds.

“Nothing bad I hope.” I joke but Nate doesn’t say anything for a few moments which worries me until he proceeds to both grin and then wink in my direction.

“Oh it was all very interesting.” Nate informs me with a smile.

“Well, I’m at a disadvantage then.” I tell Nate adding “I hardly know anything about you!”

“Oh, you will.” Winks Nate “I’m an interesting guy.”

Heading to the bar for drinks I panic when he stops right near Gina who quickly sits round on her stool making me hope that Nate hadn’t spotted her because it would be embarrassing trying to explain that I had bought a friend with me tonight.

Luckily Nate is served quickly and he soon returns to the table with two beers and I get to take a good look at him, first impressions were promising but I was being a little premature I hadn’t even got to know him yet.

Gina told me not to worry about chemistry or even feeling a fizz between me and Nate because I was after one thing only and they were to be on my own terms I was ruling my destiny, apparently.

Nate silently hands me a beer sitting down back in his seat whilst I look over at Gina only to see her talking to two guys at the bar which makes me roll my eyes in annoyance.

“So, what’s a fine women like yourself doing being single?” Nate questions making me give him a look.

“I’m happily single.” I confess even though the jury was out on that one adding “I’m just here to have some fun!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Winks Nate making me want to say something sarcastic but I resist the urge I didn’t want to make this guy cry on the first date.

More talking and drinking ensues with Nate telling me he works in an office which was as boring as it sounded but newsflash he loved the dress I was wearing it was very distracting.

“Thanks.” I dead pan not sure how to take that comment as either creepy or insulting.

“Lighten up!” Nate nudges me with a smile and in case I wasn’t aware added “I’m just flirting I hope this leads back to somewhere I can lay you down horizontally.”

“Well that was a lame chat up line!” I joke whilst trying my hardest not to laugh.

“Works on others-“

“Oh my god!” I declare with a laugh “You’re admitting that line actually works on other women?”

“I have a great success rate thank you, want to be part of the list?” Nate questions with a smirk whilst I hoped to god he was trying to be funny but I wasn’t sure he even got humour to be honest.

“I’m not sure you’re my type-“

“Well I don’t have a type I just like to bone.” Nate states making me throw up a little in my mouth courtesy of that comment.

“Ewww.” I state with a head shake.

“Why have you gone so bitchy all of a sudden tell me if I’m not your type then who is?” Nate asks me from out of nowhere.

“Err, personal questions are for second dates right?” I reply jokingly but Nate just arches an eyebrow at me instead.

“Sure there are several guys I like and perhaps they fit a certain type but I’m not boring you with the details now!” I blurt out uncomfortably.

“Well you need to work on your anger, perhaps tell one of these guys you like that you need a little help of the loving kind?” Nate questions with a wide smile on his face.

“No!” I snap feeling my face radiate as a deep blush creeps over me.

“You just need to lighten up, the negative vibes coming off you are bumming me out!” Nate declares chuckling to himself all the while.

Turns out there was a reason why we liked different guys because Gina did in fact favour self-centred jerks whereas I couldn’t stand them I didn’t need to be told things by a guy who wanted to belittle my existence.

“I’m sorry if I offended you but I like to tell it how it is and right now you are acting so defensive at every little thing I say it’s kind of off putting.” Nate tells me firmly.

“Well stop talking then!” I tell Nate who holds his hands up defensively.

“I didn’t know you was some kind of man-hater-“

“Not all men are assholes, but you seem to be!” I snap back feeling very close to chucking the rest of my beer over this guy’s head.

“I don’t need to take this!” Scoffs Nate “All I asked is if you do this often, dating, and you exploded so it’s all on you princess!”

“You suck!” I sulk back wondering where this evening had gone from promising fun to being told off by my date for having a fucking opinion.

“Oh, hi!” Gina suddenly appears having most probably seen the whole shit show being performed in front of her very eyes back at the bar, to be honest I had forgotten that she was even there.

“Gina, thank fuck!” Begins Nate looking happily back at my friend adding “I can’t do this anymore she is beyond help.”

“Who is?” I question cautiously.

“Well, this is totally not my fault Gina said for me to meet you and see how you’re dating skills are and I would say pretty bleak if I’m being honest.” Nate informs me in one hurried breath.

“So is this a blind date or an actual set up?” I question looking from a guilty Gina to Nate who was staring intently at his empty bottle of beer.

“It was a starter date I wanted you to meet Nate and see how you got on whilst he would try and give you some pointers in return because it isn’t like you ever listen to me.” Gina tells me seriously.

“Is this a joke?” I yell not sure if I wanted to run off and cry or smash something up, maybe both?

“No, I just wanted to help you-“

“I just wanted to see Gina.” Nate tells me shamefaced as he glances at my friend who looks shocked.

“I thought you were interested in meeting Zoey when I told you about her?” Gina asks in a low voice.

“Just so I could see you again and-“

“Enough!” I tell them both then looking at Gina add “Thank you for being there for me but this was a stupid idea!”

“Noted.” Gina nodded in agreement.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then taking a look at Nate who looked like a scolded child I explain “You need to work on your misogynistic ways, if you don’t know the word look it up I am not an invite to my friend who wouldn’t be interested in you, ever!”

“Can I go now?” Nate retorts with a yawn “Or is this bitch-fest still going to go on!”

Seconds later I see Gina pouring the rest of her beer over Nate’s head which made me forgive her, a little she still had some grovelling to do seeing how I had wanted to do that ever since he started talking.

Glaring at the pair of us we watch as a wet haired Nate walks out of the bar causing a few people to look over but we didn’t care I was just happy that Gina was here by my side.

“I’m so sorry.” Gina states looking shamefaced.

“You had good intentions.” I begin with a small smile “Just don’t do that ever again!”

“Deal.” Gina nods adding “You looked great sitting there with him the guy was blind and so not worth your time I just wished I had set you up with someone else.”

“Let’s just call it a night.” I tell her with an eye roll not wanting to learn who else she had lined up for me to meet.

“Head back to mine for a drink?” Gina winks at me making me both nod and smile back at her.

“Sure, I have nothing else to do.” I quip back with grin.

Checking my phone whilst waiting for a cab back to Gina’s apartment I see that I have received a message from Jess at work telling me that she saw Travis outside of work and he gave her his number.

“Oh, wow!” I declare loudly making Gina look up from her phone with an inquisitive look.

“What?” Gina asks me excitedly.

“Jess, from work saw our delivery driver Travis this evening and he gave her his number she has liked the guy forever!” I state feeling happy for my friend whilst trying to ignore the sting of jealousy which chased that thought soon afterwards.

“That’s cute!” Gina smiles at me then I see her watching me carefully.

“What?” I question looking behind me then back again because I hated being stared at by people.

“Aren’t you and Joe in a similar situation?” Gina asks me crinkling her nose up at the same time.

Before I can answer that ridiculous question my phone begins to ring and I stare at the screen open mouthed when I notice that the guy himself was trying to call me.

“Hey, Joe!” I shout far too loudly down the phone even though I wasn’t that drunk but it sets off Gina into a huge fit of giggles.

“Hi.” Joe begins “I was just wondering what you was up to on this fine evening and if you wanted to make a detour to Delaney’s to come see me?”

This was the bar Joe worked out a few nights a week to help an old friend out who I had only met once and he’d accidently spilled his drink on me.

"I’m out with Gina-“

“Joe’s actually calling you!” Gina cuts me off loudly making me give her a firm look.

“Is she drunk?” Joe chuckles whist in the background Gina starts to make kissing noises.

“No, we are heading back to her apartment to hang out.” 

“Like a sleepover?” Joe questions with a smile.

“Something like that.” I tell him with an eye roll then hit Gina on the arm because she wouldn’t stop making funny noises.

“That sounds way more fun than working can I come along?” Joe asks me in a flirty tone.

“No way!” I tell him with a small blush adding “Whatever happens at a sleepover, stays at a sleepover.”

“I will just have to use my imagination later then!” Joe states making me suddenly think a whole heap of inappropriate thoughts regarding my male friend.

“Just keep me out of those thoughts!” I reply teasingly making Gina stop making noises to listen to the conversation.

“Of course!” Joe scoffs totally going from flirty to grumpy in a matter of seconds asking “Why did you even call me exactly?”

“Joe, you called me.” I tell him matter-of-factly whilst shaking my head in amusement.

“Ok, well now I’m going!” Joe tells me quickly then he just hangs up on me.

Noticing the look that Gina is giving me I smile back trying not to think about how flirty Joe had sounded on the phone to me and then when he had thought I’d called him he backtracked and actually sounded embarrassed.

“What was that all about?” Gina asks with a smirk adding “Was Joe admitting his undying love for you!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily our car arrives and I let Gina sit at the front to talk to the female driver whilst I sat with my head against the car window in the back seat wondering if that call from Joe had meant anything?

Like I’d said our friends have seen many times where I and Joe just naturally flirted with one another but that felt different, blaming my non-date with Nate for feeling this way I decide to listen to Gina’s voice instead.

Gina’s apartment mainly stored all her clothes and shoes they were everywhere in her small two bedroom place that she loved with its white walls, white carpet and pink slash grey colour notes all round like a cute rug in the living area and a grey coloured bath in the bathroom.

But the absolute best place to hang out was in Gina’s bedroom which was small but she utilised the second room (off the first) as a walk in wardrobe which was a great place to sit and drink shots of vodka in.

“You never said what it was Joe called you for?” Gina questions breaking into my thoughts suddenly.

“Oh, nothing!” I tell her sounding guilty, did I sound guilty?

“Weird.” Gina states giving me a funny look but thankfully she drops it.

On the floor of the walk in wardrobe which was both fluffy and white we sink shots whilst putting the world to right between us making me wish we had avoided the date and done this all evening instead.

Pretty soon we are both tipsy blasting out some empowering female singers from Gina’s Bluetooth speaker whilst I look around at her huge collections of clothes, don’t get me started on all the underwear my friend owned!

“How is that comfortable?” I question whilst holding up a neon green thong which I could use as floss it was that skimpy.

“Stop it!” Gina giggles stopping me from trying to floss my teeth with said neon green undergarment.

“You have so many nice dresses here.” I tell Gina firmly “It is a waste for them to be stuck in here when they should be out partying!”

“We totally need another night out at V’s soon!” Gina sing songs happily.

“Yes!” I nod in agreement “I can help you chose your next outfit?”

“I’ll probably buy something new.” Gina giggles at the face I pull.

“But what about this?!” I cry looking up at a rose gold coloured sequined bodycon dress with short sleeves so simple yet it was beautiful.

“That’s bought me some luck.” Winks Gina which makes me stop lovingly stroke the sequins and give her a look.

“What? It’s been cleaned!”

“Well I think it’s beautiful.” I sigh affectionately, and a little tipsily.

“Try it on?” Gina asks.

“I wouldn’t fit in that!” I tell her in alarm because Gina was taller than me and sure we had worn each other’s clothes before I didn’t feel worthy enough with regards to this dress.

“Please!” Gina begins with a pleading look so I take said dress slowly off the hanger then stepping out into her bedroom I try the outfit on.

“How is it-“

Looking away from Gina’s full length mirror I notice the look on my friend’s face who is smiling widely at me.

“Well, I never looked like that!” Gina declares which I instantly disbelieve.

“I don’t feel worthy enough to wear this dress.” I state making Gina roll her eyes at me.

“You, own that dress!” Gina yells gleefully “I think you should totally wear it the next time we all go to V’s together!”

“You sure-“

“Joe won’t let you out of his sight!” Cuts in Gina with a loud laugh followed by a burp.

“Doubtful.” I tell her with a firm shake of my head.

Taking off the wonderful dress which was a total confident booster I wish I could wear it every day, all day I ask Gina for an old tee to wear because I wasn’t sleeping in my underwear.

“Tonight was terrible.” Gina reminds me but then adds “So, just think it can’t get any worse you need to work on your flirting and like the idiot Nate said stop being so sarcastic.”

“Clearly it’s a defence mechanism because I don’t want to be hurt so I’m the one to say something first it is a safety thing.” I tell her with a shrug.

“Well, stop it! Gina laughs “You are amazing I will keep telling you until you realise and then when you do the guys will come a running.”

“Even Joe?” I dead pan making Gina’s eyes widen until she realises I am joking.

“Of course Joe!” Gina tells me with a serious look “The guy’s laid down six months of work getting to know the craziness that is Zoey, he isn’t going to mess that up he is just biding his time.”

“We are friends.”

“Aren’t you sick of saying that?” Joke Gina “Because I am sick of hearing it!”

“Touché.” I sigh with a small smile.

Resuming our seats on the floor of the walk in wardrobe after I lovingly hang up the dress nearby we chat easily until I find myself laying down on fluffy floor staring at the ceiling as I lay on my back then fall into a calming sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Travis had exchanged numbers with Jess I’d seen him less at the florist, sure we were busy but it kind of felt like he was avoiding my friend which was ridiculous but she had bought it up so many times I was starting to actually believe her.

Jess’s theory was that he had either confused her for someone else who he wanted to give his number to or he realised it was such a huge mistake that he’d left his job and was moving out of the city.

“Isn’t that a little drastic?” I ask Jess with an arched eyebrow.

“But I haven’t seen him now for three days!” Whines my friend with a fed up look on her face.

“That isn’t the end of the world.” I tell her diplomatically adding quickly “We’ve been super busy here at work and I only saw Evan for what felt like two minutes earlier today.”

“Where you managed to embarrass yourself in under one of those.” Giggles Jess who was witness to my terrible flirting attempt with the photographer of my dreams.

Evan had loved the arrangements we’d made and I listened to him talk whilst Jess rolled her eyes making me want to say something just so it wasn’t a purely one sided conversation.

“Would you like to go for a drink sometime?!” I asked loudly sounding like I had read that question off an auto cue making Evan’s eyes widen.

Jess meanwhile is trying her hardest not to laugh whilst she shakes her head standing behind Evan who looks like he was either shocked or stock still from horror at the very idea of being seen outside the florist with me.

“I’m busy this week-“

“Oh, ok.” I tell him in a very small voice looking up at Evan who seemed like he wanted to say something else but he just stood there looking awkwardly back at me instead.

Shaking my head from the raw memory I do wonder to myself what it was that Evan had wanted to say to me because his lips were a part and he looked like he had wanted to form a sentence and aim it in my general direction.

“What is wrong with us?!” Cries Jess a little too loudly because we had several customers who I was sure didn’t want to over hear this depressing conversation courtesy of two single women.

“There is nothing wrong with us.” I state back “It is clear that all guys suck there is not one single nice dude out there.”

“Hello ladies!” Travis greets us with a smile making me unsure if he had heard what I’d just said but it seemed that Jess didn’t care going by the wide grin on her face.

Left serving customers Jess and Travis head out the back together which makes me feel both happy for her and a little annoyed that I had somehow ruined talking to Evan yesterday, by asking him just one simple question.

“Can I have some of the rainbow tulips please?” A middle aged women asks me standing in front of said flower making me grab a bunch, show her for approval then get the clear white paper to wrap them in.

Cutting off the acquired length of paper the women watches me which always makes me more awkward than normal if that was even possible but before I can overthink it I am done.

“Thank you.” The women nods her light blonde hair wrapped so tightly in a chignon not one bit of hair actually moves from this movement as she pays with a credit card and then turns to leaves the shop quickly.

It is nearly forty five minutes later when both Jess and Travis reappear making me arch an eyebrow at them both and my friend giving me a look of warning.

"Is that lipstick on your lips?” I ask Travis who quickly rubs the back of his hand over his lips which makes me giggle because Jess wasn’t even wearing makeup she was a natural beauty which of course wasn’t fair.

“Cut it out you!” Scolds Jess with a wide smile on her face that I obviously didn’t put there but I knew who did.

“Very funny, Zo!” Travis tells me eventually brushing some long black hair from his face making me jealous because his shoulder length hair always looked so lush it was way better than mine.

“So, what are you up to tonight?” Jess asks me with a smirk.

“Nothing I-“

“Wrong answer!” Shouts Jess and Travis in unison like they had spent all that time out the back perfecting that one moment.

“Why?” I ask suspiciously.

“Well we are heading to the Basement tonight and I think you should join us!” Jess declares aiming her hands like hand guns at me which was something I had never seen her do and she suddenly lets her hands drop.

“I wouldn’t be imposing?” I ask making Jess blush and Travis look at the floor.

“No!” Travis answers shaking his head “We have all had a week of it so far, sure it is only Wednesday but I think it’s time for a beer or six!”

“Awesome idea.” Jess laughs at Travis looking at him like she was worried if she looked away he would disappear off the face of the Earth, or failing that out the shop door.

“Fine.” I decide “I can stay for a couple then you guys can hang out alone!”

“Excellent.” Grins Jess who looks like a cat that had all the cream and she was on cloud nine.

Deciding to meet at seven we all go our respective ways home to get ready waving at Demi who still had some work to do and her husband was bringing her some coffee from her favourite store, obviously Karma coffee.

Once in the apartment I ignore the mess I’ve left from this morning to get a quick shower, make something easy to eat and then get ready.

There was no way I was dressing up tonight favouring a pair of dark blue skinny jeans adding a khaki green silk vest finishing the look with my black heels that I knew I could walk easily in.

Leaving my hair in the messy bun it had been in all day I pull some strands of hair either side so it frames my face and adding minimal make up completes the look I was going for.

It wasn’t as if I was planning to stay out that long anyway seeing how I was basically a third wheel this evening and I was sure that Jess wouldn’t want me to overstay my welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

The plan for tonight was as follows have a couple of drinks with friends, make sure things are going in a positive direction then make my escape saying I was tired or to be more exact I had the rest of the first season of Clark and Carter to watch a cool detective show that had sucked me in.

But several drinks into the evening I wish that I had actually eaten something better than a grilled cheese sandwich because I was already feeling the effects of the shots that Travis had ordered when I’d arrived.

“I usually end the night on shots.” I tell Travis shaking my head at the clear shot in his hand but he just places it down in front of me instead.

“Well, tonight is going to be a little different!” Begins Travis with a smirk adding “I’ve been working at the florist for a while now and I still don’t think I know much about you two?”

“There’s a good reason for that.” I dead pan with a smirk.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Asks Jess in a teasing voice.

After several more beers and lots of questions later I find myself sitting across from Jess and Travis who have pushed their wooden seats as close to each other as humanly possible making their knees touch and their eyes glued to each other.

It was about time I made my exit feeling a little fed up all of a sudden with the need for some junk food to cheer me up and that TV show I had mentioned earlier because Carter was a total babe.

I think neither of my work colleagues would even notice if I actually left the table and went back to the apartment but the thought of going home alone doesn’t sound that inviting right now.

So if I didn’t want to go home where else exactly could I go?

“Are you ok?” Jess asks me from across the table making me look up.

“Oh sure, I think I better-“

“You can’t go!” Jess shouts with a smile clearly the drink had got to her too.

“Stay for one more?” Questions Travis adding “My shout?”

“Ok then.” I nod with a smile then decided to get my phone out from my back pocket whilst Travis seals my fate with one last beer.

“Isn’t he great?” Jess questions in a dreamy voice.

“I guess so.” I nod with a smile glancing from my phone screen to Jess who had a cute look on her face.

“I really hope this goes somewhere.” Jess states with a sigh.

“What like back to your apartment?” I joke making Jess give me an incredulous look.

“Obviously!” She winks at me with a wide grin.

With an eye roll I glance back at my phone again but then look up when a tray of both beers and shots gets dumped on our table.

“I said one drink.” I smirk up at Travis who brushes the comment off.

“I can’t count!” Jokes Travis making Jess laugh like what he had just said wasn’t full on cheesy but the funniest thing ever.

Taking one of the shots I shoot it as I watch sparks fly between my work colleagues, I know that is kind of lame but something was going on here and I knew for sure they would end up somewhere together tonight.

Lucky them.

Travis arches an eyebrow at me as I take another of the shots and shoot that one to nodding with approval he then hands me one of the beers stating “To a good night!”

“It’s only just started!” Jess declares with an obvious wink at Travis who smiles happily.

Drinking my beer I start to feel drunk again like my body was vibrating and the whole bar was moving around in front of my eyes which was always a sign that I’d had too much.

There was only one thing for it I would have to call Gina because after seeing Jess and Travis together all evening I didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment.

Telling the newly loved up pair that I was going outside I get a nod from Jess but Travis can only see my friend so I leave the table to get some fresh air. 

It is a cool evening with the breeze annoyingly blowing stray hair into my face which makes me grumpily brush it away and holding my phone up in the air I proceed to call Gina.

Of course it goes straight to voicemail so there was only one other option to see if Joe was free so I could hang out with him for a couple of hours then go home to sleep off my impending hangover.

Many an evening we have hung out together talking all night whilst Mike would yell at us to shut the hell up I have never actually slept around Joe’s well ever since the first night I’d met him but that didn’t count.

It was an unsaid thing I usually always went back to my apartment or if she was around go and see Gina who would normally let me sleep on her couch after most nights out.

Before I can decide against it I call Joe and he answers after only two rings with a “You want to come round don’t you?”

“Maybe.” I grin to myself.

“Well Mike is out and I am bored watching TV so come join me!” Joe states with a smile in his voice.

“Not out fending off women at the bar?” I question trying to keep the drunk out of my voice and failing as I hiccup loudly.

“Why would I need to do that when they come to me?” Joe asks teasingly then adds “Are you drunk?”

“No, well ok yes a little!” I state honestly then giggle to myself.

“Well just get here in one piece.” Joe replies matter-of-factly.

“I’ll bring food!” I shout at the phone then hang up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around forty minutes later I am armed with a carrier bag that has two burgers, an order of fries and various sauces inside and the smell was amazing I had been drooling all the way in the cab.

When the elevator doors ping open I am thankful they do this because sure I had food but the idea of getting stuck in this small space makes a shiver go directly down my spine.

Walking as steadily as I could along the familiar short corridor I stop outside apartment eleven then lean on the buzzer ignoring the fact that it is late but hoping to annoy Joe.

“That’s enough of that!” Joe informs me opening his door with a smile making me drop my finger from the buzzer to walk in under his outstretched arm.

“I bought food.” I declare with a drunken grin adding “They did come with drinks but I think I left them in the cab?”

“Drunk Zoey returns.” Retorts Joe with a chuckle.

“Well, I have a lot to be drunk about!” I declare then re-thinking my words add “It’s been a mess of a few days.”

“Let’s hear it then.” Laughs Joe “The crazy life of Zoey Ross always amuses me!”

Crashing onto one of Joe’s green couches I hand him the bag of food which he distributes between us and I give him a look when I catch him stealing some of my fries.

“Hey, I saw that!” I tell him whilst he grins widely at me.

“Have one of mine then!” Joe declares handing me the cardboard container holding a quarter pounder with cheese, all the salad and lots of sauce inside which was just calling out to be eaten.

Sitting down next to me with ease I lean over to snatch a couple of his fries which makes him roll his eyes at me then tries to explain the show he was watching but a few minutes in and I am already bored.

“Let’s watch a film!” I announce once Joe stops talking about this stupid show I had already forgotten the name and plot to.

“Any preference?” 

“Anything but a horror.” I tell him because I am a giant baby when it comes to scary movies which delights Joe because he always tries to make me jump, he did that once when I was drunk and I almost wet myself.

True story.

“Ok, so horror it is-“

“Hey, I bought you food so be nice!” I sulk back grumpily.

“Horror films are to be watched and to make you have nightmares it’s kind of their purpose.” Joe gives me a sidelong look.

“But-“

“The more you watch the less affected you will be by them.” Joe states diplomatically.

“Fine!” I roll my eyes “But if I can’t ever sleep again I will be calling you every night.”

“Don’t you do that anyway?” Deadpans Joe.

“At least I remember when I call you.” I tell him referring back to the other day when he had asked me to join him at Delaney’s whilst he was working.

“You popped into my head.” Begins Joe looking awkward all of a sudden as he places a hand behind his neck looking very much caught out.

“Do I pop into your head a lot?” I question teasingly trying to ignore the fact that even after food I still felt drunk the burger did nothing to stop the room from moving slowly almost like I was imagining it.

“Hardly.” Joe jokes but his voice sounds funny as he says this causing me to arch a single eyebrow at him.

I watch in silence as Joe stands in front of his vast collection of movies he shared with Mike they were literally pouring out of a whole shelf unit with colourful cases that always caught your eye when you sat down in the living area.

With his back to me I find myself studying his firm shoulders that I knew well and his frame letting my eyes drift down Joe’s long back to his ass in his jeans which left little to the imagination, well at least mine anyway.

“Aliens or haunted houses?” Joe asks me making me quickly look up at him feeling guilty as sin.

“Excuse me?” I question at Joe’s face unsure if he had seen me blatantly checking him out I blamed seeing Travis and Jess practically drooling over one another it had sparked something inside of me.

That and the fact I still felt drunk was an important factor in all this which I hoped to forget come morning.

“What film do you want to watch?” Joe asks me easily with a cute grin.

Telling myself off for calling him cute because I was beyond that I reply “Something funny and not scary in the slightest would be awesome!”

“Oh, sure!” Joe retorts with an eye roll then blindly pulling a DVD from the shelf he glances at it then with a wide smile goes over to put it on.

“So, what was it you put on then?” I ask Joe.

“Just wait you will love it!” Joe nods with a grin flicking the light switch low in the living area then sitting down across from me on one of the green couches.

This was a blatant lie of course going by the name of the film “The curse of Jane Rose” where a family moves into a spooky house in the middle of nowhere, complete with red barn and their teenage daughter gets possessed by something insanely sinister.

Less than twenty minutes into the movie and I have to move from one couch to sitting close to Joe which makes him smile and me feel completely on edge because I meant it when I said I hated horror give me a romantic comedy any day.

Feeling buzzed from the alcohol wasn’t helping the fact that I was now sitting next to Joe, something I’ve done many times but it felt different somehow I just couldn’t pin point why?

“Not getting scared already are we?” Joe chuckles breaking into my thoughts as he adds “It hasn’t even really started yet.”

“What, it’s going to get worse than this?!” I retort ignoring the mess of thoughts in my mind to snuggle into the back of the couch instead like it would save me if I needed it to nudging my left shoulder against Joe’s in the process.

“If you get too scared I can just point and laugh at you.” Joe informs me with a grin which makes me smirk back.

“Thanks.” I deadpan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around an hour later and I cannot even look at the TV screen which makes Joe nudge me to explain that I was missing a good part.

“This film sucks.” I tell him opening one eye and then the other to see the teenage protagonist covered in blood and screaming whilst running around the house trying to kill her parents.

There is a lull in all the action which makes me briefly relax and gather my thoughts until the possessed Jane Rose appears once more jumping into the scene to frighten both her parents and myself.

“Shit!!!” I shout grabbing onto Joe’s arm instinctively with both of my hands causing him to look away from the TV screen to smile at me with a look of surprise on his face.

“Scared or is this you trying to flirt with me?” Joe questions wiggling his eyebrows at me in the process.

“I’m scared of course!” I retort then quickly moving my hands from Joe’s arm add flippantly “You clearly know nothing about flirting.”

“Says you who hasn’t had a date in how long?” Joe asks me thinking he was hilarious.

Not wanting to tell him about Nate because that would cause him to embarrass me further I ignore the TV informing Joe that “I’m working on it.”

“Well, I could help you out?” Joe begins then hearing what he had said out loud he instantly backtracks adding “I mean giving you some advice not actually date you or anything!”

“Of course, duh!” I laugh back as it suddenly hits me that tonight feels very awkward between myself and Joe even though at first I had blamed all the beers I’d had but now I wasn’t so sure.

“Are you ok?” Joe asks me making me look up snapping out of my thoughts which had arranged themselves and I knew I was being stupid there was nothing awkward about two friends just hanging out.

“I think I need coffee.” I state firmly feeling a little sick and it wasn’t from just the food I ate because I realise Joe is sitting really close to me making me wonder what would happen if I did actually try and flirt with him.

“Sure!” Joe nods looking away from me quickly getting up from the couch making me breathe a sigh of relief because my overthinking brain was unsettling me a little like if he really wanted me to take on the challenge of flirting I would do it but I knew we’d definitely both regret it.

“Let’s just talk instead now the films finished.” I tell Joe noticing the credits rolling complete with eerie music which makes me smile as I try to calm down because everything was making me feel on edge right now.

Following Joe and his words into the kitchen I feel so strange suddenly like being in his presence was doing something to me it was a familiar feeling but one I had buried for so long yet here it was making me feel all kinds of things that I needed to forget about all over again.

“You should have told me the film was freaking you out that much!” Joe begins with a small smirk confusing my silence for me being afraid of what we’d just watched but it was much more than that.

“I’m fine ok!” I snap back feeling both terribly somber and very tired all of a sudden maybe I should have just gone home alone like always because this wasn’t how I had pictured the evening going.

Silence fills the kitchen as I watch Joe watching the coffee machine doing its thing whilst I wonder to myself what the hell was going around that head of his despite the fact mine was pretty messed up currently as well.

Joe was great at giving me mixed signals it was all his fault for making me feel this way towards him where right now I wanted to hit him hard on the arm then stare into his blue eyes trying to figure the guy out.

Sure we were friends have been for six months now, not that I was counting or anything but the fact of the matter was that it still felt like I knew very little of the guy standing in front of me.

“Here.” Joe hands me a freshly pored coffee in a large blue mug which I accept with a nod.

“Next time I will let you choose the film ok?” Joe questions with a small smile.

“I think it’s wise.” I tell Joe with a shudder making him think that I was still upset about the movie and not what he had said about him flirting with me which was a nice dream but it would never happen.

“Come here.” Joe states opening his arms wide adding “A hug will fix this!”

Will it?

Stepping closer I let Joe embrace me in a hug as our bodies get closer and I can smell his aftershave mixed with detergent as I lean in wrapping my arms loosely around his neck which makes me have to stand on tip toes.

As hugs go it was pretty nice but this one in particular was making my heart do it’s fluttery thing which was bad but I end up losing all thoughts as Joe let’s his hands slide down my sides and they stop when they get to bare skin the tips of his fingers brushing against the top of my jeans was very distracting.

What was going on here?

Standing here in Joe’s arm after getting upset from both the film and my own feelings which were a battle to hide because once again they were here for all to see besides my friend because he didn’t have a clue how I felt.

One sided feelings were never fun and I was sure I had a hold on them but nope there they were making me look at Joe realising that he was way more than just my type of guy.

“You really are something you know that?” Joe states whilst looking down at me which makes me smirk to myself because if only he knew the truth then he wouldn’t be hugging me right now.

Hearing the door unlock makes Joe look away as we try to spring apart but Mike who was now back had seen us standing close together.

“Is something finally happening here?” Mike questions with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up dude!” Joe tells Mike flippantly his voice sounding funny which makes his roommate give me a look.

“Someone needs to make a move soon.” Mike states then yawning adds “Because I am completely bored with this now.”

“I’m making a move.” I begin then add hastily when both guys turn to look at me “More of a change than a move really I am going to be more confident like Gina and Joe here!”

“What?” Joe questions.

“I’m going to try and meet some new guys and not be an awkward mess-“

“But you do that so well!” Mike cuts in with a laugh whilst I glare back at him.

“Ignore him!” Joe begins then adds “Just be yourself.”

“Ok, sure!” I laugh “Like that has got me anywhere so far.”

“Don’t listen to him!” Scoffs Mike “Joe is hardly getting any anyway that was why he called you at the bar.”

I look from Mike to Joe who has a dark look on his face and feeling the urge to defuse the conversation and not try to figure out what his friend actually meant I shake my head not believing I was about to actually say this.

“Well teach me then!” I ask Mike adding jokingly “Seeing how lame Joe is you’re my only hope now.”

“Don’t listen to a word Mike says!” Joe yells making his words echo around the apartment because thankfully the TV was off but the guy looks pissed off running a hand through his mess of brown hair in annoyance.

“Forget about him.” Mike begins leading me away from Joe to sit back on the couch with him to give me a look then stage whispering loudly “Unless you still really like Joe?”

“Of course not!” I tell him quickly feeling my face erupt in a blush as if on cue.

“Course not.” Begins Mike complete with an eye roll adding “I’m not going to get into that right now but what you need to do is have fun, switch off that brain of yours and just go with it!”

“You make it sound so easy!” I sing-song in a sarcastic tone.

“Well, that’s the thing it is!” Mike declares looking at Joe who shakes his head walking off to his bedroom sighing to himself.

“Joe will catch up real soon if you show him some attention too!” Mike explains with a wiggle of his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Can you please stop talking to Gina about me?” I ask Mike with a whine in my voice.

“But I’m curious?” Begins Mike adding “Are you just doing this finally to make Joe jealous or something because the guy is just right there!” 

Mike even makes a point of pointing at Joe’s bedroom door which was ajar making me wonder if he could hear this conversation then my mind wanders, what if I did just walk into his room?

“I don’t need to make Joe jealous he isn’t even my type.” I state which a blatant lie was because he was basically the archetype and I think everyone knew that.

“Sure.” Mike nods disbelievingly adding “I’m not even going to add a follow up question to that!”

“Stopped talking shit about me yet?” Asks Joe reappearing from his bedroom shirtless then adding with a yawn “I’m off for a shower and then finally sleep.”

“Ask Joe if he needs a hand scrubbing his back?” Questions Mike with a laugh when I nudge him hard with my elbow.

“I better go myself.” I tell the guys with a smile ignoring Mike’s words yet again.

Despite the time Mike agrees to walk me home when I said I would be fine I felt safer walking than taking a late night cab.

“Just walk back with her!” Joe tells Mike in an annoyed voice.

“But what if you crashed here?” Mike smirks at me.

“Nope, I just hang out here never crash that would just be weird-“

“Why would it be weird?” Mike questions whilst cutting me off.

I look towards Joe trying to avoid glancing down at his chest which I know for a fact is firm and dusted with Light hair leading down a flat path to a happy trail complete with a deep vee I seem to recall.

“I need my bed.” I reply looking from Joe’s face down to his bare chest because I was weak.

“See you soon, Ross!” Joe smirks obviously catching me checking him out.

With that he heads towards the bathroom and I follow Mike out towards the corridor as he walks back to my apartment thankfully all talk about my non-platonic feelings for Joe finished whilst his roommate talked about some girl at the coffee shop who had caught his eye several times.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A terrible mood greets me when I wake up too early for work unable to go back to sleep I decide to make myself a coffee and check my phone commenting on several pics I liked on the social media app Instagram.

One was a guy’s profile he posted pics of the vinyl he was playing that day he had both a vast and incredibly cool collection which briefly reminds me of Joe but I let that thought pass.

Why did I have to find some connection between a random guy and Joe what was wrong with me?

Not needing to hear the answer to that question in my head I decide to take a cold shower because despite it being early still it was already getting warm like the temperature hadn’t even cooled down in the city at all.

Checking my phone again despite just wearing a towel, fresh out from the shower I notice that the guy whose profile I commented on frequently had sent me a direct message on the ‘gram which I open up and read.

_“Hey, thanks for commenting it’s cool you like similar music to me what other interest’s do you have? PS by the way you are gorgeous!”_

This brings a smile to my face seeing how the owner of the profile, a guy named Chad was in fact cute and his message was sweet not gross like him asking to see what colour underwear I was wearing or something similarly creepy.

Sure, you sent those types of messages to love interests not random strangers followed by a poorly angled dick pic what was going through a guy’s head when they posed for that?

Messaging Chad back I leave the apartment with a brief smile on my face but it soon disappears when I’m on the bus instantly regretting the decision not to walk to work because the bus was full up and the humidity outside was making me feel all sticky in my clothes.

Wearing a pair of dark blue denim cut off shorts and a grey and white striped cropped tee shirt I still felt like I was sitting in a sauna wishing I was at home in my underwear on the couch, cold beer in hand watching TV.

Definitely not a horror film I sigh trying to ignore the memory of that exchanging it for trying to figure out how being at Joe’s last night had made me feel like it had maybe it was something to do with the drinks I’d had courtesy of Travis?

I wasn’t sure it was that but I knew for a fact it had felt good sitting close to Joe on the couch, hanging out with him like always but my true feelings had reared their ugly head yet again which had made me feel on edge and overthink all night.

Feeling worried that I was actually being obvious around Joe and he was just too polite to let me down yet again because otherwise we’d be together and not just friends stuck in the friend zone like it was purgatory.

Shaking my head because my thoughts were hurting me a little I tell myself to stay in control I needed to rein the crush that I had on Joe in seeing how Mike was talking about it more and more recently.

A horrible thought hits me right between the eyes suddenly, an image of Joe and Mike both laughing at my expense because I was so obvious and clearly a joke to them the thought makes me feel sad.

This brings my mood down even more as I begin to get snappy at work from lack of sleep and overthinking despite knowing that these guys were both my friends it was just a shame I was still so stuck on Joe.

Thinking about what Mike had told me about having fun I smirk when I realise I am overthinking what I shouldn’t be overthinking which puts me in a difficult position.

“That is the first time you’ve smiled all day!” Jess declares excitedly when there is a quiet moment finally in the shop then adds “Also where the hell did you go last night?”

“I called up Joe-“

“And?” Cuts in Jess with a wide smile on her face.

“And nothing we just hung out then Mike walked me back to the apartment.” I tell my work friend with a shrug not wanting to get into the finer details right this second.

“You sound different.” Jess begins then elaborates “Talking about Joe, did something happen?”

“No!” I snap instantly sounding defensive which makes Jess arch an eyebrow at me.

“So you’re just in a crappy mood then?” Jess asks with a smirk.

“Lack of sleep kind of does that to me.” I explain with a shrug.

“See, you saying that sounds like you had fun with Joe but not just in the hanging out variety!” Teases Jess with a wicked laugh.

“Oh, sure like that would ever happen!” I tell her with an embarrassed laugh.

“Joe is very good looking-“

“Who is Joe?” I hear Travis ask walking into the open shop door because there was no air it was super humid and the sound of the bell ringing every time someone walked in was really annoying the hell out of me today.

Perhaps Jess had a point, maybe I was grumpy because I was feeling super frustrated once again and I had no one to help me out with that unless a handsome guy walks in right now like something from one of the romantic comedies I loved so much.

No such luck!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe is Zoey’s guy friend.” Jess declares adding heavy meaning on the words guy and friend in that sentence which makes me give her a pointed look.

“Just a friend?” Asks Travis with a laugh thinking that he was hilarious right now.

“Yes, just a friend!” I state back in a serious tone “Now drop it.”

“Clearly someone-“

“So what happened with you guys last night?” I ask both Travis and Jess who adopt wide saccharine smiles on their faces at the same time which obviously answers that question.

“We had fun at the bar and then-“

“A lady never tells!” Jess announces cutting off whatever Travis was about to say in the process.

“Newsflash, we hooked up!” Travis stage whispers making Jess hit him playfully on the arm.

“I don’t think Zoey wants to hear all about that.” Jess tells Travis whist giving me an apologetic face.

“Another time.” I joke back with a smirk.

“So what happened with you and this guy friend of yours then?” Questions Travis with yet another grin plastered across his face.

Before I can answer my eyes widen instead when I spot in pure cliché technicolour Joe actually walking through the open shop door with that ever-present goofy smile on his face that made him look sexy despite’s its namesake.

A blush appears on my face when I remember what I had thought earlier about a handsome guy walking into the shop, and look here was one now but it wasn’t who I had been thinking of exactly.

Was this fate trying to tell me something or just basically laugh in my face once more because this was Joe standing in front of me what the hell was I supposed to do?

“I come with the gift of coffee!” Joe declares with a wink in my direction as he explains “Demi phoned in an order for you guys and I thought I’d come over personally and see my favourite customer.”

“Aww, how cute!” Jess sighs whilst smiling at me with a knowing look.

“I think he means Demi.” I retort making Joe chuckle.

“Did you think I meant Zoey?” Questions Joe pretending to look disgusted then changing his face into a smile adds “Zoey comes a close fifth last time I checked.”

“Oh thanks! I’m glad our friendship means so much to you!” I sing song in a well-worn sarcastic voice.

“This is Joe.” Jess tells Travis making him look at my friend then nod his approval in my direction.

“I’m Travis!” Begins our delivery driver aiming a smile at Joe then asks “So you’re friends with Zoey then?”

“Last time I checked.” Joe states with a wink in my direction.

“That can change at any time!” I retort back with a smirk.

“Well I was going to call and see how you were after last night but now I don’t care.” Joe informs me with a shrug followed by a small smile.

“Just give me the damn coffee!” I tell him aware of how both Jess and Travis were leaning against the work counter watching the interaction I was having with Joe avidly.

“Say please, first!” Joe informs me in a teasing voice.

"Why deny me coffee when you know what I’m like without it?” I tell him flippantly.

“Just say please then.” Joe smiles waving a Styrofoam cup covered in the blue lotus flower logo just out of my reach making me glare at him in annoyance.

“I’m not going to beg!” I retort giving Joe a firm look.

“You are so grumpy without caffeine!” Jokes Joe with a laugh which I don’t find funny this second because my friend knew exactly how to press all my buttons at once.

“Well I’m still annoyed about last night.” I tell Joe then instantly regret it when I see the look that passes between Jess and Travis’ face.

“Ok, so this is to make up for the poor choice I made last night then.” Joe explains finally handing me my coffee and I try not to react when our hands touch because I was just feeling frustrated seeing how I was all over the place right now.

“Damn right it is!” I joke back with a quick grin trying to ignore all those pesky thoughts in my head.

“We can try again soon?” Joe questions in a flirty tone which makes me roll my eyes until I realise what he is up to seeing how just like Mike he was always ready to try and embarrass me.

“It won’t ever happen again.” I state back just looking at Joe whose blue eyes were firmly on mine making me feel like no one else was here besides us.

“Well a guy can dream.” Joe sighs pretending to look sad as I lose track of our conversation I was sure he was talking about the film we watched last night but it sounded like so much more even to my own ears.

“And that is where I will always stay.” I tell him honestly even though I wasn’t sure I had ever appeared in his dreams the very thought making me blush like an idiot which was how I looked at least ninety per cent of the time.

Joe is silent for a moment his eyes still trained on mine making me wonder what is true between us anymore was this just platonic flirting or was there more to it than that?

Someone coughing makes me look away from Joe to see Travis smirking whilst arching an eyebrow at me with Jess standing next to him looking like she was about to burst wearing a huge grin that spoke volumes but I didn’t want to hear it right now.

“This is for you.” Joe picks up another coffee from a cardboard takeaway tray handing it to Jess who nods her thanks.

“I need this after that-“

“After what?” I question instantly suspicious of my friends motives suddenly.

“Ah, there is my favourite customer!” Joe declares cutting me off with a grin when I notice that Demi had left her office taking in the scene of her workers not doing very much until she spots Joe and a smile appears on her face.

“Hello Joe, is that coffee for me?” Demi questions with a smile complete with crinkly eyes making me wonder if I looked like that around the guy because despite what Mike said Joe had a way with women.

This one included…

Demi chats with Joe about the coffee shop whilst I watch them not even noticing at first that Travis had made an exit to go fill up the van with deliveries something that he should have done about an hour ago.

With long poker straight black hair and brown eyes Demi was always dressed so well I called her look eclectic, pairing mismatching prints and usually wearing huge earrings of some kind she loved statement jewellery.

“Jealous are we?” Questions Jess in my ear making me look around to see her grinning madly whilst I silently shake my head back at her.

“Of course not!” I hiss giving Jess an incredulous look.

“What was that earlier?” Jess asks me innocently.

“What was what earlier?” I question confused by what she was asking me exactly.

“The flirting going on between you and Joe like no one else was here besides you two even I felt the chemistry!” Jess exclaims happily making me look round to see both Demi and Joe giving us a look.

“I better get going.” Joe informs everyone or just me I wasn’t sure because his eyes weren’t meeting mine all of a sudden and I watch as he places a hand on the back of his neck to rub it awkwardly he looked so cute when he did that.

Zoey, focus!

Shaking my head I say out loud “Well see you around then!” as Joe drops his hand from the back of his neck to his side as he gives me a friendly smile.

“Hang out soon yeah?” Joe asks me and I nod firmly not being able to resist the invitation because we were just friends and that was what friends did hung out it was an obvious fact.

“Sure.” I smile back adding “Don’t forget it’s my turn to pick next!”

“You’re not going to let me forget that are you?” Joe questions with a chuckle then with a final wave walks out of the shop.

“That!” Begins Jess yelling excitedly again which makes Demi look over at her “What was all that about?”

“I can explain later.” I tell Jess pointedly not wanting to talk about Joe in front of Demi because that would only cause more embarrassment for me and I had enough to be going on with thank you very much.

“It’s time to have a quick meeting about deliveries this week anyway Zoey, so can you look after the shop for a few minutes please Jess?” Demi asks me with a smile.

“Saved by the meeting!” I joke poking my tongue out at Jess who rolls her eyes at me as I rush off away from all my work friends’ questions she had regarding me and Joe.

I had a million of them myself so I didn’t need to be hearing Jess’ about what the hell was going on between us which was a good thing because I thought I had been imaging things but we were openly flirting in front of people weren’t we?

Thankfully Demi doesn’t mention Joe because I think I wasn’t ready to hear my bosses words of wisdom but she had been married for over fifteen years so perhaps she knew what she was doing.

Meanwhile Jess wouldn’t shut up for the rest of the day but thoughts of me and Joe were forgotten about when instead I got her to spill about her antics with Travis last night making me never able to look our delivery guy in the eye ever again.

You don’t want to know…


	7. Chapter 7

Grabbing some groceries at the local Food links store after work I wander around aimlessly trying to find some inspiration behind ideas for meals especially just for one person which was as depressing as it sounded.

So far I had some spicy noodles and ingredients to make another stir fry, some mince beef, a pizza that I would consume in its entirety then soon regret followed by various snacks and chips you could tell I wasn’t in the mood to shop.

Deciding on chili this evening I can make some up for dinner tonight with the beef then save some for later in the week because that was my life trying to be good but I knew deep down that I would definitely just order take out instead.

Reaching one of my favourite aisles where the various wines lived I normally liked a beer or if I had a lot of time on my hands I’d make a cocktail terrible because I would add way too much spirit and be wasted in about ten sips or even less sometimes.

Whilst I was deciding on what wine to pick seeing I wasn’t an expert on the matter I just either picked up a chardonnay or a rosé usually both with the name of said wine attracting me to the bottle more than anything else.

Suddenly feeling like I was being watched I look up from studying a bottle of chardonnay that was literally called “Lucky” and notice I am being watched by an actual good looking guy who gives me a friendly smile.

“That’s a good one!” The guy informs me then looking back at the shelves we were standing in front of points at another bottle of chardonnay making me smile when I notice the name of it.

“Take me out.” I read out loud picking up the bottle then looking at the guy who rewards me with a flirty smile.

“If you insist!” The guy asks with a firm nod then adds “Sure, this is all a little cheesy but I really would like to take you out for a drink sometime and get to know you.”

“That would be good.” I smile trying to sound calm when deep down I wanted to jump around the aisle in excitement shouting to anyone that could hear me that I had an actual date freaking out everyone in a six foot radius.

“Cool, well my names Seb let me give you my number!” Seb tells me with another friendly smile he was quite cute despite not being taller than me but I could live with that because I had an actual date.

“I’m Zoey, and I cannot wait to hear from you!” I declare sounding very desperate even to my own ears but Seb didn’t bat an eyelid so I think I was good to go.

Exchanging numbers easily we say or goodbyes and heading towards the checkout area with both bottles of wine in my basket I seriously hope that Seb does call me to the point that I know I will obsess about this all evening.

But as if luck would have it I only have to wait a while a whole two days in fact, acting like a stalker trying to find Sebastian Wilson on social media, which thankfully I do because I find it weird if people say they don’t go online.

What could they possibly do to waste time?

Receiving a message from Seb proved that he was both real, I hadn’t dreamed our meeting which also proved that I was capable of finding a guy all on my own even though it had been down the alcohol aisle of Food Links but I guess there could be worse places.

Arranging to meet this evening at a bar called Lang’s which is one of the few places bunched together near my favourite bar V’s, I make a point of just telling Jess in case I needed a quick escape because I was sure if I told Gina she would want to come along for support.

“I won’t tell no one!” Jess begins with a laugh putting the call on speakerphone whilst I started getting ready.

“I cannot believe I have a date!” I cheer excitedly then instantly feel embarrassed because I sounded so downright happy.

“It is great news.” Begins Jess who then adds “But what about poor Joe?”

“Don’t start!” I tell Jess “You know the deal with that now leave it out.”

“Yeah, yeah just friends!” Laughs Jess “Only, I am not buying it for a second.”

“Think whatever you want-“

“Have fun tonight!” Jess informs me with a giggle making the thought of Joe appear in my mind but I chase that away when I check my wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear wishing I hadn’t called my friend in the first place.

Decide to go for a casual look with a hint of sexy because I wanted Seb to like me, which I know sounds incredibly pathetic but with the way both Joe and Evan have treated me recently I just wanted some kind of positive male attention.

Not to be teased or treated like I was something out of a horror film seeing the way Evan had looked at me when I’d blurted out if he wanted to go for a drink with me the very thought makes me blush all over again. 

Deciding on wearing a charcoal coloured lace body which had amazing support I match it with a pair of dark blue denim jeans that looked distressed and mustard coloured silk short sleeved cardigan finishing the look with my trusty tan coloured wedges.

Placing my hair into a messy bun where it lived at least eighty per cent of the time and completing my make up in record time I was ready to head out and like my friends said just have some damn fun!

Seb is as attractive as I remember when I spot him at the bar of Lang’s which was a stylish cocktail place with white tiled walls, wooden flooring that matched the dark wooden tables and low lighting to perfect the cool vibe it was achieving.

My date fitted in perfectly wearing grey coloured fitted jeans with a black t shirt that was loose on him he was handsome but for now there was no fluttery heart beat but I knew that could all change.

“You look gorgeous!” Seb declares with a wide smile which makes me grin back happily as he leans in to hug me briefly placing a hand on my lower back.

“Thanks.” I reply feeling both awkward from the compliment but in turn excited at the prospect of where tonight could lead between us.

“So, what are you drinking gorgeous?” Seb asks me with a wink making me blush a little as I take in his face, his hazel coloured eyes, black hair and a smile which was seriously reeling me in as I grinned back.

“Long island iced tea thanks!” I tell him with a nod standing close to him at the busy bar smirking to myself as Seb snakes an arm around my waist pulling me closer towards him our shoulders touching perfectly.

“I am not letting you out of my sight tonight!” Seb informs me with another wink which makes me blush a little but I find myself giggling because I was actually happy to be here it was a nice feeling.

“So, I’m not going home alone then?” I ask trying to hide my surprise that I was being so forward all of a sudden but from the look on my date’s face he didn’t appear to mind.

With his eyes scanning over my body Seb states in deep voice “You are definitely coming back to my place just looking at you now is making me think some pretty impure thoughts.”

“Care to share them?” I ask whilst biting my bottom lip.

“No, I want to surprise you later.” Seb tells me with a wicked laugh.

Finding a small table for two tucked away in a corner I have Seb all to myself as we quickly get to know one another then the real flirting begins over more cocktails and lots of cheesy chat up lines from both of us.

“I cannot wait to get you back in my bed” Seb state with a wiggle of his eyebrows aimed in my direction.

“Let’s not rush things.” I begin with a giggle then add “It’s all about the anticipation kind of like verbal foreplay.”

“You will be like putty in my hands!” Seb winks at me laying on the lines pretty thick making me hope he lived up to all the expectations that he was getting my hopes up for.

As the cocktails flow between us I kind of lose track of both the time and all the flirting because Seb does begin to bore me with all his well-worn lines some I am even sure that he uses more than once but who was counting.

Not exactly drunk, or sober for that matter I was somewhere in the middle wishing that my date would shut up for five seconds so I could just kiss him because I wanted to truly get things moving along before they went stale.

“I think it’s time we left the bar, don’t you?” I tell Seb giving him a look from beneath my eyelashes.

“Yes!” Shouts Seb going as far as to fist punch the air as he gets up from his seat heading over to the bar to settle the bill so we can head back to his the thought actually exciting me.

See, I wasn’t a lost cause after all!

Keeping both thoughts of Joe and Evan to the back of my mind I let Seb take my hand as we walk out of the bar together waiting for a cab that my date has just booked for us using an app on his phone.

“Says they will be here in around fifteen minutes.” Seb informs me then adds with a smirk “What shall we do in the meantime?”

“I have an idea.” I tell him stepping closer to Seb leaning forward to kiss him who obliges and just like that we are making out but there is no spark or fireworks going off behind my closed eyes like romance films said there would be.

But that was ok I didn’t have to have my leg do that pop thing to signal that I had finally met the guy of my dreams I was just after some fun tonight and Seb had made me forget about my worries filling my mind with much better thoughts instead.

“You are such a great kisser!” Seb states in a deep voice whilst I wished that I could say the same for him he was over using his tongue maybe I needed to show him how it was done.

“Let’s do it some more then.” I tell my date as he surprises me by pulling my body closer to his letting my lips land on his once more as I try to slow down each kiss but he just wants to eat my face.

Well that was how it felt to me anyway…

“Take it slow.” I tell my date with a wink adding “No rush!”

“It’s just you’re driving me wild!” Seb announces at the same time that our cab arrives opening the passenger door to get in first sliding along as I follow him in feeling a little annoyed for a second but when I see his face this thought quickly passes.

“Now, where were we?” Seb questions with a sexy grin looking down at me leaning closer towards as we continued to make out in the cab all the way back to his place where I hoped things would get better.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m not being mean or anything honestly, but Seb wasn’t matching me seeing how I wanted to go slow he was kissing me so hard I feared our teeth would clash in the process and don’t get me started on his wayward tongue again.

Realising that we had been in the cab for a while making out the whole time I pause for breath to see that we have travelled north at least a thirty five minute drive away from where I lived.

“Let’s get things moving!” Seb announces making me look away from looking out of the cab window to see that we had in fact stopped moving and we were outside a tall grey and white building that looked like an apartment block.

Stepping outside the cab with a smile I follow a very happy looking Seb through large glass doors into an apartment block that had an actual reception complete with an all-night concierge sitting behind a white desk giving us a nod as we pass heading towards an elevator.

“Are you ready for this?” Seb questions giving me a sidelong look as he presses the button to call for an elevator.

“More than you will ever know!” I tell him seriously trying to ignore the fact that the guy wasn’t a great kisser so I hoped he had other tricks up his sleeves to pleasure me with tonight.

I was ready for this, god knows I was but a niggling feeling starts to crawl under my skin which makes me wonder briefly if I was doing the right thing.

But it was too late now seeing that an elevator has finally arrived and this was exactly what I wanted to get my life back on track, rebound, onto the next because I was sure Seb was here just for fun as well.

Stepping inside together I smile back at Seb who is watching me carefully as I decide that sure he is handsome and also funny so he will do for tonight because I needed to have some fun.

“Come closer then.” Seb calls shaking me from my thoughts as I blindly step closer towards him letting my date drink me in until he pulls me nearer towards him and I accept.

Placing a flat hand onto his tee shirt Seb groans as he kisses me ever so softly I think I’d imagined it until seconds later he ramps things up to eleven and we hadn’t even got to his apartment yet. 

Pushed up against one of the elevator walls I let Seb trace my sides with his hands whilst I grip onto his shoulders and we make out heavily until there is a ping and I hear the doors open.

“Next stop, heaven!” Seb begins then adds as I follow him out into the corridor “I hope you’re ready for this!”

“Me too.” I barely whisper to myself hoping that this wasn’t going to end up a mistake because I needed it, fuck it I actually deserved this!

It had nothing to do with making a certain someone jealous because that idea had never occurred to me and I was pretty sure that Joe never got like that around me if I was talking to other guys that was just ridiculous.

“Are you ok?” Seb asks me seeing how I was stood stock still and lost in thought like always seeing how I would have got so much shit done now in my life if I hadn’t wasted all that time procrastinating.

“I’m fine!” I squeak then blush because I sounded like an idiot even though I actually was one thanks to Joe entering my mind from out of nowhere.

“Aw, are you shy?” Seb pulls a cute face which annoys me instantly adding “I’ll be gentle, ok!”

“Let’s just get this started!” I tell him with as sexy a smile as I could plaster on my face.

I had felt so horny back at the bar chatting with Seb and flirting as much as possible but now that Joe had entered my mind I felt like the awkward mess anyone who knew me would see on a daily basis.

Pushing thoughts of Joe as far back into my mind as possible I follow Seb into his apartment as he switches on a light and not having a moment to take in my surroundings my date is on me like bee a to honey. 

Taking off my silk cardigan our lips don’t even break apart as I step out of my wedges and placing my hands on Seb’s shoulders I tug at his black tee shirt to indicate that he needed to remove it right now.

“You’re so fucking hot!” Seb whispers at me then adds “I think I need to have you right here on the couch.”

I look behind me to see a wide four seater couch that was white leather then glancing back see Seb give me a dark look like he was thinking of all the things we would hopefully be doing together which excites me all over again.

I was only human after all!

Seb comes forward and grabbing one of my wrist pulls me towards him to come join him on the couch and as he sits down I decide to straddle his lap pulling at his tee shirt to take the damn thing off.

More kissing ensues followed by Seb biting gently at my neck then rubbing his lips down my shoulder nipping at the strap on my lace body I was wearing so I decide to slowly push them down.

“Take off your jeans.” Seb tells me in a low voice which I do by standing back up feeling awkward for only a few moments then I am practically in my underwear and I hear my date whistle low at me.

“Fuck, you’re so hot!” Seb states yet again.

Silently tugging at his tee shirt Seb finally takes the hint and pulls it up over his head to reveal he has a good body trying my hardest not to compare it to someone else I knew because that would be really weird.

“Now strip!” I snap the order at Seb who obliges with a smile then resuming our positions on the couch I let him peel down my body and sigh when he leans forward to start sucking on one of my pert nipples which makes me arch my back because my chest was very sensitive.

Grabbing at his head as he traces a line with his tongue from my right to my left nipple I can feel Seb’s hard cock through his jeans and looking down confirms it when I spot the bulge that hadn’t been there earlier.

Unzipping his jeans Seb pushes them down whilst I am still on his lap which is all kinds of awkward and I am about to laugh but I see the look my date is giving me which makes me smile widely.

Feeling a hand on each of my thighs Seb grabs at the flesh tight running his hand firmly up towards my waist then I sigh when one dips down between my legs and I smile when he looks up at me.

“You are so wet.” Seb curses as he tries to unbutton my body with one hand and the guys good because he does it quickly seeing how seconds later I can feel his fingers slowly stroking me and I sigh in anticipation.

Starting off with gentle and slow touches Seb once again goes too fast too quickly causing me to lose that exciting feeling that I was soon about to orgasm which filled me with annoyance instead of lust.

At this point Seb actually looks bored with foreplay rather than wanting to give me pleasure he looked like he was miles away which is very off putting if I was being completely honest.

Moving his hand away from my pussy because whatever he was doing with his hand wasn’t sexy in the slightest I decide to take matters into my own hands, not for the first time this evening.

Seb watches in interest suddenly as I begin to stroke his erection through his black fitted boxers ever so gently at first as if I wasn’t touching him until I slide back off his lap onto my knees then dipping my head forward I replace my hand with my mouth which elicits a groan from my date.

“Yeah, lick it!” Seb tells me as I rub my lips over the length of his penis then watch as he pulls down the offending boxers and his cock springs in my face making me take it firmly in my right hand and get to work.

I actually enjoyed giving blowjobs, hell I knew I was good at them because they were fun sure you sometimes got a jaw ache and yeah swallowing wasn’t always the best option but I just liked doing it.

Getting a thrill from giving pleasure to someone else was great foreplay before the big event so to speak the very thought causing me to get a little wet all over again which was good news for both of us.

Taking as much of Seb’s cock into my mouth I smile to myself when I hear him groan deeply and continue having my fun sucking on his dick which was long and thin feeling his hands pushing on my head.

What only feels like moments later I am surprised when I taste cum in the back of my throat as Seb begins to shake and a loud groan rumbles up from his balls to his mouth as he chases that orgasm then sighs happily.

“I hope you can go again.” I inform him with a smirk then add desperately “I need you inside me!”

Of course it was great to give pleasure but I wanted some for myself that wasn’t achieved by either my shower head or vibrator because like I said it had been a while since I’d had some proper action with a guy.

“That was great!” Seb tells me with a satisfied smile then states “Of course I can go again for you hotness.”

I watch as Seb starts to slowly jerk his dick back to life and like he actually said he gets hard again pretty quick and when he grabs a rubber from somewhere hidden beside the couch I go to sit on his lap positioning myself so I could bounce on his cock.

“Are you ready?” Seb asks teasingly looking at my lips as he goes to kiss me but freezes when he hears a door open from inside the apartment which makes me glance up.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Announces the women a tall brunette who is looking angrily from myself to Seb who is trying to quickly push me off his lap.

“I’m moving on!” Seb declares as I step back grabbing at my jeans on the floor rushing off to find a bathroom not hearing whatever the women was arguing with Seb about but I had some idea.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second door I find leads me to the bathroom where I rush in closing the door behind me looking up at the ceiling in shock as I try to figure out where the hell this evening had gone wrong.

Getting dressed as quickly as one could wearing a lace body that was super awkward to do up I then tug on my jeans sighing when I glance back at my reflection looking very turned on still despite the circumstances.

Needing to leave right now because I could still hear arguing out in the living area I wonder if I could get out of here without being seen but unless I could climb down about five floors from the outside window which of course was a terrible and dangerous idea.

Having to face the music so I could make my damn escape I try to remain calm whilst whatever was happening here with Seb and the brunette sounded like it was none of my business.

How had I got into this mess?

“We’ve broken up Kat you know this!” Seb tells her in an angry voice thankfully he had put some of his clothes back on as well.

“A whole two days later and you’re bringing back sluts to the apartment!” Shouts Kat clearly talking about me whilst I was right here behind her.

“I am not a slut!” I inform her in a warning tone then add “Your guy Seb here asked me out and here we all are.”

“Well you can have him!” Yells Kat throwing her hands in the air “I am so done with this!”

“I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.” I explain in a small voice feeling like the bad guy here when I clearly wasn’t.

“It’s none of your concern, ok.” Kat nods at me then glaring at Seb states “You need to get out!”

“But it’s my place!” Seb retorts in an annoyed voice.

“Well, how are you going to apologise this time?” Kat asks making me look up from picking my wedges off the grey carpet floor with a confused look on my face.

“You know you can never get over me!” Seb reminds Kat.

“I will always love you, you asshole!” Kat tells Seb with a smile.

Stepping into my wedges I watch in disbelief as Seb grabs hold of the brunette and they start to make out together right in front of me like I wasn’t even here what the hell was happening right now?

“I can’t believe how amazing you are!” Seb tells Kat in-between sloppy kisses making me think I could make a lucky escape now and never look back.

Rushing out of the apartment I slam the door shut hard standing in the corridor trying to compose myself because I was feeling way too many things right now it was actually giving me a headache.

So much for my big date tonight which ended up in my getting shafted but not how I had expected because sure I didn’t know these guys deal but to just forgive him so easily after he cheated what was going on in her mind?

Its official I was rubbish at both dates and hook ups I sigh to myself walking into the elevator to head down to the reception area so I could just go back to my apartment and sulk for the rest of the night.

Checking my phone which was in my back pocket of my jeans I nod embarrassingly at the concierge who was sitting exactly in the same spot from earlier making me walk a little faster so I could get out of here.

It was a little after midnight I notice as I finally stand outside of the apartment block breathing a sigh of relief until I realise that I had left my silk cardigan back in Seb’s place.

There’s no way I was going back to get it scared to see what was happening between Seb and his clearly on and off again girlfriend Kat the last thing I wanted was to see them getting busy whilst I had missed out.

But seeing how Seb was only about his needs I decide that it was a lucky escape like I had thought earlier because sure I wanted to have sex but both on my terms and with someone who actually knew what they were doing.

Checking an app on my phone for a cab service I notice that I am like I thought in a whole different district within the city it was called rather cleverly North village and usually filled with hipsters, artists and of course douchebags like Seb.

It was also known as a hotbed for crimes and such despite the flashy apartment blocks and large three storey homes there was a seedy side which meant I wanted to get out of right now.

Panicking that no one knew where I was I then recall that I told Jess all about my big date which had ended in a real anti-climax but that always happened to me ever since I had been dumped by Ryan.

It was as if everyone was against me right now especially seeing that there were no cabs to take me back to Downtown SV and I sure as hell wasn’t going to walk all the way back to my apartment.

There was only one person I needed right now and I wasn’t sure if he was even home but like Gina said Joe would do anything for me but wasn’t that what friends were for?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoping that Joe knew I wasn’t using him I did legit need his help when I notice that I am being watched by three teenage boys all wearing dark red baseball caps which makes me start walking away from the apartment building quick.

Thankfully they don’t follow me as I stop a little way further down the block swiping my phone awake with my thumb so I could call Joe and see if he could save me from this rubbish night.

“I’ll be there as quick as I can, are you safe?” Joe asks me with concern.

“I will be when you get here.” I tell him in a quiet voice.

With the cool air blowing against my bare skin I wish that I had my cardigan but I had made another mistake on top of at least a hundred more previously I really was a walking disaster.

Thankfully I had Joe in my life who was once again coming to rescue me like always, it was a shame he saw me as nothing more than a friend but that was how my story was currently being written.

Feeling sorry for myself I had only told Joe briefly what had happened tonight not wanting to go into too much detail over the phone seeing how it was yet another embarrassing tale for me to tell when drunk.

Right now I was stone cold sober and in a grumpy mood even though this was all my fault taking a chance on a guy who I randomly met in Food Links and our date being one of my worse yet putting messy Max a close second.

Time seems to drag whilst I am waiting for Joe to arrive watching the odd person walk past me thinking about my next move from here was it time to pick myself up yet again or just give up altogether?

Sure this would be a funny story to tell people eventually but right now I still was in a daze what kind of relationship was that between Seb and Kat I would much rather be single than have to endure both bad sex and a cheat.

Yeah, I know we didn’t go all the way exactly but going by Seb’s foreplay routine it’d started off well things were promising yet the guy just didn’t deliver caring more about himself than me which was super selfish.

Thinking about the first half of the evening makes me smile because all that cheesy flirting had been fun hell even thinking about it now made me bite my lip at the memory of the excitement, the what if that he night held for us both.

But in the end I was disappointed like always was there no guys out there who could rock my world?

Hearing a car stop in front of me I look up from the pavement floor to see Joe leaning out of the driver side with a friendly smile on his face.

Pulling into the empty space that was in front of me I slowly walk over to his car which was an old blue Ford that had seen better days I wasn’t even sure why he had the car but right now I was more than thankful that he did.

“Hey, Zoey.” Joe calls getting out from the car wearing a green and blue checked shirt under a blue logo tee running a hand through his always messy hair as I notice him checking me out.

Folding my arms across my chest self-consciously because I was basically wearing underwear as outerwear and there had only been one time when Joe had seen me undressed and that was the first time we’d met, well that night anyway.

“Are you cold?” Joe asks when I involuntarily shiver too busy thinking about the guy in front of me to hear what he had just said to me.

“Huh?” I look up at Joe to see his blue eyes glancing back down at me.

“Here, just take this.” Joe tells me taking off his checked shirt giving it to me as I quickly put it on wrapping it around myself trying my best not to inhale his scent.

“Thanks.” I mumble with a smile then add hurriedly “I didn’t expect things to end this way it has been a really weird night.”

“Did your date try and tie you to their bed?” Joe questions easily making me look up at him in shock.

“Err, no!” I inform him then add with a grin “That usually happens on the second date.”

This makes Joe chuckle as he places a hand on my lower back slowly guiding me towards his car so he could get me back to my apartment.

“Well that happened to me on my first date.” Joe states with a shrug whilst I try my hardest not to imagine my friend naked, laying on a bed with his arms tied to the bed post it was a very distracting thought.

“I think I’ve got you beat with what happened to me tonight.” I begin then stop when reaching the passenger side of the old blue Ford I watch as Joe quickly opens the door for me to get in.

“Thanks.” I nod feeling a small blush appear on my cheeks from the gesture, Joe really was a true gentleman sometimes the thought making my heart flutter the one thing it hadn’t done much of with Seb.

“Well let’s hear it then!” Jokes Joe with a low chuckle but then adds diplomatically “We have a bit of a ride back to yours so talk away, but only if you really want to.”

“First of all I need to thank you for coming to pick me up I owe you big time!” I tell him with a nod.

“Not a problem for you, Zoey!” Joe informs me pulling out from the space onto the road finally I was heading home and I could get some sleep.

Trying to stifle a yawn I see Joe catch me out as I place my hand over my mouth a little too late but I end up doing it again which makes him smirk at me.

“You’re welcome to have a nap.” Joe nods making me smile because that actually was a good idea, a distraction from explaining to the guy next to me what had actually happened tonight.

“That sounds like a good idea.” I smile then closing my eyes I take my hair out from its messy bun because it was always annoying falling asleep with my hair like that seeing how it usually rubbed against the pillow or in this case car seat.

Feeling the car swerve left sharply I open my eyes quickly in alarm to see Joe looking very caught out like he had been watching me whilst I had my eyes closed or something. 

But that was ridiculous I tell myself whilst Joe apologises saying something had distracted him but it won’t happen again.

“Ok, well keep your eyes in front of you then and not on me.” I joke flippantly but it comes out sounding more like I was trying to flirt again just like what had happened between us the other day in the florist.

“You look so good, how can I resist!” Joe states with a cheeky smile aimed in my direction which instantly makes me feel both warm and frustrated all over again not a hint of how I had felt with Seb.

Why did Joe still make me feel this way?

“Keep resisting!” I joke wishing that for once Joe would just ignore me denying my feelings for him to grab me into a passionate kiss and finally have his way with me.

Shaking my head I close my eyes once more wrapping Joe’s checked shirt around me because what I was currently fantasising about would never happen in a million years why the hell was I even thinking about it still?

With the radio on low I fall into a light sleep where I am dreaming but I’m orchestrating said dream which of course stars Joe who was putting all the moves on me instead of backtracking his well-worn intentions exactly like how he did in real life.

But then my mind does a U-turn because Seb suddenly appears soon followed by Evan of all people with all three of them lined up in front of me saying that I needed to make a choice.

Obviously I tell Seb to fuck off after the mess of this evening so I am left with two guys watching me carefully whilst I watch them back each one of us waiting to see who would make the next move.

“Zoey, we’re here.” I hear Joe’s voice call making me open my eyes and see my friend grin back at me as I sit up a little in the passenger seat a little annoyed that he had woken me up at such a vital part of my dream.

“Do you want to come in?” I begin the quickly add “For a coffee or something?”

“Are you trying to proposition me?” Joe questions with a grin, trying and failing to sound innocent almost as if he was enjoying teasing me which I knew for a fact was true.

“Ugh, don’t bother then!” I tell him opening the passenger door stepping onto the pavement to stretch my arms above my head causing Joe to stop what he was doing to watch me.

“I’m not exactly doing much.” Joe smiles quickly looking away from me to place a hand behind the back of his neck.

“So it’s settled then, you come in for coffee then head back to your place!” I explain with an easy nod.

“You really are terrible at closing!” Joe jokes but it is a sore subject currently so I end up glaring at my friend who holds his hands up in front of him.

“Not cool!” I tell him with a shake of my head.

“I was just joking, sorry!” Joe states adding “I didn’t mean to be a jerk this date of yours was a real idiot to you huh!”

“You don’t know the half of it.” I tell him opening the dark red door to my place which was on the ground floor of the small building which housed four apartments where I lived opposite a real-life Disney couple the thought makes me pull a disgusted face.

Sure, I was a giant hypocrite I was the first to realise this character flaw but I was only human and sure I had a huge jealous streak which followed me everywhere I went, at least I owned up to my mistakes.

“Well let me make the coffee and then you can tell me all about it.” Joe grins heading towards the small open plan kitchen whilst I nod heading to the bathroom to open the window because the apartment suddenly felt too warm.

Why had I invited Joe in for coffee?


	8. Chapter 8

Pushing open the small window I glance at myself in the bathroom mirror noticing how pink my cheeks were also how messy my hair looked and not in a good way as I tie it back up then readjust Joe’s shirt smirking to myself because it looked good on me.

Going into my bedroom I find myself rushing around to tidy up the floor which makes me stop in my tracks when I go to put my straighteners away because why was I doing this?

It wasn’t as if Joe would be coming in here and my room was always like a tip it was how I liked it seeing how sure it did look like a mess but it was organised well in my mind at least.

Dropping my straighteners onto my unmade bed I do notice something that definitely needed to be hidden my wand vibrator that looked like a microphone you know the type it was currently who I turned to when I needed some action.

A wicked red blush creeps over my face causing me to shove the wand into my underwear drawer where it only just fitted suddenly feeling even hotter than I had in the bathroom what was wrong with me?

I knew exactly what was wrong I just didn’t want to admit it seeing how Seb hadn’t satisfied me at all I was left wanting more a little worried that if I continued to flirt with Joe I would do something very stupid.

“There you are!” Joe smiles making me look up to see him standing in my doorway looking around in my bedroom making me very glad that I had just hid my wand from him because that would be embarrassing.

“Here I am!” I declare in a voice that didn’t even sound like my own because it had adopted a breathy tone like it was something you would hear if you called one of those zero double eight numbers, also known as a sex line.

“Is this either a terrible game of hide and seek or are you trying to flirt again?” Joe asks me with a straight face that lasts for all of five seconds until a wide grin appears instead.

“Me, flirt, with you?” I snort attractively clearly sounding like Joe’s comment had struck a nerve because of course it had I was also feeling a little vulnerable right now to say the least.

“How long are we going to keep up this game?” Joe tuts at me.

“You’re playing this game with yourself!” I joke back with a smile stepping past Joe to head into the living area where I start to feel really overheated so I take off the checked shirt.

“Well I think you win!” Joe chuckles deeply from behind me adding “You don’t need to play games when you look the way you do.”

“How do I look exactly?” I ask in alarm taking Joe’s comment to heart very quickly.

Getting that deer caught in headlights look on his face again Joe hands me a mug of coffee from the kitchen side as we sit down on the couch at the same time and he places the mug onto the small table in front of our feet.

“Like I always say.” Joe begins quietly “You look incredible.”

“I wish I could get a guy who says nice things to me like you do!” I sigh sinking back into my peach coloured couch kicking off my wedges in the process whilst trying not to pour hot coffee over myself.

“Last time I checked, I was still a guy.” Joe deadpans but there is a seriousness in his voice that makes me glance sideways at him.

“Yeah, but you’re Joe not-“

“A guy who could never be more than a friend I know.” Joe states with a firm nod.

“Well that’s what you’ve always-“

“Let’s change the subject please!” Joe cuts me of whilst holding a hand up in front of me to signal that he was done.

Silence fills the apartment whilst I try to figure out how we had got into that conversation when things had clearly been said but no questions truly answered making me wonder if I actually wanted to know the truth.

“Do you want to hear about my date?” I tell Joe with a smile.

“Only if it’s awful.” Laughs Joe when I pull a pouty face back at him.

“Oh, it’s up there!” I nod then after I take a sip of my coffee I wonder where to begin.

Starting from the beginning seemed easy enough but pretty soon I am at the bar with Seb detailing all the cheesy lines that did have an effect on me it seemed, well that and all the cocktails I had drunk too.

“So, you’re telling me all it takes is a terrible chat up line?” Joe questions with an arched eyebrow.

“Depends on the line.” I joke making Joe grin cheekily back at me.

“Well I’ve got a great one just for you!” Joe tells me with a firm nod adding “It works every single time!”

“Doubtful.” I roll my eyes then add in a challenging voice “Shoot!”

“Ok, but I hope this doesn’t change anything between us because once you hear my line you will think differently of me.” Joe shrugs “I’m just warning you, ok!”

“Well, now I’m scared!” I deadpan back.

Giving me a sexy look Joe then says in an incredibly flirty voice “Hey, do you want to have sex with me and regret it in the morning?”

For several seconds I actually believe that Joe was asking me this thanks to his deep voice and blue eyes that had been looking straight at me through his thick lashes which make me sit up a little on the couch.

“See!” Joe laughs when he has clearly seen my reaction adding “You enjoyed that!”

“You think that line had some kind of effect on me?” I scoff feeling caught out as my cheeks blush and I start to get that warm feeling all over me once again.

“I know it did!” Joe declares rewarding me with a sexy smirk “You’re blushing like crazy.”

“Well the answer is still no.” I tell him flippantly.

“Damn, but it always work!” Joe groans then closes his eyes looking defeated all the while.

“Not this time!” I joke with a grin.

“Well, perhaps I will try again?” Joe asks leaning towards me which makes me wonder suddenly if he was going to try and kiss me but realising what he is doing he moves back and stands up from the couch instead.

“I’m heading to the bathroom then I want to hear the good part of your story!” Joe winks at me walking off before I can answer.

“There is no good part.” I state back barely whispering whilst I decide that hanging out with Joe was a hell of a lot more fun and who had turned the heat up in here?

Fanning my face with my hand Joe catches me doing this then gives me a lazy smile as he settles down next to me on the couch taking up a whole heap of room but I was used to it.

Continuing where I left of with my story I rush through to the end pretty much the same way that Seb had been trying to do before the brunette Kat appeared.

“What an asshole.” Joe tells me with a clenched fist “I wish you had told me that when I’d picked you up I would have had a few words with this Seb idiot.”

“You would have had to wait because even before I left Seb started sucking face with this Kat I just hope they have bad sex forever more, amen.” I tell Joe jokingly.

“So it was a lucky escape then?” Joe asks.

“Kind of despite the fact that I got out of there feeling both frustrated and unsatisfied just like I have for the past few dates I’ve been on.” I tell Joe honestly adding a shrug for luck.

“You need someone who can see how amazing you are.” Joe tells me seriously.

“There you go sounding like my dream guy again.” I joke back.

“What you need to do is just get back out there, we have all had dry spells and bad dates one will click soon and you will have the best time.” Joe grins at me.

“You mean I will get to have sex soon?” I question sardonically.

“Well, yeah I’m sure!” Joe stutters running a hand through his hair looking embarrassed which was kind of cute.

“Thanks for listening to me.” I tell Joe placing a hand onto his arm making him look down as I add “Also for making me laugh!”

“What are friends for?” Joe smiles back his voice sounds off making me move my hand away.

“It’s getting late. “I begin with a small yawn.

“I better go-“

“No, please stay!” I cut off Joe which makes him look at me because I had practically shouted it.

“You can crash here on the couch.” I tell Joe because for some reason I didn’t want him to leave me here alone in my apartment.

“Or I can keep you company in-“

“My bed is just for me.” I cut him off with a teasing smile.

“Fine, couch it is then!” Joe sighs in defeat.

“Here’s your shirt.” I begin picking up said item at the same time that Joe does our hands ever so briefly touching but it causes a shock which makes me drop the shirt back onto the couch.

“Thanks.” Joe states whilst staring at me the whole time his eyes never leaving mine for what feels like forever.

“I’m going to bed.” I declare with a smile then quickly add “But you can watch TV or whatever.”

“I should get some sleep myself.” Joe nods with an awkward grin finally looking away to bend down and take off his lace up sneakers.

“Let me just get you a pillow to put your head on?” I tell him rushing off to me room just to get away from Joe because everything about him right now was turning me on it was very strange and I needed it to stop now.

Taking off my outfit I put on an warm yellow coloured vest and some new underwear adding a pair of cotton PJ shorts that had rainbows on them there was no way I was going to get anywhere with Joe wearing this.

That was how it should be…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking up the pillow next to mine on my bed which looked very inviting right now I quickly head back out into the living area to see Joe laying down on the couch looking a little uncomfortable because his feet hung over the edge.

“Do you want-“

Before I can finish that sentence to tell him that he could perhaps take my bed and I sleep out here instead I notice that Joe has his eyes closed, one arm resting behind his head showing off his taut muscles and the other draped down his right leg.

I find myself starring at him because like I had told myself this many times Joe was incredibly handsome and right now he looked so peaceful as I figure that I could stand here and watch him sleep all night.

That is until my eyes start to drift downwards noticing how fitted his tee shirt was across his broad chest which rises and falls gently then I suddenly hear a deep chuckle which makes me look away quickly.

“Was you just checking me out?” Joe questions complete with mock wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face which vanishes when I catch his eyes scan down my body taking in my comfy PJ’s that were supposed to act like Joe repellent.

“N-n-no, of course not!” I stutter in embarrassment because clearly I had been.

“Are you sure?” Joe asks sitting up a little on the couch adding with a sexy smile “I am sure there is room for you on here as well if you want to come join me?”

“But you can barely fit on there yourself.” I joke back with a laugh.

“Well we obviously wouldn’t be laying side by side.” Chuckles Joe which has the desired effect of making me blush all over once again so I chuck the pillow I was holding at him which he catches with his face, well deserved.

“Night, Joe!” I tell him turning round to head to my room alone before I took Joe up on his offer of sharing the couch with him.

“Sweet dreams, Ross!” I hear Joe shout as I beat a hasty retreat because keeping my distance from him was a good idea.

Leaving my bedroom door open ajar I switch on my bedside lamp then fall into bed with a groan because all I could imagine right now was straddling Joe whilst he laid on his back on the couch his hands gripping firmly onto my sides.

Tonight had been truly awful but yet again Joe had saved the day which once again made me wish that I would actually meet someone as amazing as him or failing that he would finally give me a true sign that we were more than just friends.

The flirting that had happened between us earlier still made me feel like I was on fire making me want to almost call out Joe for him to come and join me in my bed I was that turned on by his presence.

Just the thought of him lying there on the couch whilst I laid on my back staring at my ceiling both of us wide awake, our heads filled with both questions and possibilities that neither of us wanted to answer or pursue.

Closing my eyes I try to drift off to sleep but it is no good knowing that Joe was next door and my libido was well and truly awake thanks to tonight’s non-event and of course the words my friend had teased me with staying well and truly in my mind.

Tempted to grab my wand from my underwear drawer the thought makes me smile because there was a guy out there on my couch and I was thinking about reaching for my vibrator instead.

Sleep soon snatches these thoughts away from me as I lay in bed on top of my duvet because I still felt warm and I didn’t think that it had much to do with the warm weather anymore.

A door slamming soon followed by a loud knocking wakes me up later on in the morning which makes me sit up in bed with a loud yawn as I open my eyes trying to adjust them to the bright sunshine that was filtering in through my window.

Suddenly realising that the knocking was relentless I try to ignore the dull thud of an oncoming headache that was going to hit me very soon whilst I stand up off the bed and head towards the noise.

Noticing that my couch was now empty I remembered who had occupied that space last night as I wonder if it was in fact Joe knocking on the door because he had coffee and breakfast for us the thought makes me smirk to myself.

“Ok, you can stop banging your hand on the door I’m awake!” I yell arriving at my dark red front door then checking that I looked as good as I could in my old PJ’s I quickly answer it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of Joe my friend Jess stood there with her mouth wide open from either pure shock or the ghastly sight of bedtime attire I wasn’t so sure but she looked like she was close to bursting.

“What’s wrong with-“

“It all makes sense now!” Jess tells me in a smug voice after she finally steps inside my apartment spinning round on her heels to give me a wide smile.

What does-“

“There was no date last night was there?” Jess questions with a shake of her head like she already knew the answer.

“Of course there was what are you going on about?” I ask her in a confused voice.

“Are you going to make me say it?” Jess laughs gleefully.

“Please do, I am so confused right now.” I state back hoping this was just all a dream still and at any moment Jess would disappear and I could get back to whatever I had been doing earlier.

“Well I literally just bumped into Joe after catching him leave your apartment!” Jess exclaims which makes me close my eyes as the memory of last night hits me right between the eyes like it had all just taken place moments ago.

“Nothing happened.” I begin then quickly add “Well something did happen, just not what you think!” 

“I should hope not if those were the PJ’s you wore to finally seduce Joe?” Jess questions whilst arching an eyebrow at me.

“There was no seducing!” I sigh “Just a long story that I will tell you another time when I am less tired.”

“No!” Jess snaps pointing her finger at me she adds “You can’t not tell me now I’ve seen Joe leaving your apartment he had serious bedhead hair and looked like he had seen some action.”

“Well, the only action he got was coming to pick me up at North village thanks to my terrible date with Seb which actually happened even though I kind of wished that it hadn’t!” I declare in one breath gasping a little near the end because I desperately needed a drink of some kind.

“See, you need to tell me what happened so I can help you through this!” Begins Jess with a friendly smile but she ruins it when she adds “Because Joe gave me nothing when I’d asked him if you guys had finally hooked up or not!”

“You did what.” I state in a dark and angry voice which makes Jess pull an awkward face.

“Joe laughed off my question pretty much, so I put it to you, did something happen between you guys last night?” Jess asks me with a sparkle in her eye like she was up to something which she always was if truth be told.

“Of course not!” I tell her hotly adding ”Joe, who is a friend by the way helped me after I had got caught in North village he came to get me and drive me home.”

“This happened after your date with this Seb dude?” Jess questions in confusion.

“Basically yes, Joe saved me not for the first time so I offered him coffee back here at the apartment and we chatted for so long I offered my friend the couch and I stayed in my bed.”

“But you could easily fit two people on that couch!” laughs Jess as I give her a firm look.

“You make it sound as if I was like the character Rose from Titanic and I let Jack turn blue in the water or something.” I tell her with a smile at my terrible analogy.

“Well I’m betting Joe didn’t get a blue face so much as he got blue balls!” Jess retorts which even makes me laugh as for once my work friend had made me laugh on purpose.

“Doubtful.” I tell her once I control my laughing because the analogy that Jess had actually made was quite funny.

“You didn’t see how he looked leaving your apartment heading off to work.” Sighs Jess who adds with a wicked grin “Poor Joe.”

“Don’t you mean poor me?” I declare adding “Let me get dressed then I will tell you what happened last night.”

“What between you and Joe?” Asks Jess excitedly clearly she had a one track mind.

“Not with Joe but my date Seb, Joe who is my friend rescued me from him that was that nothing happened between us” I state firmly.

“You know the more you deny it the more it sounds like something actually did happen?” Jess asks in a teasing voice.

“Think whatever you want!” I retort “But the fact of the matter is nothing happened.”

“Yet it sounds like you kind of wanted something to?” Jess asks me with a loud laugh.

Not even answering that question I head back to my room to get changed into a baby pink coloured longline dress which came to just above my knees adding a pair of black lace up sneakers which completed the look.

Removing last night’s make up I am glad that Joe didn’t see me this morning as I recoil at my own reflection in the mirror deciding to go make up free in favour of adding some clear lip gloss to my lips.

Jess grins when she sees me coming from my room but I was still giving her the silent treatment, well until I told her my story, perhaps even mention Joe’s chat up line and all the flirting so I had someone else who could figure it all out for me.

Leaving the apartment together I realise that we are in fact early to work so I tell her that we were walking and dropping into the nearest coffee shop but not Karma coffee because I wasn’t ready to see Joe just yet.

Or even Mike for that matter who I bet had a hundred questions to ask me…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do not hear from Joe for a couple of days which was fine even though I found myself moping around instead because work was filled with orders for weddings whilst Jess and Travis spent most of the time glued to each other.

Gone were the snatches of time they had spent together before giving each other longing looks because now they were together all the time which made me irrationally jealous especially after my date with Seb.

Hanging out with each other all the time they even went back to each other’s places after work or met up to go on dates it was something I clearly wanted but could never have, well anytime soon anyway.

My bad mood follows me around for several days and I cannot hide from it even worse when Jess tries to cheer me up at work I just end up feeling worse and my friend leaves me to it.

It hasn’t got so bad that I shout at customers yet but I have snapped at both Jess and even Demi my manager with Travis keeping away from me because he had assumed wrongly that it was my time of the month.

What an idiot.

Demi had just warned me of my tone because I had been shouting into the void about my life currently and she had just happened to walk into my personal space whilst I was trying to vent.

Help arrives in the form of a phone call from Gina that I almost ignore whilst I am eating junk food instead of an actual meal because I was a grown up and I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

“I hear you need cheering up.” Gina tells me down the phone like I didn’t already know I was moody bitch over anything and everything right now.

“I’m beyond help!” I retort back simply taking a large bite into my chocolate bar.

“No you’re not!” Gina cheers at me then explains “I heard from Jess about your date with this Seb guy and of course how Joe came to rescue once again.”

“First of all I am going to have words with Jess the chatty Cathy and secondly yes Joe helped me out of a shit situation that is all.” I state back firmly.

“So he didn’t crash on your couch?” Gina questions with a smirk in her voice.

“Yes he did and before you say anything nothing happened.” I retort quickly.

“Yet another missed opportunity again I’ve seriously lost count of all the times you two could have got together it’s crazy how neither of you can close.” Gina laughs loudly.

“Did you just call me up to annoy me even more?” I begin grumpily then ask “Or was there another reason?

“Now that you mention it there was because I have a great idea.” Gina states happily which worries me instantly.

“You’re ideas scare me.” I declare with a smirk.

"Well as soon as I finish my boring office job tomorrow I will come directly to the florist to meet you and from there we will head out to a couple of bars to meet some guys and get some digits!” Gina cheers down the phone loudly again.

“That’s your big plan?” I snort.

“It isn’t like you will get far meeting someone by sitting on the couch unless you are waiting for Joe to finally see how you feel about him if so by all means carry on.” Gina tells me sarcastically.

“Fine.” I tell her grudgingly adding “I will get ready at the florist and then you can help me get rid of this mood.”

“It’ll be easy!” Gina tells me happily.

“Whatever you say.” I sigh not exactly there yet sharing in her positive vibes.

“Just put on one of your favourite outfits on and then just let me deal with the rest.” Gina laughs.

“Now I’m truly worried.” I retort with a small laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

As the clock strikes five in the evening I finish work and say goodbye to Jess who heads off out with Travis but before she leaves she adds “Have fun!” then winking at me walks off close next to the delivery driver.

Demi lets me get changed in her office ready for tonight and I surprise myself by actually being a little excited at the idea of going out on this seemingly boring Thursday to see what fun I could actually have.

Unless Gina was scheming something like when she had set me up on a blind date with Nate which wasn’t something I wanted to be thinking about because it made me a little nervous for tonight.

Ready to leave I say goodbye to Demi then head outside to see Gina’s smile widen when she spots me walking towards her.

“Look at you!” Gina cries happily then asks “Are you ready for tonight?”

Trying to stifle a yawn I tell her “I am even though I might fall asleep at one of the bars.” I explain with a smile.

“Now that just won’t do!” Gina declares with grin then looking across the street adds “Follow me.”

Of course Gina takes me into Karma coffee so I can have my Joe fix, her words not mine followed by a black coffee to keep me awake which makes me roll my eyes.

I hadn’t seen or heard from Joe since he had crashed on my couch after the whole Seb ordeal but when he spots me his face changes into a smile which makes me grin back like an idiot until I stop in front of the counter next to Gina.

“Hey there ladies.” Joe greets us with a wink adding “You guys just missed Mike.”

“Thank god!” I smirk at Joe not wanting to get the third degree from him like always.

“A black coffee for Zoey please it’s going to be a long night.” Gina tells Joe making him give me a look.

“We are just heading out for a couple of drinks-“

“Zoey needs to find some more action!” Begins Gina with a laugh then looking at Joe asks “Unless you want to help her?”

“In that dress Zoey is way out of my league.” Joe declares with a grin then winking at me adds “Looking good as always, Ross!” 

Nodding my thanks I grin back at Joe most probably with a wide grin on my face just like his because that is what happened when I was around the guy.

Joe is the first to look away pouring me a cup of black coffee into a Styrofoam cup whilst I avoid Gina’s gaze to glance down at my leopard print wrap around dress which I felt good in and I was glad that my friend had noticed. 

“Here, this should keep you up all night.” Joe winks at me as he places the coffee in front of me on the counter.

“Is that another terrible chat up lines of yours?” I retort making Joe’s eyes widen as he bursts out laughing at my joke.

“I might add it to my list.” Joe nods with a grin whilst I notice him checking me out for one hot minute.

“It won’t work just like all the others.” I joke back with a smile.

“Like I said before I’ve never had any complaints.” Joe shrugs whilst trying and failing to not look smug.

“Says the guy who I haven’t seen with anyone in a while.” I tease biting my bottom lip then suddenly stopping when I notice Gina giving me a look.

“Only because you keep calling me!” Joe retorts with a cheeky smirk making me look away from my friend.

“Well clearly you’re easily distracted.” I joke making Joe give me a look.

“I am when it comes to you.” States Joe in a deep voice heavily implied with meaning.

“I heard about you saving Zoey from the idiot Seb.” Gina pipes up unhelpfully.

“All I got in return was a coffee and an uncomfortable couch to sleep on.” Joe tells Gina with a smile.

“My couch isn’t-“

“I am a lot taller than you Zoey, so yeah for me it was quite uncomfortable.” Joe cuts me off with a laugh.

“Well it was either you crashed on the couch or back in your car.” I retort back with an arched eyebrow.

“You didn’t invite Joe to sleep in your bed?” Tuts Gina giving us both a pointed look.

“I don’t think that would have been a good idea.” States Joe making both me and Gina turn to look at him. 

“And why is that?” Gina asks her voice dripping with laughter.

“Because I snore really badly.” Joe deadpans with a laugh.

“It isn’t because of you and Zoey denying-“

“Anyway!” I practically yell giving Gina a look in the process “I will drink this coffee and then we can go.”

“You don’t need coffee!” Gina tells me snatching said cup off me as I pick it up from the counter only for her to put it down.

“Well I can’t just leave it here.” I inform her then looking up at Joe who I notice had been watching me as he quickly rearranges his face so he doesn’t look like he had been staring at me I add “Let me pay for it.”

“On the house.” Joe tells me with a smile “Like always.”

“Just friends, my ass.” Mutters Gina not even trying to sound quiet when I see Joe look awkwardly away from me because he had clearly heard her.

“I think we should go now.” I tell Gina and it is there I noticed a disgruntled elderly guy standing behind us not even sure how long he had been there but his face said that it had been too long.

Stepping aside I let him get closer to the counter as he tells Joe his order and I see Gina smiling at me clearly she had something on her mind.

“Have a good time tonight!” Joe nods in our direction once he has grabbed the appropriate sized cups for the drinks.

“I’m sure I will.” I wink at Joe making him grin at me.

“If you’re trying to make me jealous.” Begins Joe with a smirk he then states “It clearly isn’t working.”

“Clearly.” I reply talking to Joe like he was the only other person here in the whole coffee shop.

“Busted.” Joe chuckles at me.

“Don’t feel too left out.” I begin in a teasing voice then add with a wink “I might call you later.” 

“I look forward to it.” Joe chuckles at me deeply making my stomach do this weird somersault thing that makes me feel a little sick.

Gina waves at Joe then she follows behind me outside the coffee shop then when I turn round I notice that she has a shocked look on her face.

“What?” I question trying to hide the smile on my face that wouldn’t just wipe off I think it was going to stay there for a good while.

Silently pointing behind her back to the store I look to see that Joe was alone now the grumpy elderly guy had left him and had a hand placed firmly behind his neck looking very put out which makes me wonder to myself.

Did I do that?

“What was with all that flirting?” Gina questions excitedly “If I hadn’t of been there I am sure Joe would have had you on the counter by the till.”

“Did you notice it too?” I ask seeing how recently our platonic flirting had gone from non-existent to whatever that had been in the coffee shop which was both fun and intense. 

Was it wrong that I was a little turned on right now as well?

“That was a side of you I haven’t seen in a long time!” Gina tells me with a wide eyed look adding “If you were like that around other guys and not just Joe you wouldn’t be needing my help tonight.”

“Like what?” I ask her trying to sound like I wasn’t interested in hearing what Gina was about to say when in reality I was avidly watching her.

“Confident and flirty it truly was a sight to behold.” Grins back Gina “And that whole I will call you later thing it was genius!”

“Yeah, but I probably will call Joe.” I tell her with a shrug.

“Not unless you get lucky?” Gina questions gleefully.

“Well, like I said I can probably call Joe.” I state laughing at the face my friend pulls at me.

“You would totally lose your cool if you did that!” Gina retorts back “Become the awkward mess that Joe knows and loves.”

“Ha, ha very funny.” I deadpan even though she is kind of telling the truth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading to the bar V’s to start off the night we pick at nacho’s shared between us and drink beer together whilst Gina points out every single guy she sees giving me a look so I can score them.

Obviously zero to four is not that great at all abandon all hope if you try to flirt with him, five to seven is good looking but has some flaws likes talk too much about themselves or even worse how much they love their mom.

That shit isn’t cute anymore!

Eight to ten or even above is obviously your dream guy and no one ever finds one of those not even for one night because in all honesty the rating system was quite flawed, especially when you were drunk which impairs judgement badly.

So for example when sober I’m way more picky so score guy lowers or as Gina says don’t even look at them unless they resemble Joe but let’s just ignore that statement for a second.

It’s different when I’ve had one to many long island iced teas and the tinted glasses come on I score the guys I end up flirting with way too high causing a few embarrassing morning after scenarios I didn’t want to recall thank you very much.

Several drinks later into the evening and I actually felt both happy and confident which hadn’t happened in a while and I wasn’t even sure what had even made me feel this way in the first place.

Perhaps flirting with Joe was giving me the boost I so desperately needed recently which helps me talk to guys who approach our table because Gina is calling them over, she never does subtle.

Looking past the finer details on of any of them even if they ticked any of my boxes I just start the conversation easily which makes my friend give me a look of admiration.

“Ok, who are you and what have you done with Zoey?” Questions Gina with a laugh drinking her pink cocktail through a black straw giving me a side wards glance. 

“I’m right here!” I cheer back with just a hint of sarcasm whilst waving my hands in front of me in a snazzy fashion.

“If only Joe could see-“

“Enough!” I declare pointing a finger at my friend adding “Tonight is about me meeting someone new.”

“Poor Joe.” Sighs Gina then grins when she sees the face I pull.

First of all I meet a guy named Daryl who comes and sits down next to me without even asking if he could do so making me want to snap at him but I stop myself because I was really trying here.

Daryl is only in the city for a couple of weeks for work but he is out this evening and he is ever so happy that he met me, I am just happy when he offers to buy me a drink and I get another cocktail.

Next, there is a cute guy named Ray who catches my eye at the bar and after much flirting of looking away and sneaking a glance back he approaches only to start talking to me about his ex.

Reminds me of the night that I had met Joe which makes me grin confusing Ray who leans forward so he is nearer to me and I tell him that I need to head to the restroom so I could get some personal space back.

Lastly there is a dude who doesn’t give me his name but a terrible chat up line that is so fucking awful I cannot even bear to repeat it for fear of throwing up seconds after I did.

Gina gives me a wide smile as soon as he leaves after I tell him thanks but no thanks and I wasn’t even rude because normally he would have called me a bitch by now and stormed off through the bar.

I had a history of being bitchy, so what!

Despite meeting all these duds I was having a great time it felt good to be outside and not on my couch or like everyone thinks I do always call Joe so he can rescue me from something stupid I’ve got myself into.

Finishing off my latest cocktail, unsure which number it was I decide that I should stop drinking for a while or I was going to get in trouble and do what I said I would to Gina fall asleep right here at the table.

It is there whilst I glance at Gina who was glued to her phone I look back into the crowd to see Mike at the bar and he had clearly seen me because he is waving wildly in my direction, even worse he wasn’t alone.

Thank fuck it isn’t Joe but instead the guy who he helps out at Delaney’s his name is Bobby and he was shorter than Mike, with black messy hair and thick framed glasses smiling smugly as the pair start walking over.

“Shit!” I curse right before the devil, also known as Mike appears at our table with a wide grin on his face that instantly makes me nervous.

“Hello to you too Zoey!” Mike smirks at me then nodding at Gina he looks around the crowded bar.

“Who are you?” Bobby asks aiming the question at Gina who just gives him a bored look.

“Bobby, Gina, Gina and Bobby!” I declare with a smirk.

“I had a crush on a girl at college called Gina.” Begins Bobby then after a moment’s pause stated “But you are way hotter!”

“Dude.” Mike sighs rolling his eyes at me which makes me smile.

“Like you have a chance-“

“Watch this!” Mike cuts off Bobby as he checks out the people around him until a pretty brunette who hasn’t got a drink in her hand tries to walk past him but he gives her this serious look which makes her actually stop.

“Here we go.” I hear Bobby mutter making both me and Gina look up at him.

“Excuse me, are you drinking tonight?” Mike asks the brunette who says no all the while giving him a funny look.

“Ok, so can you offer me a ride back to your place tonight then?” which makes the women scoff as she rightly walks past him and I burst out laughing at his poor attempt.

“That was almost as bad as one of Joe’s chat up lines!” I joke making Mike look away from the retreating brunette’s ass to look down at me.

“Joe used one of his lines on you?” Mike asks me with a grin making me wish I hadn’t said anything.

“As a joke it-“

“Let me guess was it the one about him being a photographer and he can picture you two being together?” Mike questions making me shake my head in the negative.

“Ok, so what about the one with asking what a nice angel like you is doing in a dirty mind like his?” Asks Mike with a wink.

“Oh, that one is terrible as well!” I laugh back but Gina shrugs at me then looks back at Bobby who was sat down in the empty seat next to her glancing curiously at my friend.

“He didn’t!” Mike yelled in a shocked voice then sitting down in the empty seat next to me, almost on my bag he asks me “Did he ask you to have sex with him and regret it in the morning?”

Obviously Mike was aware of Joe’s lines and it sounded like he had quite a few of them which was beyond me because he had such a nice face, and body if I was being honest I wouldn’t care what he said to me.

“Did he?!” I hear Gina laugh loudly.

Blushing obviously confirms this whilst Mike wipes an imaginary tear from under one of his eyes making me roll my eyes and wish that him and Bobby had gone to any other bar in the city instead of here.

“So, did it work?” Bobby asks looking as if he was making a mental note in his head to remember to use that line at some point.

“Of course not!” I reply hotly.

“Damn, that is one of his best lines he has got some action using-“

“You are joking!” I retort “I bet he is lying about it.”

“Why should it bother you so much anyway?” Mike asks me simply.

“Do you want the long or the short answer?” Questions Gina with a giggle.

“It doesn’t matter because all Zoey needs to do is to wake up Joe with a phone call asking him to come rescue her.” Mike states easily making me give him a warning look.

“That’s true.” Nods Gina once again unhelpfully.

“I’m right here you know!” I retort in an annoyed voice.

“Yeah but you know I’m right.” Mike chuckles at me whilst adding “Hearing the truth can hurt sometimes.”

“Can we change the subject now?” I question picking up my beer to signal I was done.

“No, we can’t.” Begins Mike “Because now is the best time to tell you a little secret about Joe.”

“We all know he is in love with Zoey!” Laughs Gina making Mike nod and Bobby give me a look.

“This is so pathetic I-“

“Ok, I’m just going to say this once and then I’m gone so don’t say I never help you!” Mike cuts me off with a wicked retort.

“You never help me.” I deadpan unable to resist the cheesy comment.

“Hilarious.” Mike groans “I cannot see what Joe see’s in you-“

“Dude, Zoey’s hot!” Bobby declares with a wink in my direction which I try to ignore.

“Amway!” Begins Mike in an annoyed voice “Can we focus a second on what I’m about to tell you Zoey.”

“Fine.” I mutter then add “Then you are leaving our table.”

“Absolutely, I’m going to try and find that hot brunette once I’m done.” Mike nods with a smirk.

“Now, she was hot!” Bobby states like anyone actually cared.

“Is that all you can say?” Gina questions sarcastically at Bobby.

“You’re hot too.” Mumbles Bobby looking embarrassed.

“Ok, so here it is Zoey hold onto your seat-“

“What were you even going to tell me I forgot?” I cut off Mike smirking when I see the annoyed look on his face.

“I was going to tell you.” Begins Mike in a pained voice “That you have Joe wrapped around your little finger, yet you don’t know what to do with him.”

“Exactly-“

“I have not!” I reply hotly cutting off whatever Gina was going to say in agreement.

“Well reward the guy with some hot sex then or better yet just chuck him back into the dating pool.” Mike states with a shrug leaning towards me to add “Because I shouldn’t be telling you this but the guy is pining for you Zoey, it’s embarrassing…for him!”

“That’s not true.” I scoff back in a yeah-right fashion which causes three pairs of eyes to look at me like I had suddenly sprouted a second head.

Pointing at Bobby I tell him “You cannot judge me I’ve met you like twice and one of those you knocked my drink out of my hand. “

“Yeah but I’m not blind I can see what you clearly can’t even if I have only seen you and Joe together twice.” Bobby shrugs making Gina laugh and me give her an annoyed look.

“Just give the guy a bone, literally, it will make his day.” Mike tells me with a wink which makes Bobby laugh as if on cue.

“You’re not funny.” I remind him firmly.

“I’m just giving you some advice.” Mike shrugs then with a sigh adds “But if his best chat up line didn’t work on you I don’t know what will?”

“Oh, they both know what they’re doing.” Gina states “Both flirting up a storm together at the coffee shop earlier it was getting so hot I had to step outside.”

“Really?!” Mike questions disbelievingly.

“I thought you were going.” I tell him really done with this conversation right now.

“Have a good evening, ladies.” Mike winks at me clearly pleased he has managed to hit all of my nerves at once because the guy was very good at that.

The guys then head off together into the crowd making me roll my eyes at Gina then tell her sarcastically “Thanks for mentioning what happened in Karma coffee.” 

“Why the hell wouldn’t I?” Begins Gina with wide eyes followed by a smug grin as she states “Mike wouldn’t have said any of that shit if he’s seen you and Joe earlier.”

“Do you really think I have Joe wrapped around my little finger?” I ask Gina seriously then regret it when I catch my friends face.

“You have got be joking me right now!” Gina laughs then adds “If you told Joe to go run around naked in the nearest Food Links store he would ask you at what time.”

“No way, friends help-“

“Think about it!” Gina cuts me off then informs me “Joe comes to your rescue on the daily and I am pretty sure Mike wouldn’t even think about doing that or he would just laugh in your face so think about that for a second.”

“Don’t compare Joe to Mike.” I joke then state “I can see where you’re coming from but I don’t believe you guys.”

Silently standing up from the table I ask Gina where she is going and she replies “For more drinks and Bobby’s number that guy is hot!” 

“Too full of himself.” I judge making Gina rolls her eyes and tell me to “Get flirting because time is running out!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead I find myself thinking about what Mike had said even though he’d successfully annoyed me I wondered what that meant for my friendship with Joe if he was there for me every single time.

But that’s what friends did, wasn’t it?

Throwing Joe a ‘bone’ wasn’t on the cards because I believed that was a step too far but it didn’t stop me from thinking about doing it whilst Gina chatted with Bobby leaving me alone at the table only coming over once to hand me another drink.

Like I said before alcohol wasn’t good when you had to make a choice but the night was leaving me behind because I was now avoiding talking to strangers in favour of thinking about Joe and where we actually stood.

“Can you hold this for me?” Questions a male voice making me look to the left of me to see a guy with his hand against his chest and (I fucking kid you not) he mimes plucking out his heart and tries to hand the imaginary organ to me stating “I gave you my heart, now what are you going to give me?”

“Five seconds to leave me alone.” I tell him in a bored voice.

Muttering to himself the guy thankfully takes the hint and I look up at the bar to see Gina watching me carefully then whispering something to Bobby she comes back over to the table.

“I see you’ve not taken Mike’s words to heart and are still trying to flirt.” Gina smiles at me.

Not wanting to repeat what the guy had said to me I reply “Well if I don’t get a bite soon then I can just call up Joe instead.” Which makes Gina roll her eyes at me. 

“Nice plan.” Gina deadpans.

“Well what would you do?” I retort.

“Didn’t Mike spell it out clear enough for you?” Gina jokes with a grin.

“Whatever, I need to go outside for five.” I nod heading out the front of the bar where all the smokers and people who vaped gathered so I could clear my thoughts and not have Bobby or Gina keep watching me.

I was currently in the middle of a dilemma…

Seeing that sure I had met some nice guys tonight, even had a laugh talking to a few of them but then Mike had appeared and practically told me to throw myself at Joe.

Even better he had assumed I had some kind of power over Joe seeing how all I had to do apparently was shout his name and he would be there.

Wondering if I should actually test that theory out I smirk to myself because clearly I have had one too many cocktails this evening, especially on a practically empty stomach which was a novice move on my part.

But then an idea suddenly pops into my head fuelled by both alcohol and Mike’s wise words what if I did actually go round to Joe’s apartment tonight because all this flirting between us needed to lead somewhere and perhaps this was it?

“Thought of any ideas yet?” Gina questions finding me outside, thankfully she was alone and didn’t have Bobby or even worse Mike with her.

“I have actually.” I tell my friend with a wide grin.

“Go on then let’s hear it!” Begins Gina with a laugh as she adds “If it’s just to call up Joe then I’ll be very disappointed in you.”

“Nope.” I nod firmly then state “I’ve decided I will go and order a shot from the bar, then head on over to Joe’s place to see how much the guy is actually wrapped around my finger.”

“So, you’re going to seduce Joe?” Gina questions excitedly.

“If you mean tease him like he does me, then sure!” I tell my friend with a grin because this could be fun.

“Yes! And when he cannot get enough of you he will push you up against the wall and-“

“Let’s not get too carried away.” I shake my head at my friend.

“You tease!” Gina jokes making me laugh.

“Exactly.” I nod back with a cheeky grin.

This was going to be fun!

“I need to just call Joe’s bluff and perhaps then I could move on with this stupid crush.” I explain to Gina who silently nods then pats me on the head making me bat her hand away.

“I am so glad you are finally admitting it, does that mean you will actually start writing his name and yours on all of the work binders?” Gina asks me with laugh.

“Zoey Carson does have a ring to it!” I retort sarcastically making Gina grin wickedly at me.

Back inside my confidence dips a little when I see both Mike and Bobby sitting at our table which makes me drag Gina towards the bar to get my shot and have one final word with my friend.

“Do not! And I repeat do not fucking tell Mike or even Bobby where I am going.” I tell Gina firmly.

“The world doesn’t revolve around you Zoey just focus on what you are going to do when you get to Joe’s apartment.” Gina retorts with a smile.

“I’ve got it all covered.” I blag even though I had no real idea I was just going to see where it would lead hopefully somewhere good.

“Well here have this!” Gina declares handing me a shot of vodka that she had only just ordered moments ago and within seconds I down the liquid which warms the back of my throat.

“I think you’re ready for this!” Begins Gina loudly adding “Now go, have some fun and tell me everything tomorrow.”

“Nothing will happen!” I retort scared at the idea of Joe laughing and pushing me away.

“Oh, it will in that dress!” Gina winks at me.

“Ok, I’m going before I regret this.” I state with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Messaging for a u-cab to take me to Joe’s place I leave the bar without Mike following me which both pleases me and also make me realise that I was overthinking this, like he cared about what I was up to he just wanted to embarrass me at every opportunity he had instead.

All I had to do was continue flirting heavily with Joe exactly like how he had with me back at the coffee shop and maybe, just maybe I could turn my eight month fantasy into a reality.

Noticing the cab appear in front of me I am soon on my way to Joe’s place debating whether I should message him or just surprise him instead which wins in the end because I wanted to see his face when he answered the door to me.

Still feeling a little drunk I bite my lip because I am excited at the prospect of what might happen exactly even though a small part of me thinks that this is a terrible idea I have no choice but to get out of the car and walk over to Joe’s building.

It wasn’t as if it was strange for me to be coming round at one in the morning but I felt so nervous all of a sudden I was very close to turning round and running away even before I knocked on the door.

Standing my full height in heels I try to look confident as I stand alone in the lift which was thankfully working and when the doors ping open I try to leave my negative energy behind me as I slowly walk towards Joe’s door.

Leaning on the buzzer I smile when I see Joe answer the door and his face performs a double take when he spots me looking up into his blue eyes a wide grin appearing on his handsome face.

“I thought you said you were going to call me?” Joe questions folding his arms across his firm chest. 

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” I tell Joe with a sexy pout.

“Always.” Joe chuckles as he steps aside to let me into his apartment.

“I am a little drunk and I was having such a good time with Gina but now I’m here to see you!” I explain making Joe grin as I look back at him to see how good he looked in his khaki green tee shirt which made me feel warm.

“Lucky me.” Joe states with a grin as I look away feeling a little shy all of a sudden seeing that despite all of the alcohol I had consumed tonight I was still a bit of a dork.

“Do you have any beer?” I ask Joe sitting on the nearest couch even though I knew that if I did have any more alcohol I would most probably pass out but I needed something to focus on and drinking was the cure.

“I think I will get you a water instead.” Joe informs me but I stop him by grabbing hold of his arm and pulling the guy down beside me on the couch in one move.

“Let’s talk instead!” I tell Joe with a wide grin as he rewards me with a bemused look on his face whilst he falls into the seat next to me.

“Ok, what’s on your mind?” Joe questions.

“Oh, lots of things but I don’t think you want to hear them.” I reply in a bored voice.

“If they are of the sexy variety then of course I do!” Jokes Joe with a deep chuckle.

“I will definitely need a beer to talk to you about that.” I retort with a smile.

“Just spill because I’m interested now.” Joe laughs.

Suddenly my mind goes blank because I can’t exactly tell him why I’m here so instead I turn my body around towards Joe with my bare knee brushing against his well word denim jeans which clung to his legs perfectly.

“Gone all shy on me all of a sudden?” Joe questions in a teasing voice.

“No, I am just thinking that what I’m going to tell you might shock you.” I state with a firm nod.

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah, and I don’t want to embarrass you.” I reply with a cheeky grin.

“That’s a nice thought and all.” Joe begins with a laugh then adds “But you do know that you’re already blushing?”

Placing a hand to my cheek confirms that I am indeed blushing which makes me smile awkwardly whilst Joe is looking down at me with those sexy blue eyes.

“Start by telling me about your night out.” Joe begins and I nod.

Obviously ‘forgetting’ to mention that I saw both Mike and Bobby I explain to Joe about how my evening had unfolded obviously not mentioning my plan involving him also because, spoiler alert it wouldn’t be a surprise then.

“Sounds like you were having fun, why come over and see me?” Joe questions in a teasing voice complete with smug smile like he knew I couldn’t resist him.

God, I’m so obvious!

“Well you should already know the answer to that?” I retort with a sexy smile.

“Clearly I need it spelled out for me.” Joe chuckles deeply.

“Back at the coffee shop we kind of started something and I just hoped that me being here now we could finish it.” I tell Joe in a flirty voice.

“Err, what do you have in mind?” Joe mumbles running a hand through his hair looking a little embarrassed all of a sudden.

Instead of replying I silently lean forward closer towards Joe all the while my eyes are staring at his lips in anticipation of what might actually happen next.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let me get you some water.” Joe state putting a dampener on the whole evening, not to mention my plan whilst I sat there trying to regain my composure.

But then I wonder what would have happened afterwards if we had kissed because obviously it would change up our dynamic either making it better or impossible to remain just friends with him.

Perhaps this was for the best?

“Here.” Joe mumbles quickly handing me a glass of water which was only half full, was that significant or was I just overthinking completely the wrong things in this situation right now, answers on a postcard.

“Err, thanks.” I nod back gripping onto the cold glass firmly whilst I start to move my knee down to sit with my legs stretched out, but still feeling a little light headed I miss-judge my movements and proceed to pour the water over myself.

All down the front of my dress which makes me gasp because the water was cold but then I see the look on Joe’s face as if on cue his blue eyes widen to saucers but there is a shocked smile on his face at the same time.

I could use my clumsiness to my advantage here I drunkenly decide needing to desperately turn things round because we had gone from flirting to a dead end, yet here we were with something promising on the horizon I just couldn’t mess this up.

No big deal…

“I can’t believe I just did that!” I declare feeling my silk dress cling to my front whilst Joe just stood in front of me looking like he was mentally going through a checklist in his head right now.

“L-let me get you a towel or something.” Joe stutters looking away from me quickly heading towards the bathroom which is where I decide to follow him undoing my dress in the process.

By the time I reach the bathroom Joe is walking out of there but he stops dead in his tracks when he sees me with my dress untied at the side, pulled apart to reveal my black underwear and my bare skin which was damp from the water.

How could he resist me?

“I think you should go to my bedroom.” Joe states making me grin back at him as he continues to stare at me trying his hardest to keep his eyes level with mine but I count three times at least when they drop lower.

“That sounds like such a good idea!” I declare with a wink then turning round in my heels I walk all the way to Joe’s room feeling excited at the prospect of something happening pretty soon between me and Joe.

Walking into his room I notice like always the messy clothes on the floor, piles of vinyl and even some comic books one that I accidently slip on almost falling on my ass in the process.

“Are you ok?” Joe questions placing his hands either side of my waist to help me regain my balance which works like magic until I turn round to face him and his hands drop back to his sides.

“I am now.” I giggle with a smirk then continue to slowly pull off my dress which once again has the desired effect of Joe trying to stop me but he’s too late when it falls down around my feet instead.

Joe is standing there in silence holding onto a small mocha coloured towel tightly in one of his hands so I take this moment to step closer to him in my heels helping him decide what to do next.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve seen me undressed before.” I tell Joe who silently nods back at me but then flinches when I slowly wrap my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer towards me because I needed him badly right now.

“Let’s not do this.” Joe states removing me from his neck to hold me at arm’s length as he guides me down onto his bed with a soft landing. 

“I need you, Joe.” I sigh as I fall onto my back onto his bed hearing my friend mumble something that I do not catch then he leaves me alone.

“Don’t leave!” I drunkenly yell then end up falling asleep in my underwear on top of Joe’s bed deciding I would have a quick power nap then the real fun would surely begin.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up like I do most mornings, with a start almost as if I had just realised I’d left my hair straighteners on or as if I had been recalling the plot twist to a really good thriller movie in my head and right near the end I wake up instead.

Rubbing my eyes then instantly regretting it when I notice the black mascara marks on my hands I notice that I am in Joe’s bedroom and even worse I was just in my underwear which was strange to say the least.

What happened last night?

Sick of asking myself this question I decide to go hunting for my dress instead then I could just sneak out hoping that both Mike and Joe were asleep because I didn’t need to be teased right now.

There was a part of me that felt very embarrassed about something but I could not pinpoint why despite the fact that I was in my underwear and luckily when I step out of Joe’s room the apartment is quiet.

Finding my leopard print dress draped over a kitchen chair it is there I suddenly remember what happened spilling the water Joe had handed me all over myself which lead me to here hence the strong feeling of humiliation sweeping over me.

Hurriedly getting dressed I recall undressing in front of Joe because drunken me had decided that I wanted to sleep with my friend thinking something needed to come from all the flirting between us.

Instead Joe had deposited me in his bed alone where he had most probably crashed on the couch which made me feel bad and like an idiot because I had failed in a plan that had been so simple.

Well that was what drunken me had thought but I guess like always the timing had been off between us causing an even bigger gap appearing in the middle of me and Joe, I hope he could laugh this off because right now I couldn’t.

Needing to perform some damage control even just for my own piece of mind I decide that I should call Joe but checking my phone in my bag I see that he has already messaged me first.

“Sorry I left early, had to get into work I hope you have found your dress and haven’t got much of a headache this morning.”

Wink face emoji at the end finishes the message which makes me smile to myself and I walk out of the apartment and head back to my own place so I could have a cold shower and get to work maybe even stop by to get some coffee.

The thought of seeing Joe at Kama coffee makes me grin until I picture Mike standing next to him wiggling his eyebrows all over the place which makes me decide that I should just call him instead after work.

“Morning Zoey!” Jess greets cheerfully which worries me because it was quite early for her to be this buzzed it wasn’t like her at all.

“What’s wrong with you?” I ask giving her a funny smile.

“I didn’t sleep a wink last night but I am feeling fine!” Jess winks at me happily.

“Don’t rub it in.” I deadpan back obviously Jess had got lucky last night with Travis.

“What happened last night with you?” Begins Jess who then she adds “Meet anyone that is worth getting over Joe for.”

“I had fun.” I begin ignoring Jess’ comment even though I suddenly remember that I had basically told Gina about my crush on Joe like we were all at high school and this shit still meant something.

“Gina had strict instructions to cheer you up!” Jess smirks at me.

“Yep and she delivered-“

“But you went home alone?” Cuts in Jess with a very important question.

Not lying entirely because I didn’t want to have to explain myself to Jess about my idiotic plan which had got me nowhere so I told her yes I did go home alone even though it was from Joe’s place the next day.

“Yeah, sadly I-“

“Better luck next time!” Jess smiles at me and before I can reply a customer walks in and so our day at works begins which suits me fine because I didn’t want to answer any more burning questions about last night.

Surprised that I hadn’t heard from Gina yet to ask what had become of my not-so bright idea I am actually glad about that as well deciding to leave my phone well away from reach to stop me from checking it every five minutes.

What had started out as a fun idea turned into a nightmare in which I am probably the only person in the whole world to undress in front of someone and have them not get the hint that I wanted to get down.

Was I really that bad at this?

Not wanting to dwell on that question for long I instead focus on making copious cups of coffee for both myself and Jess who keeps talking about Travis even when the aforementioned guy is within earshot.

Which makes me wonder if I was like that with Joe, but there I went again comparing myself to somebody who had it all figured out whilst I failed at the first hurdle most days without even actually trying.

But like I kept telling myself this needed to change and quick because I was seriously getting bored of repeating myself and saying one thing only for it to go wrong, every single time.

When will something ever go right for me?

Thankfully it was the end of the day now so I was back home at my apartment, all alone where I was safe seeing that trouble followed me whenever I went outside perhaps I was better off just staying here.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devouring a whole pizza to myself I felt stuffed and ashamed that I had gone to such lengths to try it on with Joe hoping that he just found it funny instead of overthinking it like I was, still.

Choosing a beer over a coffee I decide to sit in my room to read old magazines and just try to relax because surely the more I said it the more I would actually believe it, right?

Wrong, after re-reading the same line of an article on fast fashion at least six times I chuck the magazine beside me in frustration then I pick up my phone that was next to me on the bed.

Before I can decide against it I call Joe’s number in the hope to at least be able to apologise to him and after six rings he answers sounding happy on the phone.

“How are you feeling?” Joe questions with a smile in his voice.

“Still feeling a little sore but it’s more from embarrassment than anything else.” I inform Joe getting right into the reason for my call so I could finally put it to bed, so to speak.

“We’ve all been there.” Joe laughs then states “But you did surprise me last night.”

“Made an idiot of myself more like!” I retort back.

“I enjoyed it.” Joe informs me which makes me grin despite myself.

“I bet you did!” I laugh at him.

“Who knows what would have happened if you we had been in different circumstances.” Joe chuckles deeply.

“Like me being sober?” I question firmly.

“Of course I would want you to have fun as well!” Joe tells me seriously.

“Well I have a pretty good Idea what would have happened then and I’m a little sad that it didn’t!” I sigh happily briefly imaging the scenario between me and Joe together in his bedroom.

This actually shuts Joe up for a few moments when all I can hear is him breathing down the phone making me wonder what is going through his head right now.

“So what would have happened exactly then?” Joe questions breaking into my thoughts which makes me panic a little.

“Lots of things.” I retort back hurriedly.

“Like what exactly?” Questions Joe in a deep voice.

“Just use your imagination, Carson!” I reply cheekily fed up once again with all his teasing.

“I do that all the time!” Joe laughs.

“So you think about me a lot then?” I question in a teasing voice just so I could try and turn the tables back onto Joe instead of all eyes being on me.

“Busted.” Joe begins then adds “But that’s just between me and you.”

“Joe Carson, are you sweet on me?” I ask him in an exaggerated voice.

“I, can neither deny nor confirm that right now.” Joe states them muttering that he was busy he ends the call suddenly leaving me staring at my phone in confusion.

Well that was strange, as usual which leads to the question of who was exactly playing who here or were we just equally both shit at flirting with one another.

Platonically of course but that only makes me wonder that I could be using my talents elsewhere seeing how I was apparently wasting them on “poor Joe” who if you asked me knew exactly what he was doing.

Especially seeing that he’d told me things would have played out a whole lot differently if I’d been sober which makes me smile to myself whilst my mind drifts off to briefly fantasise about what could have happened.

Joe watching me as I undid my dress his blue eyes full of lust as he pulls me closer towards him, our lips brushing each other’s gently then he leans his head down to kiss that part of my neck which drives me crazy.

Yet what were the chances of that even happening past my fantasises I wasn’t so sure but what I did know was that I better not push myself with Joe in case I took things too far and he wasn’t true to his word.

I needed to go on some more dates and stop using Joe as an excuse because clearly I was doing just that and it was seriously ruining my chances of getting with anyone at this rate.

These thoughts stick with me all through the night and for most of the next day until I see that Gina is calling me in the afternoon and luckily there is a lull in the shop so I head out the front to talk to her.

Telling Jess I am taking part of my lunch break now I rush out through the mint green door to answer the call because I knew full well what Gina was calling me about and I knew she wasn’t going to like what I told her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Please tell me you and Joe had sex!” Gina yells down the phone at me loudly.

“That would be a negative.” I tell her getting straight to the point it was easier to rip that band aid right off and just move on.

“What?!” Gina questions shocked adding “How could he resist you in that fucking dress!”

“Pretty easily because I was drunk.” I begin then state “But Joe did inform me last night that things would have been different if I’d been sober.”

“Well, what are you going to do now?” Retorts Gina.

“Erm, I’m working-“

“No, about this stupid!” Gina laughs then enquires “I take it your sober right now and the likelihood of you drinking after work should be pretty slim seeing how you’re not going home but straight to Joe’s place.”

“And why would I do that”? I question incredulously adding “Go and embarrass myself even more in front of him, no thanks!” 

“But here’s the thing you wouldn’t-“

“I’m ignoring you!” I cry in a sing song voice sick of my friend’s advice suddenly “I think I need to call time on all this.”

“You clearly can’t just get over a crush that quickly!” Snorts Gina.

“I exaggerated when I said it was a crush it’s just platonic-“

“Bullshit!” Laughs Gina whilst cutting me off.

“Enough about me.” I deadpan then ask “How did it go with Bobby?”

“Well I ended up back at his place of course!” Gina tells me with a laugh.

“Of course you did!” I retort the ever familiar sting of jealousy hitting me hard like always.

“Well you know what to do.” Gina tells me in a teasing voice.

“Ignore any more of your bright ideas!” I laugh back awkwardly.

“Err, wasn’t it your idea to go see Joe yourself I didn’t play a part in that at all!” Gina snorts back at me.

“You are just a bad influence!” I tell Gina with a smirk on my face.

“I remember things differently.” Gina laughs back at me.

“Well forget them quickly!” I retort in a firm voice.

“Maybe I should talk to Joe for you-“

“Not a chance!” I scoff back then add for good measure “Not a fucking chance, don’t get any ideas”

“Fine I could just tell Mike what happened and-“

“Don’t do that either!” I yell in an annoyed voice.

“Like I would.” Begins Gina adding “It’s between you and Joe one of you will get it eventually.”

“Well it’s been six months so I seriously doubt it!” I retort with a bitter laugh.

“I’m rooting for you, kid!” Gina tells me in a sincere voice.

“Well that’s one of us then at least!” I joke back.

“Until you decide to pounce on Joe I have some-“

“Please don’t tell me you’re trying to set me up again!” I tell Gina in a warning voice.

“Not exactly but-“

“I don’t need this right now.” I state back adding “I’m useless at this I just need a break.”

“What, so not see anyone? Begins Gina teasingly “Even, Joe!”

“Especially not him.” I retort because I couldn’t get the memory of the look on Joe’s face from my mind when he had seen me undressed standing in front of him in my heels.

“We will get back to Joe in a second.” Gina informs me then states “But for now I know this really hot guy who has been single for a while, he plays the game accordingly and from what I’ve heard is a lot of fun!”

“Sounds terrible.” I dead pan even though I felt a tiny bit interested but I wasn’t going to tell Gina that.

“It’s either you meet this guy Nick or you go face Joe which I am sure he would enjoy!” Gina tells me with a laugh.

“Fine, can you set this date up for me to meet this Nick?” I question making my friend laugh louder down the phone at me.

“If you want to make Joe jealous then-“

“That is never going to happen so I need to meet this Nick and perhaps finally get lucky.” I cut off Gina firmly.

“I’ve got it covered.” Gina states confidently which instantly worries me as I agree to my friend’s terms and a plan is set in motion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no time to over-think or worry about it because I get a message from Gina just before I leave work to inform me that I am meeting Nick tonight at eight at Valentines.

Trying to back out of the date because it felt too soon I wasn’t prepared at all but Gina wasn’t taking any of my excuses so a couple of hours later I found myself alone at the designated bar.

Gina told me Nick was tall, with messy blonde hair and a cheeky smile he was fun to be with because she knew him from work somehow wasn’t exact on the details which made me roll my eyes at the time.

But right now Nick was exactly forty minutes late which made me feel super good about myself even more so when he is over an hour late and I decide that I have actually been stood up.

Again.

Deciding against alcohol I had ordered an orange juice sitting there like an idiot waiting for this Nick to appear and change my life when he couldn’t even be bothered to show up, man I was pissed off.

Angry at the situation and not Gina I decide not to call her or I was going to yell I just needed to go see Joe instead he would know how to cheer me up.

All I needed to do was remind myself not to flirt with him and complicate matters between us anymore and no alcoholic drinks either I would just stay sober and not get any stupid ideas in my head, hopefully.

Luckily it isn’t a long walk from V’s to Delaney’s so clicking my ruby red heels together three times I set off to another bar hoping that Joe was there and of course that he was alone and not with friends.

Arriving in record time it is nearly half nine and happy hour is in full swing with the bar in the middle of the room swarming with customers awaiting their drinks the place was pretty busy.

Comparing Delaney’s to other bars would be wrong because it was eighty per cent bright burgundy walls, flooring you name it all painted the same lurid colour. 

Alongside sticky checkerboard lino which needed a good clean and random pictures with odd shaped frames always catching my attention the place was pretty quirky.

Telling myself to act normal, I wasn’t going to think about last night and I especially wasn’t going to mention it in front of Mike I could do this I’ve done it this long without revealing my true feelings.

Nearing the bar I spot Joe standing behind it with a smile on his face as he talks to two guys in front of him one of them I recognise as Mike which almost makes me want to run back outside.

But sensing that I was looking at him Joe looks into the crowd straight at me which makes me smile awkwardly as I push past people to get closer to the bar.

I knew I looked good tonight I was wearing a black and white striped bodycon dress with three quarter sleeves and a cropped acid-wash denim jacket that I have had for years but I still loved it.

Noticing that Joe wasn’t listening to their conversation I spot Mike turn round to see where Joe was looking a wide grin appearing on his face when he sees me.

“Speak of the devil!” Begins Mike with a wink aimed in my direction “We were just talking about you!”

“No we-“

“You’re Zoey?!” Asks the guy next to Mike who looks a little familiar but now was not the time for introductions even though he clearly knew who I was.

“The one and only!” Mike cheers happily placing a hand quickly behind my back to pull me closer towards the bar.

“Dude.” The guy next to Mike states at Joe who looks so caught out making me wonder why then I suddenly panic, what if he had been telling these two about what happened last night.

“I know Joe is-“

“Drink?” Questions Joe loudly over the music in the background cutting off whatever Mike was about to say to the other guy.

“Just a Coke please.” I tell Joe with a small smile.

“Not drinking?” Questions Mike pulling a surprised face.

“It’s safer if I don’t.” I deadpan back.

“Good to know.” Joe states handing me my drink his eyes watching my carefully making me look away from his gaze.

“It’s weird.” Mike begins who then adds “But you’ve come by at a good time because I was just telling Joe about seeing you and Gina last night.”

“I tried to block that memory out.” I joke back.

“But I gave you such good advice!” Begins Mike slapping his hand onto the bar for effect “And here you are now.”

“The reason why I’m here is a long story.” I tell Mike sarcastically.

“Not really you finally listened to my advice and here you are but I suggest you drink instead of staying sober because you don’t want to actually remember your night with Joe!” Mike laughs at the face I pull closely followed by a hot blush enveloping my whole body.

“A lot of women say the opposite!” Joe declares whilst giving me a wink in the process.

“So what exactly happened to you then last night?” Mike asks making me look away from his roommate to focus on his brown eyes which were sparkling mischievously.

“I, err, I went home.” I shrug hoping that Joe hadn’t told Mike how I’d gone round to their apartment to give him a show which hadn’t been the plan exactly but I liked to go off script sometimes.

“Well that sucks for you!” Mike grins back at me.

“You went home alone?” The guy next to Mike asks me and when I give him a firm look he sulks off to the other side of the bar.

“It’s a valid question.” Mike begins then adds with a laugh “Usually you just end up coming round to the apartment and I know for a fact that it isn’t to see me!” 

“Why would I want to see you?” I retort.

“Exactly, it’s clearly to see Joe!” Mike points at Joe who is trying not to look at me because he was too busy aiming daggers with his eyes at his friend.

“I was alone last night.” Joe shrugs in the end adding “Fell asleep on the couch and woke up early for work.”

“Is that true?” Questions Mike looking from me to Joe making me wonder if Gina had actually called him up for a little chat about us, the thought makes me feel a little sick.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Joe can answer I spot a women appearing next to him with medium length blonde hair curled loosely, big green eyes and a look on her face that I knew all too well.

I definitely looked that the same way at Joe myself, two parts longing mixed with one part lust.

“How’s everyone doing here?” The women questions making Mike give me a look ignoring the blonde whilst I watched Joe glance away from me.

“Zara this is Zoey, a good friend of Joe’s!” Mike declares with a grin on his face.

“I wouldn’t say good friend.” I joke back making Joe look up to wink at me.

“Nice to meet you, Zoey!” Zara informs me loudly over the background noise at the bar sounding fake even to my own ears but I was always very quick to judge.

“Two worlds colliding!” Mike announces with a laugh making Joe glare at his friend pretty intensely until I notice Zara place a hand on my friends arm.

“When you’ve finished gossiping with Mike can you help me with something?” Zara asks Joe with a pretty smile making that bolt of green lighting, AKA jealousy hit me hard but I try to keep my cool instead.

“Err, sure!” Joe smiles back at Zara who looks happy with this answer and giving me one final look she heads off out the back.

“I’ll be right back!” Joe nods at me then looking at Mike adds “Keep your mouth shut!”

“I have no idea what he means.” Mike shrugs when I give him a bemused look.

“Clearly you’ve-“

“So, Joe and Zara that’s a development isn’t it?” Mike asks cutting me of hurriedly.

“Are they together?” I question back in alarm clearly falling for Mike’s joke because he starts to laugh loudly like I had just said something hysterical.

“Not yet.” Mike begins “But someone is holding Joe back from getting with Zara!”

“I hope you don’t mean me!” I retort catching on quick then add with a shrug “I highly doubt other women see me as a threat.”

“When Joe is concerned, yeah you are he thinks the world of you Zoey and the only reason he would be in a position of getting with Zara is if you never told the guy how you felt about him.” Mike informs me diplomatically.

“What, like his jokes aren’t as funny as he thinks they are and he always takes up so much space!” I deadpan making Mike roll his eyes back at me.

“Sure, let’s deny the obvious fact then that you like Joe and he likes you it is terribly lame all this acting indifferent when you both could be getting down and having some fun together!” Mike shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

“I’m insulted you think that is what’s happening between-“

“Well, I’m insulted that you’re trying to deny it Zoey!” Cuts in Mike with a laugh.

Glaring at Mike I try to ignore his comment but he just shakes his head at me like I am a lost cause making me look away to see his friend, whose name was Adam talk like I wasn’t even here as he recalls meeting two brunettes moments ago.

Mike’s words have annoyed me so much I even consider going home alone until I spot Joe reappear at the bar, thankfully without Zara by his side because I wasn’t in the mood to compete right now.

I wanted Joe to myself.

“Are you ok?” Joe asks me leaning his elbows on the bar so his face was level with mine which makes me look away to see both Mike and Adam watching us carefully.

“I need a beer.” I state making Joe chuckle at me.

“So, I leave you for like five minutes with Mike and now you need a drink?” Joe asks arching an eyebrow at Mike who grins.

“I have that way with women!” Begins Mike with a laugh but then he adds “But with Joe here you are in very capable hands.”

Ignoring the look that Mike is giving me I glance back at Joe who winks then turns round to get me a beer from the fridge behind the counter bending down making me look away when I realise I am staring at him.

Of course Mike catches me and with a wink he follows Adam into the crowd leaving me alone with Joe like a dream come true until my fantasy bursts suddenly when I spot Zara coming to stand next to my friend.

This makes me wonder if I should stay or go but Joe answers that question by handing me a beer which I take a large drink from making Zara look at me whilst I watch her carefully back.

Did I actually have competition?


	11. Chapter 11

So much for not drinking I decide throwing caution to the wind somewhere during the evening whilst I spend ages willing Zara to just disappear but instead I have to watch her flirt with Joe, so blatantly.

Sure, I was happy for the guy but that didn’t discount my feelings which were on high alert whilst I watched them serve customers together avoiding the look that Mike kept giving me.

“You’re not going to fight for your man then?” Mike asks me making me choke on my second beer.

“Joe can do whatever he wants.” I remind Mike with a shrug.

“Trying to act cool is not a good look on you.” Mike laughs then elaborates “I’ve seen you watching them closely for ages.”

“Like I said I don’t care-“

“Well you won’t care then that Zara already has a boyfriend-“

“Seriously?!” I cut of Mike practically yelling at him despite the fact he was sitting next to me on a stool at the bar.

“I thought you didn’t care?” Mike retorts talking slowly and calmly which just infuriated me more.

“I don’t-“

I stop what I was about to say when Zara finally announces that she is going which makes me smile as she grins back then a guy appears next to me at the bar with model good looks but with a certain look of smug about him.

Tall, with slicked back dark hair, caramel coloured skin and dark eyes that followed you around the kind of guy your mom warned you about and I knew then that he was Zara’s boyfriend.

With one final wave and thankfully no introductions from the guy next to me I watch happily as Zara leaves by his side and when I look back I notice Joe has been watching me.

Looking to my right I see that Mike has gone finally leaving me alone with Joe once again which was something that I wasn’t mad at if I was being honest.

“You’ve got me all to yourself again.” Joe states with a wink.

“Not full of yourself eh, Carson!” I retort with a smile.

“So I imagined the evil looks you were giving Zara then?” Joe questions.

“Most definitely.” I smirk back making me wonder if I had been doing just that even though I already knew that the answer was yes.

I spend the rest of the evening at the bar, chatting with Joe and also messaging Gina to explain how Nick hadn’t even shown up, I had ended up at Delaney’s and met Zara and Alex her smug boyfriend.

Gina tries to call me and on the third try I answer just to see what she has got to say for herself about setting me up with yet another jerk.

“Nick is a jerk.” Agrees Gina who then adds “But I guess Joe is helping you get over him pretty quickly.”

“Yes, with beer!” I joke back with a laugh.

“Yet another chance here with Joe are you going to take it?” Gina questions seriously.

“Erm, no because there is no more chances.” I dead pan.

“Joe will give you a hundred more before you get the hint.” Gina informs me dryly.

“Whatever!” I retort lamely.

“Oh god I give up!” Gina retorts “He is right there in front of you I bet so just make a move on him!”

“I’m ignoring you now in favour of drinking more.” I tell Gina then proceed to hang up on my friend.

I stay right until the final drinks are served and the bar closes but I stick around to hang out with Joe and his friends who wouldn’t take the hint and leave us alone for five minutes so I gave up.

Maybe that was a good thing but I felt more relaxed when it was just us together not an audience of Mike and a drunk Adam watching me chat with Joe who stood tall behind the bar.

Instead I drunk like it was going out of fashion which was again Mike’s fault because he kept plying me with beer and shots which resulted in me feeling like I was going to slide off the stool I think I was still sitting on.

“You look like you need a cab to get home.” Joe tells me with a grin taking a shot that Mike had poured badly for him practically spilling it all over the counter instead of the glass.

“Zoey doesn’t want to go home alone she can come and eat pizza with us!” Mike declares with a wink in my direction.

“I feel sick.” Groans Adam stepping down off his stool to then fall sideways onto the floor.

“Sleepover it is then?” Questions Joe in my direction is blue eyes sparking at me wickedly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I know it I am walking into Joe’s apartment with Mike bringing up the rear practically dragging his friend Adam a long who looks very green making me hope that he wasn’t sick anytime soon.

I watch as Joe places the two large pizzas on the kitchen side and I take off my denim jacket and heels dropping them on the floor by one of the couches.

“Pizza?” Joe questions giving me a smile.

“Yes, I’m starving!” I grin back. 

Handing me a large slice on a paper plate I go to sit down on the couch avoiding yet again the look Mike is giving me and trying not to watch Adam who was crawling around on the floor in pain.

“Stop looking at me like that!” I hiss at Mike who smirks because he has clearly gotten to me already and we’ve been indoors for like ten minutes.

“I’m just waiting to see what will happen here.” Mike shrugs then adds with a smirk “Just remember what I told you last night.”

“Already forgotten!” I smile back trying to show Mike that he wasn’t annoying me which was hard to fake because obviously he was.

“So, are we like interrupting something here?” Adam asks giving me a smirk then regretting it when he holds a hand over his mouth with a shocked look on his face.

“If you’re going to hurl dude take it outside!” Joe tells Adam in a warning voice as he sits down next to me his shoulder brushing against mine in the process.

“Please don’t be sick!” I shudder because that was something I hated to see especially when I was eating.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Adam questions then runs off in the direction that Mike points him in vaguely whilst devouring a folded up slice of pepperoni pizza.

“If he misses, then you’re cleaning it up.” Joe tells Mike firmly.

“And miss out on whatever is happening here, no chance!” Mike retorts with a laugh repeating what he had said earlier only to complete the cycle of annoying the fuck out of me.

“We are eating pizza, no big deal.” I shrug trying to sound nonchalant when in reality I wanted to yell at him.

“Why do you even care about what is happening here anyway?” Joe asks mid-bite of his slice.

“It isn’t like I have anything better to do right now.” Mike shrugs with a smirk adding “Plus you two are so easy to wind up!”

“Someone needs to get a life.” I state making Joe give me a sidelong look following by a wide smile which makes me stop eating to stare at his handsome face because I had a one-track mind, clearly.

“You two are boring me, just go and have sex already!” Mike yells in a bored voice making me look away from Joe to see his roommate shaking his head.

On cue I feel my face blush a deep red, the effect making me sit up a little on the couch causing my arm to rub against Joe’s which makes him look at me.

“Ignore him.” Joe nods “He’s just jealous he isn’t getting anywhere with anyone.”

“Whilst you have two women vying for your attention and you don’t even know how to close with either of them, so who’s the loser here?!” Mike jokes back.

I look beside me to see it was Joe’s turn to look awkward but he catches himself just in time by saying “Zara obviously has a boyfriend and Zoey is-“

“Too good for you.” I finish because Joe had stopped talking like he had forgotten what he was about to say.

“Exactly.” Joe informs me with one of his well-timed winks which get me every time because I grin back at him probably looking like an idiot.

“See, you two keep saying this and I still don’t believe either of you for a second.” Mike states looking from me to Joe with interest in his brown eyes.

“False alarm!” Adam cheers reappearing and then proceeding to fall in front of Mike onto the floor.

“Let’s put the TV on.” Joe declares thankfully moving the limelight from us onto what to watch instead he stops channel surfing when an old nineties sitcom comes on and he leaves it on in the background.

Eating more pizza makes me feel both satisfied and sleepy so I closed my eyes whilst Adam was passed out on the floor snoring loudly and I listened to Mike quote the TV also enjoying the fact that Joe was still sitting next to me it was very comforting.

“Fuck!” I hear Adam shout scaring the hell out of me making me open my eyes in alarm to see him rushing to sit up and not even getting to the bathroom before he is sick in a thankfully empty pizza box.

“Dude!” Mike snaps at him in disgust.

Standing up from the couch I look away because seeing someone throw up was like the worst thing ever but I relax a little when I feel Joe’s hand on my back.

“Let’s leave Mike to sort this out.” Joe tells Mike firmly who is glaring at his friend who doesn’t look well at all.

“Where are you two off to then?” Mike questions looking back at us, not missing a beat like always.

“We are going to crash in my room.” Joe begins then adds quickly when his friend’s eyes light up “I’m not sleeping out here with him puking everywhere and neither is Zoey.”

“Real smooth, Carson.” Mike begins with a wink then states “It looks like you do have the balls to close.”

“Mike, get lost!” Joe tells his friend in an annoyed voice then turns round to signal the conversation is officially over.

Feeling too tired to even protest I follow Joe like I have many times before into his bedroom, hell I had done the very same thing last night but this was different.

Or was it?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, where are you going to sleep?” I ask Joe with a smile suddenly feeling a little more awake now I was finally alone with him.

“Like I said before I can always make room for both of us.” Joe grins back widely.

“Hmm, but I don’t trust you.” I inform him with a look.

“Oh wow, that’s hurtful!” Joe states whilst pretending to look hurt even placing a hand flat on his chest.

“It’s the truth.” I tell him with a shrug standing awkwardly next to Joe in front of his large bed that could easily sleep both of us with room to spare.

“Well, I could build a pillow partition between us?” Joe asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Fine.” I state even before I think it through but then hastily add “Just don’t go getting any ideas.”

“Zoey, you are safe with me.” Joe states making me wish he hadn’t of said it so seriously, did I repulse him that much?

“Of course I am.” I agree then ask him “So, can I borrow an old tee shirt to sleep in?” I ask with a playful smile.

“Err, sure.” Joe nods then I watch as he roots around in his chest of drawers until he pulls out a faded black tee shirt then handing it to me he silently walks out of his bedroom.

Hearing Mike and Joe arguing in the next room I shake my head then undressing, not for the first time whilst in this room I wonder if I should message Gina to give her an update on what’s happening.

But then I just know that despite the hour she would try and call to get more answers out of me but I didn’t have a clue what was going to happen when Joe came back.

Were we actually going to just sleep or you know have a little fun?

Letting my dress drop to my feet I sigh deeply then step out of it deciding to pile my hair on top of my head into a messy bun I pick up the tee shirt from the bed putting the soft fabric to my face just to see if I could smell Joe.

Instead I could only smell fresh cotton detergent so I move it from my face stroking my thumb against the tee shirt lost in my own thoughts.

“Are you dressed-“ Joe stops talking when I look up to see he is back in the bedroom and is staring at me because yet again I am standing in front of him in my underwear and this time it’s red.

“Hey, look away!” I tell Joe who is just standing there in front of me with a dark look on his face not even looking a tiny bit shamefaced that he was checking me out so intently.

Quickly putting the tee shirt on I soon notice that Joe has finally looked away from me he was alternating running a hand through his hair and cupping the back of his neck he looked really flustered.

“So, what side is yours?” I question with a smile because Joe did look kind of cute right now.

“Just take up the right side I will be back in a few.” Joe winks making me roll my eyes back at him.

Sitting on Joe’s bed I bite my lip as a list of possibilities enter my mind of what could happen when he reappears which was ridiculous but I give myself the pleasure of doing this to pass the time.

Even though I knew for a fact that we would just fall asleep which was something new for our friendship because like I said before I never stayed over, despite the fact this was the second time in over twenty four hours.

Hearing laughter makes me panic followed by Mike yelling something that I didn’t make out because I could then hear Joe shout “Shut up dude!”

“Have fun!” I hear Mike cheer when Joe soon reappears and as if luck would have it he wasn’t wearing a tee shirt just his jeans and that cheeky smile of his.

“Well, I’m ready for sleep now.” I tell Joe with an awkward smile.

“I don’t think a women has ever said that to me whilst they’ve been in my bed.” Jokes Joe with a chuckle.

“Sorry to disappoint.” I retort with a smirk aimed at Joe whilst he stood at the edge of his bed then in one movement unbuckles his jeans letting them drop to the floor as he kicks them off his feet.

Meanwhile I am trying not to watch him but failing miserably noticing his grey and black checked boxers which were hanging low under his deep vee and it was impossible not to catch a glance.

I look up to see Joe watching me feeling my face go red because clearly he had caught me blatantly checking him out but if you saw his body then you would be doing exactly the same, guaranteed.

“You never disappoint me.” Joe begins which makes me look up at his face as he adds sexily “Especially now I’ve seen you in red.” 

“My underwear?” I question feeling a blush cover my face all of a sudden.

“Red is my favourite colour.” Joe chuckles at the shocked look I give him.

With my mind racing I silently watch as Joe bends down to pick up several pillows from the floor to make a temporary partition between us so no accidental touching would occur.

“Well don’t go getting any ideas, Carson.” I remind him firmly even though deep down I’m pretty excited that this piece of information has come to light.

“Of course!” Joe holds his hands in the air whilst I lay down and seconds later he is next to me on the other side of the three pillow partition and I feel like every inch of my body is on fire.

As if I was going to actually get any sleep tonight!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Comfortable?” Joe asks breaking into my thoughts.

“Yes.” I reply sounding awkward.

“I promise I will behave!” Joe informs me making me smile as I turn on my side to face him.

It is there I notice Joe’s eyes looking from mine down to my lips and a crazy thought enters my mind what if I just pushed one of the pillows away and then leant forward inviting him in for a slow kiss?

“Stop looking at me like that.” Joe tells me darkly.

“Like what?” I ask with what I hope is an innocent smile.

“You know exactly what you’re doing and it’s driving me crazy.” Joe sighs getting comfortable next to me making me wish that the pillows weren’t here and I could see his body instead.

What? I was weak!

“So, is it wrong if I did this then?” I ask moving one of the pillows away slowly so Joe had enough time to tell me to stop but he just watches me drop it down the side of the bed instead.

“That is the only thing that is protecting you right now so you better not get rid of all of them.” Joe chuckles at me.

“Well you will just have to try and resist me instead then!” I sigh turning away from Joe covering myself over with his ocean blue coloured silk sheets which felt soft on my bare skin.

“That’s no fun!” Jokes Joe who then proceeds to move another one of the pillows away stating “That one was in the way I had to move it because you do take up a lot of room for someone so small.”

“Night, Joe.” I tell him with a smile knowing that there was one stupid pillow between us and I guess if it is moved then it was fair game, anything could happen.

“Not that I’m going to be able to sleep with you next to me but night anyway.” Joe deadpans as he switches off the light switch nearby turning the room to darkness besides the thread of yellow light coming from the bedroom door.

Because I cannot see Joe I find myself listening out for his soft breathing as he lays next to me and I feel like I am going to explode seeing how I felt turned on beyond belief which was ridiculous but true.

All the recent angst and pent up frustration building up to this moment resulting in me being too scared to move whilst in my head a fantasy was playing out and it was a really good one.

Trying to take my mind off sex I find myself thinking about work and my life in general instead which helps a little but now my head was racing with all sorts of thoughts and I was no nearer to falling asleep.

“Can’t sleep?” Asks Joe then before I answer he adds “Me, neither.”

“Nope I’m wide awake.” I reply firmly.

“Well let’s chat then!” Joe tells me quietly seeing that the arguing between his friends had stopped and they were most likely passed out by now.

“Ok, sure.” I begin with a smile.

“Let’s get rid of this then first!” Joe states chucking the pillow off the bed which makes me gasp.

“Now what’s going to stop us?” I joke in a teasing voice.

“Like I said I will be good.” Joe begins with a low chuckle “But you need to stop teasing me.”

“I’m not doing anything!” I declare with a laugh.

“You don’t have to I am just picturing you lying next to me and I obviously don’t have to tell you what it is doing to me.” Joe states in a deep voice.

“Did it just get warm in here?” I ask Joe making him chuckle.

“It did as soon as you walked into my bedroom.” Joe tells me teasingly.

“Way to ruin the moment with one of your terrible lines!” I laugh desperately wanting to move the conversation along otherwise I would do something I’d later regret to shut him up.

Taking the hint Joe changes the subject to tell me more about work before I had shown up thanks to my awful date which I hadn’t told anyone at the bar about and I was going to leave it like that.

“So, Mike had both insulted the guy and his girlfriend who he’d thought were brother and sister so I had to-“

Listening to Joe talk about something his friend had said to two patrons at the bar tonight I start to feel a little relaxed like the frustration and need to reach out for the guy next to me was dissipating because I suddenly felt very tired.

Closing my eyes I continue to listen to Joe’s voice until I fall into a peaceful sleep with one leg sticking out of the bed and the duvet wrapped around me a little for protection from exposing my underwear to my friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face which makes me feel happy briefly like I had just woken up from a really good dream but the memory vanishes suddenly when I feel that a heavy arm is draped over my middle.

This happens pretty much at the same time that I realise I am in Joe’s bedroom once again and that he was in bed with me which meant that it must be his arm the thought makes me blush right down to my toes.

How was I supposed to get out of here?

Trying to move away from Joe only makes him sigh in his sleep then he buries his face into my neck his lips grazing my skin whilst he places his hand flat on my stomach trying to pull me closer towards him.

Seconds later and we are practically spooning I am so into whatever is happening right now that I move my ass only to realise that Joe was enjoying it too because I begin to feel a certain part of him pressing firmly into my lower back.

“Fuck, you smell so good!” Joe states sleepily into my right ear making me gasp when I feel his hand that had been flat on my stomach glide southwards the tips of his fingers stroking the top of my lace underwear.

This was getting far too intense I needed to move now before things got way out of control and Joe actually realised what was happening between us right now.

“Are we having fun in here?” I hear Mike half yell half question as he walks straight into Joe’s bedroom.

“Hey!” I shout whilst grabbing hold of the duvet to cover myself which makes Joe stir from his sleep.

“Get out dude!” Joe shouts loudly sounding both very pissed off and tired at the same time.

“Who wants coffee then?” Mike asks with a wicked grin on his face whilst I bury my head under the duvet.

“GET OUT!” Both myself and Joe yell in unison.

“Ok, I’m going!” Mike tuts then shut the door behind him.

Still hiding under the duvet I close my eyes tightly because Joe’s hand was still on my underwear and his erection was firmly pressed against my lower back it was very distracting.

Quickly turning from my side so I was laying on my back I move the duvet off me to see Joe looking around with sleepy eyes then seconds later they widen and he removes his hand from where it had been sitting very comfortably.

“That was an accident.” Joe begins with an awkward smile looking far from upset when he grins down at me his eyes focusing on my lips.

Before I can think what I am doing I sit up on my elbows so my face was closer to Joe’s who takes the hint as he dips his head and seconds later I feel his soft lips brush against mine until he kisses me more firmly and I sigh into his mouth.

“Now, that wasn’t by accident!” Joe chuckles as he leans back and I find my heart racing in my chest and my body tingling like it was ready for some action but I take a metaphorical step back instead like I always did in case my friend pushed me away.

“Don’t get used to it.” I joke back then sitting up fully add “I woke up with your arm draped around me and your body very close to mine it was very distracting.”

“I thought it was just a dream.” Joe laughs looking embarrassed at his admission

“See, I knew you couldn’t resist me!” I begin with a smirk “Now I’m invading your dreams too.”

“Well now the truth is out let’s just carry on where we left off.” Chuckles Joe leaning forward to kiss me again but I move away because I was now fully awake and the spell was broken.

“Let’s not get too carried away.” I tell Joe who nods back muttering something which I don’t hear but I wasn’t exactly going to ask him to repeat himself right now.

Who knows what would have happened if I had let Joe kiss me again his friends were outside and a part of me felt like this wasn’t right so I had to call time which was painful because Joe kissed very well.

Despite it only being a taster of what he could do which ignited those fantasies which followed me around daily confirming that Joe did indeed know what he was doing in the bedroom.

Embarrassed that I knew this fact now I didn’t think I would be able to look at Joe the same way as before especially seeing how I had slept next to him in his bed and also got to meet his morning wood as well.

Silently we both get dressed with our backs turned from one another and chucking Joe’s tee shirt on his bed I look round once I am finished to see that he has put it on which makes me grin.

“It looks much better on you.” Joe winks at me.

“Time for coffee.” I smile back trying to move the conversation away from us flirting because I wouldn’t be held accountable for my actions if I got too close to Joe again but that wasn’t going to happen, I wouldn’t let it.

Mike smiles widely from me to Joe when we head into the kitchen together then I see him shaking his head with a loud laugh asking “I take it no magic happened last night?”

“No, just sleep.” I tell Mike who groans back at me.

“You really are terrible at closing.” Mike addresses this comment at Joe who rolls his eyes back at his roommate.

I watch as Joe makes me a coffee and Mike is talking to him quietly like I am not even here whilst my heart was still banging in my chest like I had run a marathon and not just woken up next to Joe which was ridiculous.

Once I had my coffee I make my excuses to leave with Mike waving me goodbye whilst Joe watches me leave his blue eyes staring firmly in my direction like he was waiting for me to say something or better yet make a move.

“See you later, guys.” I tell them with a shy smile then make my escape accordingly heading for the lift so I could get to work on time because I was running pretty late.

Jess gives me a look at my outfit as I walk in to greet her and she just smiles at me with a bemused look which doesn’t last long when she tells me that she is in a bad mood this morning.

Joe is kept from my thoughts thanks to both a busy day at the florist and the fact that Jess had an argument with Travis which I have heard about from every angle imaginable.

Turns out they have had a disagreement about where they stay overnight because Jess isn’t too fond of Travis’ place his roommates were strange and she didn’t feel comfortable there.

But on the other hand Jess’s place according to Travis was too far away basically he didn’t want to make the effort or pay the cab fare to get there which was a bit of a dick move if I was being honest.

The worse thing I could ever say, which I did was that it was early days and this comment sends Jess off on an attack aimed at my sheer lack of dating abilities and whatever it was I was doing with Joe, ouch!

Tears are shed and Jess soon forgives me whilst I tell her that I needed some sleep I’ve had a few bad days myself which makes her ask what’s happened to me which is a very loaded question right now.

“I just need sleep and a decent night out.” I tell Jess with a small smile.

“Now that sounds like a plan.” Jess winks at me with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Gina arranges to come by my apartment after work on Friday night having spent three days avoiding all her questions regarding Joe I was very close to telling her to ask Mike but thankfully I don’t.

We chat easily catching up with the week enjoying takeaway noodles and dumplings whilst Gina kept glancing as if waiting for me to spill some big secret I decided I needed to wind her up.

But first, beer!

Grabbing two more beers from the small fridge I walk back over from the kitchen area to my couch whilst Gina sat on the floor watching me carefully the whole time.

“Here.” I begin handing Gina a beer who nods her thanks then catching the look I’m giving her arches an eyebrow at me.

“So?” Gina questions slowly waiting for me to reply.

“Something happened-“

“I knew it!” Shouts Gina almost spilling her beer whilst she raises said drink in the air above her head.

“But you can’t tell anyone-“

“Just spill!” Gina snaps making me grin back at her.

“I slept-“

“With Joe? You slept with Joe!” Cuts in Gina with an excited yelp.

“Well, kind of-“

“What the hell does that mean?” Gina snaps in an annoyed voice.

“I was in his room and slept there in his bed.” I tell Gina with a shrug not daring to mention how I had woken up with his arm around me and then the kiss that had left me wanting more.

“That’s it?” Asks Gina giving me a look because my mind had drifted and I was smiling to myself.

“Pretty much, there was a pillow partition between us and when I woke up the next morning Joe had made me some coffee.” I tell Gina with a grin.

“You put some pillows between you?” Questions Gina with a scoff joking “Did Joe not trust you?”

“More like I didn’t trust him” I laugh making Gina’s eyes widen.

“Did he try it on?” Gina jokes.

“Hardly.” I laugh back then add “So can we talk about something else now?”

“Well you bought all this up.” Beings Gina giving me an interested look “Joe is never far away from your thoughts it appears.”

“I want to go out tomorrow!” I announce loudly changing the subject from me and Joe.

“Like, a big Saturday night out?” Questions Gina with a wide grin.

“Exactly!” I nod excitedly adding “I can wear that rose gold dress.”

“Now that would definitely get Joe’s attention!” Gina winks at me.

“Not my intention but I do want to get dressed up and have some damn fun!” I cheer warming to the idea because I needed a break from overthinking it was time to let loose and perhaps meet someone as well.

“Let’s do it!” Gina nods with wide smile.

Fast forward to a warm but early Saturday evening and I am round Gina’s place fresh out from the shower with a purple towel wrapped around myself and a grin on my face excited for the night ahead.

Getting ready whilst Gina pours me a shot of vodka I put on the dress which according to my friend had magical powers as she zips up the back for me and I step into my black heels.

“You look amazing! “Exclaims Gina clapping her hands excitedly then handing me my shot adds “Let’s get this night started!”

Taking my shot of vodka I pull a face then nodding at Gina I state “Let’s do this!”

“I cannot wait for Joe to see you in that dress!” Gina nods smugly at me.

“You have a one track mind.” I state rolling my eyes at Gina who smile back happily.

“I’m just stating the obvious!” Gina giggles back at me.

Hair left down and curled loosely I put on my make then I am ready to face whatever tonight throws at me which I hope is lots of great conversation and then some flirting as well for luck.

Of course Joe was going to be there but I would just act like my usual self around him despite the string of recent events because nothing had actually come of any of it so what else could I do than try and forget about it?

I think Joe would definitely know what to do if I did try to kiss him again but I wasn’t going to start making a habit of it because I had both tried and failed to hook up with him several times now so that as they say was that.

I don’t think I could handle him ever pushing me away…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading to V’s in a cab I try to clear my head and just think about right now and how it could go so right I needed to remain positive and hope that luck would follow me in this dress tonight.

Walking inside the bar with Gina by my side I feel both confident and happy noticing Mike and Joe at a table so I decide to head on over towards them.

I spot Gina behind me having been stopped by another women with dark blue hair in a very sharp cut bob that suited her face wearing a silver halter neck sparkly dress that looked amazing on her.

They must know one another I decide because there was a lot of hugging going on leaving me standing there in the crowd which was already building up until I notice Mike pointing me out to Joe.

Mike waves me over whilst Joe stands up from his seat staring at me like I was something from his dreams making me smile and thank Gina for letting me borrow her dress because it was already working it’s magic.

The dress in question sits high up on my thigh and hugs all of my curves affectionately making it look like it was bespoke to me only and not by some high end fashion house I have never heard of.

“Hey, sexy lady!” Begins Mike with a smile when I approach the table making Joe give him a look.

“That dress-“Joe begins with a grin.

“I know, I look amazing!” I tell him confidently making Joe chuckle at me.

“Don’t go wasting it on this dude here!” Scoffs Mike with a smile.

“Now why would I go do that?” I question back in a teasing voice.

On cue both Mike and Joe are looking at me which makes me think I’ve done or said something but on closer inspection it is just them watching me very carefully.

“I need a drink!” Mike demands looking away first which makes me smile.

“What are you having?” Joe asks me with a wink.

“Long island iced tea, please.” I reply and Joe nods after I tell him to make it two one for Gina as well.

I sit down in the empty seats whilst both Joe and Mike head for the bar together feeling very pleased about their reaction to my outfit I just hoped some handsome millionaire would appear and whisk me away somewhere for a bit of fun.

The imaginary but very handsome millionaire would take me somewhere where there was a white sandy beach, lots of strong cocktails served in coconuts and the guy would rub oil on my shoulders and back.

It is there I picture Joe suddenly in the role of handsome millionaire sliding the straps of my black bikini top down to rub oil on my shoulders with his strong hands the thought makes me both smile and bite my lip as the fantasy plays out in my head.

“What are you thinking about?” Joe asks me loudly over the music breaking into my thoughts at exactly the wrong moment.

“Nothing!” I snap sounding guilty as hell whilst Joe gives me a funny look and I can feel my face blushing like crazy.

“Well, here’s your drink I’ll let you get back to your daydream.” Joe smiles at me.

“Thanks.” I mumble taking the tall glass from Joe’s hand suddenly feeling awkward as he takes the seat next to me so I start to scan the crowds.

I can still see Gina talking to the women with cool blue hair and her friends but there are no guys who jump out at me making me want to leave Joe to go and talk to them.

For now I wanted to stay right here and sit with Joe which had nothing to do with how good he looked tonight even though I knew he had made zero effort picking out his outfit.

A fitted black tee shirt that showed off his firm arms and broad chest with a pair of dark blue jeans that clung to his thighs not that I had been staring or anything.

“Hey, are you ok?” Joe asks me making me look up from staring at the table we were seated at.

“Fine!” I tell him with an easy smile.

“Well you’re very quiet it’s unnerving.” Joe grins making me roll my eyes at his comment.

“I’m looking at the crowds.” I lie with a grin “Seeing if there is any potential hook ups out there.”

“I’m right here.” Begins Joe with a smirk adding “You’re search is over!”

“Well if I don’t find anyone I will get back to you!” I reply with a smile.

“It would be the best night of your life!” Joe states “But I already have a couple of women I want to chat to at some point tonight.”

“Oh!” I tell him surprised at his honesty and my reaction so I hastily add “Who am I to get in the way of you getting some action!”

“Unless you want to-“

“Man, this place is busy!” Yells Gina cutting of whatever Joe was about to say to me which had sounded important because he had leant forward in his sear with his baby blue eyes watching mine the whole time.

Looking at Gina who grins from me to Joe I glance back at him but he is too busy running a hand through his mess of gorgeous hair to notice me watching him.

“You were saying?” I shoot this question at Joe who looks very caught out all of a sudden but he is saved by Mike appearing at the table waving another beer in front of his roommates face.

“Dude, you need to catch up!” Mike states then winks at me.

“How are these cocktails so fucking tasty?!” Gina exclaims moaning loudly in ecstasy whilst she sipped her long island iced tea through a straw causing two guys standing behind her to look round with sudden interest.

I notice one of them glancing in my direction then, I fucking kid you not he does a double take his eyes scanning my body whilst I just watch him doing this looking like I didn’t care when in fact I was so excited I was sure I’d burst.

The guy grins at me and I smile back causing Gina to notice and turn round to face the guy then looking back at me with an incredulous look she shouts “Him?!”

“I’m right here!” The guy announces causing Mike and Joe to look from Gina, to me then at the guy who notices and holds up to hands in front of him.

“I wasn’t checking out your girlfriend dude!” The guy states looking directly at Joe which makes me widen my eyes and Mike start to laugh like the stranger had just told the funniest joke.

“They do look like a couple don’t they!” Gina announces loudly giving me a wink at the same time.

“Just friends!” Joe declares with a smile.

“Move along!” Gina shouts at the guy practically in his face which makes me shake my head at her.

“How many times do you reckon that will happen tonight?” Mike questions whilst drumming his fingers hard onto the table we were sitting at.

“Hopefully never again.” I deadpan causing Joe to give me a sidelong look, it was pretty adorable.

What was wrong with me?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I say three more times.” Gina nods at Mike with a wide grin.

“Ok, I will go with seven and that is my final answer!” Mike slams his hand down on the table.

Subtly Joe tries to moves his body away from mine but Gina spots him doing this and with a laugh states “There is nothing you can do to stop people thinking your together so I guess you may as well just embrace it!”

“It’s Zoey who needs to embrace it!” Joe chuckles stretching his arms out accompanied by a fake yawn to pull off a real dude move by trying to drape an arm on the back of the seat I was sitting in.

“I’ve told you before I am too good for you Joe.” I tell him with a teasing smile.

“You never stop reminding me!” Joe retorts flippantly trying to sound like he was being funny but it comes out flat instead like he was really pissed off at me all of a sudden.

I notice the look that passes between Mike and Gina which makes me bite on my straw in my drink not even sure what was going on right now, in fact did I even want to know?

“I’m going to talk to that blonde over there.” Joe begins then looking at me adds “Is that alright?” 

“Why would you-“

I stop asking Joe why he would need my approval when I spot the smug grin on his face because Joe was recovering himself by being a wind up like always.

“I hope she ignores you.” I tell him with a smirk.

“Jealous, are we?” Joe questions looking down at me whilst I roll my eyes trying to hide my annoyance.

“If you two are going to be like this all night, I’m going to get more drinks!” Gina declares as I watch Joe head into the crowd looking back to see Mike give me an interested nod.

“I cannot believe how jealous you actually are!” Mike jokes loudly then adds “But I am practically running out of interest in you two now so I’m not even going to comment.”

“Thank fuck!” I retort with a smirk.

“But I will tell you this!” Begins Mike with a smile “Take it easy on Joe he is struggling right now.”

Looking away from Mike I notice Joe right away in the crowd I could recognise his back and ass anywhere, not that I told anyone about that but he was too busy to look back at us because he was making the women next to him laugh.

“Clearly he’s struggling!” I dead pan pointing to Joe and the blonde who was getting awfully close to his side so he could lean down and talk into her ear.

“Yeah but I guarantee that Joe won’t be going home with anyone.” Mike begins then adds “Unless you finally get the hint.”

“Nope!” I tell Mike with a smile not even lowering to his level by replying to his statement.

Looking back over at Joe because I couldn’t help myself I see the guy in question watching me whilst the blonde was whispering sweet nothings into his ear which annoys me for some reason.

“Here!” Announces Gina placing another cocktail in front of me which I happily accept placing the tiny pink umbrella from my drink into my hair.

“You’re such a dork, sometimes!” Gina laughs as I pretend to pose with the umbrella tucked in the top of my ear.

“That is why she is perfect for Joe because both of them are dorks.” Mike states with a wide grin on his face.

Before I can form some kind of reply Jess from work appears at our table and she is alone which pleases me because I was so sick of hearing about Travis, I wasn’t sure what I would do if he turned up and ruined the evening with his moods.

“Hello sweets!” Gina grins at Jess then heads back over to the bar leaving her seat next to Mike free for my work colleague to grab.

“Hey!” Begins Mike looking awkwardly at me because he had forgotten Jess’ name.

“It’s Jess, we’ve met several times Mike!” Jokes Jess with a giggle.

“I remember!” Mike nods firmly and then I am all but forgotten about whilst the pair chatted easily at the table it was nice to hear Jess laugh after hearing about the idiot Travis who didn’t deserve my friend I decided.

Briefly I am happy until Joe walks back over to the table armed with the blonde who was only a little shorter than him and she made me feel like I was something on the bottom of his shoe even in this wonderful dress.

Angry at my reaction to seeing Joe flirt even though I have seen it a million other times during our friendship I look away when he lets’ the blonde sit on his lap, was he trying to make me jealous?

Clearly it wasn’t working I decided not meeting Joe’s eye I stand up to pass by him leaving Jess with Mike who were still talking to each other like they were in their own little bubble, very interesting.

Drink in hand I meet Gina at the bar again talking to a guy who was wearing a purple suit with a blue shirt underneath giving me a look like she wanted to escape when she spotted me standing next to her.

“What did I tell you about flirting with other guys?” I snap at Gina who proceeds to roll her eyes at me knowing that I was going to make this as embarrassing as possible for her.

“I can’t help it!” Gina defends herself lamely.

“Well, what did our relationship therapist tell us to do?” I tell Gina with a sob.

“Wait, are you two together?” The guy in the purple suits asks gleefully.

“Yes and now we are leaving to go make up, bye!” Gina informs him grabbing hold of my free hand to pull me into the crowd with her.

“So, we’re dating now?” Gina questions with a laugh.

“Things are getting desperate-“

“Oh honey I am too good for you!” Teases Gina calling back to the comment that I had said to Joe earlier.

“Very funny!” I retort whilst rolling my eyes back at my friend.

“Playing hard to get will get you nowhere with Joe.” Gina states loudly into my ear then leaning forward to add “But making him jealous will show him that you mean business.”

“I don’t like playing games.” I tell Gina firmly but she laughs at me instead.

“Could have fooled me your whole friendship with Joe is like some game and one of you needs to let the other win!” Gina tells me in a firm voice.

“And winning means?”

“Sex of course!” Gina practically shouts at me causing several people to look over and even one guy raise his beer at her with a wink.

Not believing Gina for a second I put her comment behind me instead favouring her holding my hand as we walked around V’s talking to strangers in the crowd with several people even complimenting my dress, not me of course.

I was a dork, apparently.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could see our table from here if I stepped back a little and sure enough I spy Joe sitting alone without a blonde attached to him laughing at something Jess is saying whilst Mike is grinning widely at her.

It appeared she had two fans there which was good having met the guys a couple of times they were harmless yet fun sometimes, but I would say that about Mike because Joe was a whole other story.

Shaking my head I decide that I don’t care what Joe is up to it isn’t like I have any claim in the guy my feelings of jealousy are because he gets to flirt and I don’t, well that needed to change and quickly I tell myself firmly.

“I’m heading back to the bar do you want another?” I ask Gina who nods whilst pretending to be engrossed in a conversation with a guy who looks a little like a young Billy Zane, think him in Back to the Future.

Letting go of my friends hand I head to the bar finding a small gap to see all the bar staff were down the other end which makes me curse louder than I thought I had.

“Excuse me?” Questions a guy to my left looking away from the bar to say something to me but he doesn’t actually speak instead he just stares.

“Sorry, I wasn’t talking to you.” I tell him with an apologetic smile noticing his brown eyes and the fact he was taller than me which was always a bonus.

“But I’m glad I am now.” Begins the guy adding “My name’s Charlie and I am very interested.”

“Interested?” I question out loud then quickly put my hand over my mouth when I realised what I had just said.

“Yes, in you!” Charlie tells me with a wide smile.

“Sorry.” I grin back adding “My mind is elsewhere at the moment.”

“I could be running through yours all night?” Charlie asks with a sexy smile.

“Oh, really?” I question with a laugh.

“Sorry, that was awful.” Sighs Charlie with a groan.

“But I’m still here!” I tell him with a shrug adding “I’ve heard a lot worse chat up lines than that!”

“Well you are gorgeous!” Charlies exclaims then looking shyly down at his feet adds “It is true.”

“That’s so sweet.” I smile back at Charlie who was harmless and kind of cute just the thing I needed to briefly forget about Joe.

Charlie offers to buy me a beer as we stand and yell in front of each other because the bar was so loud it was a shame because I was getting a good feeling from this guy, no red flags or anything so perhaps I wasn’t going home alone tonight?

Drinks in hand I learn that Charlie is a teacher of science and he loves sci fi movies as well asking me what did I do and actually looking interested as he asked me follow up questions about my life it was really freshening.

Instead of bouncing back comments and flirty looks which was something me and Joe did a lot I actually felt comfortable talking to Charlie, sure there were no sudden fireworks between us but it was nice to talk to him.

“I better get back to my friends” Charlie tells me apologetically but then adds “I hope I get to see you again tonight.”

“You most definitely will because I’ll be waiting!” I declare in a teasing voice the same one I would use on Joe who by now would have shot a sexy retort back at me but Charlie was just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

“Let me give you my number!” Charlie grins happily then he quotes his number to me and I tell him if I can’t find him then I will definitely message him.

“Then we can head back to my place?” Charlie asks with a grin and I surprise myself by nodding back.

Smiling at Charlie I then turn round to head back to my friends happy in the knowledge that I have my evening set, no matter what I was going to go home with that guy and fucking make it count.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the table I see Mike and Jess deep in conversation whilst Joe was watching them until he spots me stopping at my seat to sit down in it trying to hide my smile but failing terribly.

“I don’t think I’ve put that grin on your face have I?” Joe questions adding “I saw you talking to that guy it was very distracting.”

“Watching me were you?” I ask Joe with a shocked look on my face.

“I was counting all the times you flicked your hair around, you do not stand still for too long it’s like you can’t!” Joe states with a chuckle.

“Well I had a good chat with Charlie, actually!” I tell him with a firm nod then not being able to help myself I add “I think I’ll be going back to his later.”

“He’s no competition!”Joe shrugs at me “Besides I will need to have a word with him to see if his intentions are pure.”

“Don’t even think about it!” I snap holding a hand up in front of me “The guy is nice and that is what I need right now not-“

“Me, your wildest fantasy all rolled into one tall package.” Joe winks at me speaking the truth because he wasn’t just a snack but a full course meal instead and he knew it.

“Keep telling yourself that!” I joke back with a pretend yawn then ask him “Where is your blonde friend?”

“Off getting drinks, she will be back soon.” Joe nods at me with a smile then states “I think she’ll be coming back to my place with me later if I play my cards right.”

“It’s a lucky night for both of us then!” I sing song in a false voice which makes Joe give me a funny look.

“Just not how I expected it to happen.” Joe tells me in a deep voice.

Looking up to see Joe watching my carefully I smile back despite the heavy meaning in his comment I resist the urge to ask exactly what he meant because I didn’t want to turn it into something it isn’t.

“Do you want a drink?” I hear Mike ask making me look away from Joe to see he was standing up from the table with Jess standing next to him as they headed off to the bar even before I had answered the question.

The answer is obviously a resounding yes because it was a Saturday night, Joe was driving me insane in more ways than one and I needed to hide my feelings and perhaps go and find Charlie again as well.

“I’m back!” Giggles a female voice as I notice it was the blonde reappearing by Joe’s side but he takes a few moments to look at me before he turns his head making me quickly look away.

Once again she was back to sitting on Joe’s lap even though there were two empty seats opposite us as the blonde notices me watching to give me a smug smirk like she thought she had Joe but I didn’t believe her for a second.

If Joe, and everyone else here wanted to play games then I could do exactly that too!

Not moving my chair back far enough as I stand up I have to squeeze past Joe who takes this opportunity liked I hope he would to look up at me as I stepped past him noticing both the look on his face and his blue eyes following my curves like he was hypnotised.

“Joe!” I hear the blonde snap as I walk passed his chair with a smile on my face, grabbing a beer from Jess who winks at me to find Gina at the other end of the bar with two guys in black tie standing either side of her.

“Hey, Zoey!” Cheers Gina when she spots me waving at both the guys as quick introductions are made and I am sure they are called Aaron and Drew respectfully.

“Have you guys just come from a wedding or something?” I ask motioning to both of their smart suits with my right hand.

“Guilty.” One of the guys grins at me and I feel nothing not even a tiny flutter of my heart unlike when I was around Joe but I wasn’t going to start thinking about the reason for that right now.

Instead I stand and chat with both Drew and Aaron who I cannot tell apart but they are funny and I find myself back to having some fun with friends even though we were all scattered around V’s and not altogether.

Spotting the tall blonde who was with Joe walk past me I nod at Gina then decide to head back to the table where I see Joe sitting alone so before I can think about it I sit in the seat next to him crossing one leg over the other.

“Having fun are we?” Joe asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Lots, actually!” I nod back with a smile.

“Well, I think we should talk-“

“We’ve got shots!” Yells Mike cutting off Joe not for the first time this evening which makes me reward him with a glare thanks to his interruption the moment that was about to happen between us had disappeared.

“Yay!” Jess cheers awkwardly clearly seeing my face which matched Joe’s but it was too late now so I grab a shot and Joe follows suit as we shoot them together at the same time.

“Did we just interrupt something here?” Asks Mike with an annoying smile plastered across his face.

Rolling my eyes I spot Gina in the crowd making out heavily with one of the suits pushed up close against the bar right in the way of other people but the pair of them were lost in their own world.

Lucky them!

“No, I was just saying-“

“Hey, everyone!” Cuts in the blonde who has reappeared and sadly not fallen down a well or left me the hell alone with Joe for five fucking minutes!

Back on Joe’s lap I scoff to myself which Mike clearly notices giving me a look complete with arched eyebrow like he wanted to know what was going on with me right now, did he have all night to listen to me?

The blonde starts to talk into Joe’s ear her hair partly obscuring his face as I find myself watching them then suddenly wishing not for the first time that it was me on his lap instead.

“Are you ok?” Mike asks me leaning across the table a little so he could talk to me whilst I noticed that Jess was suddenly engrossed in her phone. 

“I’m fine!” I tell him sounding anything but yet despite this fact I add “Why don’t you ignore me and continue hanging out with Jess instead.”

“I can tell there is something wrong.” Mike tells me sincerely but then states “There is no need to be jealous of the blonde because let me tell you another little secret.”

“I don’t need secrets. “ I begin with a sigh “I need more alcohol.”

“Soon!” Mike nods brushing my comment away but he then adds “But first I think you need to hear this.”

“Do I really?” I retort in a sarcastic voice in dire need of another beer otherwise I was going to turn into a bitchy mess like how I felt I was transforming into right now.

“Yes!” Snaps Mike who then states “What I am trying to tell you is a little secret involving the guy next to you.”

“Don’t start-“

“No, I’m serious!” Cuts in Mike “You really don’t need to worry about Joe going home with the blonde because I guarantee he won’t be seeing how he is having really bad trouble closing.”

“You mean-“

“Joe is all talk and no action I think you should have a few words with him or better yet just help the guy out!” Mike laughs as he catches the face I pull.

So, Joe was having trouble closing?

This wasn’t front page news exactly but contradicted a lot of things he had told me about himself making me wonder if I was the key to him getting over his funk the very idea makes me shake my head.

Like that would ever happen!

Maybe I needed to get Joe alone to see how far I could annoy him with this little gem of information because I was as petty as him and I just really wanted to hear how he could get himself out of this one.

I bide my time by sending Mike over to the bar for more drinks whilst Joe kept watching me and I couldn’t keep my eyes away from him whilst Jess just shook her head at me in disbelief even though I wasn’t sure why.

Deciding what to say to Joe I finish my beer in record time and end up taking Mike’s who rolls his eyes at me as he continues to talk to Jess whilst I was planning out the rest of the night in my head.

Clearly Mike and Jess were going to hook up which was kind of cute whilst I would eventually confront Joe and ask him outright about his little problem closing which would infuriate him so much he would grab my arms, pulling me closer towards him and he would kiss the hell out of me.

“Did you want to talk to me?” Joe asks cutting into my thought not for the first time tonight which makes me blush red until I notice that we are finally alone.

“Where’s the blonde?” I ask Joe.

“Claudia is in the restroom-“

So, we’re alone then!” I cheer happily because it was now my moment to get some answers, finally.

“Don’t like sharing me do you?” Teases Joe making me roll my eyes at him.

“I need to talk to you.” I begin loudly over the noisy bar but then add “Want to go outside?”

“Sure!” Joe nods which reminds me of Mike’s words that his roommate was wrapped around my little finger which I still didn’t believe despite a lot of evidence went in favour of the argument.

Not that I was overthinking things or anything…


	13. Chapter 13

Heading outside the bar together I fail not to notice that the blonde, Claudia was in fact at the bar and not the restroom talking to Charlie who I had decided earlier that I wanted to go home with.

But going by the way she was leaning right up against the guy who looked very pleased with this development I glance at Joe who has also noticed and is shaking his head at me.

“Still want to talk to me or are you going to try and get your guy back?” Joe questions leaning closer to talk into my ear.

“I think he has forgotten about me already, let’s go!” I tell Joe glad that the blonde had become preoccupied but a little sad that I’d lost Charlie he had been kind of cute.

I watch as Joe pushes the large door to V’s open for me I silently nod my thanks and step under his arm as he lets me go first like the gentleman that he was.

“Thank you.” I smile at Joe.

“So, why did you want to speak to me out here?” Joe questions with an arched eyebrow as we walk past several drunk patrons to stand a little distance from the bar.

“Well we can hear each other out here better.” I tell Joe with a shrug which is followed by a blush that I can feel flushing my cheeks.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Joe informs me not for the first time which has the desired effect only to make said blush appear much worse as my skin begins to feel warmer.

“Focus, Carson!” I joke with a smile.

“OK then.” Joe nods then placing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans he smiles at me then states “I’m focused!”

“Ok, so-“

“Nope, I can’t do it!” Joe cuts me off with a shake of his head then adds in a flirty tone complete with a wide grin” You’re distracting me too much.”

“Me?” I question.

“Yes, you.” Joe states firmly whilst looking down at me from under his eyelashes because even in my damn heels the guy was still much taller than me.

Joe looks at me like that for what feels like a whole hot minute which makes my whole body heat up and my eyes glance from his blue eyes to his lips which were parted a little.

“Zoey?” I hear a familiar male voice ask making me quickly look away from Joe in surprise to see Evan standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

“Hi, Evan!” I shout like I was still in the bar and not in fact outside of said establishment with the ability to hear perfectly.

“It’s strange to see you outside of the florist.” Begins Evan who I notice is blatantly checking me out which makes me grin with pleasure as he adds “But I’m glad I did you look-“

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Joe asks firmly cutting off whatever Evan was about to say which makes me glance back at my friend who I see has an annoyed look on his face.

“Oh! Evan this is Joe, and Joe this is Evan.” I tell both guys hurriedly because there was a sudden hint of awkward as I notice them sizing the other up whilst I stood in-between them.

“Well, we were having a private conversation.” Begins Joe with a nod aimed at Evan who looks back at him in bemusement of the whole situation.

“Oh, am I interrupting? “ Questions Evan.

“No!”

“Yes!” Shouts Joe at the same time I say no making Evan grin at the both of us.

“I think I should leave you guys alone.” Evan smirks at Joe then looking at me he adds with a wink “I’ll see you next week!”

This makes me smile back as I watch him leave seeing how I had looked my absolute best for once in front of him and I had somehow managed to string a sentence together without coming across as weird.

“Is this why you bought me out here?” Snaps Joe making me look round to see him giving me an unreadable look but his body language looked super pissed off with his arms folded across his chest.

“No, that was random!” I tell him with a funny look then a smile creeps across my face as I playfully ask “Is someone jealous?”

“Of him?!” Retorts Joe rewarding me with an exaggerated look like I had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

“Poor Joe.” I tell him whilst pulling a sad face patting his arm closest to me which causes the muscles to tense up which makes me drop my hand quickly from his reaction.

“Ok, then.” Begins Joe slowly then he asks “What was it you wanted to ask me?”

“Well, someone told me-“

“Mike I bet!” Joe cuts me off angrily.

“That you are having real trouble closing recently and I just wanted to ask how true this is because seeing how you’ve been teasing me about hooking up with someone myself.” I finish with a look at Joe whose face has gone from angry to looking incredibly put on the spot.

“Mike is talking-“

So I think someone owes me an apology?” I cut off Joe again with a valid question aimed in his direction.

Joe then proceeds to try and recover himself but every angle he tries to spin it, it just leads back to a dead end a hole that he has dug himself by talking rubbish at me which was mostly fuelled by alcohol.

Informing me he hasn’t been looking for someone as such but then he corrects himself by saying he’s had a few dates so what was the problem exactly?

Hands back in the front pockets of his jeans making his wide shoulders look more defined Joe looks frazzled suddenly from that shit show of an explanation which makes me wonder if I’ve truly unnerved him.

Me?

“I think I need another beer and-“

Joe stops talking when he looks back towards the entrance of the bar and sees exactly what I do Claudia who had been all over him earlier leaving the bar with Charlie the guy who I had spoken to first I even had his number but that was now invalid.

“Have a terrible night.” I hear Joe call out to the blonde who looks up to give him an evil look but when she spots me next to him she rewards me with a smug look as she takes Charlie’s hand in hers.

“Bitter much?” I try to joke but it falls flat when Joe glances back at me and he looks super pissed off yet again.

“This is all your fault you know!” Joe informs me.

“Mine!?” I tell him in a confused voice.

“Unless this was your plan all along?!” Joe asks his face transforming into a goofy smile which like always gets me every time causing my heart to flutter at the worst moment.

"Plan?” I retort with an attractive snort that causes me to blush pink.

“Clearly you just wanted me all to yourself!” Joe states with a sexy grin clearly trying to change the dynamic between us.

“I’ve had you to myself twice this week and that has only made matters worse.” I joke back in a flirty tone.

“Is that why you kissed-“

“You kissed me!” I yell far too loudly even though at the time I had wanted him to do exactly that.

Joe gives me a look which heats me up in all the wrong places sending both my body and mind in a spin which isn’t what I wanted exactly from coming out here with him.

“So what do you want to do now then?” Joe asks me teasingly as he asks “Shall we take this back to my place and finally see where it leads?”

“You’re drunk.” I tell him with an embarrassed laugh sure that within moments Joe was going to tell me the punchline to his poorly timed joke.

“Third time lucky?” Joe questions with a sexy smile on his face that makes me believe him.

But only for a second…

“You are joking!” I snap back at him which makes Joe chuckle at my reaction because I felt both annoyed and incredibly horny which wasn’t a good match.

“Of course I’m joking!” Joe teases adding with a smirk “If only you could see your face right now it looked like you actually believe me.”

“You wish!” I deadpan.

“One day you will see how truly awesome you are.” Joe informs me in a straight talking voice which makes a blush appear on my face and him to start rubbing the back of his neck.

“I know I’m awesome!” I shrug with a grin recovering myself quickly I add “I’m also too good for you.”

“Now who is teasing who?” Asks Joe with a laugh.

“I think hooking up with you would only get me into trouble.” I decide firmly even though the idea did sound like a lot of fun.

“Too scared that you will fall in love with me after I’ve made you scream my name over and over again?” Joe questions with a laugh.

“I need another drink.” I reply signalling that this conversation was over and there was no way I was going to answer that question anytime soon.

“Well that’s a given but have a think also about what I said.” Joe nods at me leaving me speechless for once.

What the hell had just happened?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Back inside the bar Joe lets me walk in front of him whilst I try to process how that talk between us hadn’t gone exactly to plan and now I was horny as hell.

It was a shame that Charlie had been so easily lead by Claudia because that could have been me leaving with him and in front of Joe as well just to show him that I was in fact able to meet someone and not just end up at his place.

Third time lucky, yeah right!

But now that he had bought the kiss up between us I recall the way his sleepy blue eyes had looked down at my lips whilst I had offered them up to him only for the briefest of moments which had left me wanting more.

I knew I was in trouble either way when it came to Joe but he just wanted to tease the hell out of me like we were at high school still and he was trying to flick my bra strap did I have to take the next step or just give up hope that he would see how I felt about him.

Right now was not the moment to think about shit like this I needed a drink I decided once again, sitting back down at the table where Jess was talking with Mike still.

That was until Joe silently grabbed the back of his friends tee shirt telling him “We need to talk” as he pulled him up off his seat and over towards the bar.

“I need another beer!” I shout loudly hoping that Joe had heard me but it looked like he was talking pretty intently to Mike instead who threatens to laugh but the look his roommate gives him makes him think twice.

“So what was that all about?” Jess asks me with one eye closed, bless she was cute when she was drunk unlike an awkward mess like myself.

“Joe just being Joe.” I inform her with a shrug.

“He is so hot!” Jess declares loudly staring at Joe and Mike who were thankfully deep in conversation.

“What about Mike?” I ask her making Jess look away from the guys to give me a shy look.

“He’s pretty hot too.” Jess giggles but then stops when she adds “But I’m with Travis I don’t double down so to speak.”

“Well you could just be friends”? I question with a shrug.

“What? Like you and Joe!” laughs Jess loudly.

“Why is that so funny?” I retort.

“One of you needs to get some balls-“

“You never guess who I saw outside?” I cut off Jess with a wry look.

“Santa Claus?” Jess asks sarcastically.

“No, even better I saw Evan whilst I was talking to Joe!” I tell Jess with a grin.

“What, so he thinks you’re with Joe now?” Questions Jess which makes me stop grinning instantly.

“Shit!” I begin with a groan “No he doesn’t think that, sure Joe got really annoyed when he appeared next to me but he had told me how hot I looked in my dress!”

“Firstly you do look hot in that dress!” Jess declares with a wink “And secondly Joe got annoyed with Evan like he appeared jealous?”

“I think so?” I question with a shrug.

“I repeat.” Begins Jess firmly “One of you needs to get some goddamn balls and go for it!”

I am ever so close to admitting to Jess that I have had two close encounters with Joe neither of which felt alien at all, quite the opposite if I was being honest but that would only lead to one of us getting hurt.

Already knowing that would be me I refused to put myself through the humiliation of trying a third time because I had some dignity and I guess all my fantasies would have to just stay that, daydreams in my head.

“Are you ok?” Jess asks me breaking into my thoughts.

“I’m fine.” I nod but then add “I need a drink.”

“You have already mentioned that.” Jess grins at me then getting up from her seat tells me “I will go save Mike and get us a beer.”

“You’re an angel!” I wink at her then let out a sigh when my friend is out of ear shot what a waste of an evening this dress was enduring I should be having non-stop fun not thinking about Joe even though I catch him watching me right this second.

Shit!

Instinctively biting my lip makes Joe look away from me so I scan the crowds to look for Gina instead I really needed to talk to someone right now and I wasn’t sure Jess could help me because that meant explaining everything.

That would literally take all night and I had already wasted so much already talking with guys who I had no intention of going home with especially all the while Joe was here.

Catching him watching me once more we exchange a grin between each other which held so much meaning it actually makes me wonder what would happen if I did agree to head back to his for a little fun?

The pair of us leaving the bar together to grab a quick cab to Joe’s apartment where we could finally be alone together and there would be absolutely nothing stopping us because we both wanted it so badly.

Shaking my head because that sounded ridiculous I remember how Mike had said his friend was all talk and no action but I still had the memory of me waking up his bed still fresh in my mind.

Hell, it had been a regular thought that appeared at the forefront of my mind at the worst time like right now for example all I could think about was Joe’s arm draped around my middle and his hand slowly sliding its way down towards my underwear.

The thought of him doing this makes me throb which wasn’t good because I was already feeling myself so now I felt like I was on high alert and very close to losing control.

This was ridiculous I needed someone who wasn’t Joe because he was my friend and I wasn’t going to fuck that up by having sex with him seeing how it never worked out for the best if you mixed business with pleasure.

As always he was just trying to wind me up I decide and confirm when I see I am all but forgotten about sitting alone at the table whilst he is standing next to Mike talking to a brunette which angers me briefly.

Here I was obsessing over nothing and Joe was already onto the next women clearly forgetting about Claudia the blonde earlier and of course the exchange between us outside the bar.

Despite this I smile at Jess as she approaches the table with Mike closely following behind her like a true friend because he was holding a tray of shots which signalled that the end of the night was near.

“Hey, where is Gina?” I ask Jess who smirks back at me.

“Our queen Gina left with the suits.” Jess informs me with a laugh meaning the two guys from earlier who looked like they had just come from someone’s wedding.

“What, both of them?” I question in a shocked voice.

“Gina is such a boss!” Mike nods with a smile then raising one of the shots he points to the others so myself and Jess grab one each off the tray.

“I can’t even get one guy and she meets two surely that isn’t fair!” I pout after shooting the shot quickly not enjoying the aftertaste of both the alcohol and my words.

“Erm, Joe hasn’t left yet so you still might be in luck?” Questions Jess with a drunken wink that makes Mike chuckle at her whilst I glared back at them both.

“Ha, very funny!” I snap back grumpily whist watching Joe openly flirt with the brunette in front of me sure I have seen it many times but right now I was taking it personally.

“Joe could break his record and take the brunette home?” Mike questions then looking at me states “Unless you want to replace her I believe he would drop her for you in a second.”

“Doubtful.” I tut back ashamed that I feel a tiny glimmer of hope but it diminishes when I see him leaning into the brunette who is giggling at whatever he is saying to her.

“Right, I don’t want to see that!” I declare standing up a little wobbly on my feet ignoring the exchange of looks between Mike and Jess “I’m off to find someone.”

“But, Joe is right there!!” I hear Jess shout from behind me whilst I chose to ignore her comment and head into the crowd I hoped to meet someone else instead.

I knew I was being kind of desperate but I wanted Joe to feel exactly how I did right now both a little put out and jealous because I did want him all to myself , for my eyes only, but I was sure that would never happen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing past the sudden feeling of awkwardness for being in the crowd alone with no back up I contemplate heading back to grab Jess but before I can do this a guy spots me and grins in my direction.

“Hello gorgeous!” The guy greets me with a wide smile.

There is a drunken connection but I was sure that if I saw the guy outside of the bar that I wouldn’t look twice but he had a nice smile and like I said I was becoming desperate so let’s see where this could lead to.

“What are you doing here by yourself”?” The guy asks me with a surprised look on his face but then looks serious as he adds “Are you here with anyone?”

“Just friends.” I nod with a grin “I’m Zoey by the way.”

“You are gorgeous!” Begins the guy yet again adding “My names Hunter and I cannot wait to see what happens here.”

“You and me both!” I laugh back drunkenly.

Hunter was taller than me with short, spiky blonde hair and like a said a very nice smile he was perfect for what I needed right now, my ego being boosted a little courtesy of this guy right here.

“What are you drinking?” Hunter questions as I tell him a long island iced tea let’s end the night on a high because I needed it.

“I bet I could make you scream.” Begins Hunter drunkenly as he leans in closer to add “All night long!”

“I have no doubt!” I tell him with a smile not sure if he was being serious but going by that smouldering look he was aiming in my direction I decide that he truly meant it.

Things progress quick at the bar as Hunter hands me my drink and we talk both loudly and in broken sentences like people who were under the influence as I giggle stupidly at something he says leaning into is chest laughing like he had just said the funniest thing ever.

But in reality I hadn’t a clue what he had just said but it felt nice suddenly to have Hunter snake his arm around my middle to help hold me up because that final cocktail has tipped me way over the edge meaning that I’d gone too far.

“Woah, are you ok?” Hunter questions with a cheeky grin “I think we should head back to my place so I can lay you down.”

“But we just met?” I retort listening to my gut because I suddenly felt a little wary about this going so fast, was this really what I wanted or was I about to make a mistake.

“I think we need to go.” Hunter tells me firmly which alerts me when I hear the firmness in his voice also when he grabs hold of one of my wrists which causes me to pull away from him.

Looking behind Hunter I can just about see Jess still with Mike at the table but no sign of Joe nearby maybe he had ditched us like Gina to take the brunette back to his place which was just typical.

The one time I truly needed him and he wasn’t even here.

“Just come on already!” Hunter snaps at me tightening his grip on my wrist which hurts me so I try to pull my arm away but he has got me firmly which makes me panic as I scan the crowd around me.

Somebody has got to see something wrong was happening here there was no way I was leaving this place with Hunter I would rather remain desperate than to go back to his place.

“Can you remove your fucking hands off her?” I hear Joe’s voice from behind and I snap my head round to see him looking angry as hell.

“Move along dude I met her first!” Scoffs Hunter in an annoyed voice.

“Don’t make me ask you twice.” Joe states once again.

“Look, fuck off-“

Right before Hunter can finish his sentence Joe has grabbed hold of his arm to loosen his hand from around my wrist making me move away quickly to stand next to my rescuer.

“What the fuck?” Snaps Hunter who then decides to launch himself at Joe which results in him pushing me backwards my back hitting the bar counter hard but a women helps to right me before I slide down onto the floor.

“Look just back off.” Joe shouts pushing Hunter away whilst he attempted to put my friend in a head lock but he can’t focus because he looks incredibly drunk right now.

But Joe has a very angry look on his face which thankfully isn’t aimed at me but when he does turn round to look for me in the crowd Hunter decides to punch him square in the nose.

“Stop it!” Shouts Mike grabbing hold of Hunter’s arms to stop him which makes the guy push him away.

“I am so done!” Begins Hunter yelling into the crowd where there were a small gathering of people watching what was happening but thankfully no security as of yet.

“Go home.” Mike orders at Hunter who looks at me and rewards me with an ugly smirk.

“You’re not even worth it.” Hunter informs me which makes tears sting my eyes then I see him look down at Joe who as knelt down on the floor “Don’t go thinking you’re going to get any now you saved her I doubt she would even suck your dick!”

Joe looks up his nose bleeding only a little as he drops his hand from his face then standing up he grabs onto Hunter’s tee shirt whilst he tries to pull away telling him “Leave Zoey the fuck alone, sure you hit me you were lucky but believe me the next time you try you won’t be!”

“We’re done here!” Mike yells to everyone as the crowd disperses and then someone from the door comes over to drag out Hunter as Joe lets him go and then we all have to leave as well.

“Good luck trying to fuck her!” Hunter laughs loudly once we are all outside the bar with Jess holding onto my hand and Mike gripping onto Joe’s tee shirt because for a second it looks like he was going to chase after that asshole.

“I think we should grab a cab-“Begins Jess.

“We need to talk.” Joe cuts off Jess whilst looking directly at me his nose was still bloodied and he looked sexy as hell which secretly thrills me but I order myself to get a grip.

“I can grab a cab with you?” Mike asks Jess with a hopeful smile.

“But shouldn’t I take-“

“These two need to be left alone.” Mike nods from me to Joe whilst Jess waves at me helplessly.

“I’ll be fine.” I tell her with a small smile even though I felt like I was about to get a lecture from Joe which was something I didn’t need right now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently watching as Mike and Jess crossed the street to grab a cab which had only just stopped there I cautiously turn to look at Joe who was holding the tissue to his nose with his eyes closed.

“Look, I’m sorry-“

“What was that back there?” Joe cuts me off.

“It was nothing he was a jerk I had it all under control.” I state despite the fact that I was clearly lying because when he had grabbed my wrist tightly I had felt so helpless.

“Didn’t look like it from where I was standing.” Joe retorts then in a softer voice adds “I hated seeing that asshole trying to take advantage of you.”

“I can look after myself!” I tell Joe feeling like an idiot all of a sudden because it was never a good idea trying to meet someone when it was so close to the bar closing seeing how a lot of people were pissed by then.

“Can you?” Joe asks me taking a step closer in front of me moving the bloodied tissue from his nose his blue eyes watching me carefully.

“I guess I need you to come and rescue me more than I care to admit.” I tell Joe with an embarrassed smile.

“Well what does that tell you about us then?” Joe asks me calmly.

“What do you mean?” I ask despite the fact a blush appears across my face.

“I think you like it when I come and save the day!” Joe begins with a grin.

“Isn’t that what friends are for?” I retort with a wry smile.

“Sure, but don’t you think there is something more between us.” States Joe which makes my eyes widen as my drunken brain takes in what he had just said.

“Don’t you think that you are taking this a little out of proportion?” I question even thought that was the wrong thing to say apparently because the moody look that Joe wore earlier reappears on his face.

“I think you were trying to make me jealous.” Joe informs me adding “You saw me with the blonde and started to act up and then when I was talking to the brunette you grab someone random from the bar.”

“I’m not that desperate.” I retort even though I knew that I was and that kind of hurt because I didn’t understand if Joe was letting me down gently or trying to tell me something.

“Either way you now have my attention.” Joe deadpans “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Walk home.” I tell him resisting the urge to step even closer in front of Joe and see who would give in first would he kiss me or could I just lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Joe states darkly making me realise that I had been staring at him.

“Like what?” I tell him flippantly but it sounds off making me look down at my feet.

“Like you want me to take you back to my place.” Joe informs me with a grin he even looked fucking handsome with dry blood on his face.

“And then what?” I find myself asking boldly.

“I think you know what I would do to you.” Joe tells me whilst his eyes scan briefly over my lips and then down the rest of my body his gaze causing me to feel very warm all of a sudden.

“Does the offer still stands then?” I ask Joe making him look back up at me with a confused look on his face until realisation hits and he grins widely.

“So you want to head back to mine then and finally sees where this leads?” Joe questions with a surprised look on his face.

“Of course!” I joke “It isn’t like I have any luck elsewhere it appears unknown forces keep pushing us together.”

“I’ve known all this time that you’ve just wanted me for my body.” Joe laughs with a nod shoving his hands in the front pocket of his jeans.

“Guilty as charged.” I begin with a smile then add “But you started all of this and right now I can’t get the thought of us together out of my head!”

“What me and you actually hooking up?” Joe asks me seriously, eyes looking at my lips that I not so subtly lick with my tongue then shaking his head states “It would be a bad idea in reality, right?” 

“Is that why you can’t close because you’re so bad in bed” I retort quickly then instantly regret it when Joe gives me a dark look.

“You know that is a lie.” Begins Joe in a firm voice until he shouts “Fuck, it’s just sex!”

“I know-“

“So, do you want to?” Joe questions cutting me off with a confident smile on his face.

“What, like right now?” I ask blushing furiously.

“No, not here on the pavement but in my bed only this time without any fucking pillows blocking us.” Joe states with a wry smile.

“Well they didn’t work that well the last time-“

“Answer the question.” Joe states cutting off my talking like an idiot as I was about to go off on a tangent, I blamed the alcohol I had drunk tonight.

“Not a chance!” I tell him with an awkward laugh asking “It was just a joke, wasn’t it?”

“You tell me.” Joe grins back making me roll my eyes.

“This is a terrible idea.” I inform Joe who groans then starts walking away from the bar and I find myself following him.

Silently walking back to my apartment because I tell Joe outright there is no way I am going to his to embarrass myself he just rewards me a look like I am hopeless and I start to actually believe him.

So much for my high from earlier because I felt awful right now what with Joe being both infuriating and handsome having gone from teasing to rescuing me yet again I was getting quite predictable.

Unsure if Joe had meant anything he’d said earlier of us just having sex because that is all it was sex but the thought left me feeling conflicted like I would climb him at a moment’s notice but there was something stopping me.

Maybe it was because we were friends but even that felt strained but maybe that was just me I decide as I sneak a glance at Joe who is walking close next to me his hands in the front of his jeans pockets as always.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching my apartment block in record time we stop outside together still silence between us like we wanted to talk but was waiting for the other to actually say something which was unusual for us because normally we couldn’t not stop joking with one another.

“How is your nose?” I find myself asking Joe breaking the drawn out silence between us finally.

“It’s fine.” Joe brushes off my concern with a nod aimed in my direction.

“I’m sorry-“

“Let’s just get something clear.” Joe begins cutting me off before I could apologise again stating “I can close just fine, it is you sabotaging me getting to that point when we’re out together.”

“Me?!” I question in alarm making Joe nod back at me.

“Yes, you standing here in front of me right now looking like an absolute babe but ignoring all the attention I ever give you.” Joe states getting right to the point once again.

Not sure what part of that sentence to comment on first I just stand there in front of Joe instead with my mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Sure we were both drunk but that had sounded like something truthful, an admission that you told anyone who would listen when you have had too much to drink.

“You’re going to regret saying-“

“I meant what I said.” Joe cuts me off adding “You just need to listen to me.”

“I am.” I tell him quietly still awaiting the punchline because there was no way that Joe was confessing this to me right now it had to be some kind of wind up, surely?

“If that was the case.” Begins Joe with a chuckle “Then you would be here in my arms whilst I showed you exactly what I meant.”

“Very tempting.” I tease making Joe give me a look.

“What are you afraid of?” Joe questions seriously.

I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out because I cannot express how much I wanted Joe to kiss me but I knew in the long run it would be a bad idea for our friendship.

“I need sleep and so do you.” I tell Joe instead which makes him give me an incredulous look.

“That is all you’ve got to say to me?” Joe snaps back in an angry voice.

“Night, Joe.” I state in a small voice whilst turning away from my friend who grabs hold of my arm making me look back into his face.

“I need you, not sleep.” Joe states sincerely which makes my heart flutter wildly.

“No you don’t.” I begin moving my arm from his grip as I add “This conversation will be a forgotten memory tomorrow or at the very least something you won’t want to bring up ever again.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping back from me as I approach my front door Joe gives me a wounded look then with a small wave from me followed by long stream of expletives from him he stalks off into the night making me wonder if I had got it all wrong?

Lying in bed all alone and wide awake because I was unable to sleep wasn’t how I had wanted to end tonight having abandoned the rose gold sequin dress and my shoes I was in my underwear feeling both confused and horny.

Joe's words were running around in my mind with highlights such as how he had called me an actual babe mentioning all the attention he has ever given me which made me assume I had missed a lot of those hints.

Frustrated beyond belief I decide that I can only blame myself because, like Gina had said I was given ample chances by Joe but a part of me thinks us talking outside of my apartment had been the last one.

Of course we were friends first and foremost but now I was unsure where I stood with him because had it actually been the drink talking or had Joe practically been telling me the truth.

Yes, I did have feelings for Joe I think everyone besides the guy in question knew this so I wasn’t prepared to embarrass myself in front of him especially when I wasn’t sure if he even meant the words he had said to me.

The odds have been stacked against us this long I don’t think I could stand humiliating myself in front of Joe once more because I think I would burst if it was true that I had got this all completely wrong.

Feeling incredibly horny I decide that there was no way I was going to fall asleep anytime soon so I begin to have some late night fun with myself letting my right hand drop onto my thigh as I begin caressing my leg.

Closing my eyes whilst trying to relax and all I can imagine is Joe of course which wasn’t the first time because he had appeared in a few of my late night fantasies and he had performed expertly in all of them.

Groaning in frustration because my hand wasn’t doing the job I wanted the guy himself here wishing I could go back in time a whole hour and just drag Joe into my bedroom without any care in the world.

Ten minutes later I decide to call Joe and apologise for whatever it was that happened earlier despite the fact that we did in fact call one another up at all hours I saw no problem.

It had nothing to do with the fact that I wanted to hear his voice because I did feel kind of bad how he got punched in the nose thanks to me and I had kind of left him high and dry at the end of the evening.

Before I can contemplate what should have happened Joe answers the phone and I press the face time button to chat to him face to face smiling at him as I lay on my back in my bed.

“Hi.” I tell him with a smile then add “I cannot sleep.”

“Ditto.” Joe chuckles softly back at me at the same time that I notice he is sitting on the couch with no tee shirt on giving me a sexy smile that somehow turns me on even more.

“Can you put a tee shirt on your distracting me?” I question out loud then gasp because I was supposed to say that in my head instead.

“No can do.” Joe grins at me then asks “Why don’t you show me a little more?”

“No way!” I shout sitting up a little on my bed making sure to cover myself with my grey ombre coloured duvet so he saw nothing.

"Ok, why did you call me if this isn’t a booty call then?” Joe questions mischievously.

“I just wanted to apologise for tonight.” I begin with a small shrug because it had been a bit of a nightmare all round.

“It’s no big deal.” Joe tells me disbelievingly “Like you said we’d both been drinking and I was talking rubbish.”

“So, I’m not an actual babe then?” I question in a teasing voice biting my bottom lip in the process.

“Hell yeah you are!” Joe smiles then rubs a hand over his face adding “But you already knew that.”

“Damn right!” I joke back with a wide grin.

“The truth of the matter is that you cannot get enough of me seeing how it has been over an hour since I left you yet here you are calling me up.” Joe states with a cheeky look on his face.

“Guilty!” I joke but then almost end up dropping my phone from my hand which makes me sit up in my bed the duvet cover exposing my cream coloured silk underwear in the process.

Basically giving Joe a show as I quickly catch my phone but realise the camera has switched round to me and he could see my underwear yet again which makes me gasp and cover myself with my duvet but the damage was done.

I hear a surprised laugh come from my phone which makes me close my eyes in embarrassment when I hear Joe say “Nice underwear.” Having clearly seen more of me than I had wanted him to.

Feeling flustered I actually end the call in a panic because that wasn’t how I wanted to apologise to Joe exactly.

Hiding under my duvet with my phone in my hand I proceed to ignore two calls from Joe who is trying to call me back but I didn’t want to hear him teasing me right now because I would not be able to cope.

Less than five minutes later Joe sends me a message which is to the point it reads _“You have just made my night and now I definitely won’t be sleeping seeing I have something big and important to deal with.”_

What the hell did he mean I think to myself until seconds later I realise and it makes my whole body burn hot at the thought of him sitting on his couch having to deal with his erection all by himself.

 _“Have fun!”_ I message back before I regret it complete with wink face emoji.

Well that wasn’t going to leave my mind anytime soon the thought of Joe on the couch which makes me so hot and bothered I even contemplate taking a cold shower myself.

Was it possible to be this turned on right now?


	14. Chapter 14

Wake up feeling good for all of ten seconds until I realise that it was my friend Joe who had put this smile on my face and as soon as it appears that thought makes it vanish.

Once again I had woken up alone with both a throbbing headache and a fuzzy memory of the night before which I wasn’t happy about because something told me last night had been intense to say the least.

Rolling out of bed I grab a green striped tee shirt from one of my drawers being very quiet in my actions not to make my headache any worse because I needed a glass of water and some painkillers, stat.

Slow in my movements I head to my bathroom where I see that I had thankfully taken off my make up at some point when I got home last night which suddenly reminds me that Joe had walked me back to my apartment.

In turn I also recalled that I had been flirting with some guy right at the end of the evening in a desperate bid to have someone to go home with or failing that just to show Joe that I could do it, even when he was around. 

Thankfully Joe had been there because he had rescued me from the jerk who I think was called Hunter as he had tried to practically drag me out of the bar which thinking about it now made my skin go cold.

Shuddering hurt every inch of my body but I guess that I deserved it because Joe had got into a fight with the idiot who I had decided to flirt with causing him to get both a bloody nose and an angry look on his face.

Closing my eyes to take some tablets I almost choke on my drink when I remember the conversation we had outside my apartment which had gone from full on tension to an argument that had caused me to head inside.

Finishing off my glass of water I practically slam it back down onto the counter when I recall the face time conversation we had in my head playing out perfectly in my mind even down it his sexy, shocked laugh when I had shown him a little more than I had planned.

Last night was ridiculous I decide a bad mix of too much drinking, talking shit and teasing each other until we either did sleep together or just fell out with one another.

I guess the latter took place because I was here all alone with too many memories from last night which all lead back to it being my fault embarrassing myself beyond belief especially when I asked Joe if his imaginary offer still stood.

Sure I couldn’t obviously remember every second or every word that was uttered last night but I did know that everyone else had fun besides me and Joe seeing how conversations and feelings got caught in the mix up.

Worried to hear what my friends had to say on the matter I hide my phone instead of looking at the messages and comments I had from my various social networking sites I was a part of deciding to make myself a coffee and then go lie down on my couch.

I had nowhere to be on this sunny Sunday so I could do nothing, but there was a problem because I couldn’t shut off my brain seeing how Joe was there in my mind and he would not leave, even when I asked him nicely.

For the rest of the morning, no matter what I did or do Joe was there with me in my head as snippets of conversation crept back and I really wish they wouldn’t because a lot had been said between us.

But had any of it been true?

Why did I have to remember everything either terrible or embarrassing I much preferred nights where you had no memory but I guess that was worse if truth be told?

It hits me hard when I realise that Joe is never that far away from my thoughts on any day let alone now and I wasn’t sure if that was just because he was my friend or the fact that he was an attractive guy as well.

An image of Joe sitting on his couch shirtless makes me both grin to myself and blush because he had looked so hot which were the kind of thoughts that you shouldn’t be having about a platonic guy in your life.

Hearing my phone ring in the distance sometime around midday literally makes me jump up and off my couch to answer it anything to get Joe from my mind because he was starting to annoy me and he wasn’t even here.

Which was a shame because I had a pretty good idea what I would do if he was here but that would do neither of us any good in our current state because I presumed that Joe was as hungover as I felt right now.

Grabbing my phone from the kitchen counter behind the coffee mugs where I had hidden it in hopes of trying to chill out and forget about last night but being alone with my thoughts had only made things much worse.

Swiping the screen to life I see that Gina is calling me and a second before she ends the call I answer it because I was kind of curious what happened to her last night, at least it would get Joe out of my mind for a second.

“Please tell me you and Joe had sex last night!” Gina practically shouts at me instead of saying the usual greeting of hello or something more pleasant.

So much for getting Joe out of head…

“No we didn’t and if you’re going to wind me up I don’t need it right now.” I snap in annoyance.

“Sounds like someone wants to come and join us for brunch?” Gina laughs loudly.

“Who’s us?” I ask then add flippantly “Not you and the two suits.”

“Jess is with me and she has some blanks from last night that need filing.” Gina explains with a grin in her voice.

“I remember too much!” I groan not wanting to relive the whole evening with my friends because I had spent practically all morning doing just that and I was completely over it. 

Well that was what I was going to say regarding the whole mess that was last night because sure there were moments of fun and flirting with Joe was up there but overall I would say it was the worst night out I’d had in a while.

“Come meet us at Bruno’s then for a mimosa or two whilst you tell us exactly what happened last night then with Joe!” Gina cheers down the phone at me.

“I will just have black coffee and you guys better not try and wind me up because I am not in the mood.” I explain seriously.

“Just get your cute butt down here and tell us that if Joe got punched in the face trying to save you then why didn’t you guys finally hook up!” Gina yells at the same time I hear Jess giggling in the background.

“It wasn’t like-“

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Gina cuts me off with a laugh then ends the call.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regretting even answering the phone now I have no other choice than to leave the apartment and my bad mood exchanging it for a truth talk with my friends about the weirdest night I’ve encountered yet.

Changing from an old pair if thin Lycra shorts and vests in the colour black that matched my mood I put on some charcoal coloured denim jeans which had large rips at the knees adding a black cropped tee shirt and some black pumps.

Hair up in a bun I cannot be bothered to put on full makeup so add some tinted moisturiser to my face and just enough mascara to highlight my lashes then I was done.

Outside it felt like a heatwave had struck and I had been too lost in my own thoughts to even notice back at the apartment but outside I felt like I was going to melt before I even got to Bruno’s.

Maybe wearing all black had been a bad idea?

Luckily it was only a short walk to the brunch bar which was known for its bright and eclectic touches it had been a laundromat at one point so had wide windows all the way around the front of the shop.

Inside everything was practically mis-matched and placed together in a haphazard fashion which worked it was like going inside an Urban Outfitters, only if they sold brunch food instead of clothes and those quirky shaped photo frames.

Ignoring that terrible analogy I stop outside an ATM to see how my cash flow was and if I had any left to get some out for food because walking was starting to make me feel hungry.

All I have had today was a glass of water, followed by at least four mugs of black coffee which had been a bad idea in hindsight because I wasn’t able to fall back asleep on the couch instead I felt like I was on high alert.

But regardless of overdosing on caffeine or not thinking about Joe usually yielded the same result that my skin felt electric and my body temperature went up causing me to think all kinds of thoughts that I had no business thinking.

Waiting in line I wish it would go faster because the sun was beating down on my bare skin, there was literally no air and I had that feeling like someone was watching me.

Quickly turning round I spot a guy standing behind me who looks away when he catches me glancing at him which wasn’t exactly suspicious but that didn’t stop me noticing that he was attractive.

“I much prefer the winter!” The guy informs me when I look back at him for another glance at his face.

“Excuse me?” I question in confusion.

“Sorry, compared to this heat right now I much prefer the colder months and actual snow how awesome is that stuff!” The guy smiles at me and it confirms that he was handsome which makes me grin back.

“It is awesome!” I agree not sure what to say because my stupid nerves gets the better of me.

“I’m Luca by the way.” Luca smiles then shyly looking down at me he adds “I had to get talking to you I’m sorry if my lame excuse of an opening line was a bad move.”

“Well you got my attention.” I grin back adding “I’m Zoey.”

Chatting easily until it is my turn to use the ATM Luca stops talking to me whilst I do my thing happy in the knowledge that I have enough money to last me this week and half of next until I get paid.

If I was thrifty that is…

Grabbing some cash as the ATM offers it to me I look behind me to see Luca who was taller than me with messy sandy coloured hair and friendly hazel coloured eyes giving me an awkward look.

“I enjoyed talking to you Luca.” I begin with an awkward smile adding “Try and think cool thoughts, ok!”

“Am I being cool if I ask for your number?” Questions Luca who visibly cringes after he feeds me this line.

“What way are you heading?” I ask him with a grin.

“Just down past Bruno’s.” Luca informs me.

“Ok, well we can walk that way together and I can decide if I want to give you my number or not.” I state back with a laugh.

“Fine.” Sulks Luca even though I had meant it as a joke because I was going to exchange numbers with the guy I needed a distraction from Joe.

Silently waiting for Luca I hear my phone ringing but I ignore it because I knew it was Gina wondering where I was but I had more important things to be dealing with right now.

“First of all let me give you my number.” I tell Luca as we walk close together down the middle of the pavement and I read it out to him as he saves it to his contacts.

“I will definitely be calling you for a date soon.” Luca winks at me happily.

“Lucky me.” I smile back because that was exactly what I needed.

Talking all the way to Bruno’s I spot Jess and Gina sitting outside at a table under a red umbrella both start waving wildly when they see me and I notice the wide smiles their wearing as I approach them with Luca in tow.

“I hope you have a nice brunch.” Luca winks at me then adds “The eggs here are to die for!”

“I will keep that in mind.” I nod with an embarrassed smile because I could see both my friends watching our exchange and I just knew one of them would try and humiliate me.

“Well, expect to hear from me soon!” Luca states in a sexy voice then with a wave he carries on walking past Bruno’s and I finally let out a breath I didn’t know that I was holding.

Sitting down at the table next to Jess who is grinning at me from ear to ear it is Gina who breaks the silence that I wanted so desperately to stay because I wasn’t ready to answer any questions yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“First of all can I just say you look incredibly hungover right now?” Begins Gina in a teasing voice but she quickly adds “Yet here you are with what looks like another guy to add to your ever growing list!” 

“I literally just met Luca like five minutes ago at an ATM down the street so I’m a boss right now.” I state with a laugh.

“Will you go out with him”? Questions Gina who adds before I can answer “He doesn’t really look like your type.”

“The kind of guy you like usually rescues you from all kinds of scrapes and then you send him on his way home to think about you all night.” Jess tells me with a wide grin.

“That is awfully specific.” I begin then ask teasingly “Also how do you know that Joe came home alone was you at his apartment with Mike perhaps?”

“Yeah, we hanged out for a bit after getting a cab back to the apartment mostly talking about you and Joe until the guy himself storms through the door looking really pissed off.”

“He was fine when-“

“Well when we saw him he looked incredibly frustrated he didn’t even laugh at Mike’s joke when he told Joe to go have some alone time in his room. “Jess giggles when she sees my face erupt into a pink blush.

“Perfectly natural when you’re feeling horny.” Gina nods approvingly.

“I didn’t come here to get annoyed by you guys.” I begin with a sigh then add “I want some answers I think we can all figure out what the hell happened last night once we piece it altogether.”

“Are you sure you just want a black coffee for this?” Gina asks making me look up from the table to my friend who was trying and failing to hide a smirk on her face.

“Mimosa’s it is then!” I deadpan then state “But I’m only having one I feel awful.”

Gina goes first once we’ve ordered some food telling us her recollection of the evening and the fact that she did go back to only Aaron’s place because they had lost his friend on the way there.

“How do you lose a whole person?” Asks Jess with a bemused look on her face.

“He needed to throw up so we left him doing just that and the next thing I knew we were in a cab heading to Aaron’s apartment.” Gina grins back happily.

“So you had a good night what a surprise?” I question sarcastically.

“We will get to you in a minute!” Jess scoffs at me as she then explains how she remembers having a good time chatting with Mike who was ever so funny and hot as well just like Joe as she spends a few seconds talking about how good he had looked.

“I think you have to get in line if you want a chance with Joe!” Laughs Gina when she sees my face.

“I don’t even appear on his radar he likes petite brunettes instead who keep him guessing.” Jess retorts with cheeky grin.

“You need to stop talking to Mike.” I tell her seriously.

“I had fun with him last night took my mind off Travis who has been really in my face the last few days of course I like the guy I just need some time to myself!” Jess sighs.

“I did think you and Mike looked cute together.” Nods Gina with a laugh at the shy face that Jess suddenly pulls.

“Very cute.” I nod in agreement.

“How funny would it be if Jess started seeing Mike?” Gina questions with a smile then looking at me adds “And you finally told Joe how you felt and then you could eye bang him to your hearts content!”

“Eye bang?” I question at the same time our server appears with our food causing my friends to snigger at me whilst I went bright red with embarrassment.

Nodding as the women placed my blueberry pancakes piled high on a white plate with cream in front of me I give my friends a firm look.

“It’s what follows after all the flirting you both partake in checking each other out with hungry eyes and it looks like your banging but with your eyes.” Jess states whilst smirking at me.

“First of all you just made that up!” I declare with an eye roll “Also secondly we don’t flirt that much it is just platonic.”

On cue both Jess and Gina laugh like I had said the funniest joke in the world and actually said it right because I always rushed to say a punchline and usually get it all wrong.

“You can’t still think that!” Gina asks me in-between giggles.

“Sure last night had been intense-“

“So, what happened exactly because Jess tells me there were lots of flirting between the pair of you and then you go and find some random guy in the crowd who you end up having an argument with!” Gina explains with a shake of her head.

“That was a mistake.” I shudder then grudgingly admit “I was so happy to see Joe trying to get the jerk off me.”

Both Jess and Gina look at me as I say this so I explain how Hunter had been forceful with me and I was kind of regretting even talking to him when suddenly Joe appeared and got a bloodied nose for his effort.

“How heroic!” Jess pretends to swoon.

“I hope you at least gave him a blowjob for his efforts.” Gina deadpans making Jess choke on her juice.

“I thanked him.” I begin then add “I think, I remember us arguing about a lot of stuff him calling me a babe and then me telling him to go home because he was drunk.”

“He called you a babe?” Questions Jess with an excited squeak.

“I told you that dress had super powers.” Begins Gina with a laugh adding “ But what was the exact reason for your arguing because I’ve seen you guys bicker sure but never argue.”

Not wanting to explain how Joe had basically offered himself to me asking if I wanted to head back to his place to see where it leads which even if I did I guess Mike and Jess would have put a stop to that plan working.

“Oh, just things that drunk people argue about!” I say brushing off the comment like it wasn’t even worth talking about which it wasn’t because I’d been thinking about it all morning.

“Sex.” Gina states firmly then adds just in case we never heard her “It’s always about sex.”

Jess gives me an interested look whilst Gina nods like she knew what I was thinking about right now which was making my skin feel warm and me feel a little sick.

“It was just a joke-“

“So it was about sex!” Cuts in Jess excitedly in between mouthfuls of apricot muffin that she was ripping apart on her plate.

“Like I said Joe was just teasing me there is nothing else to say on the matter other than we just argued and that was that.” I state firmly then end with a small shrug.

“I can see right through your lies!” Gina yells at me far too loudly causing Jess to snigger and the people at the table next to us glancing over in interest.

"I’m not lying-“

“That’s totally something a liar would say!” Cuts in Jess with a laugh.

“She’s got you there.” Nods Gina in agreement holding her cocktail glass high as she take a smug drink from it.

“I didn’t come here to get bullied.” I sulked picking at my pancakes because I didn’t feel hungry anymore suddenly.

“Aww, poor Zoey!” Jess mock cried making me glare back at her.

“I know exactly what you need right now.” Begins Gina with a smile adding “Our company!”

“Yes! Let’s hang out for the rest of the day.” Jess grins happily.

“I wanted to sleep-“

“Nope it’s time we forgot about last night even though I had a great time-“

“So did I!” Cuts in Jess with a wink in my direction.

“What we need to do is head back to your place and see how many times we can watch Dirty dancing without crying.” Gina grins at me because she knows full well I watch aforementioned film a lot, especially when it is that time of the month and I just need a good cry to help my mood along.

“Fine.” I sigh then add “Seeing how I had a shit time compared to you guys you both need to be nice to me!”

“We could invite Joe over as well?” Questions Gina with a smirk.

“I doubt he would want to see me.” I reply in a small voice.

“Well we will just tell him that you need rescuing then?” Jess questions giving me an encouraging smile.

“Because nobody puts baby in the corner!” Yells Gina with a wide grin like she had been waiting a while to say that line out loud.

“Well done!” I begin with a small clap adding “You’re a dork.”

“Jokes on you because Joe would rescue you from anything and I mean anything!” Gina tells me diplomatically.

“He must be really desperate for a blow job then!” Deadpans Jess with a giggle.

“Very funny.” I retort stating “I think Joe would push me away if I even tried!”

“So, you’ve thought about it then?” Begins Gina with a nod then adds “Interesting.”

“Blowjobs are so boring.” Jess groans then elaborates “Whenever Travis wants-“

“I like giving them.” I cut in with a shrug.

“If Joe found that out then he definitely wouldn’t leave your side.” Gina tells me with a grin “Maybe you should slip it into conversation.”

“Oh sure, I can start wearing my “I suck” tee shirt and see if he gets the hint!” I joke back.

“Do you really have a tee shirt-“

“It was a joke, Jess.” I cut off her comment causing her to giggle shyly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon is spent watching the movie “Dirty dancing” whilst taking turns in both quoting the film and crying reducing ourselves to stereotypes but we were having fun regardless.

Both Jess and Gina take to the challenge of sending me gifs implying that I suck which has now become a thing apparently because I wake up from falling asleep on the couch alone and with a sticky note that had “I suck” written on it.

Great…

Noticing it is late I head to my bedroom to fall into bed not even bothering to take off my clothes because I was that tired slash done with today even though seeing my friends had helped me out of my bad mood.

I just needed to fall back asleep and then today would finally be over and I could get on with things because tomorrow was a new day or however the saying went I just wanted to move far, far away from this.

Three days later and it is now midweek I have yet to hear from Joe even though I have sent at least eight imaginary messages to him, you know the kind the ones you go to send but don’t for fear of being laughed at or worse blatantly ignored.

It wasn’t exactly unheard of for either of us to fall off the other’s radar briefly but this radio silence felt different I wanted us to move on and joke about the stupid things we said about one another when we had been drunk.

Of course I could also just head on over to either Karma coffee or Joe’s apartment to see him but something was holding me back, no strike that I was holding myself back.

I wanted Joe and that was a fact in any capacity I needed the guy in my life regardless but I was still nervous about making a single move because had it all been a joke all along?

Also what was I going to do exactly when I did see him the thought making me feel nervous all over again.

In the meantime I had two other guys getting my attention even though I secretly wished that every message I received from Luca was from Joe and the glances that Evan had been rewarding me at work were also from my friend.

Every day this week so far, Evan has made a quick appearance in the florist making Jess roll her eyes whilst he blatantly flirted with me it was a very strange experience.

Of course I have wanted this to happen for ages Evan paying actual attention to me because I had fancied him for a long time until Joe appeared in my life but I wasn’t thinking about him right now.

“Morning, gorgeous!” Evan winks at me when he saunters into the shop with a confident grin on his face.

“Hey, Evan.” I nod back with an embarrassed smile when I imagine that it was Joe instead of him here right now standing in front of me.

“Looking wonderful as always I see.” Evan smiles approvingly at my light yellow shirt dress which had white buttons all down the front making me blush because I hated compliments wherever they came from.

“Got a hot date tonight?” Asks Evan filling in the silence between us adding “If it’s with that guy I saw you with then he's very lucky.”

A loud crash makes me look away from Evan who was studying me carefully to see that Jess, who had obviously been eavesdropping in our conversation had dropped a metal box on the floor.

“Sorry.” Jess grins at me awkwardly then dips down behind the counter to retrieve said item stating “It survived the fall you can carry on with your conversation now.”

“Thanks.” I tell Jess with narrow eyes.

Looking back at Evan I see he has an impatient look on his face and he even confirms it when he angrily brushes some stray hair away from his face then he resumes watching me carefully.

“That was Joe and we are just friends.” I tell Evan answering his question which makes a huge grin reappear on his face.

"Good.” Evan states firmly making me look back up at him as he continues quickly “Err, I like chatting to you that’s all I think Joe was getting a bit jealous of me last weekend.”

“He’s harmless.” I tell him then think that is a lie recalling the fight he had with that douchebag trying to help me escape his evil clutches, I was pretty reliant on Joe it appeared so no wonder he was avoiding me.

“Do you go to Valentine’s a lot?” Questions Evan breaking into my collection of thoughts which annoys me briefly because I was in the middle of a revelation.

“It’s my go to bar normally, why?” I ask cautiously.

“Oh no reason!” Evan begins awkwardly shuffling his feet on the spot as he hastily adds “It’ll be cool to see you there at some point but without that other guy around.”

“You mean Joe?” I question.

“Just us and some good conversation.” Evan states moving on from my question which I already knew the answer to, a resounding yes if you’re interested.

“Coffee?” Jess asks before I can even think of a reply to Evan.

“I better get going.” Evan begins in a dejected voice.

“Bye Evan.” I tell him with a wave as I watch him leave the shop.

“He was blatantly asking you out!” Jess declares excitedly walking out quickly from behind the counter with colourful ribbons gripped firmly in her hands.

“What, Evan?” I question in confusion.

“Yes him!” Snaps Jess incredulously “He was seeing if you and Joe were a thing and then he pounced but you left the guy hanging.”

“I didn’t think-“

“Too busy thinking about Joe?” Cuts in Jess rewarding me with a pointed look.

“I wasn’t!” My turn to snap which makes Jess arch her eyebrows at me.

“Someone sounds suspiciously guilty right now!” Jess laughs at the face I pull.

“Here’s your current situation.” Jess begins then state “You’re ignoring Joe for some reason whilst thinking about him non-stop even though you have Evan and that Luca dude to take your mind off him!”

“Joe is avoiding me.” I declare childishly which makes Jess shake her head at me.

“You do remember he is literally cross the street from us, right?” Jess questions with a shake of her head.

“I do.” I reply between gritted teeth because Jess was being super annoying right now.

“Well you know what to then!” Jess grins adding “Take your cute butt over there and see the guy.”

“Please don’t-“

“Just make it up to him!” Cuts in Jess giggling as she then clutches her right hand into a fist like she was holding something and starts to perform the universal sign for oral sex even down to the part of sticking her tongue into the left side of her cheek.

“Hilarious.” I deadpan whilst trying not to smirk.

There is soon an afternoon rush in the shop which makes Jess misbehave more as she keeps dropping Joe into conversation both embarrassing me and confusing customers who haven’t a clue what she is going on about.

Which in turn makes me mix up several orders so I get yelled at to the point Demi has to intervene and she tells me to take five which I do whilst pacing around outside the front of the shop.

Looking across at Karma coffee wondering if I should just walk over there because nothing usually stopped me before but this time I would have my tail between my legs seeing how I had a whole heap of things to apologise for.

I don’t think the small apology I gave Joe before I gave him a show had been enough but I was sure me embarrassing myself yet again made us equal, right?

This all boiled down to the fact that I was incredibly frustrated right now it was a surprise I hadn’t even tried to kiss Evan but I had been too busy thinking about Joe to even contemplate it.

After Demi asks me if I am ok I tell her fine with a flush in my cheeks I just explain very briefly that I had a bad weekend and my mood was kind of spilling into the week as well.

“If you want to talk to me about anything, I know that I am just your boss but I am human as well.” Demi tells me with a wink aimed in my direction.

“Noted.” I nod thankful for my boss’s kind words but there was no way I was going to tell her about whatever was happening between me and Joe.

Finally the end of the day arrives and I breathe a sigh of relief when Demi tells me to lock up for her because she has to meet her husband which I tell her is fine.

Trying to get rid of Jess proves problematic when she won’t take the subtle hints I am dropping about needing to lock up quick so I could get home and open a bottle of wine.

“Alone?” Jess questions with a grin.

“Of course alone!” I snap then feeling bad add “I just need to try and relax.”

“What you need to do is to continue ignoring whatever game Evan is playing with you and actually go out with this Luca on a date it would cheer you up I know it!” Jess declares with a smile.

“A date sounds like a nice distraction I-“

“Or you could just go see Joe I bet he is missing your company.” Cuts in Jess with a wicked grin plastered across her face.

“Go.” I tell her in a firm voice whilst she shakes her head at me but leaves the shop finally so I can rush back to my apartment and sulk into a bottle of wine all by myself.

Sounds like fun, huh!

Finally sitting down on the floor in front of my couch I was about to pour myself a glass of rose pink wine but then my phone beeps to signal that I have a message and it’s from Jess.

_“Stop thinking about Joe, even though I don’t blame you he is the second hottest dude I know!”_

Shaking my head I grin at her admission then type out a message back: _“What about Travis or even Mike? Joe is trouble I think I will play it safe with Luca.”_

Jess just sends me back several sad face emoji’s which makes me roll my eyes as I drop my phone next to me trying my hardest to relax but I was on edge again and no one could help me out.

Could they?


	15. Chapter 15

Yawning whilst I was at work on Friday morning Jess gives me a look but before she can say anything Travis walks in with a smile on his face which distracts her thankfully from giving me the third degree.

“How are you sweet cheeks?” Questions Travis at Jess who rolls her eyes back at him.

“Don’t call me that.” Jess retorts then adds with a smirk “I’m good thanks!”

“Even better now I am here, I bet!” Grins Travis widely.

I leave them to flirt with one another whilst I go and make myself a coffee in the small kitchen checking my phone which was in my jeans pocket to see that I had received another message from Luca.

After a whole bottle of wine the other night I had decided that messaging Luca was the best idea ever so I did, and here we were still talking several days later.

 _“Are you free tonight? Would love to meet you for a drink!”_ I read the message from Luca out loud.

Before I even consider it I message back _“A date? That sounds like fun!”_

Smiling to myself I am happy that I finally have something to look forward to but before I could go on this date I needed to go and see Joe because I did kind of miss him.

Trying to remain positive and not get nervous over both the date tonight and seeing Joe again because the last time I had seen him I’d watch his retreating back as he stormed off out of my sight.

“I’ve got a date tonight!” I tell Jess with a grin when I reappear to see she is by herself organising the counter in front of her with a funny look on her face.

“You ok?” I ask her when she doesn’t reply to my happy news.

“Oh, sure I was just miles away.” Jess begins glancing up at me as she quickly rearranges her face into a smile as she asks “Did I hear you have a date?”

“With Luca.” I smile at her shyly adding “I will also try and catch Joe on my lunch break as well.”

“You do need to catch up with him.” Jess tells me with a grin “Just don’t tell him about your date tonight.”

“I don’t think he would care.” I state with a shrug.

Jess just gives me a wide eyed look that I chose to ignore as I go to open the shop door inviting in customers as the day begins trying to remain relaxed and not like I had a million and one thoughts going through my head.

Putting off my lunch break was making me sick to my stomach which Jess had clearly notices because she had long gone and been back from hers and kept looking at me like I was going to announce I was off to Karma coffee.

No way!

“Aren’t you hungry?” Begins Jess with a smirk.

“I’m busy-“

“I can finish that ribbon off for you.” Cuts in Jess.

“I’m not hungry in fact I’m just fine!” I declare whilst raising my voice to practically a squeak which makes me blush.

“Ok, then!” Jess nods thankfully not pushing it which relaxes me because I could wait a little longer until I saw Joe just in case he was still pissed off at me I didn’t want another argument between us.

Finishing off a wicker box which had a large bouquet of red roses spilling out of it I tie the ribbon around the box which was a bit of a pain but it was thankfully keeping me occupied.

So much so that I am caught off guard when I look up from finally attaching the white ribbon to see Mike of all people standing in front of me and when I glance quickly at Jess she pretends not to see me.

“Coffee?” Mike questions with an open smile which worries me because it sounded like he was being nice to me and that was the last thing I wanted.

“Is-“

“Joe there of course he is and I think you should go see him.” Mike cuts me off with a firm nod.

“But-“

“The guys been in a mood all week I’ve been waiting for you to come by and see him I am still not entirely sure what happened the last time we all went out but you guys need to fix it.” Mike states.

“It’s nothing-“

“Zoey has been a pain all week as well!” Jess yells over once the customer she had been talking to walks out of the store.

“I haven’t-“

“Come on.” Mike holds out his hand for me to take whilst I shake my head and walk out of the shop waiting to be escorted over to Karma coffee to get this all over and done with.

But not without glancing back at Jess through the open shop door to give her a look that told her she had a lot of explaining to do later but she wasn’t buying it as she grins and waves back at me instead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With my tail still firmly between my legs I follow Mike to the coffee shop hoping that Joe was suddenly too busy to see me because he had some kind of coffee-based emergency to be figuring out.

“I’ve never seen you two avoid each other like this.” Begins Mike thoughtfully as we walk inside the shop and I turn round to give him a look as he adds “Something pretty big must have happened last weekend between you guys?”

“I’ve just been busy!” I tell Mike with a casual shrug but he isn’t buying it.

“That is exactly what Joe said, interestingly.” Mike grins back at me.

“Well where is he then”? I question looking around and not seeing him anywhere so I look back at Mike who is grinning even wider at me now.

“Jess told me you have a date tonight?” Mike arches an eyebrow at me as I silently curse my work friend’s big mouth.

“I do, so what?” I question defensively.

“Whatever you do, don’t tell Joe!” Laughs Mike when he spots the face I pull.

“I bet he wouldn’t care seeing how popular he is around the bars.” I state sounding as jealous as I had suddenly felt.

“Well he’s out in the courtyard working, apparently. “Mike rolls his eyes then asks me “Please don’t annoy him anymore than you have already.”

Ignoring Mike’s comment I step behind the counter recognising the familiar faces of employees because I’ve always been a regular here, even before I had met Joe.

Wearing an acid wash denim skirt with wide pockets either side and an old grey band tee shirt I had tucked in loosely I had felt comfortable this morning but now I just wished that I had put a better outfit together.

For about a decade I have had this grey tee shirt focusing on one of the bands that I adored best albums, Rumours, it was very faded but you could make out the image even though the tee was a little tighter nowadays.

Stepping back outside into the sunshine, I shield my eyes with one of my hands as I scan the courtyard spotting Joe with his back to me sitting on an upturned plastic crate and there was an empty one next to him. 

Instead of calling his name I slowly walk over willing the guy to look up and see me but he is so preoccupied he doesn’t actually look up until I am standing in front of him.

“Zoey”? Joe questions with a surprised smile on his face quickly standing up from his seat putting his phone away in the back pocket of his dark blue jeans.

“Am I interrupting-“

“No, it’s ok!”

“I better go if-“

“It’s fine!”

“Are you sure I-”

“Zoey!” Joe cuts me off with that signature cute grin of his which makes me stop babbling to look up into his face which briefly calms me because I had missed him this week.

“Ok, I’ll stay.” I tell him then add “But only for five minutes.”

“Too busy to see me?” Joe questions with a laugh quickly bending down to pick up the two crates pushing them back into the middle of the courtyard.

“Something like that.” I state with a small smile.

Silence falls between us and I am unsure what to say to break this moment because I had so much to say to Joe but now wasn’t the right time, I guess my feelings would have to stay buried.

“Nice tee.” Joe comments breaking the silence when I notice his eyes had drifted down finally adding when he glances back up “Good album.”

Nodding I feel a blush creep over my face because Joe’s gaze had made me throb it had been innocent enough but I was that frustrated right now my mind had gone directly to sex.

I had a very one track mind…

“It’s great to finally see you.” Joe tells me with a cheeky grin.

“You know where I work you could have come seen me?” I retort with a faint smile.

“I’ve been busy.” Joe informs me in a funny voice.

Hearing his phone beep twice, Joe grabs it from his back pocket and tells me “Sorry, I’ve just got to check this” as he presses a button then seconds later I see his face light up into a wide smile.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you smile that big before who are you talking to?” I ask before I can stop myself making Joe look back up like he had briefly forgotten I was even here.

“It’s just someone I met recently.” Joe shrugs looking awkwardly at me.

“Well I actually have a date tonight!” I inform Joe even though both Jess and Mike had given me implicit advice to do exactly the opposite.

“Hey!” Begins Joe with an impressed nod but then adds teasingly “Do I need to be on standby in case you need rescuing?”

“That isn’t funny, Joe.” I tell him seriously because his words had hurt, like he was having a laugh at my expense all over again.

"It was just a joke-“

"Is that all I am to you a fucking joke?!” I cut him off raising my voice because now I was angry.

“Let me explain-“

“You need to cut out all this shit!” I yell at him in frustration then ask “What makes you think that you can treat me like this?!”

“Like what?” Joe questions in confusion.

“Don’t stand there and tell me you haven’t felt it to!” I retort then firmly state “The flirting, the joking about being my rescuer and the idea of actually hooking up together what is happening between us?”

It is then I notice the look on Joe’s face that caught out expression that he had worn several times around me and now all I wanted was the truth from him.

“You’ve never noticed all this before, so why bring it up now?” Joe replies hurriedly covering his tracks by asking me a question in return.

“I-“ Unable to answer my voice catches in my throat and I look away from Joe’s gaze his blue eyes staring at me intently.

“Like you always say, we are just friends.” Joe fills in my silence with no truer words.

“I’m not so sure right now.” I tell Joe not even sure why we had started arguing but it had happened again his words hurting me deeply.

“Tell me how you feel then?” Joe questions with a sigh.

“If you truly saw me as just a friend-“

“Sorry guys!” Cuts in Mike awkwardly making us both turn round where he is standing a little way from us adding “I need the manager for a second.”

“I’m leaving anyway.” I state in a small voice feeling suddenly embarrassed because I was seconds away from pouring out my feelings to Joe and right now wasn’t the time.

“One sec-“

“Joe, the area manager is here!” Mike sing songs in a hurried voice then seconds later a middle aged man in a suit appears next to him with a fake smile on his face making him look a bit creepy.

“Peter, what a surprise?” Joe tells the suit who is practically sneering at Mike who makes his escape and I think it is time that I went as well.

“I better go.” I say to no one in particular because I wasn’t meeting Joe’s eye right now seeing how I was either going to start crying or go postal on him in front of this suit.

“Zoey, are you ok?” Mike asks standing up from an empty table despite the fact that the shop was busy right now and the sting of tears in my eyes were ready to burst.

“I need to go.” I tell Mike urgently then start to push my way through the crowd rushing out the door before anyone can stop me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I make it back to the florist without either Mike or Joe tailing me which makes the tear spill down my face and Jess look at me in alarm whilst she was serving someone who gawps at my face as I rush past them.

Fuck that had been a terrible idea somehow making things worse between me and Joe still not even sure how things had gone from awkward to us shouting at one another about the true meaning of our friendship.

If there even was one anymore?

Sobbing in the small bathroom wasn’t what I had planned for my lunch break it was what I was doing right now feeling both stupid for crying whilst I stared at the ceiling wishing that I could erase today and start over again.

I had been trying to explain myself to Joe then he had made a low blow about me needing to be rescued, yet again and then he had the audacity to keep checking his phone in the middle of what I was saying, what a jerk.

“Zoey, are you in here?” I hear Joe yell which makes me look back down towards the bathroom door which I had thankfully locked.

“Go away!” I tell him not wanting to confront Joe in this state right now.

Moments later I hear Demi’s voice and then silence as I hope that she has told Joe to leave because I needed to just stay here in this bathroom.

Not sure how long I actually was in here for but when I finally stop crying the sadness is replaced by anger how was I supposed to go my date tonight when I felt like this?

Sure, that wasn’t the most important thing right now but I was sure that I had to cancel with Luca otherwise I didn’t know how I would feel being with him whilst Joe was stuck in my head.

Yet again he had ruined my plans the thought makes me stand up from my position of leaning against the bathroom wall but not actually sitting on the floor which was a work out and a half on my legs.

Opening the door I see both Jess and Demi smiling at me carefully as I close the door behind me feeling incredibly stupid that I had caused this distraction here at work.

“Is it time for that talk now?” Demi asks me adding “I did ask Jess but she said it was better coming from you.”

“It’s nothing serious I’ve just had an argument with Joe is all.” I tell her with a watery smile.

“If your sure-“

“I am, thank you for your concern but I’m ready to carry on working now.” I explain hoping to get the sudden attention off me because I hated that.

“I think you should go home.” Demi tells me with a kind smile “It isn’t long until we close so anyway me and Jess will hold the fort.”

“Are you sure?” I question then add hurriedly “I can work out back-“

“No, please go home you need to regroup.” Demi states firmly.

With a defeated nod I agree and that was how right now I was laying in my bed still not having eaten anything today but I couldn’t stomach it not when I had to message Luca and cancel on him.

I felt lost because what Joe had said to me obviously hit a nerve but to imagine him not in my life was too sad to contemplate even though I had even less of an idea where we stood now.

Messaging Luca had been the easy part and thankfully he took it in his stride believing me when I said that I felt really ill right now and could we put a pin on this until I felt better.

 _“Sure, hope you feel better soon still cannot wait to take you out x”_ Luca replies which makes me smile widely for the first time in hours.

Closing my eyes because I felt completely drained thanks to another weird day to add to my ever growing list I fall asleep trying my hardest not to think about Joe but Luca instead.

A loud bang on my front door makes me stir as I grab my phone from on top of my duvet to see what the time it was after eleven and I had slept through six missed called from Joe.

Instantly knowing who was banging on my door I consider ignoring it but instead I get up from my bed grabbing the nearest item of clothing to hand so I could cover myself because I was wearing white cotton underwear and a vest.

Wrapping the oversized denim shirt around me I try and do up a few buttons before I get to the door then quickly open it to see Joe standing there his eyes scanning over me as he looks down.

“Please can we talk?” Joe questions with a pleading look on his face.

Silently I step aside so he can walk into my apartment running both of his hands through his hair as he turns to look at me.

“I’ve been a real jerk.” Joe begins whilst I nod in agreement.

“Our friendship means the world to me, ever since that first night we met so I don’t want it all to go to shit over this I am sorry for what I said.” Joe states placing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

“Your words really hurt me.” I tell Joe seriously adding “I had a date tonight but I cancelled because I was so upset.”

“Like I said I’m a jerk.” Joe gives me a small smile.

“So, where do we stand now?” I question “I said some nasty things myself to you last weekend and now this so what is going on.”

Joe watches me carefully as I tug at my denim shirt that I had buttoned up incorrectly feeling self-conscious that yet again I wasn’t wearing much in front of my friend.

“We will always be friends.” Joe states then adds “I hope I never confused your feelings by being flirty I just cannot help myself around you, and it isn’t like I am the only one to blame.”

“I guess turning up at your apartment to flirt with you wasn’t one of my best moments ever.” I deadpan.

“No, I enjoyed that!” Joe winks at me then backtracks “Sorry, I’m doing it again aren’t I?”

“You are such a charmer, Carson!” I joke back with a smile.

“Again, I am so sorry about your date!” Joe changes the subject back to me again “He could have been the guy to get you out of your funk.” 

“I really thought it could have been you.” I state then gasp once I have said it out loud.

“Me?” Joe looks at me with a wide grin on his face.

“Of course you! The guy who comes to my rescue and drives me insane with his cheesy chat up lines and cute smile.” I tell Joe sincerely feeling my face erupt into a huge blush from the admission spilling out from somewhere once hidden.

“I knew those lines worked on you!” Joe laughs cheekily.

“What can I say?” I tell Joe with an embarrassed shrug.

“So, let me get this straight?” Joe questions with a smile “You need my help in the bedroom.”

“Or couch, floor, against the wall I don’t mind?” I reply with a laugh when I see Joe give me a wide eyed look.

“Wow!” Joe replies repeating the word at least five more times which makes me think I’ve overstepped the mark on this one.

“Was I being too forward?” I question biting my bottom lip which makes Joe’s eyes glance down.

“How are you having trouble when you talk like that?” Joe asks me looking completely teased which makes him look sexier than ever.

“I have no idea!” I begin with a groan “That is why I need your help you were the one who wanted me to come back to yours last weekend.”

“I think we’ve been arguing so much because of the tension between us.” Joe informs me like that nugget of information had only just occurred to him.

“Another reason why you drive me insane!” I laugh then add “It’s the tension that has been making me feel really frustrated if I had met Luca tonight, well you get the idea.”

“But what if it hadn’t of worked out between you guys?” Joe question “Would you have called me for my services at all.”

“And embarrass myself again in front of you, no way!” I state with a laugh.

“When have you-“

“Clearly you’ve forgotten me undressing in front of you then!” I retort with a smirk.

“Quite the opposite actually!” Joe begins with a laugh “It’s kept me up a lot of the night.”

Now it was my turn to blush again as Joe rubs a hand behind his neck giving me a smile whilst I remembered his message about him having something hard and big to deal with.

“So we both agree we drive each other crazy then!” I joke adding playfully “Sounds like I need your help then perhaps be my wingman so I can stop embarrassing myself in front of you.”

“What, help you get laid?” Joe questions then add with a smug grin “I could be that guy!”

“Let’s say if I don’t find anyone soon I can call on your help between the sheets?” I ask Joe looking up at him with sexy eyes which catch him on the spot.

“With my help, that won’t happen I will help you find someone.” Joe nods with firm smile like he was trying to move the conversation back on track.

“Less complicated than my idea-“

“I didn’t say that idea was completely off the table, like I said before its just sex!” Joe laughs at the face I pull.

“Ok, so finally we are on the same page then?” I ask Joe with a smirk.

It is then I notice the look that Joe is giving me his eyes filled with lust looking heavily down into mine as I realise I have stepped closer to him and we were within distance of grabbing one another.

“I better go!” Joe coughs breaking the silence then adds “I am glad we spoke I’ve been worried about you ever since you left the coffee shop but had to deal with that area manager and Mike yelling at me.”

“Me too I don’t know what I would do if you wasn’t in my life, Carson!” I tell him sincerely.

“I’d be pretty lost without you too, Ross!” Joe grins down at me with a smile that lights up his whole face and it warms my whole body.

Opening his arms wide Joe leans forward to embrace me into a hug which I accept because it is very much needed moving my arms placing them on his shoulders then around his neck.

“Thank you for being here.” I tell Joe moving away from his hug when I realise that my denim shirt has lifted up above my underwear which makes me pull the item of clothing down firmly.

“Always here for you.” Joe grins down at me stepping back as he states “I better go.”

Watching Joe leave I am glad he came round to clear things between us even though I think that the idea of him being my wingman wasn’t a good one because he normally turned guys off me seeing how they always thought he was my boyfriend or something.

But I was ready to give it a try and see where things lead seeing how I had no other plan right now but I knew that I could go to sleep happy in the knowledge that me and Joe were still friends, just friends…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I receive a message from Luca whilst making myself a coffee glad that it was finally the weekend hoping that this one was a hell of a lot better than the last.

_“Hope you are feeling better? Fancy meeting up tonight for a drink x”_

Grinning to myself I decide that yes I will go for a drink with Luca but first I would let my wingman know and see if he had any advice for me.

“Definitely go out its Saturday so have some fun!” Joe declares once I tell him that Luca got in contact with me.

“I have already agreed to meet him at V’s for a drink or two and then who knows?” I question with a laugh.

“Someone might be getting lucky!” Joe cheers down the phone at me.

“It’s been a while!” I deadpan.

“How long exactly?” Questions Joe.

“Before I broke up with Ryan was the last time but he doesn’t count because in hindsight he was crap in bed and then there was Seb but that didn’t count seeing how he killed my vibe pretty quickly.” I state then instantly feel embarrassed because I had offloaded a lot of information onto Joe there.

“So, over six months ago?” Joe asks in a shocked voice making me wonder how we had suddenly become so open with one another but I guess this was something that a wingman needed to know.

“I’ve tried believe me!” I retort with a laugh “But the guys I’ve met have either not even showed up or have been terrible in bed.”

“Well I bet-“

“Unless I’m the one who is bad in bed?” I question out loud in a small voice.

“I seriously doubt that.” Joe tells me in a deep voice.

“Oh shit, now I’m going to panic all day about tonight!” I cry in full panic mode as it hits me hard.

“Just relax.” Joe begins then adds “All you need to be is yourself the funny, intelligent and downright sexy you who will show Luca the best night of his life.”

“No pressure.” I deadpan nervously.

“I’m jealous!” Joe states then hastily adds “I mean I’m jealous because I have no plans for tonight besides maybe hanging out with Mike unless I meet someone at work later.”

“Which I’m sure you will do!” I giggle back at him with a smile.

“What can I say I’m a catch?” Joe retorts with a chuckle.

“Now I’m jealous!” I tell him which was kind of true so I don’t elaborate on that any further.

“Perhaps if it doesn’t work out tonight come and see me at Delaney’s?” Joe questions with a hopefulness in his voice which I decide I imagine but am sure that I heard it.

“Maybe.” I begin then add “I better go, speak soon ok!”

“Call me if you need my help!” Joe shouts just before I hang up.

Of course I needed his help I think to myself whilst absently stirring my black coffee unnecessarily wondering if Joe would finally open up to me if I told him that I needed his help in matters of the sexy.

Sitting at the bar in V’s I cross one leg over the other whilst trying to look dignified on a stool without exposing too much flesh.

Wearing my red Bardot dress again only this time with my hair in a loose plait down my right shoulder and my black winged eyeliner on point I felt confident about tonight, I needed to otherwise I would crumble with nerves.

Luca arrives right on time as I recognise him walking towards me in the crowd looking handsome in a blue checked shirt and grey jeans with a smile on his face when he stops next to me.

“You look amazing!” Luca tells me as he leans in to kiss me on my cheek which makes me blush.

“Thank you.” I nod shyly.

“Dude, this is Zoey” Luca announces as another guy stops next to him and he is looking at me with wide eyes like he couldn’t believe I was here which I could say the exact same thing about him.

“Wow, huge pleasure to meet you I’m Leon!” The guy winks at me making Luca nudge him hard.

“So, who wants a beer?” Luca questions with a wide smile.

What follows is a very awkward date which felt like two people just hanging out instead with a third wheel in the form of Leon who kept rushing off with Luca to talk to friends leaving me alone at the bar.

All I knew about Luca was that he was in between jobs and apartments crashing at Leon’s right now so that meant if we were to go back somewhere it would be mine which right now I wasn’t so sure about.

I felt there was more sexual energy slash tension between me and Joe than myself and Luca which was a shame because like I said he was attractive but there was just nothing between us.

Leon was annoying in that he never paused for breath whenever he started to talk whilst Luca I noticed had started checking out another women at a table situated behind us.

Several beers into the evening already but I knew I was wasted here so I finish off my drink glancing over at Leon who was talking to a table with three other guys sitting around it all of them laughing at something he had said.

“Are you ok”? Luca asks me then pulling an awkward face adds “This feels weird, right!”

“I wouldn’t say weird but it is funny that you bought your friend along on our date.” I tell him with an arched eyebrow.

“Well I was worried that you wouldn’t show up.” Luca tells me with a shameful look “Seeing how you cancelled on me last night.”

“But I am here now and I’m just not feeling it.” I tell him with a shrug.

“Me neither.” Luca agrees with a smile adding “I think you’re really cool though!”

“Thanks.” I smirk when I notice Luca glancing over at a brunette again at the table behind us.

“Do you want me to help you get a cab?” Luca asks me.

“No, I’m good!” I tell him with a grin then add as I step down off the stool slowly “Go and talk to her I’ve seen you watching her all through our date.”

“I’m an idiot-“

“We can’t force a connection here.” I tell Luca with a sigh then with a final wave I leave him and Leon to the rest of their Saturday night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the bar I start walking towards Delaney’s with a small part of me happy that whatever that had been tonight didn’t work because it meant I could go and see Joe.

Especially in this red dress because he had told me it was his favorite colour even though I didn’t know if he was either giving me a line or he had truly meant it.

Stepping inside Delaney’s the music is loud and the crowd is even louder as I step in between people talking and even heavily making out as I try to fight my way to the bar.

When I get there Joe doesn’t even see me because he is clearly busy working and thankfully I don’t see either Mike or Zara so I hopefully had the guy all to myself this evening the idea pleasing me greatly.

“Who is next?” I hear Joe yell as his eyes fall onto me and I see them widen as he takes me all in.

“Hey! Can I have a beer?” I shout at Joe who I notice isn’t listening to a word I say because he was still staring at me.

“I’ll be over here!” I yell leaning into the bar so I was closer to him then point over to a booth that was free heading over there even before he can reply.

With a smile on my face that wouldn’t go away because I had seen the look Joe had given me it was refreshing to have the tables turn between us even though we were just friends.

Moments later I see Joe appear with two beers and a very happy look on his face which I am sure I put there the thought making me feel very warm indeed.

“How did your date go?” Joe questions with a chuckle when I roll my eyes at his comment.

I’m here aren’t I?” I begin with a smirk adding “So what does that tell you!”

“I think you just wanted me to see you in that dress which I must say looks incredible on you.” Joe nods then looks away when he realises that he had been staring a little too long at me.

“Happy coincidence it is red as well.” I joke making Joe rub a hand behind his neck looking shy which always got me because he looked so cute when he did it.

“You look too good to be here stuck with me!” Joe yells because someone has turned up the music even louder and I couldn’t even hear myself think.

“Who says I am here to just see you”? I question leaning across the table nearer to Joe adding “I need your help!”

Leaning back Joe gives me a smug smile then asks “You already want me to help you get your groove back?”

“No!” I shout realising what he thought I had meant which wasn’t exactly what I had in mind “I mean be my wingman.”

“I don’t smell that bad do I?” Joe questions lifting an arm up to sniff is underarm revealing taut upper arm muscles that I resist the urge to lick despite not having that much to drink tonight.

“You are my wingman first-“

“And potential hook up second?” Cuts in Joe with a wink.

“Don’t go sabotaging it for me now.” I tell Joe in a flirty voice.

“Me?” Joe states whilst trying to look innocent and failing terribly because he had such a sexy grin he could go from looking cute to a bad boy in seconds.

“I know your games, Carson!” I deadpan.

Talk soon turns to Joe looking for someone for me which meant he avoided his duties behind the bar to come and sit next to me on the same side of the booth my bare leg brushing against his rough denim jeans causing my body to stir.

What was wrong with me?!

“What about that guy?” Joe questions blatantly pointing at the guy at the bar who had been looking over at me until he notices us staring and quickly turns round.

“You are not very good at this.” I tell Joe with a smile which makes him grin back at me.

“Let me prove you wrong!” Joe winks then getting up from his seat next to me he walks over towards the bar ignoring the incredulous look from his co-worker who looked like he could really use his help.

Joe begins talking to the guy who had been staring at me he had short white blonde hair and thick stubble that looked good on him plus he was as tall as Joe I noticed which was always a good thing.

I almost duck when I notice Joe pointing me out but then see the guy shaking his head which makes my smile fade as I continue to watch my friend chat with the guy both of them laughing at something until Joe places a hand behind his neck looking very awkward all of a sudden.

Giving Joe a look when he finally comes back over he silently sits back down next to me then explains in my right ear “I got his number.”

“I thought he didn’t look interested?” I ask Joe leaning closer to him so he could hear me smelling alcohol and citrus smelling deodorant on his neck which made me want to kiss his skin but I resist.

“He isn’t.” Joe begins then looking at me adds “I got his number, he gave it to me he’d been checking me out all evening but I told him I was here with my girlfriend.”

“So, who is that then?” I question with a snigger pretending to look around the bar.

“Honey, it’s your lucky night.” Joe states giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before he saunters off back into the crowd to carry on with his job behind the bar leaving me feeling pretty flushed.

Getting my phone out from my small black clutch bag which I kept leaving everywhere I see Luca has messaged me but I decide to delete it before I read all of it because there was nothing there, why drag it out?

Deciding to send a quick group message to Jess and Gina seeing that we only did that when one of us had something important to say but I wanted to look like I had friends sitting here on my phone all alone.

Glancing round at the crowd in front of me I see no one who makes me double look here hasn’t been anyone who has made me do that, unless you count Joe which I didn’t because there was no way in hell I was going to complicate things.

Yet.

_“Had a date with Luca tonight, he bought a friend and there was no spark so I cut my losses and am now at Delaney’s with Joe being my wingman but he isn’t very good at that either he is getting more action than me.”_

Sending the message on the app I smile to myself when I spot the guy at the bar talking to Joe but he then turns round and I am surprised to see him heading over towards me.

“Hey there I’m Greg, I’m gay and I am totally jealous of you.” Greg introduces himself and his opinion of me as he sits down on the opposite side of the booth.

“I’m Zoey, and I’m confused.” I reply with a grin.

“Joe told me to come over and keep you company, but between you and me I am kind of glad he did because I wanted to talk to you about the hottie!” Greg smiles at me excitedly.

“He is hot!” I nod in agreement happy in the knowledge that I was telling the actual truth and Greg had no idea.

“Tell me.” Begins Greg loudly leaning closer as he shouts “Is he a shower or a grower!”

Eyes widening at his questions makes Greg smile and waiting for an answer so I recall feeling his body against mine whilst we were spooning one another in his bed.

“Definitely a grower!” I state with a giggle which comes from nowhere making Greg nod in approval at my answer.

“I couldn’t believe that I didn’t see you two were a couple?” Greg questions with a loud groan.

“Well it’s-“

“But when he came back over to you I could totally see it from his body language you are so lucky that guy is totally into you.” Greg declares with a knowing smile.

“Is he?” I question in a shocked voice which makes Greg give me a weird look.

“Yeah!” Gregg rolls his eyes filled with sarcasm then states “One of us is getting laid tonight and it isn’t me.”

This makes me flush red as Greg notices then winking he stands up ready to leave but before he goes he tells me “ Have fun tonight sweetie!” 

I watch as he heads off and I find myself grinning because little did Greg know we were just friends and all that talk about Joe’s body language was laughable, even though I couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Closing time comes round far too quickly and I see Gregg leave with two guys nodding happily at me as he passes the booth, so it appears he will be getting laid tonight instead of me.

“Do you want to stay or shall I call you a cab?” Joe asks making me jump because I had been deep in thought and not seen him approach me.

“I can grab a cab.” I tell him thinking it was for the best.

“Oh, ok.” Joe nods back looking a little put out but I could well be imagining that.

“What did you talk to Greg about?” Joe asks with a small grin.

“You don’t want to know.” I reply with a laugh.

“I hope you told him how good in bed I was!” Joe retorts with a chuckle adding “Seeing how I was your imaginary boyfriend for a second.”

“So it was me coming to your rescue tonight instead then?” I question with a smug look on my face.

“I guess it was.” Joe nods looking down at me with a sexy grin.

“See, I can be a kick ass as well!” I tell him with a cheesy laugh.

“I’ve known that since the first time I met you.” Joe states seriously his blue eyes still scanning over me which makes me look down and it is there I notice his feet.

Seconds later I recall both Gregg’s words and a line from a film about how to know if a guy was into you and it was simple to work out because it had everything to do with body language.

First of all if a guy was leaning into you then that was an open sign he was interested which Joe was doing right now and ditto on the fact he kept touching my bare shoulder which was also on the list.

The biggest one was to do with feet and where they were pointing if they were spread apart then that was a no go but if both feet were in the same direction aimed at you then that meant he was into you.

Sure this advice had been in a teen movie from the nineties when things were simpler but for some reason it had stuck with me and right now I was halfway to believing that Joe was in fact interested in me.

But I soon forget these thoughts when Joe steps back to look at me because I had been staring into space taking advice from some dated teen movie that I couldn’t even remember the name of right now.

Worse of all I haven’t had that much to drink so these were practically sober and very wrong thoughts regarding Joe all because Luca had been another dud and I had found yet another excuse to come see my friend.

“Are you ok?” Joe asks me.

“Hmm, fine!” I nod then pretend to yawn because I didn’t want Joe to start giving me the third degree right now.

Sliding into the backseat of a cab I look back at Joe who is leaning against the car door as he grins then asks me “Did you have fun tonight?”

“I did.” I smile back.

“Gregg told me he had fun talking to you, my girlfriend.” Joe begins with a small smile.

“Did he tell you-“

“You were exactly right.” Joe cuts in with chuckle then adds “I am a grower.”

“Oh god!” I cry placing my face in my hands which makes Joe laugh harder.

“Play your cards right and you might just find out!” Joe states in a deep voice that makes me look up at him.

Before I can reply the driver cuts in angrily “Can I go now or are you two going to continue this loves fest but without me?”

“Bye, Joe.” I tell him with smirk as he reluctantly closes the cab door and soon I am being driven back to my apartment whilst part of me wished that I had stayed at the bar with Joe instead.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday evening arrives in a blur of black coffees, watching the show Judge Boomer on TV and constantly checking my phone because I had yet received replies to my message I had sent my friends in the group chat.

They didn’t have to remind me so blatantly that they had actual lives right now whilst mine consisted of work, terrible dates and trying to understand where I stood with Joe were we friends who flirted or was one of us finally going to take the next step soon?

Joe said for me to call him whenever I needed him and last night I had been more than ready to head back to his place especially seeing how my date with Luca went but instead Joe wanted to give being my wingman a chance.

Meeting Gregg had been a highlight until I learned that he had told Joe of our very private conversation which I had answered his probing questions as best as I could which makes me blush as I recall what Joe had said to me.

Wearing a bright orange vest with an old pair of denim cut-off shorts which were covered in paint from previous years wearing them whilst decorating the apartment they were comfy and perfect for lounging in.

My phone begins to ring making me look away from the TV to glance at my screen to see it was Gina finally calling me so I grab to answer it because like I said I was very bored right now.

“We are bringing pizza over and you have a lot of explaining to do.” Gina tells me when I answer the call and she then proceeds to hang up on me.

Great.

Standing up from the couch I quickly tidy up because there were several mugs on the coffee table in front of me, various magazines on the floor and a huge empty tub which had once been filled with popcorn.

Placing the mugs into the sink I chuck the tub into the bin at the same time someone leans on the buzzer outside and just lets it ring which always annoys the hell out of me.

“Go away!” I yell with a laugh.

Opening the door to my friends Gina and Jess who was holding a large pizza box which smelled delicious they come in both wearing wide smirks which worried me instantly.

“I also bought a bottle of vodka with me.” Gina declares pulling said bottle out of her bag making me roll my eyes in the process.

“Are you trying to finish me off?” I question with a grin.

“Late night was it?” Jess questions whilst trying and failing to look innocent opening her big eyes wide at me which I wasn’t buying for a second.

“Or is Joe still here hiding?” Laughs Gina at her own joke.

“It wasn’t a late night and of course Joe isn’t here.” I state firmly.

“Like I said you have a lot of explaining to do.” Gina declares with a laugh.

“It all could have been said on the group-“

“No, we need to hear this from the babe’s mouth.” Jess winks at me.

“Can we have pizza first?” I question because I was starving despite eating that large tub of popcorn.

“We can talk and eat you know.” Jess giggles at me.

“So, Jess tells me you had another argument with Joe which resulted in you being in tears and then you send us a message saying you’re with Joe at Delaney’s?” Gina states giving me a pointed look.

“Well we made up and then last night I went on a date with Luca, that guy I met last Sunday which wasn’t that great seeing how he had bought a friend with him.” I begin with a sigh.

“So you and Joe are friends again?” Gina questions with a smile.

“Just friends, yes.” I state with a firm nod.

“And you went on a date which sounded like it sucked so what happened next?” Jess asks me urging me carry on with my story.

Biting into a slice of pepperoni pizza I glance back up to see my friends both watching me carefully which makes me roll my eyes.

“I went to see Joe he did say if my date was rubbish to go and hang out with him so I did.” I reply with a nonchalant shrug.

“That’s cute and all.” Begins Gina with grin who then adds “But please tell me something happened!”

“We drank beer and chatted whilst he was supposed to be working that was all!” I explain with a smirk seeing Gina’s incredulous face at my reply.

“That does sound like fun.” Jess nods then presses “But is that all that happened?”

“Well I didn’t want to tell anyone but-“I stop when I see both my friends have stopped chewing and were hanging onto every word that left my lips.

“What?” Jess shouts loudly making Gina jump at the same time.

“Joe is now my wingman.” I declare with a grin.

“The guy who other guys think your dating is your wingman to help you meet someone?” Gina scoffs whilst shaking her head.

“He’s going to help me get laid too.” I nod with a laugh just to wind up my friends even though it was kind of true.

“You do know he has the right equipment for that job?” Asks Jess with a wicked laugh.

“Oh, she knows.” Begins Gina giving me a cheeky look adding “It’s just Zoey hasn’t got the balls to close with Joe.”

“The more you keep saying that doesn’t mean it is any truer.” I tell Gina giving her a warning look.

“Joe once again is offering his services to you-“

“Friends help friends, end of story!” I sing song not wanting to get into it with my friends.

“I bet he will see red if you do manage to hook up with someone-“

“That isn’t him!” Finishes Gina cutting off Jess who is smiling at me and nodding her head in agreement.

“I just think you two are beyond being just friends anymore why do you both have to complicate things?” Jess questions with a small smile.

“That is how we roll I guess?” I retort sarcastically.

“So, did your wingman help you meet someone last night then?” Gina asks with a single raised eyebrow.

“He did actually.” I begin with a laugh at the memory then add “But Gregg was far more interested in him than me.”

“See, Joe isn’t helping you he is just helping himself get you into his bed-“

“I’ve slept in his bed.” I cut off Gina with a playful laugh.

“Yeah, but I don’t think Joe has sleeping in mind when he thinks of you.” Gina retorts with a wide smile.

“How can you even stand the tension?” Jess asks me with a shake of her head stating “I can’t and it isn’t even about me.”

“Well I think the tension is easing.” I begin with a shrug adding “When Joe came round Friday evening and even last night we spoke openly to one another and it was refreshing.”

“Spoke openly?” Laughs Gina “About what your true feelings!”

“No, about my sex life or should I say lack off.” I deadpan.

“I bet Joe enjoyed that conversation.” Jess giggles “You are such a tease I am really starting to feel sorry for the guy.”

“Don’t feel sorry for him.” I tell Jess giving her a pointed look.

“Yeah, he’s a dude if he gets a little hot under the collar for Zoey here he obviously knows how to sort himself out.” Gina laughs at the embarrassed face I pull.

“Nice image there Gina, thanks!” Jess groans putting her last bite of pizza back down on top of the cardboard box and she starts to fan her face.

“I bet you’ve thought about him late at night?” Gina aims this question at me which makes my whole face go bright red making me resemble a tomato.

“Well the guy is hot!” I begin with an awkward laugh because I obviously meant that adding “How could I not?”

“Jump on the dude then!” Gina yells in an annoyed voice.

“Tried that, several times in fact-“

“Try again!” Jess smirks then adds “What do they say about riding a bike?”

“Err, who is the bike in this scenario?!” I ask giving Jess a look.

“Joe obviously!” Laughs Gina with a wink “Jump back on him and try again.”

“I will keep that in mind.” I deadpan.

“All night long!” Jokes Jess with a laugh.

“I’m now ignoring you two for more pizza instead.” I inform them both firmly.

“Why don’t we invite Joe over for pizza?” Gina asks with a smile.

“With you guys still here-“

“Clearly we would leave you two alone.” Jess grins happily.

“So, I could feed Joe pizza-“

“I’m calling him now!” Gina cute me off with a laugh holding up my phone which makes me instantly lean forward to try and grab it out of her hand.

“Don’t even think about it.” I tell my friend seriously.

“We are only trying to help!” Jess tells me cheerfully.

“Now, you’re just being boring!” Jokes Gina who stands up from the couch to grab the bottle of vodka finding three shot glasses in the cupboard then rushing back over to us with a grin on her face.

“Bring on the shots!” Laughs Jess happily.

“Then I can tell you about all the fun I had last night!” Gina states with a wide smile.

“Lucky us!” I joke making Gina pout at me.

“Maybe we will learn something?” Jess shrugs at me whilst we continue to watch Gina pour out three shots.

“You both need to listen and listen good!” Gina sing songs whilst handing a shot to me and Jess as we all nod then on cue down the clear liquid.

“I’m scared!” Jess giggles sounding nervous in her voice.

Gina then proceeds to explain about her wild night going back to a guy’s place to have some serious fun in his secret room which had basically been his bedroom, but was apparently painted red and involved being handcuffed and a wide wooden paddle.

“I prefer loving the old fashioned way.” I joke after Gina retells her story.

“Exactly how long has it been?” Gina questions with a laugh.

“I don’t want to talk about it just pour me another shot!” I groan in reply.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the queue for the sandwich shop the next day complete with both a vodka hangover and orders for myself, Jess and of course Demi I was glad everything had gone back to normal at work once my boss learned that I was now ok.

Explaining how me and Joe had settled our argument makes my boss smile at me and I backtrack hurriedly to explain that we were still just friends and she nods in agreement but not without giving me this knowing look.

I haven’t heard from either Luca or Joe yet since Saturday but I was happy in the knowledge that things were ok even though my friends had put some thoughts in there that had no place being there.

Like for example the idea of Joe being my wingman, so to speak was a joke in itself I had even thought that myself seeing how guys automatically assumed he was my boyfriend when we were out at a bar.

My friends had proceeded to annoy the hell out of me but thankfully the shots we all had helped to relax me so I didn’t get frustrated in fact I passed out on my couch after my friends stumbled out of the front door.

“Next!” Shouts a women wearing a pink hair net to match her pink shirt in the same baby pink colour giving me a look as I quickly relay my order over and with a short nod she starts preparing it.

I am standing at the front of the queue now in front of a long glass cabinet which held all the different meats and sauces you could have in your sandwich whilst there were two other guys serving customers next to the women in pink who was serving me.

That is when I see him, a guy giving me a wide smile like his face lights up which makes me look around but when I return my gaze to him and see he is still looking at me.

In a fitted grey suit with a crisp white shirt and blue tie the guy was a little taller than me with dark hair styled messily, on purpose which makes me think of Joe’s wayward hair which suited him so much.

Not sure if the guy was looking at me or someone else he just keeps smiling at me which I didn’t mind because he had a nice smile and I liked getting some attention from a member of the opposite sex goddammit!

“Here you go.” The pink lady hands me a brown bag with all the sandwiches in then does the same for the guy in the suit who looks inside his then with an eye roll tries to get the women’s attention but she is already onto the next customer.

“I can’t believe this!” The guy informs me taking two steps towards me as he adds “I’ve got the wrong order I ordered two sandwiches and got three.”

“Oh shoot, let me check mine.” I tell him opening the bag to see two sandwiches which makes me think that the pink lady had got our order wrong.

“Did you order?” I begin taking out one of the large sandwiches with thick crusts to read on the label “Ham with pickles, lettuce but no sauce?”

“I did!” The guy chuckles then assuming what I did says “We’ve got each other’s orders?”

“Lucky we noticed now!” I joke back with a shy smile.

“It is!” The guy nods “I wanted to talk to you and here is the best excuse to do just that.”

“I’m Zoey!” I tell the guy with grin seeing this as a sign to try and get his number because I needed to take an opportunity like this with both hands.

“Lee.” The guy grins back at me as we exchange both sandwich orders and numbers standing in the way of people trying to look into the glass cabinet until we get told to move on by the woman in pink.

Outside I smile happily at Lee who does the same back until he asks me suddenly “Do you want to go out with me tonight?”

“Better yet just invite me round to your place?” I question with a smirk unsure where that line had come from but it had worked when I see Lee smirk at me.

“I have the new Norton film, he is like my favourite director!” Lee tells me which wasn’t the answer I had been fishing for but it was a start.

“Sounds good, what time shall I come round?” I ask.

Moments later it is organised and I am due to meet Lee at his apartment block at eight hoping that the film had just been a ploy because I was more interested in us hooking up than a blockbuster sci fi movie.

Thanks to Gina talking at great length the other night about her night with that guy I had realised I needed to make a move on anyone, be it Joe or not because I was desperate to be close to someone and feel their body close to mine.

Heading back to work with a grin on my face it lasts until I walk into the shop and I spot Mike of all people leaning on the counter whilst Jess stood behind it her face turning pink when she saw me.

"Hey Zoey!” Jess calls out which makes Mike stop whatever he was telling my friend to turn round and give me a wide smile.

“Just the person I wanted to see!” Mike begins with a grin then asks me “What have you done to Joe?”

“Don’t start-“

“No, I’m serious!” Mike interjects “The guy has been walking around with a smile on his face since Saturday night and I know it has something to do with you.”

“Me?” I retort.

“Like I asked earlier, what have you done to him?” Mike asks then his eyes widen as he adds in a shocked voice “You two haven’t hooked up finally, have you?!”

“Very funny!” I joke back sarcastically.

“I hear Joe is now your wingman, so good luck with never getting laid ever again!” Chuckles Mike with a little too much glee.

“That is where you are wrong, Mike!” I tell him confidently adding “Tonight, I am going round a guy’s place I have just met him at the sandwich shop so you do the math?”

“Sounds like a bad idea to me.” States Jess making Mike nod in agreement whilst I rolled my eyes.

“I’m sure Joe wouldn’t mind hanging out with you tonight?” Mike tells me whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the same time.

“I don’t doubt it!” I state with a smile but add “I have a date, kind of.”

“That is a hook up, not a date please don’t confuse the two!” Mike chuckles at me.

“Well, we are busy here!” I begin getting annoyed by Mike’s presence but there was no one else besides us in the shop at the moment.

That is until the bell rings and in walks Travis who takes in the scene of me looking annoyed but I see he is more interested in Mike who is standing back at the counter again whilst Jess was leaning forward so she was closer to him.

“Hey Travis!” Jess calls in practically the same awkward voice she had used earlier to announce my arrival in the shop.

The next thing that happens is quite funny because both me and Jess watch as Mike and Travis size each other up looking at each other through squinted eyes you could practically smell the testosterone in the air.

“This is Mike!” Jess tells Travis as her cheeks go pink again and I smirk back at her.

“Friends with Joe.” I add helpfully.

“I’ve only met Joe once but I’m sick of hearing about him!” Travis scoffs making Mike give me an interested look like I was the one who always spoke about his friend.

I doubted that was true…

“Joe is a good-“

“Well Jess is my girlfriend.” Cuts in Travis firmly as he adds “So don’t go getting any ideas, ok?”

“I’m right here!” Jess snaps at Travis who is puffing out his chest practically in defence what was he going to do next mark my friend so everyone knew that he owned her?

“I get it dude we were just talking!” Mike tells Travis looking less than affected by our delivery driver’s words which makes me smile.

“Good.” Travis states clearly wanting to get in the last word.

“I will see be seeing you lovely ladies soon!” Mike winks at us both then looking at Travis adds “It wasn’t great to meet you so have an awful day.”

“Fuck off.” I hear Travis mutter as Mike walks out with a wide grin and another wink aimed at Jess who smirks back regardless.

“So am I you’re girlfriend now then?” Jess asks Travis who visibly crumbles from her question as she states “Or is it only when it suits you!”

“Let’s not discuss this now.” Travis tells Jess adding with a small smile “I can come to yours after work?”

“Fine!” Jess snaps dismissing Mike as she turns away from him to look through one of the order folders to see what needed to be made up this afternoon.

“I have lunch.” I begin with a wry grin.

“And also a hook up?” Jess questions with a laugh.

Telling Jess about meeting Lee she smiles at all the right places then just warns me to be careful telling me in a teasing voice that if it goes wrong I should definitely call Joe for his help.

“A wingman in bed as well as in the bar.” States Jess with a huge laugh when she sees my face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still feeling confident this evening when I exit my bathroom with a cream coloured towel wrapped around me I am actually excited to head to Lee’s place tonight I just hoped that he was worth it.

If his messages were anything to go by I should be the luckiest women in the world but I didn’t want mind blowing sex tonight I just needed average fun to get me out of this funk then I would go searching for something more exciting.

Arriving both on time and with beer like Lee had requested I follow him up a flight of stairs to his apartment regretting wearing heels but I wasn’t going to drink anything alcoholic myself tonight so I would be safe.

I was more interested in what Lee had said we would be getting up to tonight which makes me smile deciding that my leopard print wrap around dress had been a good choice going by the looks my “date” was giving me.

We start by talking about our jobs briefly he works in IT and I explain about the florist which makes him nod but he looks distracted only interested in one thing I surmised, and that wasn’t me right now.

“I’m so glad you came by!” Lee smiles finally taking the six pack of beer from me then adds “I cannot wait to see this movie and hang out with a hot thing like you my day is truly made.”

“Well, I’m excited to be here.” I inform him with what I hope is a sexy smile aimed in his direction.

“This movie is supposed to be great!” Lee informs me with a shy grin.

Taking a seat on the small black leather couch I look around Lee’s one bedroom apartment which on closer inspection is filled with toys, or to be more specific memorabilia from a well-known saga of films that were set in space.

Not trying to judge because we all had our own things mine were romance books I had shelves filled with them all lined up with bent pages and covers from reading them so much.

Joe would usually tease me about but often even though I had caught him a few times reading the odd page of one or five of them when he thought that I wasn’t looking.

The apartment is all open plan like Joe’s place but it appeared Lee’s pride and joy was the TV which was high up on the wall and was huge, with thick black carpets and a lot of furniture pretty much the same colour.

“Beer?” Lee asks but I shake my head as he offers me a non-alcoholic drink instead because I wanted to stay focused and enjoy this not drink too much beer and pass out I needed to be in control.

“This film is called "Stormageddon" and it’s set in the future everyone lives in space-“

I soon find myself zoning out Lee’s words to look at his face instead and his hair that looked like he had spent at least twenty minutes trying to get it that messed up.

With dark eyes and nice lips I wish that Lee would stop talking so I could kiss him but instead he puts the film on and lowers the lights which makes me smile as I lean closer towards him on the couch.

“Hey.” Lee smiles as he notices giving me a wide grin like he knew exactly what I had in my mind but then the film starts and I lose his attention to that instead which annoys be but I decide to bide my time.

An hour and forty two minutes into the movie and I am both beyond bored and horny imaging scenarios in my head of how I could get Lee on board so I could distract him from the TV.

These included straddling his lap so he couldn’t even see the TV, grabbing his face then kissing him or the easiest of the three just giving him head.

Placing my hand on his thigh makes Lee look away from the film to my hand, to my face then back to the TV screen which makes me lean closer to him so he could begin to get the idea that I wanted some fun.

Gripping his thigh tighter I begin to slowly glide my hand over his black loose fitting jeans leaning even closer against him which make him look me square in the eyes and I spot the smirk on his face.

“Don’t you want to watch the film anymore?” Lee asks me with a sexy smile but I notice his eyes slyly moving back to the TV then back at me as I nod biting my bottom lip.

“I want you.” I tell him in a teasing voice then add “To kiss me.”

Thankfully I win against the TV because Lee doesn’t even look back this time as he moves forward and seconds later we are making out on his couch and I must say it is nice feeding each other slow kisses which ignites me within moments.

With the ridiculous film playing out in the background I move my hand from around the back of Lee’s neck down to where it had been earlier resting on his thigh and that is when I notice the bulge.

“Need a hand with that?” I question with a smirk as Lee nods at me then his lips fall onto my neck as he licks my skin there whilst I unzip his jeans in one move releasing his cock because he wasn’t wearing any boxers.

Gripping my hand firmly around his erect penis I begin to slowly move it up and down whilst rubbing my thumb over his bulbous head which makes him groan.

“Is that good?” I ask him with a smile.

“So good.” Lee sighs when I take my other hand and lightly squeeze his balls whilst continuing to jerk him off slowly.

“Do you think you could suck it?” Lee asks me in a deep voice which makes me grin back at him.

Turning to a sitting position next to Lee I am now on my knees on the couch as I dip my head down taking him in my mouth which makes him groan again when I lick my tongue up the length of his cock.

Hearing noises of encouragement from Lee I continue to suck him off whilst his hand has found my ass and was stroking it firmly over my silk dress but then he lifts the hem up and starts rubbing his flat palm over my lace underwear.

Sighing because it felt good to be touched by someone, other than myself I tightened my grip around the base of his cock and began to suck harder getting truly lost in the moment.

That is until my jaw actually starts to ache because it feels like I have been doing this for ages, despite Lee making appropriate noises he was giving me no indication that this would end soon.

Plus he was rubbing his hand in annoying circles on just my ass not even bothering to touch my body elsewhere which begins to frustrate the hell out of me.

Letting my mind drift I continue the job in hand, so to speak and soon I am thinking about what groceries I needed to buy tomorrow after work because my fridge was practically empty.

It is there that Joe suddenly appears in my mind grinning at me in that sexy way that he does which makes me throb as I start to imagine it was his big hand that was on my ass instead but he wasn’t keeping me waiting.

In my fantasy he had already pulled down my black lace underwear over my ass then pushing my thighs apart he slides his hand firmly in between my legs the thought makes me pool in my underwear.

“I’m so close!” Lee yells breaking into my daydream which make me blush as I realise what I had been doing but it was too late the sexy thoughts about Joe were going nowhere.

Moving my mouth away from Lee’s cock I begin to jerk him off hard with my right hand thinking about how hot would it be right now if this was actually Joe instead the thought hits me in surprise at the same time that Lee climaxes all over my hand.

Which makes me shake my head and try to ignore Joe getting him out of my mind when I see the lustful look that Lee gives me hopefully now it was my turn for some fun.

“That was great!” Lee informs me kissing me firmly on the lips but before I can instigate anything else he pulls away from me stating “Shit, the films finished now!”

Which apparently signals an end to whatever was happening here as I watch Lee clean himself up handing me a fresh tissue which makes me want to sulk, or shout at him “What about me?!”

Zipping up his jeans again I try to hide my annoyed face because I guess it was my time to go seeing how the film had ended and so had my chances of getting any attention.

I bet Joe wouldn’t leave me hanging like this…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have friends coming round soon.” Lee tells me hurriedly which pushes me to the limit.

“So, you invited me here to just suck your dick and watch a terrible film?” I retort angrily.

“First of all the film was great, well what I saw of it anyway and secondly you started sucking me off sweetheart.” Lee informs me with a sarcastic smirk.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” I tell Lee darkly.

“Like I said I think you should go!” Lee brushes off my comment making me want to hit him in his smug face so much.

Instead I grab the beer that was placed beside me even though I had asked for a non-alcoholic drink making me realise that Lee didn’t want to get to know me he just wanted five minutes of action.

Taking a step closer to Lee who still had that smug look on his face which made him look really ugly so I hold up the beer and before he notices proceed to pour the can over his head which felt far more satisfying than sleeping with the guy.

“You bitch!” Snaps Lee when I drop the empty can of beer at his bare feet then turn round to walk out with a smile on my face because I was the better person.

Hearing Lee continue to curse my name as I slam his front door shut I walk back down the flight of stairs where a guy was standing waiting for me to come down.

He had an annoying grin on his face which I didn’t like for a second so I proceed to glare at him until I get to the bottom of the stairs ignoring his arched eyebrows whilst I continue to hold my head up high and walk away.

I try my hardest to ignore the fact that I had been fantasising about Joe earlier burying my face in my hands because the very thought excites me all over again which was just plain wrong.

Pushing those naughty thoughts to the back of my mind I decide to message my friends an update instead.

_“Lee was a dud what am I going to do now?!”_

Heading to my room to get changed from my dress which had bought me nothing but bad luck I consider throwing it out when I hear my phone start to ring which makes me roll my eyes.

Rushing towards my phone before it stops ringing I had left it screen side down so I don’t glance to see who it is I state instead: “Why do I pick the worse guys? I may need to take up Joe on his offer finally or I will just end up having a full time relationship with my vibrator instead!”

“And what offer is that then?” I hear Joe ask me with a deep chuckle.

“Oh!” I gasp loudly placing my right hand over my mouth hearing Joe’s chuckle turn into a laugh whilst my face erupts into a deep blush that I feel all over my body, I was that embarrassed.

This was followed by the images I had earlier of Joe at exactly the wrong moment he had appeared in my mind but I was way too into it to tell him to shove off in that moment.

“Ignore what I just said!” I tell Joe after his laughing has subsided adding “I thought you was Gina or Jess calling me.”

“But you didn’t answer my question.” Joe replies in that deep voice of his again.

“You know, the offer where if I keep having bad hook ups I might need your help be my wingman between the sheets?” I tell him jokingly something I recalled Jess say that made me smile.

“Wingman between the sheets." Joe repeats with a chuckle which makes me grin in pleasure because I liked to make my friend laugh to see his sexy smile as he adds “I like that!”

“Well, it was just a joke ok so it won’t happen anyway!” I remind him in a sing song voice which sounds off even to my own ears when images of Joe hitting my ass with his flat palm enter my mind, again.

“Is that because you’re going to have a full time relationship with your vibrator instead?” Joe questions trying to sound innocent but I knew he was grinning right now.

“I doubt I could afford the batteries.” I deadpan.

“Sounds like a lot of fun, I could even help-“

“Why did you call me exactly?” I question cutting off Joe because I knew exactly what he was about to say to me so a change of subject was necessary otherwise I was going to burst because this conversation was wildly turning me on.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me at the bar, maybe let me try being your wingman again but now I think it is a bad idea.” Joe informs me seriously.

“Why is that?” I ask pulling the vest that I had been holding in my hand over my head so I was now dressed and I fall onto my back on the couch.

“Because I would want to be the guy who took you home and not just be the wingman.” Joe states with a groan.

“I better stay here then.” I begin with a nervous giggle adding “All alone with nothing to do!”

“Sounds like you know how to have a little fun alone?” Joe questions then asks “Should I be jealous?”

“I bet you’ve got more skills than my vibrator.” I tell Joe with a giggle.

“What is this conversation were having?” Joe asks sounding truly rattled all of a sudden.

“You started it-“

“No, actually you did!” Joe cuts me off with a deep chuckle.

“I thought you was Gina or Jess, remember?” I tell him with a sigh.

“Nice to know you talk about me a lot, does that mean you think of me as well?” Joe begins “Like when you’re alone in your bath or in bed late at night.”

“Bye, Joe!” I tell him with a laugh then hearing him mumble something to himself I hang up the phone.

Lying in bed alone I let myself fantasise about different versions of how tonight could play out the one I was imagining right now I had actually gone to Delaney’s after the call with Joe to see both his face and if he minded I would spend the evening kissing him senseless.

Every inch of his body

I would tell him that I’d been thinking about him a lot explaining in detail what I did want him to do to me perhaps on the bar counter or even in the back office where he liked to hang out.

Shaking my head I groan when I realise that this little fantasy was all it could ever be and the throb I was currently feeling in between my legs had to be dealt with otherwise I wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon.

Picking up the wand from the floor I press the button to turn it on but it doesn’t work which makes me move a couple of the switches on the bottom which still does nothing meaning that the batteries were dead.

Fuck my life right now!

Eventually I fall into a fretful sleep one that is filled with scenes such as me rolling around in my bed all alone until Joe brings me round batteries but none of them worked and dream version of him laughs at my bad luck.


	17. Chapter 17

Not sure how worse my day could actually get for a typically shitty Monday thanks to the florist being very busy even Demi had to leave her office to help out with customers and potential orders.

Also thanks to my restless sleep last night I woke up with a rotten headache and a mood which nothing could bring me out of not even the large coffee that had Jess bought from across the street which instantly reminded me of Joe.

That lead to the conversation we had together last night which got out of hand pretty quickly if truth be told playing out in my mind making my cheeks flush red at the memory.

Keeping myself busy was the only thing I could do otherwise I would be climbing the walls from frustration which wouldn’t look good in front of my boss so I needed to keep my head down and like I said just stay busy.

“You need to drink less coffee.” Jess informs me with a smirk watching a little later on in the morning whist I messed up cutting some paper to size almost cutting off my pinkie finger in the process.

“I’m fine.” I tell her in a voice that suggested she better stop asking me questions.

“It sucks that Lee was a total dud.” Probes Jess with a shake of her head.

“I will just move onto the next guy instead!” I joke with a small smile because there was no next guy just yet.

“Do you have anyone lined up”? Jess asks me excitedly leaning across the counter with a grin.

“I am sure someone will appear.” I inform her with a smirk.

“Just ask-“

“Don’t!” I tell Jess whilst holding up both of my hands in front of her which only makes my friend laugh.

“Too soon?”

“It’s too early!” I tell Jess with a yawn not even sure how I was going to make it through the rest of the day without falling asleep.

Whilst the day goes painfully slow I send Jess back over to Karma coffee for more drinks to help keep me awake whilst I have a meeting with Demi in a few minutes over orders and the general weekly running of the shop.

Leaving the office almost an hour later I head back out into the shop and I am not that surprised when I see Evan who left it a whole four days before he decided to come and see me again.

“Don’t let him be your next guy.” Jess states giving me a firm look as I walk past her rolling my eyes in the process.

Today Evan was wearing green khaki coloured jeans with a loose grey tee shirt that looked good on him making me wonder if I should ignore my friends comment and actually ask him out for food or to just come and meet me at mine this evening.

I was desperate!

“Hey there.” I begin with a smile when I see Evan turn round and his face actually light up when he sees me so I ask “How are things?”

“Better now that I’ve seen you.” Evan states with a wide grin.

“So, what brings you-“

“Do you want to go for a coffee?” Evan asks me but then adds hurriedly “Only if you have a break or something soon.”

“I am due to go to lunch soon.” I nod with a grin which makes Evan visibly relax as he smiles back at me.

“Excellent, I won’t take you far we can go to the one across the street?” Evan asks me at the same time that Jess gives me a wide eyed look followed by a huge smile which makes me glare at her.

“Both Joe and Mike work there-“

“Even better!” Evan winks at me stating “I can make your friend jealous.”

This makes Jess start to laugh out loud like she was very close to losing her shit and fall on the floor in a giggling heap where I would gladly leave her.

“It isn’t like that.” I tell Evan firmly.

“Let me show you that it is because he was so threatened by me I worry about you being friends with such a douchebag.” Evan states back with a bemused look on his face.

“Maybe we could go somewhere-“

“Nope, it’s decided!” Evan smirks at me adding “Let’s go, Jess can work the counter alone.”

“Have fun you two!” I hear Jess yell whilst Evan practically pushes me out of the shop because I didn’t want to see Joe right now especially with this guy in tow and Mike watching the whole thing unfold.

That is unless Mike isn’t actually working today and Joe is hopefully too busy to see me so we could sneak in there grab some coffees then go and walk around the park nearby or something?

It was something that I have done with Joe either on a lunch break or even after a night out walking through the park together the memory makes me smile because I wish we could go back to when things were easier between us.

Not all this teasing and flirting which needed to come to a head or I was literally going to self-combust from frustration the very feeling I shouldn’t be having about Joe but I just couldn’t help myself.

Ignoring the sudden butterflies in my stomach at the idea of seeing Joe I pray to whoever was listening that neither him or Mike are there when we go in in because I was going to make it a quick a visit as possible.

As luck would have it, I spot Mike straight away working at the register with Joe standing next to him also helping out behind the scenes seeing how the shop was busy as usual.

The find myself watching Joe wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt which framed both his wide shoulders and firm arm muscles perfectly I knew for a fact that the colour also matched his eyes as well.

“So, what are you having?” Evan asks breaking into my thoughts whilst I had been too busy staring at Joe the fluttery feeling in my stomach getting worse as the queue we stand in starts to move closer to the counter.

“Cappuccino, please.” I tell him with a small smile.

“I am so glad you agreed to this.” Evan begins making me look away from Joe when I hear the shyness in his voice and it is kind of cute.

“It’s like a date!” I joke then instantly regret it as I place a hand firmly over my mouth unable to believe that I had just said that out loud.

“It is.” Evan winks at me full of charm which worries me because my heart starts to flutter even though I had wanted this to happen with the photographer for ages, just not in front of Joe that was the downside to all this.

Of course Joe had a sure fire way of making me feel jealous but we weren’t playing a game I didn’t want him to think that I had bought Evan along here to make him see green even though I wasn’t even sure he would.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is Mike who spots me first as we are next in line and I notice as he starts to give me a lazy smile but then his eyes move onto the guy standing next to me and the look soon disappears.

I watch as Mike nudges Joe hard in the arm who looks up and smiles cheekily as his eyes meet mine and I think for a second that this will all be ok until we are next and Evan strides confidently towards the counter.

“Hi!” Evan begins cheerfully then glancing at Joe asks him “Look who I met for lunch today?!”

“Hey guys!” I smile awkwardly from Mike to Joe one who had no idea what was going on and the other giving me an unreadable looks his blue eyes staring at mine intently.

“I’m here to show Zoey a good time!” Evan chuckles at me then glancing at Joe who looks ready to punch the photographer square in the face.

“Just lunch!” I cut in before Evan gets too carried away of clearly trying to annoy Joe because it actually was working.

Weird.

“The usual, Zoey?” Joe asks me and I give him a small nod back.

“And I will have a large coffee, but with soya and no foam can you do that?” Evan asks Joe patronisingly which makes Mike look round at his friend.

“So, who is this delightful dude?” Mike questions sarcastically at me.

“He’s-“

“Evan, friend of Zoey she recommended this place and when she said that this dude.” Evan stops to point at Joe who I see is clenching his hands against the counter looking away from me when the photographer adds “Works here I just needed to see what I was up against because I have heard a lot about you when I’d come into the florist.”

Mike winks at me when Evan says this causing me to glare at him and definitely not meet Joe’s eyes even though I knew he was watching me I just knew it.

“Well we are just good friends, Zoey and me.” Joe begins like he is reading from a well-read script placing down my coffee in front of me his eyes meeting mine as he adds “But I’m very protective of her so no messing my friend around.”

“So, you’re not much of a threat then?” Jokes Evan making me almost drop my coffee when I go to pick it up from the counter because this was getting ridiculous.

“Look guys there is a long queue.” I plead wishing that whatever this was would stop maybe we should have just gone to the park instead.

“You should see what Joe did to the last guy who messed around with Zoey.” Mike tells Evan with the beginning of a smirk stating “I would really hate to see you getting punched by the dude so beware.”

“Is that a threat?” Evan snaps with a shocked laugh.

“Here’s you drink.” Joe states placing it down so firmly on the counter I worry it is going to start leaking out from the bottom of the Styrofoam cup.

“I think we should go, bye guys!” I tell Evan grabbing his arm then waving at the guys behind the counter making our escape because that had gone as well as I had expected.

Finally outside I drop my hand from Evan’s arm which isn’t as firm as Joe’s which makes me shake my head because here I was comparing the guy in Karma coffee to this one standing in front of me.

“Those guys are your friends?” Evan shakes his head at me and I am sure I hear him mutter the word “Douchebags” under his breath which makes me look away.

“They are harmless.” I tell Evan who looks disbelievingly at me.

“I don’t trust your friend Joe for a second.” Evan informs me seriously then looking at me adds “He wants you, you do know that?”

“Excuse me?” I question feeling my face erupt into a red blush.

“He’s pretending to be your friend to get you into his bed.” Evan begins which makes the blush on my face deepen but he doesn’t seem to notice as he continues “There is something strange about a guy and a women just being friends I never believe it.”

“Well believe it!” I tell Evan with a firm nod “We are just friends.”

“Like I said he isn’t that much of a threat but I will play nice because I want to get to know the real you from outside of work even though I like that version of you as well.” Evan grins at me which makes me smile back briefly forgetting what had happened in Karma coffee moments ago.

“Let’s go to the park.” I tell Evan with both his and Joe’s words running through my head keeping me preoccupied from whatever the photographer was telling me as I nod my head in agreement.

Whilst keeping an eye on the time we walk around the park which had a large playground right in the centre with benches dotted around the edges of the stone pathway we were walking along together.

Evan chats easily with me the confident, and slightly annoying version of him I had met in the coffee shop disappearing to be replaced by the guy I had met all those times in the florist.

But right now I could not enjoy this moment even though it had appeared in a simple daydream of mine several times just being with Evan outside of the shop and here we were but I couldn’t stop thinking about Joe.

So much for the guy being my wingman!

Soon noticing the time I tell Evan that I needed to head back and he then says that he can’t walk me back because he is running late I distracted him, like always.

“I can find my own way back to the shop.” I begin with a smile then ask him “Do I distract you?” 

“Too much.” Evan smirks but it disappears when he then says “But I don’t like that dude Joe I can’t imagine what you two have in common to be friends?”

“Well, we are.” I tell Evan adding quickly “Friends, I bet when you see him again you will get along just don’t get so aggressive in front of him.”

“I just worry about you-“

“No need!” I tell him raising one of my hands up “Joe is harmless but he is my friend so you need to address that because I can’t see him going anywhere.”

“He is no competition.” Evan shrugs whilst puffing out his chest proudly making me look away trying to hide a smirk.

“See you soon, Evan.” I tell him making him look down at me and I wonder if he is going to kiss my cheek but then my phone starts to ring and it ruins the moment.

“I better shoot, stay sexy you!” Evan winks at me and I find myself smiling back.

Pulling out my phone from my bag I see it is Jess calling me which makes me shake my head as I ignore her continuous calls until I walk back into the shop and she gives me a stern look which looks adorable.

“I’ve been calling you!” Jess states.

“Well I’m here now what’s up?” I ask her with a smile.

“Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?” Jess questions.

“Why, what’s happened!?” I ask in alarm looking around the shop which had two customers in both lost in their own thoughts to care about our conversation.

“Well, you did it!” Begins Jess with a cheer causing one of the customers to look up at us but then glance back down at the peony’s in front of her.

“Did what?” I mutter in a low voice walking over to the counter towards the wide smile on my work colleague’s face which worries me instantly.

“You officially made Joe jealous.” Jess tells me in a low voice.

“How do you-“

“Mike messaged me and it basically said for you to stay away from Joe for a little while because he was seriously fucked off with the little stunt you had pulled earlier.” Jess grins happily.

“Why are you smiling?” I begin pulling a face at my friend when I add “Why is Mike even messaging you anyways!”

“We are friends.” Jess informs me with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“This is all ridiculous!” I begin with a deep sigh “Why did Evan have to take me across the street?”

“Talking of which where is the idiot?” Jess asks me with an interested look.

“Gone, we had coffee whilst walking around the park and now I’m here.” I tell Jess flippantly.

“He didn’t walk you back?” Questions Jess “Interesting, because I know that Joe would-“

“Can I have these please?” The guy in a brown suit complete with brown tie of the very same colour asks holding out a mixed bunch of lavender with hints of thistle and white peonies to bring out the purple wonderfully.

“We will continue this later.” I tell Jess with a hiss leaving her to serve the customer whilst I couldn’t actually believe what she said abut Joe jealous of me being with Evan?

Not a chance!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well if that was even true then I secretly welcomed him feeling green with envy let him see how it feels when I see him flirting with other women the idea makes me shake my head because it was ridiculous.

All I needed now was a guy who would give me no fuss or drama for one night because all I could think about was my severe lack of a sex life the thought putting me in a mood all of my own doing.

Letting my mind drift I think about how I could have invited Evan back to mine tonight for some fun but I didn’t want to ruin that because I did like the guy despite him thinking there was some competition between him and Joe.

Then there was Joe himself who was apparently jealous of the fact that I had been hanging out with Evan even though if he was truly seeing green the guy wasn’t doing anything about it to get my attention.

Maybe I should just show up at Joe’s later and try to take matters into my own hands but I knew that my nerves would get the better of me or even worse he would let me down like all the other times.

Instead I do neither of those things because whilst I am looking through my phone contacts on my break in the afternoon I see that I still had Charlie’s number which makes me smile.

A plan forms where I decide to see if he wanted to meet up put it out there that it was just for sex because I was in need of some attention desperately and there was no chance embarrassing myself in front of a stranger.

Wasn’t there?

No dwelling on that thought I take the plunge before I regret it messaging Charlie something to get his attention: _“Attractive brunette from bar, seeks a good time with hot guy she met recently what do you say?”_

Staying at the back of the shop I stay behind the scenes whilst Jess keeps the front of house operating briefly feeling bad for leaving her but I needed somewhere private where I could check my phone eight times a minute.

Forty five minutes later and I want to weep with joy when I hear my phone begin to ring and checking the screen I see luck is on my side when it is the guy I needed right now.

“Let me guess, is this Zoey?” Charlie asks me with a chuckle adding “The brunette who didn’t fall for any of my lines but definitely left me wanting more.”

It is here I recall that Charlie actually left the bar with the blonde who had been all over Joe that night but I let that thought pass because he had remembered my name and that alone made me smile.

“Hi Charlie, I am calling to ask you a favour?” I ask him in a flirty tone getting right to the point seeing how I didn’t have the time to get mis-heard or let confusion occur between us.

“Oh yeah?” Charlie asks in a deep voice.

Guys are so predictable.

“I need your help but can I come and see you I don’t want to ask on the phone.” I tell him with a sexy laugh that makes him gulp.

“Sure, why don’t you come over tonight say eight?” Charlie states breezily.

“Perfect, see you then!” I begin with a smile “I cannot wait to see you again.”

“I’m looking forward to it as well.” Charlie laughs and after telling me his address tonight is all set all I have to do is have a shower and find a suitable outfit for the occasion.

Jess is less than impressed when I tell her about my imminent hook up with Charlie even though she never saw him at the bar but telling me I am making a mistake suddenly annoys me.

“I know what I’m doing-“

“Do you?!” Cuts in Jess as we start to close up the shop around us making me stop to look at her up.

“Yes I do, I wish I never told you now!” I tell my friend with a sigh.

“But Joe is just over there!” Whines Jess in a frustrated voice.

Ignoring my friends comments I help her clear the flowers and everything else away with Demi letting her lock up so I can make my escape and get ready for tonight.

“Hey!” Yells Jess at my retreating back making me stop in my tracks.

“Be safe and if you have any trouble call me and definitely not Joe!” Jess informs me with a smirk.

“For a wingman he isn’t very good.” I smirk back at Jess in agreement.

“I’ve heard he has talents elsewhere.” Jess winks back at me.

“I bet he has!” I squeak remembering that morning when I had woken up accidently with his arm around me and his fingertips stroking the top of my underwear making me nod reluctantly.

“Well if you think that go and fucking find him Joe would be down to get with you after a seconds notice he would rip his tee shirt off and grab you-“

“You are getting carried away.” I deadpan whilst widening my eyes at Jess.

“See, you frustration is turning me into a wreck I need to go see Travis!” Jess tells me with a sexy laugh.

“Have fun!” I shout back as I start to walk off.

“Go see Joe!” Jess yells back with another laugh when I shake my head back at her, not a chance.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving Charlie’s apartment a little after eleven with a smile and half spring in my step I am glad that I went round to see the guy because news flash we had sex and it had been good.

My choice of outfit had helped proceedings I believe with the short acid wash denim shift dress an easy item of clothing to take off and I had lost count of the times I saw Charlie’s eyes drift down to the tops of my thighs.

Sure it hadn’t of been mind-blowing or anything but it was exactly what I needed to get me back out there maybe with Joe’s advice and wingman skills I could find someone who would want to have lots of sex with me.

Despite having fun tonight I was still all about the flirting which would hopefully lead to getting more action between the sheets because I felt confident and it felt good.

Letting my mind drift like I always do I walk back to my apartment recalling the past several hours and how now I had a new mind set I was ready to finally have some fucking fun!

Arriving at Charlie’s a little late thanks to a mix up with the cab I remember how cute he was when he opens the door and then grins at me sexily, clearly he was on the same wavelength as me.

Sitting on the couch I studied the apartment noticing the wooden flooring, red brick walls and indoor plants everywhere with posters of planets and maps of things I couldn’t quite figure out.

I recall that Charlie had told me he was a science teacher which was cool but all I cared about was getting him away from the kitchen where he had asked me three times if I wanted a drink.

No, I had just wanted him.

“Come and sit down.” I tell Charlie patting the empty seat on the old floral couch I was sitting on which stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all the other décor but I was never interested in that.

“I’m so glad you called me.” Charlie tells me shyly as I turn in my seat to look at him properly wearing a black v neck tee shirt which wasn’t too low and dark denim jeans that fitted nicely.

“Me too, I have been thinking about you when I’ve been alone.” I begin in a sexy voice that appears from nowhere adding “And us, together.”

“I like the sound of that.” Chuckles Charlie as he leans closer and kiss me firmly on the lips like he means business which is exactly what I want.

From there on in when the clothes start to come off I am so excited I want to shout out yes when Charlie moves my body so I am on top of him and seconds later he is inside of me.

For the lack of foreplay the urgency of us fucking sends me off in a spiral when I cry out as I orgasm closely followed by Charlie who places his forehead against mine when he stops groaning.

Second time round is a lot slower as Charlie sends me to his bedroom and he makes up for the lack of foreplay but he gets annoyed when I take ages whilst he sloppily gives me oral and it kind of kills the mood.

Charlie ends up making me a coffee and we sit and chat whilst half naked until he notices the time tells me it was fun and he might just call me up sometime soon, so be ready.

Yeah, right!

Walking through my front door I am still smiling happy that now my rebound was over with I could focus on meeting other guys, seeing if Joe could send me someone my way or even better himself.

Comparing Charlie to Joe despite the fact that I had obviously had more experience with the first than the second was ridiculous but here I was imagining just that whilst I opened up a can of fizzy drink from the fridge.

The evening air was warm and I felt thirsty in more ways than one when I daydream Joe with his head buried between my legs instead of Charlie who hadn’t been that interested in giving me pleasure orally, for that long at least.

Sighing to myself I picture Joe kissing the inside of my thighs as he makes his way up towards my underwear causing me to shiver at the image of his baby blue eyes watching me as his mouth moves to my centre.

The thought instantly makes me both hot and wet then reality hits me yet again because here I was fantasising about Joe for at least the third time today which needed to be addressed but not right now.

I am so tired that I end up falling asleep on the couch thinking about several guys Joe, Evan and even Charlie which makes me smile until I start to dream about one of them and it gets very hot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Thursday rolls round I am surprised to see Gina walk into the florist seeing how her offices weren’t near us at all but here she was making me smile when I spot her.

“I am here to take you both to lunch!” Gina winks at both me and Jess.

“But if we both leave the shop who is going to watch it?” Jess asks Gina in confusion.

“I can watch the shop for an hour.” Demi states with a smile appearing from out the back of her office.

“We’ve been so busy-“

“It’s ok!” Cuts in Demi with a nod as she adds “I can deal with this place I used to work here by myself until the shop got more popular.”

“If you’re sure?” I ask Demi.

“I think your friends want to talk to you anyway Zoey.” Laughs Demi at the face I pull adding “Something about Joe being-“

“Ok, let’s go!” I cut off Demi with a blush the boss grinning at me as I turn and glare at Gina who tries to look like a picture of innocence.

Turns out that Gina had called our amazing boss Demi earlier asking if she could take us to lunch who agreed only on the provision that my friend bought back some cake for her.

“So, where are we going?” Asks Jess as she stretches her arms high above her head.

“Obviously Karma coffee-“

“I can’t go in there!” I exclaim far too loudly causing both friends to stop in their tracks and look at me.

“Is that because you haven’t seen Joe since you flaunted Evan in his face?” Gina questions with a laugh.

“That was her idea!” I snap back pointing at Jess who holds her hands up in defence but she has a wide grin on her face.

“Ok, well for some reason your avoiding Joe again but the big question I want to ask you here is how did it go last night?” Gina asks me with a laugh.

“Really well actually!” I nod back which makes Jess cheer loudly.

“I suggest we head to the sandwich shop then find somewhere to eat our food in the sunshine, deal?” Gina asks and we both nod back.

“Then you can tell us how it went with Charlie, but can you just insert Joe’s name instead?” Asks Jess with a laugh.

“Why would I-“

“Err, Joe is obviously hot and both me and Jess want to know exactly how good he is in bed.” Gina grins back at me.

“I will never know the answer to that question.” I inform my friends seriously.

But this piece of information makes my friends laugh right in the middle of the pavement even though I wasn’t being funny with them.

“Even if it did happen I would never tell you guys.” I reply with a smirk once they have finished giggling.

Gina arches an eyebrow at me whilst Jess winks in my direction and I curse at them both wishing I had stayed at the florist instead.

Lunch was as expected both Jess and Gina teasing me then listening when I explained about my evening with Charlie, well the highlights at least leaving my friends with smiles in their faces.

“I am so happy for you!” Jess smiles then asks me “So when are you seeing him again?”

“I doubt I will-“

“So he was finally your rebound?” Asks Gina with a smile.

“Yes! And now I can meet someone-“

“Go meet Joe?!” Jess questions simply.

Giving me friend a look I ignore her comment which signals the end of the conversation about me so I listen instead to Jess who is of course talking about Travis.

Recently the pair have been arguing according to Jess over stupid things but it is enough for her to keep mentioning it because it was playing on her mind of course.

Returning to work where a queue was forming outside we help Demi who looks awfully pleased to see us as we resume work mode but I notice how quiet Jess is which makes me want to try and speak to her later.

It isn’t until I sit on my couch that I remember I should have spoken to Jess the thought of her being upset with Travis makes me annoyed because she deserved so much better.

Deciding to message Jess I grab my phone then almost throw it out of my hand when it starts to ring causing me to practically jump out of my skin.

I grin to myself when I notice that it is in fact Jess so I answer it quickly.

“Come join us!” I hear Jess yell down the phone at me.

“Us?” I question with a small shrug.

“I’m at Delaney’s, Mike invited me out!” Jess cheers and I hear the guy himself shouting something but I don’t catch it.

“Mike says to get down here and cheer Joe up!” Jess giggles adding “He is brooding over you I think it’s kind of cute-“

“I’ve got a headache, drink lots of water Jess and I will see you tomorrow!” I tell my friend hanging up on her whilst sounding lame even to my own ears but I wasn’t ready to see Joe just yet.

The weekend arrives once again filled with emptiness instead of possibilities because my life relied on either work or hanging out at my apartment watching murder documentaries on Netflix, and of course getting freaked out by them.

Of course my friends were on standby but Jess spent all of yesterday either throwing up or declaring that she was going to die soon so could I just be a little more quiet?

So instead I spent the day being really loud just to wind her up which worked wonderfully until she threatened to get Mike over here so I stopped, I didn’t trust him let alone the pair of them together.

A soft knock at the door alerts me until when I open it I instantly regret the decision when I see Liv and Scott from across the way standing at my door both with wide smiles on their faces.

Shit.

“Hey, neighbour!” Liv greets me with a smile which was equal parts huge and also fake at the same time.

“What’s up?” I ask in a bored voice whilst trying my hardest to be nice.

“We’re having a party tonight!” Scott cheers at me making my eyes widen at the same time.

“You are totally invited-“

“I’m busy!” I declare cutting off Liv quickly even though I had no idea what I was doing tonight.

“Oh, really?” Liv questions with a pout.

“I knew she wouldn’t come along!” Scott tells Liv like I wasn’t even here but they were sadly at my door both annoying the hell out of me.

“We will try and keep it down then.” Nods Liv with a giggle giving Scott a secret look.

“I do really have plans!” I shout at my neighbours retreating back angrily.

How annoying!?

Shutting my door hard I decide that I needed to arrange something with my friends and quick but Jess tells me that she is going out with Travis whilst Gina doesn’t even reply to my messages which meant she was probably still asleep.

So that left only one person who I was sure didn’t want to see me anytime soon despite Mike’s comments but Joe was more than used to rescuing me so couldn’t he do it just once more?


	18. Chapter 18

I spend at least an hour trying to phone Joe but end up cancelling the call before it even begins to ring, every single time because I was worried if my friend would say no to me, or even worse he actually had a date lined up or something.

It was Saturday after all which meant that people should be having fun not sitting indoors alone wishing that they were at a bar or something instead.

But that was exactly what I was going to end up doing if I didn’t actually get around to talking to Joe but maybe I would just ring up Gina again instead just in case.

“Sorry I’m busy!” Begins Gina sounding embarrassed as she adds “I have a date with that guy Nick from work.”

“The one who didn’t even show up for me?” I question with a scoff then add “Well hope you have better luck than I did.”

“You’re not mad?” Gina asks me.

“Of course not!” I begin with a laugh adding “I haven’t even met the guy remember but you know him from work so go have some fun.”

“So what will you do then?” Gina questions then adds jokingly “I can’t see you actually going to this party!”

“Of course not!” I laugh back then state “I guess I will have to ask Joe to see if he wants to hang out?”

“You should have called him first!” Gina giggles then hangs up on me which makes me roll my eyes but then stop when I realise I had to make good with my threat and actually call Joe.

But Joe doesn’t even answer his phone at all even after trying five times which makes me bury my face in my hands in embarrassment because maybe he was actually really pissed off with me.

Laying back down on the couch with no plans in place I can already hear music and loud laughing coming from my neighbours which brings me back to reality because it seemed like I had no choice but to stay home alone.

Unless I took myself out to the cinema or even for a slice of pizza but seeing how it appeared everyone had a life besides me those ideas sounded moot because I didn’t like my own company at the best of times.

Especially now…

Overthinking my options I turn the TV up a little louder to block out the noise my neighbours were making because it sounded like they were all joining in which I briefly consider my attendance to the party once again but the thought makes me shudder.

The very idea of spending the evening at a lame party, with a bunch of strangers, some terrible dance music reverberating around the room and most probably college-like party games makes me feel sick.

Hearing my phone utter a single beep means that I had a new notification and on closer inspection I see it was from Joe which makes me sit up a little more on the couch.

 _“Call me.”_ Is all the message says which makes me give my phone a weird look because newsflash I had been but I do as I am told seeing that my curiosity was piqued.

On the fifth ring the call is finally answered “Hey, I can’t talk for long but Joe is still pissed at you.” Mike informs me which makes my face fall.

Great.

“Why are you answering his phone then?” I question wondering if this was a joke at my expense and if so I should just hang up already.

“Because this is like the eighth time its rung now and Joe keeps throwing it on the couch so when I saw it was you calling I just wanted to let you know.” Mike informs me unhelpfully.

“Thanks.” I retort adding “I will let him get back to ignoring me then!”

“No, wait!” Mike yells then lowering his voice adds “Why was you even calling him exactly?”

“I needed his help.” I begin then instantly backtrack by saying “But I don’t need him every single time my life goes to shit so just ignore this!”

“No chance!” Chuckles Mike adding “We are heading to Delaney’s tonight, Joe isn’t working so come by the apartment and join us the guy will be happy to see you believe me.”

“But if he is-“

“Just do it Zoey!” Mike snaps then instantly hangs up on me what was it with people doing that it was so fucking infuriating.

So, according to Mike his friend was still annoyed with me which I completely understood because I’d been there myself jealousy was a bitch but going to Delaney’s would hopefully rectify all this and also get me out my apartment.

It was a win, win situation I tell myself with a smile thanking Mike for answering my call seeing the guy could be useful sometimes and not always just a pain in the ass.

Spending far more time than I care to mention deciding on an outfit for tonight I focus briefly on what I was going to say to Joe which is followed by a thought which stops me whilst I was in the shower washing my hair as soon as I suddenly think it.

What if Joe doesn’t want me to go to the bar with him and Mike, then what will I do?

Mike was sure that Joe would be pleased as fuck to see me which of course upon first hearing I had smiled at the comment but now I was starting to wonder if I had finally pushed things too far with his roommate.

The only way to have any of these questions answered was to actually go to the guys apartment and see how things play out which makes me shudder under the cold water when I realise I’d been standing in the shower for a little too long.

Once my hair is perfect and I was finally dressed I stand in front of my full length mirror pausing from adding the finishing touches to my make up to see how I looked.

Seeing that it was only Delaney’s I was tagging along to with Mike and Joe I decide not to get too dressed up because if I played my cards right tonight would just be filled with stupid conversations and beer which was two things I needed.

Hopefully there would be no further mention of Joe being my wingman or a single hint of flirting between us especially after the conversation we had on the phone recently which makes me grin to myself.

Finding an old fitted black tee shirt far back in my closet I decided to wear this with the sleeves rolled up and the bottom done up in a knot, it was a massive coincidence that it was a band tee of Joe’s favourite band which in turn was also mine.

Adding a mustard colour leopard print Lycra skirt that stopped mid-thigh I finish the look with my well-worn black lace up boots deciding that I didn’t look too overdressed but just the right amount.

Hair left down in loose waves I am ready when it hits me that I needed to go to the apartment first before we even got to Delaney’s seeing how I had been daydreaming about just hanging out with Joe before things had got weird like they had done recently.

I still didn’t believe that our friendships has been like this since day one of meeting one another lots of flirting mixed with frustration but neither of us doing a damn thing about it whilst our friends cursing both of us all the while.

I was hoping that my Diamond Head tee shirt would distract Joe long enough so that I could apologise to him once again and hopefully we could finally move on from all this and he could definitely stop being my wingman as well.

The very idea was absurd I remind myself then placing my phone into my black and grey striped bag I was ready to leave but something was stopping me from leaving my bedroom.

“Get a grip, Zoey!” I tell myself as I pull on my oversized denim shirt then walk out of my room quickly before I change my mind to go and hide instead of facing my reality.

Eventually I get outside and seeing that I was early I decide to walk to the guys apartment trying to go through ever plausible outcome of me doing this once again going to see Joe with my tail between my legs.

I hated the idea of us arguing again so I hoped that wouldn’t happen especially seeing how I had perfected my black winged eyeliner earlier and it would be a shame to cry and ruin it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving outside the apartment in record time even though there was a sign on the elevator to signal that it was broken therefore I had several flights of stairs to walk up thankful that I wasn’t wearing heels but cautious because my skirt was a little shorter than I had remembered.

I find myself knocking on the door of apartment eleven even before I begin to overthink the consequences but I couldn’t exactly just stand here all night I needed to get my Saturday night started.

Wishing myself luck I am happy to see it is Mike who answers the door his face erupting into a wide grin when he spots me looking awkward at his door.

“I am so glad you’re here!” Mike mutters then grabbing my hand he pulls me into the apartment then quickly letting go adds “I didn’t tell Joe you were coming.”

“Great!” I state with an eye roll.

“But good idea wearing a Diamond Head tee shirt that will distract him completely!” Mike winks at me whilst I fail not to hear the sarcasm in his voice.

“What am I going-“

“Who was that at the door?” Questions Joe walking out of his bedroom wearing a pair of fitted grey joggers and obviously he was shirtless as well which was something I should be used to but every time I still stared a little too long.

“Look who decided to come round to the apartment all by herself with no help from anyone else!” Mike cheers making me glare at him in the process.

“Real smooth.” I retort.

“Can you give us five?” Joe asks Mike looking away from his roommate to finally glance at me his blue eyes glancing down at my tee shirt.

“Sure, I was looking for my other shoe!” Mike informs us even though when I look down at his feet I see he is wearing a pair of trainers already.

I watch as Mike walks past Joe to rush into his bedroom not without seeing the look he gives his friend which meant that even though I was thankful Joe seemed less than pleased to see me.

I knew this because he had an unreadable look on his face that I found myself staring at otherwise I would just spend the whole time staring at his chest was it rude to ask him to put a tee shirt on?

“You look good.” Joe begins with a nod asking “Where are you off to?”

“Well, I came round here first of all to apologise to you about Evan-“

“Are you going out with him tonight?!” Joe cuts me off in annoyance.

“No, I needed your help and I had called you several times but got no answer which worried me so here I am!” I tell Joe with a small smile.

“What’s wrong?” Joe asks me carefully.

“First I just want to apologise-“

“There is no need for that!” Joe cuts me off asking again “What do you need my help with?”

“My neighbours, you know the young couple who look like they are probably social media famous constantly filming content for their viewers all day whoever they are well they are having a party and they actually invited me but I would rather drop dead than turn up to it but-“

“Where do I come into all this?” Joe asks me with a smile making me blush when I realise I had got a little carried away with my answer.

“I wanted to come and hang out with you guys I know you’re only going to Delaney’s-“

“How do you know that?” Asks Joe whilst folding his arms across his chest as his smile disappears from his face.

“Lucky guess?” I shrug with a cute smile trying to distract Joe from my mistake.

“I answered your phone when Zoey had called for the millionth time.” Mike tells Joe walking out of his bedroom having changed into a white tee shirt and blue jeans with a grey and white checked shirt.

“I was going to call you back.” Joe informs me disbelievingly.

“Admit it! You was pissed off with Zoey and here she is ready to apologise and head out to the bar with us for a few beers maybe there you can talk it out between you?” Mike asks with a wide grin.

“He won’t let me apologise!” I begin then explain “Evan is just-“

“Seriously forget about it!” Joe snaps then looking up at me adds more calmly “I’m over it ok? Also of course you can hang out with us you know you can no matter what.”

Joe rewards with a friendly smile after he says this which makes me look away from his blue eyes down towards his bare chest because he had moved his arms and I could just stare at him all day.

“Your drooling Zoey!” Mike deadpans breaking the moments silence making me look away to glare at Joe’s roommate.

“I need to go and check my make up.” I lie stepping back and spinning round I leave Mike chuckling whilst Joe starts to say something to him but it’s not loud enough for me to hear.

Walking into the large bathroom I head straight for the mirror taking in the warm red blush that was across my cheeks like it was blusher and not me being mortified at the idea of getting caught checking out Joe, again.

It wasn’t my fault because why did he have to be so goddamn handsome?! 

Glad that Joe had both let me tag along tonight and bypass an apology which I wasn’t sure how I was going to word because I was not a hundred per cent sure why he had been so pissed off at me in the first place.

Looking very flushed right now I take a couple of deep breaths, not even sure why but I try to calm myself down and not think about how hot Joe had looked standing in front of me without a tee shirt on.

Picking out my lipstick from the bottom of my bag I pull off the lid then twisting it a little I glide my favourite colour “nude paradise” over my lips then happy with the result I smile back at my reflection.

Placing the lipstick on the sink I check over my reflection taking in the familiar image of myself with my big brown eyes, small nose and round lips that looked like I was pouting a lot of the time when I wasn’t.

Realising that I was just standing here to stall time I shake my head then leave the bathroom walk back towards Mike and Joe but I stop in my tracks when I hear the guys talking quietly like they didn’t want to be overheard.

“What is actually going to happen tonight then?” Mike asks Joe with a grin.

“What? Nothing we are going to drink beer and just hang out!” Joe informs Mike in a firm voice.

“So you’re not going to wingman Zoey right into your bed again with your charms?” Questions Mike with a chuckle.

“I guess that is all over now seeing how she had those dates and of course paraded Evan in front of me.” Joe sighs adding “I’m not needed and I can hardly tell her now how I-“

Joe suddenly stops talking when my phone decides to start ringing and I almost drop it in surprise when I look up to see both guys watching me so I quickly turn round and seeing that it was Charlie I cancel the call.

“Was that Evan calling you?” Asks Mike making Joe glare at him as if on cue.

“No!” I tell him with a warning look aimed in his direction.

“So who was it?” Mike persists with a laugh when he sees the look I give him.

“No one of interest!” I snap back in annoyance seeing how Mike was trying to wind me up already and we weren’t even at the bar yet.

“So, it wasn’t that guy Luca?” Begins Mike making me look up at him in alarm at the same time that Joe gives me a sidelong look.

“No, it wasn’t-“

“What about Charlie?” Mike asks at the same time a deep blush appears on my face and I notice Joe looking away.

“Can you stop fucking talking to Jess?” I ask Mike politely.

Looking away from Mike who was grinning widely at me I see that Joe has slid away not sure where but for now I needed to have a conversation with his friend anyway.

“What the hell Mike?!” I snap at him whilst he stands in front of me with a wide grin on his face.

“It’s good that you’re meeting new guys and all just don’t forget about Joe.” Mike states with a nod.

“I won’t.” I tell him with a grin adding “It’s pretty hard not to when he is my friend.”

“So, is Joe still your wingman or do you officially have your groove back?” Mike questions complete with eyebrow wiggle afterwards.

“My groove is back.” I grin happily because that much was true I just wasn’t going to elaborate to this guy anytime soon.

“So you don’t need Joe’s help anymore?” Begins Mike with a smug grin.

“I always need Joe’s help!” I joke back with a laugh.

“I better stay away from the apartment then tonight?” Mike chuckles at me whilst I go to hit him on the arm but miss when he quickly moves out of the way.

“Very funny!” I tell him with a shake of my head.

“Unless you guys stay here and I go to Delaney’s alone because Joe is cleaning up the bar with getting digits from women he is on a roll!” Mike informs me with a smirk.

“I think it’s better if we go to the bar.” I tell Mike with a nod asking “So Joe is actually closing then?” 

“He is just getting numbers not much action!” Laughs Mike.

“How is he supposed to help me then?” I joke making Mike stop laughing to give me a look.

“Why don’t you just make the first move then and see?” Mike questions with a smug smile.

“I, er-“

“Joe is waiting for you!” Mike winks.

“Oh, sure!” I deadpan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly remembering that I had left my lipstick on the sink in the bathroom and like I said it was my favourite colour ever, a real bitch to find in stores so I quickly mumble something at Mike making my exit.

“I didn’t mean right now!” I hear Mike laugh which confuses me but I chose to ignore him seeing how he was probably just trying to wind me up.

Seeing the door to the bathroom left open a jar I push it open whilst lost in my own thoughts and it is there that I spot Joe lounging in the bath which was situated in the centre of the room.

Strong arms stretched down the sides of the bath with his head dipped back a little, eyes closed whilst he was deep in thought making me wonder if I could sneak past without him even noticing.

But even before I start to walk towards the sink Joe opens his eyes obviously very surprised to see me whilst he sits up in the bath making me take a step back.

“I didn’t know you was in here!” I tell Joe suddenly feeling very caught out.

“Well now that you are can you come and help me?” Joe asks me with a sexy grin.

“That would only lead to trouble.” I tell Joe with a firm shake of my head whilst my eyes betray me looking into his baby blue’s making me instantly fall under his spell.

“Fun things can come from being naughty?” Joe states in a deep voice which makes my whole body go bright red as I silently turn round and leave the bathroom as quickly as I had went in.

So much for us not flirting Joe didn’t even have to try that hard he was a natural and like always his words had got right under my skin.

Rushing back out towards the living area Mike spots me looking unsettled but he thinks it is because of what he had said not the fact I’d seen Joe in the bath.

“You ok?” Mike asks me then adds “I was only joking!”

“It’s fine!” I snap quickly sitting down on one of the green couches at the same time making Mike give me a funny look.

“Do you want a beer?” Mike asks and I silently nod even though I was thinking very inappropriate thoughts about his roommate who made my heart reverberate fast in my chest because clearly he did have some kind of effect on me.

Feeling my body throb I silently nod my thanks again at Mike when he hands me a bottle of beer and I am thankful to have something to hold onto to occupy my thoughts instead of imagining Joe naked and wet in the bath.

“You forgot something.” I hear Joe’s voice state as I look away from staring at my beer bottle directly to Joe’s damp chest seeing how he was standing in front of me.

I also notice that he has a white towel wrapped around his middle as it sat low on him showing off his happy trail causing me to force myself to look up at his face, which was a pretty hard thing to do right now.

Joe waves my lipstick in my face causing me to look up at him and mumble my thanks all the while I noticed that Mike was quiet which was never a good thing believe me.

“I think I should go out alone.” Begins Mike with a wink adding “You guys have got whatever this is here covered so I can go find someone on my own!”

“That is a bad idea.” Joe groans at Mike whilst shaking his head but I swear he then winks at me which pretty much finishes me off.

“I agree!” I snap lifting my beer bottle to my mouth trying not to look at either Joe or Mike otherwise I knew my face would just erupt into a blotchy red blush that wasn’t a good look.

“Well I want to leave in ten so hurry up!” Mike yells at Joe’s retreating back as he heads to his bedroom then looking at me he adds “Unless you want to go help him?”

“I don’t think I would be much help.” I begin with a grin making Mike’s eyes widen as I try and fail to go back on my words.

“It would makes Joe’s year!” Mike declares with a laugh.

Finally walking through the door of Delaney’s it is early evening and I am happy because Joe is talking to me and he even bought me a slice of Pizza seeing that I needed to eat before I started drinking.

“I can’t deal with a drunk Zoey tonight!” Joe laughs at me and I nod in agreement.

“The trick is to go home together beforehand.” Mike states making us both look at him.

“I was joking!” Mike jokes but not without adding “I wasn’t really.” As an afterthought.

“All I want tonight is a few beers and a laugh.” I tell Mike firmly.

“Not looking for the next guy to-“

“Nope!” I cut off Joe before he can finish his sentence even though I was a little interested in what he was going to say.

It is there I hear my phone ringing in my bag but I chose to ignore it as the three of us stand by the bar because there were no seats currently.

“Hey, let Zoey have the stool!” Joe tells Mike who had been about to sit on the seat himself but he grudgingly lets me have it.

“Thanks.” I smile at Joe making Mike roll his eyes.

Balancing on the stool I notice Joe watching me his blue eyes staring at me until seconds later they start to travel down my body making me feel very warm all of a sudden.

I notice Mike nudge Joe who finally looks away to lean into whatever his friend is telling him so I find myself scanning the bar once again thankful that I couldn’t see the blonde Zara working here this evening.

Whilst the guys are chatting I find myself remembering the last time I had been here which was to come see Joe at work even though he had spent most of the evening by my side the thought making me smile.

Deciding to check my phone I see that Charlie has called me twice this evening, sure it had been fun with him but there was no chance I was going back there again.  
Sending a message to Gina instead I write _“Am at Delaney’s with Mike and Joe fingers crossed we can get along tonight.”_

Less than a minute later Gina replies with _“I know where you would get along fine? In his bed!”_ followed by a wink, drops of rain and an eggplant emoji which makes me roll my eyes.

No way!

“Here!” Joe hands me a beer and I nod my thanks as Mike spots a table rushing away from the bar to try and grab it.

“So, you’re not looking to meet anyone tonight then?” Joe questions making me look away from Mike who had managed to snag the table to my friends smiling face.

“I just want-“

“Because I have spotted a total of three guys checking you out since we walked in here.” Joe tells me diplomatically then asks “Do you want me to help you out?” 

“No, I’m good.” I smirk back but cannot help but add “I just need to buy some more batteries and I am set!”

This makes Joe laugh in surprise then reward me with a sexy smile which makes me smirk back the pair of us grinning at one another like idiots, so much for not flirting.

“Hey!” Mike hollers making me look around to see him waving his arms around in annoyance like we had forgotten about him which we kind of had.

“I bet I could outperform your little friend.” Joe states into my ear as we weave past people towards the table causing my face to go beet red and shiver when he places his hand on my lower back before I take a seat.

“What was taking you two so long?” Mike asks looking at me as I try to bury my face into my bag so I didn’t look as turned on as I felt right now.

Shit, maybe I did need to go home with someone not just directly to Joe’s bed which would be a mistake so I try to put his words at the back of my mind for now.

Looking up I notice that the guys are deep in a conversation so I place my bag down beside me keeping my phone in my hand deciding to message back Gina before she got any more great ideas.

“That is a terrible idea, I will have to have fun with someone else X” I tell Gina or myself I wasn’t exactly a hundred per cent sure right now.

Placing my phone on the table I pick up my beer and try to join in with the guy’s conversation which was currently about a redhead at the bar that had caught Mike’s eye.

But before I can say anything I hear my phone beep and looking down see that Gina has messaged me back, always the one to get the last word in as she simply says _“But he’s right there!”_

Which was true Joe was sitting next to me right now one of his knees kept brushing against mine which makes me move my legs because that very movement was turning me on, seriously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Zoey?” Mike asks snapping me out of my thoughts as he adds “How are you it’s been ages!”

Rolling my eyes I tell him “I’m fine!” not wanting to elaborate on that right now but it wasn’t good enough an answer.

“Is that it?” Mike scoffs adding “I bet you tell Gina and Jess more about your life than you do us!”

“Why so interested suddenly?” I question cautiously then adds sarcastically “Thanks to my friends you practically know all about my life anyway!”

“All I know is you like this guy for some unknown reason!” Mike states pointing at Joe as if I didn’t already know who he meant, but I clearly did.

“He’s funny.” I tell Mike with a shrug then glancing at Joe who gives me a smile.

“That’s it?” Mike laughs then looking at Joe adds “Sorry dude I tried.”

Joe just shakes his head at me and I smiled back because I knew this was Mike trying to wind us up but either way I was far too sober right now to admit how I really felt about the guy next to me.

“On that note.” I begin with a grin then finishing the last of my beer add “Time for more drinks?”

Standing up I see Mike nod and then panic when Joe goes to stand up next to me “I can go to the bar and back by myself.” I inform him with a grin.

“I’m sure you can.” Joe begins then elaborates “I however was going to the restroom.”

This makes Mike laugh as I flush red then ask him “Fine! Do you want a beer?”

“Of course!” Joe grins and I watch as he walks off to the restroom past the redhead who I also notice checks him out then catching me looking she winks sexily at me.

“Now that was smooth!” Mike chuckles at me adding “Tonight is going to funny.”

“Why would you say that?” I ask him darkly.

“Just watching you two it is hilarious!” Mike laughs loudly this time.

“Nice try!” I inform him “You won’t be annoying me tonight.”

Getting three beers I consider keeping one for myself and not giving it to Mike as I stand at the bar I glance back at our table seeing Mike talking to Joe focusing on the guy next to him.

Of course I liked the guy for some reason, the reason clearly being that Joe was handsome, sexy, funny, tall, goofy, kind, a gentleman and did I mention handsome already?

Taking the beers back to the table Mike waves the white flag as he lays off winding me up in favour of the three of us talking and hanging out like old times which makes me both smile and feel relaxed.

Hearing my phone ring for a third time later on in the evening washes away my happy but also a little drunk vibe that I had been enjoying until I see that Charlie has called me yet again.

Slamming my phone back onto the table screen side down makes both Mike and Joe stop talking to look at me whilst I try to give them a normal look.

Seconds later my phone rings yet again and turning it round I am not quick enough when Mike grabs it out of my hand seeing that Charlie was calling me yet again.

“What is this dude’s problem?” Mike asks me.

“I think he wants to meet up with me again.” I tell him with a firm shake of my head adding “Or for me to come round to his again.”

“But you don’t-“

“No!” I cut off Mike stating “We had fun but it wasn’t memorable.”

“So, he’s bothering you?” Joe asks me with an arched eyebrow.

Before I can answer my phone begins to ring yet again and I watch as Joe snatches the phone from Mike then shouts “Can you stop calling this number otherwise I am going to get very fucked off!”

My mouth falls open whilst Mike grins at me as we hear Joe state “Doesn’t matter who I am just forget her and move on!”

“Are you swooning?” Mike asks making me look away from Joe who yet again was rescuing me I was so thankful he was my friend.

Ignoring Mike’s comment I look back at Joe when I hear him yell “Just fuck off!” and then hangs up on Charlie who I hoped would now take the hint that I didn’t want a repeat of the other night.

“What did he say?” Mike asks Joe who gives me a look and I nod giving him permission to tell us even though I think afterwards that I didn’t want to know.

“After I told him to forget about you and move on he wanted to know who I was and said something rude that I won’t-“

“Tell me.” I cut Joe off firmly.

“It was nothing really he was just talking bullshit about you.” Joe tells me and I notice his annoyed face change into a shy glance in my direction complete with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah don’t tell me.” I nod at Joe then add “Also please don’t believe what he said!”

“Of course not!” Joe declares looking a little affronted I’d even think that he would do such a thing.

Handing me my phone I shove it back into my bag hoping that I will never hear from Charlie again even though not knowing what he said, despite how petty was making me feel a little less confident than I had been earlier.

“It’s a shame this Charlie was such a douchebag he could have been your buddy.” Begins Mike with a shrug making me look up at him with a confused look on my face.

“I’m glad he’s-“

“What do you mean by that?” I cut Joe off with a question of my own.

“I mean.” Begins Mike with a smile as he continues “What you need is a buddy, someone who can be your fuck buddy that you called up when you’re in the mood, get my drift?”

“That would never work!” I tell him with a flush appearing over my face and neck adding “I can’t seem to find one guy who wants to sleep with my once, let alone a whole bunch of times and it be good may I add!”

“I thought you had someone in mind already?” Mike asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows glancing from me to Joe without a hint of subtlety. 

“Can you please stop talking to Jess about me!” I snap at Mike in embarrassment.

“Oh, did she say the same thing?” Mike questions then adds “So who is it exactly that you would choose I wonder?”

“You’ve been talking to Jess a lot recently haven’t you?” I ask Mike completely ignoring his line of questioning and the look Joe was giving me at the same time.

“He talks about her nonstop!” Laughs Joe at the face that his friend pulls.

“Oh, I see what you two are doing here and it isn’t funny at all.” Mike deadpans.

“What are we doing?” I ask trying and failing to sound innocent.

“Turning things around to me but at least I can see what is going here between you two!” Mike points from me to Joe who leans back in his seat whilst I grin back a little intrigued with what he was going to say.

“Oh, this is going to be good!” Laughs Joe giving me a wide grin.

“Why look elsewhere for a buddy when you have one sitting right next to you?” Mike questions looking from me to Joe as if I didn’t get what he was going on about.

“That would be-“

“I can find-“

“Stop!” laughs Mike cutting off me and Joe as he adds “I was joking because seeing how neither of you two can close so it will never happen.”

“Can you not be a jerk for like five minutes?” I snap at Mike feeling frustrated all if a sudden seeing Joe sitting next to me brushing a hand through his messy hair trying to appear calm but looking anything but.

“You will figure it out soon enough!” Mike shakes his head at us “I am just giving you two some obvious pointers.”

“Thanks a lot.” Joe tells Mike with an unreadable look on his face then getting up from the table announces “I need another drink, anyone else?”

Nodding I find myself watching Joe as he heads over to the bar and the redhead who was still standing there looking confident in her dark red wrap around dress that matched her hair she was absolutely gorgeous.

I feel jealous when I see her checking out Joe again deciding I didn’t have a chance if she started flirting with him but then I catch her staring at me making me look away because I was being so obvious.

Of all the guys in this bar why did it have to be Joe who made my heart flutter the way it did?

Telling myself to get grip not for the first time today I find myself grinning at Joe as he hands me a beer noticing that the redhead was now looking over at our table.

“That redhead is such a hottie!” Mike groans adding “I have caught her looking over a few times I think I might be in luck!”

“I’ve seen her checking out Joe!” I explain then instantly regret it.

“Jealous? How cute, I think I will go and say hello!” Mike winks at me and I see the look that Joe gives him as he heads off towards the bar.

“He hasn’t got a chance!” Joe laughs making me grin back at him.

“But do you?” I ask Joe then inwardly curse when I realise I had put my foot in it yet again.

“That’s all up to you?” Joe questions with a smirk.

“I doubt that.” I tell him with a grin.

“Look, can we talk-“

“I can’t believe you blocked me!” Cuts in Mike when he reappears at the table moments later looking shocked.

“What can I-“

“Not you!” Laughs Mike cutting off Joe when he looks at me and my mouth falls open when I realise that he means me.

“Now I’m jealous!” Joe grins at me stating “Seems like you really don’t need my help right now.”

“I doubt she meant me most probably talking about Joe?” I question unbelievably.

“Believe it!” Mike grins at me then adds “Maybe she could be your buddy?”

Joe smirks at me as I look away noticing the redhead smiling at me then turning around to face the bar making me wonder if Mike had just been joking or he actually meant what he’d said.

Tonight was getting really strange the redhead was clearly out of my league, Charlie calling me constantly had put me on edge and worse of all Joe wanted to talk but we were always being interrupted.

Was there a reason why we could never be left alone or just bad luck?


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as I had decided that tonight was taking a turn for the weird things get even more out of hand when I get several guys approach me two at the bar and one at our table offering me their best opening line to get my attention.

“What are you doing with these losers?” One guy remarks loud enough clearly for both Mike and Joe to hear him.

“I love your body but will you hold it against me?” The guy who both looked and sounded like pure slime states making my eyes widen in horror.

“You said it wrong you idiot.” Begins Mike with a shake of his head in amusement at the slime ball adding “Get the line right for fuck sake!”

“These so-called losers are my friends, so bye bye!” I tell the guy with a grin on my face.

“You want to miss out on all this?” The guy declares pointing to his body like he was some kind of Adonis and not an actual idiot.

“Move along dude.” Joe tells the guy in a firm voice and thankfully the slime ball takes the hint as he walks away from our table.

“You really do have rubbish luck!” Jokes Mike with a laugh.

“I attract idiots!” I begin with a grin adding “It’s a talent of mine.”

“I’ve still seen two guys checking you out and even the redhead at the bar is totally waiting for you to go over I’d like to be a fly on the wall during that conversation.” Joe informs me with a sexy grin.

“In your dreams, Carson!” I tell him in a bored voice but secretly I am a little pleased.

“Can you two just stop for a second your making me feel sick?” Mike groans in annoyance.

“Well I’m off to talk to the blonde sitting two tables away.” Joe winks at me then before I can tell him to stay he goes over to the woman who looks more than happy to have him standing in front of her.

“It’s your move.” Mike grins at me “Show Joe you don’t need his help and make him see you can close with him he just has to believe it too.”

“Why do you keep assuming we will hook up?” I ask my mouth running away with me thanks to all the beers I’d drunk to keep up with the guys this evening, which was a bad idea.

“I just like pointing out the obvious!” Quips Mike with a laugh.

“Well, I’m off to do a circuit and get more drinks.” I declare grumpily.

Ignoring Mike’s comment as I leave the table I walk past Joe who was leaning down in front of the table talking to the blonde but I catch him looking up directly at me like he knew I was watching him at that very moment.

Quickly glancing away I decide to head to the restroom first snatching snippets of conversations in the crowd around me instead of repeating Mike’s wise words over and over in my head “It’s your move” well what was I supposed to do then?

Here we were still flirting in front of one another and dare I even say it I believed Joe was trying to make me jealous but I wouldn’t let him see how hurt I was, instead I would show him like Mike had said just play him at his own game.

I can’t help myself when I stop suddenly only to turn around and glance back where I see Joe sitting at the table with the blonde women on his lap and her friends all giggling at something he had said which makes me see red for a few moments but I try to let the thought pass.

Also noticing Mike still sitting at our table alone he had his hands glued to his phone as it looks like he was sending someone a message, head dipped face full of concentration making me wonder who exactly he was talking to.

Shaking my head I get a grip then turning back round I continue on my way to the restroom to spend a little time to regroup and figure out what is was that tonight had held for me exactly?

Did I have to find the second most suitable guy to take me back to his place or was my goal to push the blonde off Joe’s lap and straddle him myself declaring that he was mine and no one else could have him.

Groaning to myself I walk into the restroom which wasn’t that busy so I head to the last sink on the right to look at my face seeing my big brown eyes looking wild seeing that I had been thinking about Joe the cause for my body to feel so heightened all of a sudden.

If this was the response I got from just thinking about the guy what would actually happen if we did get it on between the sheets, would I actually self-combust?

This very insane thought makes me grin because it would never happen so all I could do was fantasise about it which I did a little too often yet nobody but me knew that or at least I hoped so.

Heading back out into the bar I walk straight into a guy who had been holding a drink and he wasn’t pleased I had just crashed into him, by accident of course my mind had been elsewhere.

“Hey, watch it!” The guy snaps then looking at me his face changes as he rearranges it into a smile making me briefly wonder if he was aiming it at me or at someone else.

“Sorry I-“

“Don’t worry about it babe!” The guy slurs at me making me decide he was too drunk to flirt with even though he was kind of cute.

“I better-“

“Don’t leave!” The guy cries making me roll my eyes at him.

“I’m looking for someone.” I tell him with a smirk not too far from the actual truth.

“Aren’t we all?” The guy declares introducing himself as Ren then quickly launches into a story about how he had lost his friends this evening.

“That sucks but I really need to-“

“Ren!” Shouts another male voice cutting me off as he embraces his friend in a huge hug.

Taking this as my cue to leave I quickly turn back into the crowd looking around to see if someone made me do that ever faithful double look but I see no one of interest which annoys me even though I had told myself that I wasn’t going to be looking tonight anyway.

Glancing at the table I see Joe sitting back there looking pissed off whilst Mike was laughing at him as I spot the blonde who had been on his lap earlier leaving the bar with her friends which makes me smile.

It Is there I decide that all I needed to do for the rest of the evening, or until I passed out was just hang out with my friends so I head towards the bar with a mission for more drinks to help the night along.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As luck would have it the only place there is a gap in the crowd is beside the redhead from earlier which makes me blush when I stop next to her and she glances up at me with a wide smile on her face.

“Hey.” The redhead grins at me adding “I’ve been waiting for you to come over all evening, I’m Beth.”

“Me?” I question then after I introduce myself I explain “I thought you was checking out someone else!”

“Of course you, Zoey!” The redhead grins turning her body round so she was leaning against the bar letting me take her all in because she was both confident and gorgeous and I couldn’t actually resist her charms.

I notice her blue eyes scanning over my body with a wide grin on her face drinking me all in which was a compliment in itself because I felt she was way, way out of my league.

“Your boyfriend is looking over does he want to join us?” Beth asks sexily making me look back to see both Joe and Mike glancing at us with bemused looks on their faces.

“Joe isn’t my boyfriend we are just friends.” I explain to the redhead who gives me an unconvincing look back.

“I’ve been watching you guys and believe me when I say this Joe is hot on you I kind of hoped you were together so I could take you both home?” Beth winks at me then licks her bottom lip.

“Both of us?” I ask with my eyes wide which makes Beth giggle at my reaction.

“I would actually want you all to myself but the way I saw Joe looking at you I’d like to have watched you two together!” Beth states with a smile.

“Wow, I need a drink!” I laugh in embarrassment trying to get the attention of a bartender whilst my brain was trying to process what was currently happening right now.

“You’re so cute!” Beth informs me moving her hand up to my face to move some stray hair the motion makes me feel something deep down but before I can think about it the moment passes.

“Drinks?” Asks the guy behind the bar and before I can reply Beth orders us shots and a beer for me making me nod my thanks.

“So, if I can’t take you home to my place tonight where will you be going then?” Beth asks leaning her arm on the bar so she was closer to me.

“I’ll be heading back to Joe’s but it isn’t what you think!” I tell her holding a hand up in defence.

“Well I can tell that Joe doesn’t think that he is looking to score seeing how he is staring at you so intently.” Beth smirks back at me.

“He is probably checking you out because you’re gorgeous!” I tell Beth seriously.

“Stop! I could just eat you right up, but I think I need to get in line.” Beth informs me with a wide grin.

“It’s complicated.” I state in a small voice.

“Oh come on!” Laughs Beth loudly and as two shots get placed in front of us she holds one up and I follow suit as we both shoot them at the same time together.

“It’s easy.” Beth informs me wisely adding “The way to a guy’s bedroom is driving him to distraction until he cannot take anymore and he has to have you there and then.”

“I’ve tried that.” I smile not wanting to elaborate but stating instead “We always get interrupted by something or someone so I guess it isn’t meant to be!”

“Bullshit!” Jokes Beth making me nod in agreement “I know exactly how you are going to have Joe begging for it.”

“It won’t-“

“Don’t you trust me?” Asks Beth leaning even closer to me where I notice she is taller than me and smells sweet like sugar and strawberries.

“I do.” I begin with a nervous laugh then add “But what do you say to me going back to your place instead?”

“As fantastic as that sounds I have to decline because you are trying to change tonight’s narrative when I know for a fact it includes you go home with Joe and not me!” Beth states with a shrug.

“Well, I am crashing at Joe’s place but-“

“See! That is just perfect you can make a move on him there but first we need to tease the guy some more.” Beth cuts me off with an excited laugh.

“I’m not-“

“Hey! He is still looking over his friend is otherwise engaged on his phone so it is now or never.” Beth states her blue eyes looking into mine which make me smile.

Leaning closer Beth tells me in my ear “You want to make Joe see how incredible you are because I cannot believe he doesn’t already know seeing how I wouldn’t have let you out of my sight tonight!”

“Hmm.” I reply lost in my own thoughts as I feel Beth’s warm breath down my neck making me wonder briefly if she was going to place her lips there.

Instead I hear her say “Fuck, you smell amazing!” which makes her look back up winking at me as she asks “Are you ready for this?”

“For what-“

“If Joe isn’t going to be the one to kiss you tonight then I will be!” Beth declares with a full on sexy grin adding “Show him exactly what he is missing because guys are dumb and need to be shown.”

Before I can process what Beth has told me she move her face inches away from mine then I watch as her eyes glance down and moments later her lips cover mine which make me freeze until moments later I find myself opening my mouth wider to accept her.

Beth treats me to soft kisses whilst our lips never part and it isn’t until I feel her tongue glide over mine which elicits a groan from me that I break away from our connection feeling pretty dazed at what had just happened.

It is there I hear clapping looking around to see Mike standing up on his chair causing people to turn and look at him whilst I risk glancing at Joe but I don’t even see him at the table which briefly annoys me.

I look back at Beth who is grinning smugly clearly having heard me moan whilst she had been kissing me which makes a blush creep across my cheeks whilst I waited for my heart to stop fluttering wildly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey!” I hear a familiar deep male voice say making me quickly look to my right to see Joe standing next me with a surprised grin plastered across his face.

“That was fun!” Beth states with a wink at me.

“It was interesting!” Joe chuckles giving me a look whilst biting his lip making him look more than suitably teased the thought makes me smile.

“You two are so gorgeous together!” Beth declares making me look from Joe to give the redhead a wide eyed look as she takes a step back to take both of us in as we were standing close to one another.

“We are just friends.” Joe tells her awkwardly which makes a giggle escape from my mouth for some unknown reason but right now I was blaming alcohol.

“Sure.” States Beth with an eye roll “There is something here between you guys I’ve spent a lot of the evening caught up in watching you two.”

“Err, ok?” Joe questions rubbing a hand behind the back of his neck.

“Are you sure I can’t take you both back to my place?” Beth asks in a teasing voice.

“Both of us?” Joe splutters whilst trying to hide a smile which made him look like all his Christmases had come at once.

“Yes I’d love to watch you two-“

“Right I’m leaving!” Mike declares cutting off Beth making Joe turn to give his friend a firm look which makes me smirk to myself.

“Where are you off to?” I ask him with an arched eyebrow.

“Not important!” Mike sing songs but then adds with a laugh “Dude don’t ruin this by not being able to close, right?”

“Very funny.” Joe tells Mike through gritted teeth whilst trying and failing not to look embarrassed.

“Oh, Joe’s closing!” Beth winks at Mike then adds “I just need to get both of their numbers and if they ever do get together, please call me up and I’d be there to join in.”

This comment actually leaves Mike speechless for once whilst Joe glances at me and I feel a warm blush flush all over my body at the thought of the three of us alone with a million and one possibilities for a fun night.

“Shit, I take it back.” Mike states with a shocked look on his face then holding out a hand he high fives Joe but not without adding “Dude, don’t fuck this up!”

This makes Beth laugh as we watch Mike leave the bar whilst Joe runs a hand through his mess of hair glancing from the redhead to me unsure on what to do next but I could see the anticipation on his face.

“I think you two have some talking to do.” Begins Beth with a wink then she adds “Well, I hope not a lot of talking because your both hot so just fuck already and then call me up when you need me!”

“Ok, I need a drink.” Joe states in a deep voice.

“Shots?” Questions Beth with a smirk looking from Joe to me.

“I am done.” I tell both of them with a drunk smile.

“Yeah, I think you should go or I will have to kiss you again!” Beth laughs when I nod in agreement because I had enjoyed our sweet kiss filing it away in my mind for use later on, of course women do that as well you know.

“Let’s call it a night then?” Joe asks me with a shy shrug.

“Have fun you two!” Beth laughs then with a final wave she leaves the bar and I watch her saunter of into the night making a wide grin appear on my face .

Was it a mistake to let her go, or should I have invited Beth back to the apartment?

“Oh shit, I didn’t get Beth’s number!” I whine suddenly realising this a little too late making Joe give me a sexy grin in return.

“Interested are we?” Joe asks.

“Of course she is gorgeous!” I laugh back adding “I don’t see what she saw in me though?”

“I’ve got a good idea.” Joe tells me with a wink.

“You’re flirting again!” I tease Joe but it was the wrong thing to say when his face falls and he suddenly looks pissed off at me.

“What about you with Beth?” Joe informs me curtly but not without adding “If you are still trying to drive me insane then you’ve pretty much done that.”

Biting my bottom lip not sure what to say to Joe exactly so I look up into his face making him glance down with lust filled eyes there was no denying the guy was teased to distraction, and then some.

But now what?

“I think we should go.” Joe tells me the pair of us walking out of Delaney’s whilst I looked around at the people outside keeping my eye out for Beth because she had started all this tonight and it seemed I still needed her help to finish.

Waiting for a cab, silence falls between us with Joe angrily checking his phone I can tell he is pissed off because of the aggressive way he was swiping his screen I’m pretty sure he was about to throw it in the street.

Did I cause this reaction in Joe and even worse had I gone too far?

“Cab’s here.” Joe declares holding the door open for me whilst I try to slide across the seats without showing off too much thigh noticing my friend looking down at his phone the whole time.

So much for distracting him for long I think to myself watching as Joe kept his head down scrolling through what I wasn’t sure but the fact he was basically ignoring me makes me pout and my libido dip down to a dull flame instead of feeling ignited like it had earlier in the bar.

Looking away from Joe I decide to glance out of the window whilst enjoying the memory of Beth kissing me because it had been the most action I was going to get tonight the thought making me pull down my skirt as I felt it creeping up my thighs because I had them pressed together.

Which was doing nothing for the dull throb I had in between my thighs right this second which makes me wriggle in my seat causing Joe to look over and my face flush but it was dark in the backseat with only the lights from streets and other cars illuminating us as we drove past them.

“Are you ok?” Joe asks me finally breaking the silence between us.

“I’m fine, just can’t see me sleeping much tonight.” I joke at Joe which makes him grin and nod at me.

“Agreed.” Joe smiles then asks “Do you want to watch a film when we get back to the apartment?”

“Sure.” I nod then change the subject by asking “Do you know where Mike headed off to earlier?”

“I’ve got an idea but I’m sworn to secrecy.” Joe grins back when I roll my eyes.

“Stupid guy code.” I deadpan.

“Something like that.” Joe smiles at the same time his phone pings announcing a notification of some kind which distracts him once more.

Finally settled on the couches in front of the TV a little later on there is a mindless comedy film playing out in the background whilst Joe is once again glued to his phone but he is back to looking grumpy despite the film choice.

Actually I haven’t even seen him look up from his phone yet and the film had been on for at least half an hour by now whereas I had spent most of that watching my friend groaning to himself on the couch.

Maybe he was still feeling rattled from earlier whereas I was feeling the opposite I needed a cold shower because my libido was well and truly awake causing me to think a whole host of naughty thoughts featuring Joe and even Beth.

Deciding to focus on the film instead I watch it but cannot help my mind drifting off which was making me itch for something to happen between me and Joe either I chucked the phone out of his hand and straddled him hard or he crawled over here and kissed me like he meant it.

Obviously followed by a whole string of moves which I was sure he was amazing at whilst my thoughts pretty quickly turn x rated and I felt a warm flush envelope my whole body.

How could Joe not see how turned on I was?

“I’m done.” Joe tells me in a deep voice getting up from the couch he finally looks up at me and away from his damn phone.

“I’m good here.” I nod even though Joe hadn’t actually invited me into his bedroom again or anything.

“Night.” Joe tells me with a quick nod briefly looking annoyed but as soon as I see the expression on his face he stalks off to his room leaving me all alone on the couch.

Maybe I should have gone back to Beth’s place?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning softly to myself I check my phone which I had placed on top of my bag but there was no messages or anything and I didn’t want to call either of my friends because I knew they were busy.

That and the fact it was after one in the morning and I just knew that Jess was happily with Travis and Gina had gone on a date with a guy from work which was unlike her but I hoped she had fun.

Meanwhile I was alone on the couch having a pity party for one not sure when the night had gone from great to this, feeling left out and wanting more but clearly Joe had other ideas otherwise I would be there with him in his bed.

Eventually the film finishes and I find myself staring at a blank screen lost in my own thoughts feeling both wide awake and horny which was never a good combination if truth be told.

Deciding to grab a drink from the fridge because I was thirsty and a little bored I stand up from the couch glancing towards Joe’s bedroom door which was open a jar noticing that he still had his light on which meant that sleep was eluding him as well.

Grabbing the TV remote I switch it onto cable looking for something to leave on in the background coming across old episodes of a soap opera I hated but it was just on to keep me company.

Seeing that Joe was apparently still awake like me I decide to walk over to his room and see if he wanted a drink or anything not just because I did want to see him again.

Before I even think it through I find myself knocking on the door but I get no answer which annoys me when I think that Joe is obviously sulking and ignoring me so I walk straight into his room instead.

Instantly I regret this decision when I spot Joe lying on top of his bed shirtless of course with his eyes closed and left arm draped behind his head on his pillow but it is then I notice he was awake and breathing deeply.

I also realise when I let my eyes scan down his firm chest that he was just wearing a pair of dark grey boxers that were pulled down to the top of his thighs whilst his hand was gripping something firmly.

Gasping when I realise what Joe is up to I see his eyes fly open when he spots me standing there not sure where to look as he just laid there kicking his duvet away from under his legs with his feet whilst still holding his cock firmly in his right hand.

“Are you just gonna to stand there or are you going to help me?” Joe asks with a sexy grin not even looking ashamed as I notice his hand slowly moving up and down his length.

“You look like you know what you’re doing.” I retort in a flirty but flippant tone.

“Well you can either stay here and watch me or get back into my fantasy your choice?” Joe asks making my mouth fall open as he grins and closes his eyes again.

Lost for words I walk back out of Joe’s room towards the kitchen trying to fend off images of how great Joe had looked stretched out on his bed making myself blush when I recall him admit he was thinking about me.

This makes me smile to myself when I think about all the times he has walked into a fantasy of mine whilst I’d either been in the shower or laying down face first in bed with my vibrator.

Finally opening the fridge because I had been standing in front of it long enough I lean my face in to help me cool down but all I can imagine is Joe jerking himself off and if I was any good at actually closing I would be with him right now and not panicking in the kitchen.

How did Joe even have trouble closing when he both looked and spoke like that was beyond me and whilst I was thinking about it how did I even lay in bed next to him and resist the guy?

He was pure temptation like your favourite chocolate where you couldn’t just have one piece to satisfy you’re wanting you needed to taste it all and be left feeling both decadent and fulfilled afterwards.

Picking out a can of fizzy drink I eventually close the fridge then looking towards Joe’s room I see his door is still open but now the lights were out so I head back to the couch then fall onto my face first groaning to myself as quietly as possible.

Sleep soon finds me but if I keep waking up from being so hot and bothered which had nothing to do with the weather as I toss and turn on the couch deciding that I should have stayed at my apartment instead after all.

I wake up feeling that I am gently being nudged by someone on the shoulder which makes me open my eyes and they go wide when I see Joe standing in front of me.

He is thankfully wearing clothes I notice his denim jeans with bare feet but of course he is shirtless showing off his firm chest making me feel hungry but it wasn’t for breakfast it was longing for him instead.

“I made you a coffee.” Joe begins placing a white cup on the coffee table nearby whilst I sit up from laying down on the couch feeling a tightness in my shoulder which I place a hand to and rub it slowly.

“Didn’t sleep well?” Asks Joe then before I can reply he adds “Me, neither.”

Not sure what to say to Joe when I knew full well I had just been laying there on the couch trying not to think about the guy in front of me and how hot he had looked lying on his back whilst he’d been jerking himself off. 

“I’m fine.” I nod deciding that I had to say something to break the silence between us.

Trying to avoid Joe’s eyes which I felt all over me I feel my face erupt into a blush when I am reminded of the look of pleasure on his face whilst his right hand stroked his hard cock which had truly been a sight to see.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” Joe asks making me look right up at him with a guilty look on my face which he clearly notices.

“I am.” I tell him with a shrug looking away when a grin spreads across his face.

“Shouldn’t I be the one embarrassed and not you?” Joe teases making me glance back at him again.

“You don’t sound it.” I joke back with a smirk.

“Well why should I be we all do it?” Joe questions with a laugh.

“That reminds me I need to get some batteries later for certain.” I tell Joe with a grin that makes him chuckle loudly which was music to my ears I loved making the guy laugh.

“It was a fun night though!” Joe states with a nod still standing in front of me, taking up so much space as usual and looking handsome as fuck all the while.

It was driving me insane already , and I had only just woken up!

“Yeah, a little unexpected.” I grin back.

“I hope Beth comes back into Delaney’s I can definitely get her number for you then.” Joe informs me with a playful wink.

“Why would you do that for me?” I question with an arched eyebrow.

“Well she did say she wanted to take both of us back to her place and I am down for that.” Joe states running a hand through his hair looking as overwhelmed as I felt suddenly.

“I bet you are.” I retort with a smile.

“I’m so glad you did come along to Delaney’s seeing you making out with Beth has been playing on my mind all night.” Joe tells me with a sexy smirk.

“So, that was what was keeping you awake all night then?” I ask him in an innocent voice.

“That and the fact that my erection wasn’t going away anywhere so I had to do something about that.” Joe tells me with a laugh when he sees my eyes widen.

“Sorry for walking in I-“

“No, I should be apologising but you did drive me insane last night!” Joe declares once again running a hand through his mess of dark brown hair which makes him look sexy as sin.

“I can’t help it!” I shrug with an embarrassed laugh.

“It made me wish you had stuck around and helped me out.” Joe informs me with a sigh.

“Oh believe me I wish I had too!” I state then cover my hand over my mouth because I didn’t want to be that open with Joe but it was obviously too late I couldn’t hide my feelings anymore.

“Don’t say that.” Joe groans then siting down next to me on the couch I lean forward to grab my coffee but glance back to see my friend watching me carefully so I decide to tease him some more.

“Say what? That I wanted to join you in your bed and not just give you a hand but use my mouth as well.” I tell Joe with a faint shrug even though I felt excitement rush through me when I clock the lustful look that he gives me.

Placing down my cup back onto the coffee table because I was worried that I would spill it seeing how I was shaking, in anticipation I wasn’t sure but all I was focused on now was Joe’s eyes on me.

Resting an arm on the back of the couch Joe leans forward whilst his eyes are still looking directly at me and I knew this was it, this was the moment I’d been fantasising about for over six months and I was more than ready.

Joe’s eyes move from mine down to my lips which I instinctively lick this time definitely in anticipation but I look away when I hear keys in the lock and then see Mike appearing through the front door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving away from me Joe quickly stands from the couch readjusting his jeans I notice as he turns round to see Mike with a huge grin on his face.

Wait for it…

“I was definitely walking in on something then!” Mike begins with a laugh adding “Do either of you have anything to tell me?”

“Yeah, you’re not funny!” I tell Mike with a groan more because of him actually being right he had walked in on something I was sure bringing me back down to reality with a dull thud which was annoying as hell.

“We were just-“

“I need to go.” I state standing up from the couch looking for my boots which were next to the other couch the one I spent what felt like hours rolling around on because I couldn’t get comfortable and all thoughts about the guy next to me had been turning me on.

Joe gives me a look which I cannot interpret but it was too late, Mike was here and the spell was broken between us so I sit back down on the other couch to lace up my boots and make my escape.

I leave Joe with Mike talking non-stop to him about something he saw on the way back to the apartment but not without the bartender of my dreams giving me a longing look as I quickly step out of the apartment before I rushed over there and did something stupid I would later regret.

A dull headache and a mind full of inappropriate thoughts follows me for the rest of the day until early evening when I get an interesting call from my parents trying to get me to come back to the burbs so I could meet a guy named Eric who was attractive and had a good job.

I promised to come see my parents soon but only on the provision that I didn’t want to ever meet Eric because being set up by my mom was a new all-time low.

Shaking my head I put the TV on low leaving it in the middle of some reality show that I had no clue what was going on but I needed to relax and just keep my head clear I could do that by focusing on this.

Pretty soon I end up getting bored with the show so I look beside me to try and find the remote control but of course I can’t I have no clue where it has gone which infuriates me because it means I have to stand up from the couch.

Getting irritated by the smallest things had been haunting me all afternoon from stupid things like forgetting milk when I had got some groceries earlier but of course I hadn’t forgotten the batteries I needed.

Also talking to my mom had put my on edge of course I adored my parents they had their faults like any other person but talking to them about my severe singledom was not something I needed to be doing on a Sunday evening.

Hearing my phone ring again makes me look to the floor where I had left it of course the TV remote there too so I grab both and seeing that it was Gina calling I answer it switching the channel over to something else at the same time.

“So, how was your Saturday night?” Gina questions whilst sounding very pleased with herself.

“Not as good as yours I bet.” I deadpan.

“Well now you mention it I did have fun with Nick but you never guess who I saw again!” Gina asks me in a teasing voice.

“Who?” I question with a grin.

“Bobby appeared at the basement bar and he bought me a couple of drinks we had a laugh.” Gina declares with a smile in her voice.

“But weren’t you on a date with Nick at the same time?” I ask in confusion.

“Well, yeah!” Begins Gina sounding a little embarrassed as she adds “But Nick was boring all talk and no action, I was so glad when I saw Bobby walk past so my date got the hint and soon left.”

“Poor Nick!” I retort with a smirk.

“He will find someone else to take out from the office come tomorrow morning.” Jokes Gina with a laugh.

“So, what happened with you and Bobby then?” I ask Gina innocently.

“I don’t have to spell it out for you do I?” Gina asks then adds “We did that thing, several times may I add that people who like each other do.”

“Oh, sure rub it in!” I scoff loudly.

“It’s just sex.” Gina states diplomatically “Try it with Joe sometime.”

“We can control ourselves.” I tell Gina even though I didn’t believe that for a second after both last night and this morning’s performance between us things were getting very interesting.

One of us just needed to close…

“Doubtful.” Retorts Gina but she then adds “So tell me what happened with you!”

“You got all night?” I ask with a groan hoping to detour my friend from whatever last night was pretty random if I was being honest and I hated using that word as an adjective.

“Don’t leave a single moment out!” Gina cheers excitedly so I start from the beginning explaining how Mike had messaged me to come and see Joe and ended way before I had walked in on the guy I wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

I wanted to save that fantasy all for myself instead I think with a wide grin that make my cheeks flush at the very memory because it had been at least a few minutes since I’d last thought about it.

“You should have gone home with this Beth and really made Joe jealous!” Laughs Gina adding “I leave you alone for one night and you actually make me proud!”

“I do?” I question waiting for the punchline.

“You are becoming a new you, one who isn’t afraid of sex unless it’s with Joe but I let that slide for a moment because you are changing finally and it is all for the better!” Gina states sounding like she was about to cry.

“I’m still me-“

“Of course you are but we all need room to grow otherwise we get stale and boring but I can finally see you embracing this you just need to get Joe on board as well.” Gina tells me happily.

“I’m neither agreeing nor disagreeing with that statement.” I state with a laugh.

“All I want is to hear about how good Joe is in bed, if he knows what to do and of course how big he is they are all important questions that need answering!” Gina yells loudly at me.

“Even if I did know I wouldn’t tell you, remember!” I laugh back as Gina curses.

“Your constant smiling would be a dead giveaway and of course if you walked around a little funny that would be a huge giveaway too.” Gina retorts with a laugh making me curse her back this time.

“But what about you and Bobby, sleeping with the same guy more than once isn’t that unknown territory for you?” I ask Gina with a giggle.

“It was fun that’s what it was!” Gina retorts with a laugh.

The rest of the phone call is spent throwing insults at one another and teasing each other about our crushes which Gina denies whilst I was blatantly obvious because I was ready to own up to it, sort of.

Gina ends the call when I tell her I was only joking about Joe and she says I need to shut up and get with him right now.

“Like, right this second?” I joke back.

“Just do it, everyone is rooting for you!” Gina states with a loud cheer

“Everyone?” I question in alarm.

“I joke, I would like to see you two get together but neither of you can close I think it would just end in a disaster!” Gina declares seriously.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence-“

“Go get him then!” Laughs Gina ending the call making me throw my phone behind me on the couch irritated beyond belief.

Gina had struck a huge nerve once again so I spend the rest of the evening feeling on edge I can’t even fall asleep despite the lack of z’s I got last night thanks to Joe and once again he was there in my mind grinning at me with a challenging look on his face.

But I was more than ready to close, wasn’t I?


	20. Chapter 20

Watching as Jess storms into work this morning with a grey rain cloud atop her head she looked both pissed off and close to tears which makes me want to hug her but right now she isn’t even looking at me.

Several times I have tried to ask how she is even though I can clearly tell by her body language that something is wrong I just wish she would talk to me because I was right here.

Sure the shop was busy as usual for a Monday, well any day actually this place was popular and mostly our regular customers were lovely this place was the only good constant in my life at the moment.

But off the subject of me for a moment because I didn’t want to be thinking of my own woes when my dear friend Jess was in front of me looking sad and not her usual happy self.

I knew we all had our off days because I could never bring myself to trust someone who was one hundred per cent happy all the time, they were either incredibly fake or very good actors I could never decide.

“Can you stop watching me?” Jess asks when I realise I had been watching her every move for a little too long.

“I just want you to talk-“

“I’m fine!” Jess hisses at me whilst serving a customer who looks from me then back to my friend with a funny look on her face.

“I know what you need!” I declare trying to cheer up Jess as I add “Let me get you a large coffee?”

“That would be nice of you.” Begins Jess with a small smile but it turns into a grin when she states “But I see through your excuse of getting me a coffee when clearly you just want to go see Joe.”

“Guilty!” I laugh back because she wasn’t far from the truth there.

“Go on, go see lover boy and then when your return you can tell me about your Saturday night because Gina told me somethings I-“

“Ignore her!” I cut her off feeling my face flush from the many memories from that evening which appeared in my mind one after the other causing a goofy grin to appear.

“Well going by the look on your face you definitely had fun!” Jess laughs for the first time this morning and I am glad it was at my expense, at least it has taken her mind off whatever is going on in her head.

“Not nearly enough!” I joke back making my friends eyes widen as I quickly dip out of the shop to head across the street to see Joe wondering if things would be funny between us or like nothing had happened.

Of course I have seen Joe in various stages of undress before but seeing him lying on top of his bed with his eyes closed, clearly lost in the moment with his firm cock in his hand I had yet to see until I had walked in on him.

This very image of him had been constantly stuck in my head ever since I had walked out of his bedroom still telling myself off for that because I could have had a lot of fun with him.

Instead I had got too nervous to make a move even though Joe had practically invited me to join him and give him a hand the thought makes me groan as I walk into Karma coffee spotting him right away.

Wearing the blue polo shirt matching all the other staff Joe made it look good by wearing the buttons undone making me shake my head because I was crushing on my friend a little too hard on this sunny Monday morning.

I needed to hold back despite the fact I was pretty sure that if Mike hadn’t of walked in on us when we had been flirting on his couch then I am sure we would have had sex there and then the thought excites me all over again.

But of course Mike had appeared ruining the moment between us like so many times before making me wonder would it always be like this or were things about to change?

Because things were getting so intense I was sure it would get to the point of us just ripping each other’s clothes off because there sure was tension between us to say the least.

“Hey!” Joe welcomes me appearing by my side as I waited in the queue to be served thankfully not seeing Mike who I knew would just want to annoy me like always.

“Morning, Carson!” I smile at him noticing him grinning widely at me.

“I didn’t think I would see you so soon!” Joe chuckles.

“Why is that?” I ask in confusion.

“Well, Saturday was interesting to say the least I just thought you would be avoiding me after-“

“I have apologised for that!” I tell Joe knowing exactly what he was going to say referencing back to what happened when I’d walked into his room the thing that I couldn’t forget about and he wasn’t helping me.

“Yeah, and you looked so cute blushing at me the morning after but then you said something that stayed with me for the rest of the day!” Joe declares ignoring the looks from other customers making me flush because why was we having this conversation right here, right now.

“I don’t think-“

“You need to get back out there otherwise something will happen between us.” Joe cuts me off leaning closer to my ear stating “I can’t deny it anymore, can you?”

Moving his face away from mine I glance at Joe who looks very shy all of a sudden like he couldn’t believe he had just said that whilst I had my mouth wide open wanting to say so much but I couldn’t form the words.

“See, you drive me crazy!” Joe whispers at me then he winks and heads off out the back past the counter where I don’t see him appear again even when I wait after I have been served.

How do I respond to this?

Of all the places to admit that he felt something too, this insane tension that was driving us both mad it had to be here in the coffee shop where I couldn’t act on it even though I didn’t have a clue what I could have said to him.

Perhaps I should take his advice and get back out there and meet some guys even though it sounded that he was pretty interested the thought makes me smile to myself as I finally leave the shop.

But I was sure whatever this was between us was purely sexual and if we did even hook up I hoped it wouldn’t change anything about our friendship but I think it already had.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you ok?” Jess asks as I walk back into the florist in an actual daze from what had just happened and the memory of Joe’s hot breathe on my ear the tiniest things about this guy were turning me on.

That would need addressing but not now seeing how Jess was staring at me waiting for my reply so I state “I’m fine! Just lost in my own thoughts”

“I bet these thoughts include a certain coffee shop manager slash bartender who have I mentioned before is crazy for you!” Jess asks with a giggle.

“That is both very specific and very wrong.” I tell her firmly trying to hide my face because I was so transparent my friends could see me lying a mile away.

“Whatever you say Zoey!” Jess sing songs with an eye roll adding “But your face tells me otherwise.”

Over coffee I tell Jess about Saturday night of course giving her the same version I did Gina which disappoints my work colleague who was looking for a little more but I wasn’t biting.

Thankfully Jess lets it drop to talk to me instead about her and Travis who I assume was the reason for the bad mood from earlier which looked to be disappearing from my friends face.

Yes, they had an argument over the weekend in which he was still saying it was her fault whilst my co-worker was sure the next time she was going to see him she was going to unleash hell on him.

“Sound like you need to have-“

“Oh, we’ve had make up sex!” Cuts in Jess with a giggle even though that wasn’t what I was going to tell her but she adds instead “That was the fun part.”

This information makes me roll my eyes but I smile to myself because I am now focused on what Jess is telling me instead of thinking about Joe because it was getting a bit out of hand.

Especially when I return later to Karma coffee for more drinks because I was weak and I needed to see that goofy yet sexy smile once more today.

“You can’t stay away from me for long can you?” Joe asks me with a wink when I head to the counter nodding at Mike when he smirks at me.

“The coffee is good here.” I explain with a shrug but then add with a grin “It has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh, god!” Mike moans hearing the exchange between me and Joe stating “I think I preferred it when you didn’t flirt with each other.”

“Very funny.” I deadpan whilst sneaking a look at Joe who was grinning at me widely it was kind of cute.

“Coming in twice in one day? Not very subtle Zoey.” Mike informs me with a laugh.

“What can I say?” I shrug with an embarrassed smile.

Back at the shop I spot Demi talking with both Jess and Travis who were all smiles which makes me wonder if I had just imagined my friend’s mood from earlier because she looked happy as hell right now.

I guess they had come to an agreement in their argument which Jess never told me what it was actually about but I figured tonight someone will be getting some, obviously not me!

“Thanks.” Demi grins as I hand her one of the coffees from the cardboard tray then telling Travis about the next order he had to deliver I watch as our manager heads back to her office.

“So, you’re free later?” Travis asks Jess as if they were resuming a past conversation which they had to pause mid-way through.

“For you, maybe.” Jess winks at Travis who gives her a smug grin back as they lose themselves in each other’s eyes and proceed to make out right there by the counter making me look away.

Yeah, it definitely wasn’t going to be me…

This is proved when I decide to listen to Joe’s words and actually get back out there seeing how I needed more fun otherwise I would be teased to death by him and that was no way to go.

Flirting with the first cute guy I see who walks into the shop he notices me looking at him and he starts the conversation about tulips but I was skipping a head to getting his number.

The guy had short black hair, brown eyes and a cheeky smile as he asks me a few questions about me and I return the favour noticing Jess watching me whilst I made my move.

“You are making my day.” The guy informs me with a grin.

“I could make your night-“

“Why are you taking so long?” Cuts in a female voice who stops to stand next to the guy who I thought was going to be my next hook up but things were not looking good.

“Oh, honey!” The guy gives me a wide eyed look as he turns next to the brunette next to him wearing sportswear that fitted like second skin and it is here I suddenly realise that this guy is clearly taken.

“Tulips to go!” Announces the brunette making me look up from my realisation to the guilty look on the guy’s face that makes me want to hurt him.

“Sure.” I nod instead finishing off their order wanting to get the pair of them away from me as soon as possible because the brunette was whispering into the guys ear making me very paranoid.

Once they are gone I let out a long breath that I didn’t know I was holding I think it was as a safety precaution because I would have told the guy exactly where to go even though I had flirted back with him.

How did I know he actually had a girlfriend?

“Are you ok?” Jess asks me making me look away from the shop door.

“Oh, fine I just can’t flirt for shit I think I should just give up have you known anyone to have such bad luck as me?” I retort with a weak smile.

“It’s the universe telling you that you should wait for Joe-“

“Well, I’ll be waiting for a long time damn you universe!” I joke raising my fist into the air with an unamused look on my face.

“It isn’t the universe that’s causing the hold-up it’s you!” Jess states with a wide eyed giggle.

“Actually it’s Mike-“

“Oh, so he did interrupt something between you two then?” Jess cuts me off with a laugh.

“Yes and no.” I state not wanting to elaborate any further on the matter choosing to ignore the fact that she had been chatting to Mike again about me.

With an eye roll Jess continues working and I leave her to it overthinking stuff for the rest of the day until I am rewarded with a stress headache and I find myself going straight home to fall into my bed all alone.

My flirting skills do not improve when Thursday comes round and I have yet to get a guy’s number let alone a reply from someone online that wasn’t a dick pic, yes that sadly still was a thing.

The thought of using social media to engage with guys always made me feel weird but I was currently that desperate I would try anything spending my time staying up late talking to strangers on the internet.

This was me now it seemed, I was late to the party of course but I could use this platform of flirting with guys through emoji’s and quotes from TV shows it appeared whilst ignoring the dick pics of course because they were never appealing.

So far, there were several guys on Twitter who I was having conversations with one that was purely retweeting gifs to one another and the other who wanted to know if I was as dirty as I looked which I wasn’t sure how to take that if I was being honest.

But this was just practice flirting online had to be the same as face to face just less gifs and more jokes I guess either way I needed to get out there and fast because chatting with cute guys at work was getting me nowhere.

I needed to go further afield maybe see if Gina was up for a night out or something but when I call her and ask she tells me she is busy tonight with Bobby which makes me tease her.

“Oh, seeing Bobby again are we?” I joke with a grin.

“Yes and stop trying to wind me up it won’t work go and take out your frustration on someone else, namely Joe!” Gina retorts which makes me pout back at her.

“That’s a low blow.” I tell her with a sob.

“No, that’s the truth go and call him he will be round within moments to see you it might make your night-“

“Fine, you win I’m going!” I groan hanging up the phone on Gina for a change whist she laughs at me.

I greet work with my bad mood come Friday at my sheer incapability of flirting which was something I shouldn’t be so stuck on I needed to focus on something else, read a book, go shopping or just watch a film without thinking about guys.

Especially one but even I was bored of thinking about him, kind of, I mean I just got so frustrated whenever Joe appeared in my mind telling the guy to go away but there he stayed driving me crazy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All weekend, which I may add I spent alone thanks to friends being busy and having a life I even avoid Joe despite my better judgement to call him but I needed some me time instead.

So I do what I said I would focus on something else taking myself out for a coffee obviously not at Karma coffee with a book I had been meaning to begin for months, followed by shopping where I find a lovely grey wrap around dress which had long sleeves and I was in love.

Spend the evening on a date with a tub of ice cream and a cute nineties rom com that stared a couple of Hollywood darlings that reduces me to happy tears by the end of it.

Sunday is mostly spent sleeping where I get up early in the afternoon feeling bad only briefly when I think of all the things I could have done like go for a run, grab some breakfast for myself even taken a long walk around downtown taking in the sights and ignoring all the tourists.

I smirk to myself at the idea of me going for a run because I would seriously do myself damage if I even tried that so I decide that staying in my apartment was the best idea.

I could drink coffee and try not to dwell that the weekend was nearly over and I hadn’t achieved very much, which was an achievement in itself right?

Why couldn’t I just spend time with myself instead of worrying that there were a hundred opportunities that I was creating in my head and I had missed every single one of them?

The thought of also actually having an actual boyfriend wastes a good few hours of my day as well which I am ashamed to admit but it was me-time well spent.

God, I was so sad sitting here in my PJ’s which would attract no guy thinking about some imaginary boyfriend who I could spend all day hanging out with and all night having sex till we passed out from exhaustion.

By evening I am feeling very sorry for myself having gone a whole cycle of emotions from feeling happy that I woke up late all the way through to being angry that I didn’t have a boyfriend by now I needed someone in my life.

On cue Joe appears in my mind which sets the tone for the evening where I end up sleeping on the couch then the floor because I had slept too long earlier in the day so I was now wide awake and overthinking like a boss.

What an exciting weekend…

Thankfully Tuesday sends me a little bit of hope in the form of Sam a guy who I had been flirting heavily with online and he sends me a message asking to meet up for a drink which makes me smile to myself.

Sam was two years older than me, worked in the city also we had three mutual friends on Facebook which resulted in me messaging him to say hi and well here we were.

Not even sure if I would actually meet him but I felt happy knowing that a guy was interested enough to ask me out it made my confidence grow a little but the feeling didn’t last long.

Sam, it turns out was a complete idiot because he sends a further message online explaining that he meant someone else not me which results in unfriending him in record time.  
What the actual hell?!

So much for my confidence I decide keeping my head down and focusing on work instead of checking my phone ignoring the curious looks that Jess keeps giving me because I just wanted to remain hidden amongst my work.

Even though I could only hide for so long in a small florist shop because Jess finds me out the back telling me she needed to talk so I look up from staring at an order form I had not even written on yet.

“I just want to say that I feel me and Gina are ignoring you a little but I want you to know we are here if you ever need us.” Jess tells me sincerely.

“I know.” I nod with a weak smile.

“Good!” Jess grins at me widely adding “Because I want us to hang out, well I say hang out but I mean come join me and Travis on a double date!”

“Double date?” I question with an arched eyebrow.

“Yeah, Travis has a friend called Milo who he suggested you meet up with so I hope you’re free tomorrow?” Jess asks me excitedly.

“Ok, sure!” I nod making Jess’s eyes widen at me.

“Really?” Jess asks me cautiously.

“Of course, I need a night out hopefully this Milo is kind of cute!” I smirk at Jess with a grin.

“Take your mind off Joe for a bit?” Questions Jess with a teasing grin.

“Nothing will do that!” I deadpan then instantly regret it when I see the look that Jess gives me.

“I’ve seen your flirting skills recently and I think you need my help.” Jess informs me diplomatically.

“Fair point!” I nod back in agreement because anything to get me an evening away from my apartment is well needed right now.

“So, it’s a date?” Jess asks me with a smile.

“A, double date.” I remind her with a grin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday evening arrives swiftly after spending all afternoon stalking Milo Johnson which after I thought was a made up name I found his online presence and then started looking forward to the date.

Milo was cute with light brown curtained hair circa the nineties but it worked for him with his good looks and I nod when Jess informs me that I will have a lot of fun meeting the guy tonight.

Jess hasn’t actually met the guy but Travis speaks highly of him which makes me worry for a few moments but this was my only chance and I was going to take because it I needed to get a life, right?

The bar of choice tonight was Valentine’s a fan favourite of our groups so I was pleased even though I was super nervous at the idea of being set up with Milo because there was a lot riding on this going well.

I needed to meet a guy who I could hook up with and then maybe, just maybe we could do it again and again whenever one of us was horny well that was the plan at least.

Ignoring my fantasy about having a boyfriend because right now I needed some attention from the opposite sex whilst figuring a few things out, like the title suggests this guy could be my fuck buddy.

Of course I never came up with this idea alone my friends had mentioned it enough times and like Jess had said earlier my flirting skills were a bit terrible right now but when I get my confidence back then that would soon change.

Wearing my new dress that I had bought recently the grey wrap around one with long sleeves and a low front I felt safe in the knowledge that I at least looked good despite the fact I was currently a huge ball of nerves.

Adding my black patent heels I was ready and hoping that tonight was in fact fun I head out into the balmy night checking my phone to see how long my cab would be.

Arriving outside the bar I quickly head inside to spot Jess at a table with Travis recognising Milo sitting next to him at least he had showed up which was a good sign I decide with a smirk.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Jess cheers when she spots me “Now the night can truly begin!”

Even before I sit down Travis points at the guy next to him who I know is Milo stating “This is my guy Milo, Milo this is the gorgeous Zoey!”

“Hello!” Milo winks which makes me almost roll my eyes but I resist the urge noticing Jess give me a look because I was clearly pulling a face.

“Behave.” Jess stage whispers at me when I take the seat next to her noticing Milo watching me all the while.

I learn that Milo works in the warehouse of a well-known online shop which he won’t tell me the name of so I keep guessing which clearly winds him up but I just can’t stop.

From the moment I sat down and saw the guy opposite me watching my every move I then saw his focus quickly shift to his phone where it stayed until Travis had nudged him and so we’d started talking about our respective jobs.

So, this was going as well as could be expected I decide feeling my confidence suddenly plummet because I had been holding out on this working but seeing how he wasn’t even glancing up at me I think my luck had escaped me.

You could always tell if someone was into you from first glances all the way down to body language and from what I’d seen so far in just these few minutes Milo wasn’t the least bit interested.

Hell, he wasn’t even talking or giving me a chance to get to know him?!

“What else do you do besides working in a warehouse for a company that you won’t mentions?” I ask Milo trying to make conversation but it comes out far more sarcastically than I had planned.

I fail not to notice the look that crosses the guy’s faces whilst Jess gives me a helpless look but credit to Milo he takes it in his stride as he proceeds to literally list a bunch of things that any normal person would do.

“I give up.” I mutter to Jess leaning closer to her in my seat whilst I notice Milo checking out someone at the bar not even trying to talk to me his eyes glued to either the blonde or his phone.

“I didn’t know-“

“That he is a bit of a dick?” I cut off Jess with a loud stage whisper back making Milo look up at me as I smile at him sweetly but he just looks back at Travis who shakes his head at me.

It is at this point, barely two hours later I watch as both Travis and Milo are having a private conversation whilst Jess keeps apologising which was annoying me.

Holding a hand up to her pleas I quickly get up and head to the bar instead for more drinks, phone in hand I then decide to message Joe and tell him that I needed to be rescued thanks to a bad double date at V’s with Jess.

Smirking to myself I imagine Joe reading this message then seeing it for the joke that it was because I didn’t need him to rescue me every single time something went wrong.

Back at the table, with beers in hand I sit with Jess who was looking at her boyfriend through angry eyes because he was basically ignoring her whilst Milo showed him all the women he has swiped right with recently.

Why did I meet some many jerks?

“Can you stop looking at that damn app and talk to us!” Jess snaps causing Travis to stop sniggering into his hand to look a little shamefaced.

“I’m going to the bar!” Milo announces standing up not even looking at me as he heads directly over to the blonde which makes Travis smirk but it falls when he notices me looking.

“You do know your friend is a dick, right?” I ask Travis who looks like he is about to say something but a grin appears on his face instead.

“Well, I see you bought back up!” Nods Travis making me look round in my seat to see Joe approaching our table which even makes Jess smirk widely at me.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe is wearing an off white tee shirt with a black fitted zip up hoodie with his usual blue denim jeans hair messy like always and that smile on his face which always warms me up.

“I hear you needed rescuing?” Joe asks when he stops next to me making me both smile and flush red when Jess shakes her head but then I fail not to notice the looks she gives Travis.

“Come join us!” Travis cheers in a fake voice not sounding very happy that Joe was here but I let the thought slide as he takes the seat that Milo had just vacated.

“So, what’s going on?” Joe asks looking at me in confusion.

“Bad double date-“

“It was her idea! “Cuts in Travis pointing at Jess then adding “I was going to have a heavy night with Milo but she wanted to tag along which is like a no-no from me, yet here we are.”

“You agreed-“

“Where is this Milo then?” Joe asks me.

I just nod behind him adding “He’s the douchebag at the bar.”

“Come one!” Groans Travis adding “Don’t speak rude about my dude in front of me we follow the guy code rules, right Joe?”

“Not when it means being a douchebag.” Joe informs Travis with a nod.

“Oh, come on!” Laughs Travis stating “Quit the act Joe because Zoey isn’t ever going to put out I’m not even sure why you’re here even!”

I gasp when Travis says this feeling very close to throwing my beer over him from shock but Joe turns to look at the idiot instead stating in a dark voice “Firstly this is not an act , I’m just not an asshole like you and secondly don’t talk about Zoey like that unless you want to get beat.”

“How could you say that?!” Jess addresses this question to Travis who looks caught out glaring at Joe then giving his girlfriend a look like he knew they were moments away from arguing.

“I’m just sick of hearing about you guys!” Travis practically spits “You are putting other guys to shame by not closing with her dude.”

“I need to go!” I stand up suddenly from my seat not like the fact that Travis was talking like I wasn’t even here as I ask Jess “Do you want to join me?”

“No, I think I need to talk to Travis.” Jess tells me in a calm voice even though I can see in her eyes that she is seeing red.

“Do you want me to stay?” I ask Jess who shakes her head.

“Let’s go.” Joe stands up giving Travis a cool look whilst the guy still looked guilty like he had said too much and now he was going to pay for it.

“Call me if you need me.” I tell Jess giving her a firm hug feeling bad for leaving her alone with that idiot but I guess they had a lot of talking to do between them.

“I can deal with this.” Begins Jess confidently then adds with a small smile “I also have back up like you!”

Not sure what she meant by that so I just let Joe guide me out of the bar where I don’t even see Milo look up at me as I pass by him but that was no love lost really seeing he was an actual douchebag.

“I was so close to punching that asshole in the face!” Joe shouts angrily now we are back outside with the air thick and hot between us not helping either of our moods right now.

“I didn’t know Travis was that much of a dick?” I question not sure how that had escalated so badly whilst still feeling guilty for leaving Jess maybe she needed me right now and didn’t want to admit it.

“I better go see Jess-“

“They will work it, or even better Jess will see sense and dump the asshole.” Joe states diplomatically.

“I hope so.” I nod in a quiet voice.

“I’m just sorry that guy Milo treated you like shit because you know you deserve much more than that!” Joe tells me with a faint smile.

“He wasn’t even worth it.” I state with a shrug.

“I am glad you messaged me though.” Joe nods with a grin.

“I didn’t think you would actually show up!” I smirk back shyly.

“For you Zoey, anytime.” Joe winks playfully.

“Well, thanks I guess.” I reply awkwardly not sure what to do now seeing how tonight had been a complete wash out, again.

“Look, I wasn’t doing anything so do you fancy going for a walk maybe grab a slice to eat?” Joe questions with a hopeful tone in his voice this time I fail not to miss.

“I would.” I nod back with a smile.

“Can you walk in those heels a long way?” Joe teases looking down at my feet via scanning his blue eyes down my legs which makes me giggle.

“Of course!” I joke back “I didn’t spend hours at home learning to walk in these babies for nothing.”

“You have some weird hobbies.” Joe states with a chuckle.

Wanting to discuss with Joe what Travis has said about me not putting out which was degrading to say the least but I don’t know how to bring it up into conversation.

Instead I hang out with Joe walking from V’s all the way to our favourite pizza place because I had bypassed eating anything thanks to a whole bag of nerves I had been carrying until I learned that Milo was an idiot.

Joe makes me laugh as we eat our slices outside the restaurant from napkins with him pretending to try and knock mine from my hand which makes me giggle at the same time as my heart flutter.

Stop it, Zoey!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have no idea what Jess sees in Travis do you?” Joe asks in-between mouthfuls of pizza.

“No idea.” I nod in agreement.

“He is such an asshole there are so many other guys out there-“

“I guess she has bad luck like me?” I shrug with an awkward smile.

“Also just so you know I am not hanging around waiting for you to put out because we are close friends and I actually respect you too much.” Joe states directly at me his blue eyes staring into mine which makes my stomach flip.

I know.” I nod shyly looking down at my shoes then quickly looking back up add “But thanks for saying it.”

“So, what do you want to do now?” Joe asks chucking his napkin into the trash a few doors down from the pizza restaurant making me shrug because in all honestly I didn’t care what we did just as long as we did it together.

“Shall we go for a walk around the park?” I ask with a smile.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” Joe nods with a grin.

The park itself which is situated nearby leads to a square where there is two markets a week and usually some kind of busker or performance artist drawing in a small crowd.

It is nice for a small park with a large playground, wooden benches, one court which was used for either basketball or tennis and it was always busy because you could walk through there like I said to get to the square.

Despite the time it was pretty busy with people walking dogs or loved ones talking a stroll together and then there was me and Joe looking a little awkward at each other both lost in our own thoughts.

“This is nice.” Joe begins with a smile then nudging me with his shoulder adds “Just us and no one else around.”

“Besides all the other people in the park?” I question with a giggle.

This makes Joe laugh as we fall into an easy conversation but not without either of us flirting with one another which also is becoming a regular occurrence the more we see one another.

Not that was a bad thing I was have a way better time right now than trying to talk to Milo who was clearly an asshole whereas the guy next to me was pretty awesome, sure he had his flaws but didn’t we all.

Joe casually holds his hand out near mine making me look down to see his fingers touch mine ever so gently almost as if he was going to take my hand and hold it but at the last moment he moves it away.

“So, besides this evening’s blind date have you had any more I should know about?” Joe asks me with a teasing grin.

Looking up at Joe I shake my head and then tell him candidly “Tonight was it, the most action I’ve seen recently was you in your bedroom the other night.” 

As soon as I say it I close my eyes in shock whilst I hear Joe laughing at me which makes me blush and grin at the same time.

“Still thinking about that I see, interesting?” Joe winks at me making me blush even more as he holds up his arm placing it across my shoulders as he pulls me closer to his side whilst I hide my red face in his chest. 

“Only now I am!” I retort with a smile.

“So no other dates at all?” Joe probes again.

“I have had zero action!” I tell him with a firm nod then instantly regret it because maybe I should have just pretended that I was irresistible to guys instead.

“Too much on your mind?” Joe asks as he stops in his tracks and I follow suit as he elaborates “You’ve always been an over thinker for as long as I’ve known you.”

“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things recently.” I tell Joe looking away from him as I head over near the playground to sit on a wall nearby so we could finally perhaps have an honest conversation for once.

With one hand holding the back of my dress and the other on the wall I hop up onto the wall as gracefully as I can because luckily it was low enough for me to be almost as tall as Joe when he stops in front of me.

“Oh, yeah?” Joe questions placing his hands in the front of his jeans pockets looking up at me with a smirk on his face.

“The other morning.” I blurt out quickly then stopping I add more calmly “If Mike hadn’t of interrupted us do you think that we would have?” I trail off in embarrassment when I see Joe give me a look.

“I’m sure of it.” Joe laughs sexily then adds “Like I’ve said before it is only sex and I would call you a liar if you can tell me that you don’t feel it too between us?” 

“Feel what?” I ask sitting up a little straighter on the wall acting innocent even though I knew full well what Joe was getting at.

“Feel both frustrated as hell and like you’re going insane.” Joe jokes then adds more seriously “Not even thinking about you whilst in the shower is taking the edge off, your on my mind all day and night.”

“I definitely feel it too then!” I tell Joe with a playful smirk “I think I’ve worn out my wand!” This makes Joe close his eyes but there is pleasure etched on his face.

Opening his eyes again Joe then asks me “So, do you want to have sex with me and regret it in the morning?” feeding me his well-used chat up line again which makes me smile.

“That line again!” I laugh shyly trying to see if Joe was finally on the same page as me.

“Well, do you want to hook up then?” Joe questions with a hopeful smile followed by rubbing a hand behind his neck making him look both sexy and cute.

”You only want to hook up with me in case I ever meet Beth again!” I declare which makes Joe smirk widely back at me.

“It’s only sex, remember!” Begins Joe with a wink then adds excitedly “Let’s get it out of our systems once and for all because you are so enticing and I am very close to losing my shit when I’m around you.”

“How close exactly?” I ask leaning forward invitingly as Joe doesn’t answer he just takes a step closer and finally kisses me instead placing his hands either side of my waist as I see sparks flying behind my eyes.

Wrapping my arms around Joe’s neck I pull him even closer as we continue to make out and it is actual bliss as we match each other kiss for kiss and it is the sexiest thing ever.

Joe then starts to kiss his way down my neck which makes me groan as he buries his face and I run both my hands through his thick hair.

“I think we better stop.” Joe states in a deep voice whilst moving away from me which makes me look up when I think he means stop all of this but he elaborates “Otherwise we will get in trouble because I need you right now.” 

“We can’t right now!” I tell him in alarm making Joe look up to see the panic in my voice that I fail to hide because this was it our cards had been dealt so who was going to make the first move.

“Why are you so scared to do this when clearly you want to have sex as much as I do?” Joe asks with a groan which turns into a sexy smile as he adds “What’s the worst that could happen, come on!”

“Are you actually daring me to have sex with you?” I ask him with wide eyes.

“Yes, I dare you!” Joe points at me with a grin.

“You have to ask me nicer than that!” I tease with a smile adding “It would be a night that you wouldn’t forget.”

I then watch in horror as Joe gets down onto one knee right there on the grass then looking up at me he asks “Zoey Ross, will you have sex with me?” 

“Get a room!” Yells a passer by watching what was happening as Joe laughs and I jump down off the wall giggling as he stands up and looks at me.

“Of course I will!” I nod in agreement which makes Joe look down at me and then give me the briefest of kisses on the my lips making me ask him teasingly “But what if you’re so bad we can’t be friends anymore?”

Joe pretends to look hurt but he then adds “Honey, I will rock your world!” 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” I tell him with a smirk.

“Well, let’s call this a onetime deal between friends.” Begins Joe “I will come round to yours tomorrow night we can have a little fun which will hopefully clear the frustration between us and then we can carry on being friends.” 

“Just friends.” I nod making Joe smile back me.

“Just friends.” Joe agrees but he suddenly sounds off if only for a moment.

“Sounds like a plan then!” I smirk whilst feeling nervous like I was having a daydream and this wasn’t actually happening right now.

“Relax! It will be fun!” Joe explains with a confident wink making me wonder if I was even going to be able do this let alone move on from it afterwards. 

Once a crush, always a crush…

Walking back to my apartment was surreal because neither of us mentioned what had been said back in the park making me believe that I had in fact just imagined it.

Ever since Joe had said bye to me at my door step I watched him leave even though he told me he didn’t want to leave me alone I felt the pressure of his words fill me with worry. 

Lying in my bed I sit up quickly when I get a message it is from Joe and it makes me smile happily to myself.

_“Looking forward to tomorrow, be round at seven x”_

Sure I was excited but I also felt nervous as hell because this could either be awesome or very awful could our friendship handle either of those outcomes


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up late for work was not how I had planned my day to start despite the lack of sleep and thoughts of Joe which had filled my dreams keeping me awake for most of the night.

Reminding myself over and over about that kiss in the park and then the agreement that we were going to hook up at last but it was only a one-time deal between friends.

Part of me felt excited at the idea I was very frustrated and having Joe help me just once more would seal the deal but then my nerves would overtake any happy thoughts making me feel sick at the idea of us together.

What if it was terrible? What if he doesn’t find me attractive? What if I say something stupid? What if he was only joking? What if he cancels? What if this ruins our friendship?

Sure we agreed that it would only happen once but I was positive that afterwards I could move forward and Joe would be downgraded to just a friend, for real this time.

Then I could focus my attention on other guys like Evan for example confident in the knowledge that whatever happens between me and Joe, that chapter would be closed and I’d be more attainable to other guys.

That was if tonight went well and we both had fun I decide trying to think positive thoughts as I drink my coffee quickly then grabbing my bag head out the front door.

Wishing that I hadn’t drunk my coffee so quickly I felt sick all the way to work on the bus which despite having the top windows open there was no air inside and I felt like I was seconds away from either hyperventilating or throwing up.

Nervous thoughts gnaw away at my mind whilst I kept trying to clear my head by looking around at strangers on the bus to also glancing at my phone which just stares back silently. 

Realising that I was only going to be a few minutes late I try to focus on that instead hopefully Demi wouldn’t notice because like I said before she was strict on good time-keeping.

However nine times out of ten I was usually late for something or other unless it was a date or like a doctor’s appointment arriving early instead which was just typical wasn’t it.

Walking from the bus stop towards the florist I then recall the reason why I had been at the park with Joe last night clearly thinking about myself instead of how Jess was I hoped she had dumped Travis.

After the double date that I learned neither guys had actually wanted to be a part of with both Travis and his idiot friend Milo who were a huge waste of space if I was being honest.

I couldn’t believe that I had actually looked forward to the date when in reality it had been a nightmare and not what I had signed up for in the first place.

Jess is thankfully already at work as I walk through the door behind a customer and I fail not to see the wide smile on her face when she spots me sneaking in, thankfully Demi is nowhere to be seen either.

“Did someone have fun last night?” Jess asks innocently not even with a trace of worry or upset on her face.

“More importantly did you get to speak to Travis?” I reply with a more pressing question of my own unsure if I was even going to explain last night to my friend.

“We argued at the table until Milo told Travis he was leaving and he just got up and left me there alone.” Jess tells me in a tight voice.

“You should have called-“

“No! I didn’t want to interrupt your time with Joe so I called someone else.” Jess declares with a smirk.

“Who?” I ask her with sudden interest.

As if on cue Mike of all people comes whistling into the shop which makes Jess giggle as he does a quick spin on the spot and then hands her a coffee when he stops at the counter looking very happy about something it appears.

Silently handing me a coffee as well he places it in my hand whilst I watch Jess and Mike smiling goofily at each other and it is there that I finally piece the puzzle together.

“You called Mike?!” I question with a grin making Jess giggle and nod back.

“That is what friends do, they help each other!” Mike jokes feeding me a line I had in fact fed my friends when I called on Joe to help me get away from that awful jerk Seb.

“Hilarious.” I deadpan “So, does this mean you two are together?”

“I’m working on it.” Mike nods at me which makes Jess giggle again and my eyes widen.

“You didn’t dump Travis then?!” I ask in surprise.

“Not, yet.” Begins Jess giving me a look stating “It’s complicated.”

“Enough talk about us!” Mike declares then pointing a finger at me asks “Did you have fun with Joe last night?”

“Of course!” I state not wanting to elaborate on that because I didn’t want to give too much away even though I probably looked super guilty right now.

“You’ve gone beet red.” Jess informs me helpfully then teasingly asks “Did something happen?”

“Of course not! We had pizza, went for a walk and just hung out which is something friends do.” I state firmly.

“Oh sure, friends!” Jokes Mike with a shake of his head telling me “Whatever you did to Joe I reckon you should do it again because he is at work right now with a wide smile on his face that nothing can wipe off, believe me I’ve tried!”

Both Jess and Mike give a look waiting for me to tell them something whilst I was too busy thinking about Joe and how cute he looked when he did adopt a wide smile on his handsome face.

“I have nothing to do with Joe being happy!” I tell my friends who both descend into childish laughter.

“Is anybody actually working here?” Questions a women looking irritated whilst holding a bunch of daisy’s in her hand firmly.

“I’m here!” I cheer not wanting to suffer anymore of either Jess or Mike’s questions so I handle the customer who also wanted some wisteria and lavender added to make a display for her kitchen which she had just had renovated.

Only half listening to the customer my mind drifts like always and Joe appears in my thoughts which makes me smile because he was both in a good mood according to Mike plus he hadn’t messaged me to cancel or anything.

So, tonight was actually happening then?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I had finished serving the customer I look up to see Jess busy with someone but Mike was watching her every move it was kind of cute he even looks a little embarrassed when he sees me grinning back at him.

“Yeah, so Jess is still with Travis for now but she will see!” Mike declared with a wink.

“Wish I had your confidence.” I deadpan comparing my thing with Joe with whatever was happening between Mike and Jess.

“You over complicate things because from where I look I see you have no problems with confidence especially when you are around Joe.” Mike grins at me.

“Now I know your joking because I am as awkward as hell around Joe like all the time!” I laugh back and see Mike nod in agreement with me.

“Jess told me you looked very happy to see the guy and he even threatened Milo isn’t he making it obvious enough yet?” Mike question with a shake of his head.

“Joe just had my back last night he wasn’t exactly going to fight Milo to win my affections or anything like that!” I tell Mike seriously.

“You are going to run out of excuses soon and hoops for Joe to run through!” Mike quips back always wanting to get the last word in which infuriates me.

“Not funny.” I retort angrily.

Thankfully Mike soon leaves to head back to work whilst I give Jess a look that implies, oh so much but she rewards me with the exact same look in return.

“Are you going to spill anything now Mike has gone?” Jess asks me with a smile.

“I could ask you the same thing!” I joke back teasingly.

“It was kind of cute seeing you and Joe leave together I really was sure that he was going to punch Milo in the face.” Jess declares with an excited smile.

“Well he would have looked like an idiot if he did.” I tell her with a shrug even though I was glad at the time that Joe had been there by my side.

“So he didn’t try-“

“Nothing happened!” I practically yell at Jess almost comically which makes her eyes widen as she stops what she was doing to give me a look like I had finally lost the plot.

“Ok, somebody woke up angry but how could you be like this and Joe according to Mike is ready to break out into song or some shit which are his own words may I add!” Jess giggles at me.

“Clearly he isn’t thinking about me then!” I deadpan wanting to end this conversation, now.

“But what happened-“

“Why didn’t you dump Travis?” I cut Jess off making her eyes widen.

“I don’t know.” Jess states with a shrug adding “But I won’t see him today anyway because Demi told me that he has called in sick after his stupid bender!”

“You can do so much better than him.” I tell Jess adding teasingly “Hello, Mike!”

“We’ll see.” Jess smirks back with a nod.

This makes me snort unattractively as I state “He can’t be any more obvious, I say go for it you keep telling me to have fun why not do the same with someone miles better than Travis?” 

“You should take your own advice.” Jess retorts with an arched eyebrow aimed at me.

“I will one-“

“How cute was Joe appearing like that to rescue you from our company so you two could have some alone time together!” Jess cuts me off with a laugh.

“Well I messaged Joe but I didn’t think that he would actually turn up!” I deadpan.

“Oh sure!” Jess begins with a wink which makes me blush as she adds “The guy turns up every time you call him and you still haven’t got the hint.”

“Actually-“

Thankfully I get cut off from admitting anything to Jess because her phone ring causing her to glare at the screen when she checks it which means it must be Travis trying to get in contact.

Ignoring her phone she shoves it into the back pocket of her jeans smiling at me when I give her a look filled with concern.

“I will speak to him later.” Jess informs with a firm nod confirming my suspicions.

“I definitely think you need to.” I reply back with a friendly smile.

“What were you going to tell me before my phone rang?” Jess asks in a teasing voice falling back into the last conversation that I didn’t want to go back to.

“Oh nothing!” I nod with a wide fake smile hoping that she will just drop it even though I did want to tell someone about what happened at the park including the inviting kiss that had left me wanting more.

Just to prove that it had actually been real and not some kind of fantasy I’d dreamed up in my head...

“You sure?” Jess asks making me lose my concentration whist in a daydream which makes her give me a knowing look.

“Yes!” I nod in a hard voice not wanting to elaborate any further.

Instead I keep it to myself whilst trying to act normal as I continue with work but I am clearly doing something wrong because Jess keeps giving me a weird look making me try and not meet her eyes.

I was terrible at keeping secrets you could read what I was thinking directly across my face I was that bad and when my phone beeps to signal I have a message I head out back to the small courtyard past Demi’s office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the air is warm and I cannot help but smile widely when I see that I have got a message from Joe which reads _“Hope you’re ready for tonight x”_ which of course instantly makes me panic.

Even more questions filter through my head like was my apartment messy? 

When was the last time that I changed my bed sheets and most importantly what was I even going to wear tonight?

So to answer Joe’s question no I definitely wasn’t ready for tonight which made me feel sick all over again I wasn’t coping very well right now I realise with a sigh.

Things get even worse when I mess up several orders from out the back bringing through the wrong ones ending up getting them all muddled up because none of them had been labelled yet.

“Don’t worry these things happen.” Jess tells me thoughtfully.

“Jess can you mind the shop whilst I help Zoey sort out the orders?” Demi asks and Jess nods giving me a friendly smile as I follow our boss out the back.

Besides Demi calling out the order numbers and surnames of the customers for me to write down and label the various arrangements, bouquets and even hanging baskets we don’t talk about anything else.

This gives me time to think which wasn’t exactly a good thing but I’m hardly in the mood right now to open up to my boss about anything anyway.

“Earth to Zoey?” Demi questions making me look away from staring at my pen whilst thinking about Joe’s message.

“Sorry!” I tell my boss quickly whilst making an awkward face.

“Are you ok today?” Demi asks me and I go to nod but something stops me when I realise that I needed to get out of here and back to my apartment.

“I’ve got a bad headache had it all morning.” I sigh lying slightly but I think a lot more would get done if I wasn’t here because I was no use to anyone.

“You do look very pale.” Begins Demi who adds “Do you want to do half a day then go home?”

Nodding I tell her thanks then head back out to the shop to see Jess working through a line of customers which makes me feel bad but we covered for each other many times.

“I am leaving soon.” I tell Jess which makes her head spin round to look at me.

“What’s wrong? I knew something was off with you what happened with you and Joe last night?” Jess rapidly asks me several questions at once which briefly catches me out.

“It has nothing to do with Joe!” I hiss even though I am clearly lying right now but I couldn’t stand the thought of more questions from my friend if I told her the real reason for my being all over the place today.

“Why are-“

“I’ve got a bad headache feeling a little run down I am heading home to go sleep it off, hopefully!” I tell Jess with a hopeful smile.

“Well message me later I could come by-“

“No!” I yell far too loudly which was something I was beginning to do far too often damn my nerves.

“I mean.” I begin a little calmer “I feel so rubbish I just want to spend the rest of the day in bed!”

“If you’re sure?” Jess questions giving me a look like she was trying to figure me out but I tried my hardest to give nothing away.

Half an hour later I have grabbed my bag and made a hasty exit from the florist wishing that I could do what I told Jess I would be, falling into my bed when I should be sorting out my apartment instead.

On the bus I pull out my phone from my bag wondering if Joe was awaiting for a reply from his message even though I had no idea what to say and being nervous wasn’t sexy was it?

Oh shit, was I going to ruin this?!

This wasn’t your usual one night hook up with a blind date or something I was pretty close to this guy and come tonight we would get even closer which both excited and worried me at the same time.

For once I was going to get a full glimpse of Joe, naked the thought makes me smile and then feel sick because it also meant I had to strip off in front of him too.

But it would be fun right? 

This was something I have wanted to do since meeting Joe us hooking up so and that pent up frustration between us had reached breaking point so this was the natural conclusion for us to follow.

Finally back at the apartment I put a random playlist both low and on shuffle so I make myself a coffee, and a toasted sandwich then decide to tidy up a little afterwards to take my mind off everything.

All whilst trying to remain calm and not panic because I had so much to do but right now all I could do was stare at my phone screen trying to decide what to message Joe back.

 _“Ready and willing, how about you?”_ I write back adding a wink emoji next to it and before I think better of it I send the teasing message.

Biting my bottom lip I sit at the round kitchen table looking away from my phone screen in time to pick up the coffee in front of me then instantly place it back down when my phone starts to ring.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing who was calling me brings a smile to my lips and a blush start to appear on my face deciding to answer the phone in a moment of madness.

“I could show you how ready I am?” Joe asks in a deep voice which makes liquid pool in between my thighs as a good few inappropriate thoughts enter my mind.

“Aren’t you at work?” I ask him in a teasing voice.

“I am but right now I’m in the office thinking of you.” Joe informs me with a chuckle.

“Lucky me.” I joke back not really sure what to say feeling a little shy which was such a nice change from feeling constantly nervous.

“Someone sounds excited that this is finally happening!” Joe deadpans.

“I’m just nervous.” I state back then instantly regret it because that didn’t sound very sexy even to my own ears.

“It’s a hook up between friends it will be fun, believe me!” Joe tells me with a smile in his voice.

“It better be because I’ve been excited about it ever since I’ve woke up!” I joke then hear Joe groan down the phone which makes me smile.

“How excited?” Joe asks me in that deep voice of his which was once again full of lust.

“Very, I am so turned on right now.” I explain in a soft voice which surprises me.

“That’s unfair.” Joe begins with another groan adding “I definitely can’t go leaving the office now or I will be showing everyone how hard you’ve made me.”

I gasp at this information feeling a deep red flush start across my face and then make its way down my neck as I sit there unsure what to say next, think Zoey!

“I wish I could see you right now.” I tell him with a smirk in my voice adding “I would definitely stay and help you out this time.”

“How would you do that then?” Joe questions quietly.

“You will have find out tonight!” I tell him with a giggle adding “I need to go now see you later!”

Hanging up before Joe can reply I feel a little mean for doing that but I hoped he still felt the same later when he came round to my apartment tonight.

Seconds later I receive a new notification on my phone and looking I see I have a new message from Joe so with a smirk I open it which makes me gasp like I had earlier, only a little louder this time.

Joe had essentially sent me a dick pic but this one was suggestive seeing that said dick was still in his jeans but looking like it was ready to bust through his zip I could make out the bulge easily and it was impressive.

Was it getting really hot in here?

Standing up from the table I head over to the sink to wash up my mug and plate then set about tidying up my apartment turning up the music a little louder as well.

Smiling to myself I turn up the music on my Bluetooth speaker then just before I was about to put down my phone on the counter another notification greets me instead.

 _“That was mean.”_ Joe writes which makes me smirk then briefly wonder if I should send him a pic or something back just to get my own back and tease him like he has just done me.

For now I focus on tidying things up lost in my own thoughts which go from feeling nervous to full on horny like I was very close to heading to my room and having a little fun on my own beforehand.

But I didn’t instead I wanted to remain focused on tonight anticipating Joe’s arrival and him having me there and then as soon as I’ve opened the door to him.

Sure, the neighbours would talk but at this point Joe could have me anywhere and I wouldn’t bat any eyelid.

That was all on the provision that things would progress that far between us I think thanks to my nerves creeping back over me.

What exactly was I going to wear tonight did I need to make an effort put on one of my favourite outfits which perhaps would make me feel more confident.

Unless there was a simpler approach like answering the door completely naked which I think going by Joe’s message from earlier would send him right over the edge.

I end up actually getting a headache ironically from overthinking if all this was a terrible idea, what would I do if something embarrassing happened and even worse what if it did ruin our friendship?

But there really is no need because I get a message from Joe whilst I am standing in my bedroom which is tidy for once after an indulgent shower shaving and preening myself to within an inch of my life.

 _“On my way x”_ The message reads which makes the butterflies wake up in my stomach and a wide smile appear on my face.

Seeing that I didn’t have much time until Joe would arrive I decide to just go for it and wear my red underwear set remembering that it was his favourite colour.

Adding my black silk robe which was short and just covered my bottom I wrap it around myself and whilst I pile my hair loosely into a messy bun I hear the buzzer ring causing me to swear loudly.

Checking my reflection quickly I like what I see, I just hoped that Joe did as well?

I have seen him with lots of other women mostly tall blondes and being both petite and a natural brunette it kind of didn’t match up to his type.

Hearing the buzzer ring again I bite my bottom lip and remind myself that Joe agreed to this so there must be some attraction between us, either way I was about to find out.

Taking a deep breath I head to my front door already smiling from ear to ear whilst those pesky butterflies were still causing havoc inside my stomach.

“You got this.” I tell myself very quietly despite feeling the opposite as I open my door quickly realising when I see Joe’s face and the heavy look of lust in his eyes that I had been worrying unnecessarily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently Joe steps into my apartment but we didn’t need words right now when anyone could see the attraction between us as we stared at each other wondering who was going to actually close, well that was what I was wondering impatiently.

“Do you want a drink?” I ask Joe suddenly feeling nervous as I turn away from him to head into the open plan kitchen.

“No!” Begins Joe in urgent voice grabbing one of my wrists at the same time as he pulls me back and I hear him say “I want you.”

Joe glances down his blue eyes watching mine and I count three seconds later in my head when finally our lips crash together and we kiss each other in perfect sync.

Stepping back I stand in front of Joe and slowly undo my silk robe opening it wide to show off my red underwear which makes a happy grin appear on his face and he watches carefully as I shrug it off letting it drop to my feet.

Joe then lifts up his dark royal blue tee shirt revealing his broad chest messing up his hair as he takes it off completely then snaking an arm around my back he pulls me closer to him again.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, it has made things very hard like you know.” Joe states with a chuckle.

“How hard?” I ask him with a teasing grin.

Holding me even closer to his chest I suddenly feel exactly how much Joe was in need of my assistance as his firm cock presses against my side making me bite my lip.

“Kiss me.” I order Joe with a smile as I balance on tip toes wrapping my arms around his neck whilst one of his hands glides down over my ass giving one of the cheeks a hard squeeze in the process.

“So you’re not nervous anymore then?” Joe asks with a smirk.

“I’m going crazy here, I need you!” I urge hoping he would get the hint.

“For one night only remember! I don’t want you falling in love with me after this.” Joe laughs whilst I feel my heart do that stupid fluttery thing it did when my friend went and said silly things.

“Believe me I-“

Joe cuts off what I was about to say by kissing me again this time it starts off slow but soon it gets more urgent and breaking away I find my hands on his jeans undoing them quickly as he pushes them down to his feet.

Glancing back up I fail not to notice the bulge in his black fitted boxers then I look up at Joe through my eyelashes which makes him groan and once again our lips connect.

“Hey!” I yell in between kisses and laughter when Joe lifts me up once I have placed my arms firmly around his neck and he carries me over to the couch where he sits and I straddle his lap.

“You have too many clothes on.” Joe tells me with a chuckle as he swiftly undoes the back of my red bra and I move it down my shoulders throwing it behind the couch.

“Better?” I ask Joe because he was sat still staring at my half naked body which made me feel a little self-conscious all of a sudden.

Joe doesn’t answer me instead he buries his face in my neck kissing and sucking on the skin there then tracing his tongue down past my shoulder until he moves his hands from my sides to hold both of my breasts.

“You are gorgeous!” Joe sighs deeply then takes one of my nipples in his mouth holding the breast firmly in his hand as his tongue drew circles on my soft skin causing me to gasp.

“My breasts are very sensitive.” I tell Joe still holding his neck with both of my hands as I let them glide upwards into his hair as he replaces one nipple for the other one.

“They are beautiful.” Joe nods looking up at me then adds “You’re beautiful!”

“Don’t go using any of your lines on me Carson!” I joke with a giggle.

“I’m so smooth I can’t help it!” Joe laughs back making me shake my head at him.

“Show me how good you are with your mouth then?” I ask him both from nowhere and in a challenging voice whilst I look down to see the surprised look on his face.

“Yes ma’am!” Joe salutes me then states “Let’s see if we can get two people on this couch shall we?”

Giggling nervously Joe lays me down next to him on the couch then turning himself around to face me he moves his body closer to mine and I reach out to pull down the front of his boxers making his dick bounce as I free it.

Joe groans as I wrap my right hand firmly around his cock which isn’t that long in length but it sure makes up for it in girth as it grows from every stroke making me believe that he was right when he said he was a grower and not a shower.

“Is that good?” I ask Joe as he buries his face in-between my breasts then starts kissing his way down towards my stomach letting his hands glide down my sides until he starts to pull down my red underwear.

“These need to come off now!” Joe tells me urgently then adds “I cannot wait anymore.” 

Lifting my ass in the air Joe pulls them down and then I see his eyes darken when he looks down at me but I break the magic briefly by asking “Do you have a rubber?” 

Cue Joe moving off me to get to his jeans rewarding me with a shy smile as he comes back over resuming his position on the couch whilst grinning cheekily.

“You ready?” Joe asks with a smile condom already on within seconds of opening the silver coloured foil.

Nodding eagerly I watch as Joe begins to gently rub the tip of his penis over my pussy lips with feather light strokes until I am close to going insane when finally he thrusts inside of me and I cry out in pleasure.

“That’s good!” I tell him not feeling an ounce of embarrassment because I was totally here in the moment with Joe and it felt right.

“Glad to be of service finally!” Joe chuckles at me making me roll my eyes then sigh when his strokes hit the right spot every single time.

“Less talking, more thrusting!” I joke back with a smile.

“But I want to talk and cuddle.” Joe replies in a sad voice making me look up into his eyes to see he was joking as a grin spreads wide over his face.

“That isn’t part of the deal I believe.” I remind Joe with a nod followed by another sigh when I feel the first flutter of an orgasm teasing me and I almost forget to breathe.

Joe grips onto my waist as his thrusts get more urgent and once we reach our climax I decide when I get my breath back that I wanted more of him.

“We are doing that again!” Joe declares with a smile as he takes my hand pulling me up from the couch reading my mind like he always does.

“Can I get a drink first?” I joke with a grin secretly glad that Joe was so eager for us to repeat that again.

Grabbing a glass from the side I turn on the tap then head back over to Joe who takes the drink from me to take a long gulp then he winks at me.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Joe questions with a sigh then adds “I’ve had way more fun than I care to admit.”

“Let’s make up for lost time now then!” I giggle happily whilst Joe silently nods and we proceed to have a lot more fun.

Joe has me bent over the kitchen table and then against the front door as he holds me up with his big hands gripping my ass firmly whilst I bounce on his cock.

We laugh, there is hardly any awkwardness as we get dressed afterwards and I have a permanent smile on my face even when Joe soon leaves telling me that had been way fun and even better than any of his fantasies the thought making me break out into a deep blush.

“You’re amazing Ross!” I remember Joe stating with a wide grin on his face.

Leaning forward Joe had given me the briefest of kisses on my cheek looking like he wanted to say something but the moment passes and I tighten my silk robe around me instead.

That definitely had been a one-time offer between friends I decide feeling the harsh truth of reality hit me right between the eyes when I sit on the couch with both my body and mind recovering from what had happened. 

Resisting the urge to message Joe I find myself with a flush all over my face again instead because we sure had fun I just kind of wished he stayed over but that wasn’t the deal I remind myself. 

Damn that had been good, so much so in fact that I find myself fantasising about it until I fall asleep with a smile on my face on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

Wishing that I could have just stayed lying on the couch all day and relived the awesomeness that was last night seeing that I’ve had a wide smile on my face ever since I’d woken up which was there of course thanks to Joe.

My good mood lasts until I realise if I walk into work with this smug grin on my face Jess would figure out that something was up right away so I needed to relax and not look like I had the best sex ever last night.

Yeah, I just said it because last night had been so much fun Joe had been attentive and every time he had focused more on my needs instead of his which was a turn on in itself if I was being honest.

Arrive at work trying to look normal but I don’t even think Jess notices my arrival in the shop because she has her head dipped down looking at her phone which was glued to her hand.

“Morning, are you ok?” I ask Jess as breezily as possible trying to ignore the excited jitters which had replaced my nerves from yesterday because I was kind of desperate to tell  
someone about last night.

Only there was no way I was going to announce it right now in the middle of the florist…

“Hey! I’m good.” Nods Jess with a shy smile as she replaces her phone in her jeans pocket then asks me “How are you feeling now?”

“Oh, I’m lots better!” I grin adding “Sleeping it off helped I have felt a little run down recently.”

“You look happier.” Jess nods then realising how that sounded backtracks “I mean, not that-“

“It’s Friday, I’m ecstatic!” I joke making Jess nod in agreement.

“So, who are you talking to? I question after I hear my friends phone beep and that smile reappears on her face knowing it was one of two guys I just hoped it was the right one.

“Mike’s been messaging me non-stop!” Jess smiles goofily which is super cute “He is helping me take my mind off Travis.”

“You definitely need to talk to him!” I remind Jess “Show him that you will not be treated like dirt the dude is a jackass.”

“Can I just talk to Mike instead?” Jess asks me in a small voice.

“What’s wrong?” I question picking up on her reluctance to talk to the jerk.

“Travis really hurt me.” Jess begins then shaking her head adds “I always seem to pick the idiots from the nice guys like I should be jumping on the chance to be with Mike but I’m just scared.”

“Of what?” I ask softly.

“Well, if I keep picking idiots what if Mike turns into one and then what chance do I have?” Jess cries with a glum look on her face.

“First of all Mike is an idiot already.” I remind Jess who rolls her eyes at me so I state “All you can do is perhaps not jump in so quick, take it slow instead.”

“Is that what you and Joe are doing?” Teases Jess with her eyebrows raised.

“Very much-“

“Oh, there he is now!”

“Where?!” I retort in alarm which makes Jess laugh hysterically at my reaction.

“I was joking!” Giggles Jess as the bell rings and we are greeted by several customers which makes me give her a look.

“Why don’t you want to see him?” Jess questions clearly noticing the deep blush that had now covered my face.

“I do!” I begin with an awkward laugh but then add “Just not right now.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question!” Jess winks then moving from behind the counter adds “I’m going to grab us a coffee, see Mike and maybe ask Joe why you-“

“No!” I yell cutting off Jess whose eyes widen as one of the customers an elderly man looks round to give us a scolding glance.

“Well clearly something must is up?” Jess questions adding “Ever since I’ve mentioned Joe you’ve been acting way weirder than usual.”

“Me?” I scoff sounding very guilty which makes Jess smirk at me.

“You are acting so weird right now!” Jess laughs then walks out of the shop leaving me with the elderly gentleman who was tutting to himself or at me I wasn’t so sure.

So much for trying to act normal…

The pressure of wanting to tell someone about last night gets so great that I have to hide out the back because luckily Travis didn’t come into work again today so I could be kept busy arranging orders that Demi’s husband would be delivering for her.

When I had asked Jess again if she’d got in contact with Travis at all yet she had gleefully turned the tables instead asking me about Joe who according to Mike has been acting once again like he was having the best day ever.

I was sure this time that was thanks to me and last night or so I kept telling myself spending far too long still daydreaming about Joe but now there was the added bonus of knowing how good he actually was between the sheets.

The very thought that we wouldn’t be doing it again keeps putting me in a brief bad mood until I remember something Joe had said or done which makes the sun shines through once again and the goofy smile reappears on my face.

The day feels like it goes on for a full week once we wave goodbye to Demi who was waiting for her husband to come back he still had several more items to deliver before they could leave.

I had offered to stay and help but I am surprised to see Gina appearing instead with a grin on her face and I swear I see a look pass between her and Jess but I may have just imagined it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing round these parts?” I question with a smile.

“Well I wanted to do a bit of window shopping and I just wondered if either of you guys wanted to join me.” Gina asks with a grin.

“I have a date!” Jess declares loudly causing me to look round as she hastily adds “To finally go and call Travis.”

“Ok, so Zoey”? Gina questions “Want to join me?”

“I-“ Begin to try and reply but tail off when I realise that I haven’t got anything stopping me besides an evening daydreaming about Joe when I had been doing that already for most of the day.

“Is that a yes?” Grins Gina this time looking round at Jess and I fail not to notice the obvious nod that they both do making me wonder what was happening here were my friends up to something and had I just walked right into it?

“Sure.” I nod with an awkward smile because I had been lost in my own thoughts yet again.

“Unless you have somewhere else you need to be?” Questions Gina adding far too excitedly “We can go see Joe!”

“I don’t have to see him all the time you know.” I state whilst trying to arrange my face into a picture of innocence yet I feel a pink blush lightly colour my cheeks.

“Oh, sure!” Nods Gina sarcastically as we say our bye’s to Jess and I watch as she leaves us.

“I was being serious.” I tell Gina adding “I don’t see the guy every single day!”

“I guess you don’t count all the times he appears in your mind?” Asks Gina with a smirk on her face.

“If you’re gonna be mean I’m going!” I tell Gina with a look.

“I’m joking! What is wrong with you?” Gina questions with an arched eyebrow.

“I’m fine!” I inform her trying to sound normal but my voice comes out like a squeak.

“Sound fine to me.” Gina quips making me narrow my eyes at her.

We spend over an hour walking around downtown trying to avoid tourists hitting shops we loved nearby whilst I listened to Gina talk about both Bobby and Nick who she was seeing at the same time.

“Well we are hooking up it isn’t like I am writing his name on all my work folders.” Gina smirks when I ask if she was seeing either of them on the regular, she never did boyfriends so I didn’t ask that.

Nodding I continue to look through a rack of clothes in a thrift store called Moons trying not to meet Gina’s eye because I knew she was watching me.

Which suddenly makes me feel like I was going to be sick if I didn’t spill anything to Gina about last night I needed to tell someone just to prove that it had actually happened.

“Are you-“

“I had sex with Joe last night!” I cut off Gina blurting out my reveal which makes my friend drop the blue silk shirt she had been checking out onto the pile of other clothes her eyes wide and shocked.

“Are you joking?” Gina asks me carefully.

“Nope!” I grin widely glad that I had finally uttered those words to someone so now I could talk about it, hell even shout it from the roof tops about how great it had been.

“Well what are we doing here then?!” Gina shouts loudly adding “We’re going for a drink!”

Heading to V’s in record time Gina orders me to sit down as she heads to the bar so finding a table for two I quickly sit and check my phone to see no one has got in contact which upsets me briefly.

A small part had wished Joe would’ve called or something telling me he had fun, so much in fact that he wanted me round his apartment tonight for round two the thought brings a smile to my face.

“That good was it?” Gina begins placing two long island iced teas on the table.

“Well let me explain-“

“Just skip to the good parts!” Gina cuts in with an excited look on her face.

So I briefly mention the park, the kiss and then skip right to the part when Joe pulls me towards him in my kitchen our lips connecting but try not to go overboard on the details which makes Gina pout at me.

“More details!” Gina smirks making me blush.

“All you need to know is that it was really good!” I tell her with a laugh.

“So, now you’ve had sex with Joe are you going to be able to just be friends again?” Gina asks me with a disbelieving look on her face.

“Of course!” I reply hotly making Gina laugh at my response.

“Really?” Gina questions again this time with a wide grin on her face.

“You cannot tell anyone about this!” I tell Gina suddenly worried she would shout it out to everyone which made me feel stupid after the thought had passed.

“Not even Jess?” Asks Gina who states “Jess had messaged me to come and hang out with you because you’ve been acting funny all day apparently and so this is why!”

“I’ve been preoccupied, yes!” I smile back having thought about Joe a little too much but for now I wasn’t dwelling on that fact for too long.

“I believe you!” Gina begins with a nod “Especially now you’ve seen his cock, tell me how big is it?”

The comment makes me choke on my cocktail that I had just taken a long drink from as Gina gives me a wink back.

“That big eh! I knew it.” Gina smiles wide in approval “Joe is confident enough to show that he isn’t overcompensating I am impressed!”

“Well I won’t be seeing it again anytime soon.” I tell her with a small smile then quickly elaborate “The deal was to have sex for just one night only so now that has happened my groove is finally back!”

“So, that’s it?” Gina questions with an incredulous look on her face.

“That’s it!” I nod firmly not sure for whose benefit exactly as I add “I just need to get back out there and meet some new guys figuring it all out along the way!”  
Gina just rewards me with a very pointed look then states “Well isn’t it obvious what you should do now?” 

“I just said I can meet-“

“Why meet someone new!” Cuts in Gina with a laugh then states “You clearly have Joe and going by that wide smile on your face he must have rocked your world so why don’t you two just become fuck buddies?” 

“Why is everyone saying that?” I question sarcastically then add “Anyway, what part of one time deal don’t you understand?” 

“Look, it is simple.” Gina informs me ignoring my question “Joe came round to yours and made the first move right?”

I shrug because it was mutual but Gina proceeds “Well now it’s your turn to show Joe exactly what you’re made of make him see that the pair of you becoming fuck buddies would be a great idea!” 

“What if he says no?” I question in a small voice.

“Please! He would jump at the idea.” Gina winks at me stating “All you need to do is put on a show for Joe complete with teasing and flirting until he can’t take no more believe me it will work.”

“Well we are still just friends!” I remind Gina taking another long drink of my cocktail through the black straw.

“Things will definitely shift between the two of you now anyway since you’ve had sex!” Gina tells me with a well-timed eye roll.

“No they-“

“Believe me they will!” Cuts in Gina in a smart-ass voice as she adds “So, you might as well have some fun with Joe before he meets someone or even better you finally get the dude out of your system.”

I roll my eyes at this even though I knew that I did need to get certain thoughts of him out of my mind but wouldn’t us hooking up again help that or just make things worse? 

“I can see you’re thinking about it!” Giggles Gina with a wide grin on her face.

“No!” I reply even though I clearly am which causes a pink blush to tint my cheeks.

“Sure.” States Gina with yet another well-earned eye roll aimed in my direction.

“All you need to do is either go out to the bar with Joe or even better yet just catch him after work wear something sexy and then you can pounce!” Gina smiles suddenly warming to her idea that I should try and get with Joe again.

“Literally pounce on him?” I ask sarcastically because I desperately was in need of another drink right now.

“I bet Joe would be down for that!” Laughs Gina making me blush all over again.

“Believe me I wish he was but it isn’t a part of our deal.” I state glumly.

“So you are up for some more fun with Joe then, for real”? Gina smirks at me clearly knowing the answer already.

“Of course I am!” I tell Gina with a smirk making my friend grin widely at me.

“Ok, let’s get some more drinks and then we can plan your next move!” Gina nods excitedly at me.

“You can’t be serious?” I question with an arched eyebrow.

“Hear me out when I come back!” Gina grins then rushes off to the bar pushing past people to get to the front.

Feeling glad that I had told someone about my night with Joe but I also was a little worried that Gina would in turn tell everyone else.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Checking my phone I see that I have some notifications but none that mattered just from strangers online wanting to talk to me nothing from Joe which still stung a little what if he was actually regretting last night ever happened?

Wishing Gina would hurry up with those drinks I look up to see her chatting with one of the bartenders until she spots me watching her and she finally rushes over with a tray complete with more cocktails and several shots.

“Are you ok?” Gina asks watching me closely whilst I picked up one of the long island iced tea’s placing it in front of me.

“I haven’t heard from Joe since last night.” I tell Gina with a painful look.

“Please don’t tell me you think he is regretting hooking up with you!” Gina scoffs whilst reading my mind like always.

“What if it’s ruined-“

“It has made your friendship so much better!” Gina nods then adds “Look I’ve seen the flirting going on between you two first hand so now technically the ball is in your court.”

“Lucky me.” I retort with a smirk.

“The window of opportunity will start getting smaller so you need to strike soon!” Gina giggles excitedly which worries me instantly. 

“But-

“No buts!” Gina yells slamming her hand down onto the table making me jump as she states “Joe clearly wanted to have sex with you, you both had fun so why not make it a temporary answer to a complicated question.”

“What question?” I ask then regret it because Gina gets that look on her face again.

“If you guys can stay just friends or even remain friends if you start hooking up because there is the small matter of the L word coming into focus here and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Gina tells me adopting a serious voice to match her words.

“If you mean lust and not the other L word then sure!” I inform Gina with a nod.

“Sure.” Gina replies whilst watching me carefully like she was trying to piece my words together to make a whole other meaning out of them.

“So, back to the plan!” I joke picking up one of the shots from the tray then shooting it quick add “ If I am going to humiliate myself I need to have some idea.”

“I’ve got plenty!” Gina winks at me ignoring my comment about me humiliating myself.

The next couple of hours are spent thinking up these ideas seeing how it was my turn to show Joe that I meant business and basically I did just wanted to hook up with him again.

The sex had been good, Joe had made me feel relaxed even though we knew one another and it hadn’t felt weird to see the guy naked in fact that had been the best part if I was being honest.

Head back to my apartment both hungry and drunk thanks to drinking on a practically empty stomach which left me feeling horny and very close to actually calling Joe and telling him to come over.

But instead I grab a large bag of chips heading to my room where I fall onto the bed alone and proceed to fall asleep whilst holding the bag of junk food in my right hand.

Sunday greets me with a mild hangover and an irresistible urge to go and see Joe at Karma coffee like Gina had said before to get my fix because I needed to see him right now.

Not so I could try and make a move no way, but just to see if we were ok because I was sure I would have heard something from Joe by now but it was as if he was avoiding me or something.

Well that was what it felt like to me even though I could easily be the one to message first instead of waiting for him it wasn’t as if we were in a position to play games we were friends who had hooked up.

I just wanted to make sure that things were ok between us because I had gone full circle and was now back to freaking out that perhaps we had taken our friendship too far and we wouldn’t be able to come back from this.

Sick of my mind running around in circles I hurriedly get dressed instead as it is after eleven and I needed to either stay here in the apartment and hide or go or figure some things for myself.

Walking to Karma coffee because I had just missed the bus and sure another would arrive in nine minutes according to the LCD sign hanging in the shelter of the stop but I needed to keep moving.

Halfway there I realise that I neither had a shower nor even put on makeup this morning not that either of those thing mattered because I was just seeing Joe he had seen me with many different looks.

Even naked I remind myself with a smirk on my face that stays there until my destination comes into view and panic hits me so I stay on this side of the pavement and rush into King’s florist instead.

Over the weekend Demi had part time staff members working here Jane a college student who was friendly and Clara a mom of two who had now both flown the nest leaving her with too much free time on her hands.

“Hey, Zoey!” Jane greets me with a smile whilst I try to look innocent and like I hadn’t of meant to come in here I should be grabbing a coffee and some conversation with Joe not flowers.

“Jane, how’s it going?” I ask then only half listen as she tells me about all her college work and how she currently has no life.

“You and me both!” I smirk back making her grin as she catches me looking across the street to the coffee shop wondering how I could make my escape without bumping into Demi.

“Zoey!” Clara cheers appearing from out the back coming right into my personal space for a hug I didn’t ask for but she meant well because I did feel a little better or at the very least distracted.

“You ok, Clara?” I ask with a smile.

“I’m fine!” Begins Clara brushing my comment away with her right hand as she waves it around then asks “Shouldn’t there be a man in your life buying flowers for you?”

Putting down the pink lilies that I had in my hand I look back at Clara informing her “I can buy flowers for myself and to answer your question no there isn’t a man in my life.”

Unless you count Joe I think to myself but there was no way that I was going to mention him to Clara she would be marching me over to Karma coffee to be introduced to him the thought makes me shudder.

“It’s sad you need to meet a man you’re in your prime, best years of your life go have some fun!” Clara nudges me hard in the ribs with a friendly grin that I took to mean she was about to start meddling.

“I am having fun!” I tell Clara not elaborating anymore on that which makes Jane smile at me.

“My sister has a son your age-“

“Please don’t set me up with your sister’s son.” I sigh which makes Jane giggle.

“But he’s a dentist.” Clara states like that was something important in comparison to the guy having a cute smile and a wicked sense of humour not that I knew anyone who had both of those things.

Yeah, right!

“Well I will take these!” I begin with a smile at Jane handing her the lilies that I had put down watching as she swiftly wrapped them for me and with a final wave I rush off before Clara had any more nephew’s to set me up with.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rushing into the coffee shop before I chicken out yet again I am met with a small queue luckily and Joe is sitting at a small table by himself whilst there is no sign of Mike which pleases me even more.

Surprised that Joe couldn’t’ feel my eyes on him as I stood there watching him mess up his hair with his right hand as he was looking down into a folder wearing the perfect blue work polo that matched his eyes and slim fitted grey trousers.

Getting both my usual and served quickly I then slowly head over to approach Joe who glances up as soon as I stop in front of him and there is no awkwardness when a wide smile appears on his handsome face.

“Hey!” I smile at Joe as I sit down opposite him placing both my coffee and the flowers onto the table in front of me.

“Are those for me?” Asks Joe with a cheeky grin.

“Nope, all mine.” I tell him placing the flowers in my bag on the floor leaning it against the metal leg closest to me.

“You’re looking good as always.” Joe winks at me making me look down at my old green vest and blue jeans which had ripped knees because they were so old it wasn’t a fashion statement.

“I think you need your eyes tested.” I joke back relaxing a little happy in the knowledge that this didn’t feel weird between us thank god.

“Believe me I’ve been thinking about how good you look!” Joe teases me with a sexy smile.

“Well that isn’t part of the deal is it?” I question with an arched eyebrow.

“Nope.” Joe nods then looks back down at his folder silence falls between us when moments ago we had been flirting, hadn’t we?

“I won’t hold you up then.” I tell Joe when I had spent far too long watching Joe as he poured over the information in the folder in front of him making me want him more and more as every second passed.

“Oh no, stay!” Joe states a little loudly causing a women with a toddler sat next to us to glance over and watch us with an interested smirk on her face.

“Ok.” I smile at his overreaction wishing he would talk to me instead of focusing on whatever work he was doing was that too much to ask?

“So how are you on this fine day?” Joe asks me with a smirk.

“Good.” I nod then add “I was just nearby and thought I would say hi!”

“I’m glad you did.” Joe nods eagerly then admits “I wanted to call you when I got home late on Friday evening but I thought I should give you some space instead.”

“It did take me a while to get my breathing back to normal.” I tease making Joe chuckle back at me.

“So, it was good wasn’t it?” Joe asks as he drops his pen on his writing pad to give me an invested look his blue eyes which were pinning me to the chair.

“Yes!” I nod back feeling embarrassed that I had Joe’s full gaze on me plus the subject matter wasn’t something I wanted to be discussing right now especially when I didn’t have a plan.

As if on cue a thought enters my mind of a plan that Gina had thought of which made me almost fall off my chair laughing purely from the monologue that my friend was giving me.

Imagining Joe coming round to mine and me not wanting him out of my sight so I literally chain him to my bed frame with a pair of fluffy handcuffs whilst he watched me undress and we have even more fun.

“Zoey?” Joe asks waving a hand in front of my face which makes me look up from my daydream causing my blush to go supernova when my friend gives me an inquisitive glance.

“It had been good.” I state firmly hoping that was the end of that conversation.

“Very good.” Joe grins back cheekily adding “Did I interrupt you reminiscing about us on the kitchen table together?”

“Oh sure!” I nod trying to sound sarcastic but end up being honest when I add “It’s all I can think about.”

“Like I said before why didn’t we do it sooner?” Joe sighs at the thought.

“Well you was still pining over an ex when we met, remember?” I ask Joe who gives me a pained look back.

“That did put a dampener on things.” Joe nods in agreement.

“So we became friends!” I cheer with a cheeky grin this time being a little sarcastic in the process.

“I think we need to talk soon-“

“Why talk?” I ask going from sarcastic to cocky in seconds when I ask “When you can take me to your office instead and have me on your desk!”

Joe’s eyes widen at my admission whilst I place a hand over my mouth not even sure why I had said that out loud even though I knew for a fact if Gina was here right now she would be praising me.

“I didn’t-“

"Wow!” Joe nods with a sexy grin aimed at me.

“I’m going-“

“No, wait!” Joe leans forward holding a hand out near my arm but we both look to our right to see the mom with the toddler who was running around the shop still staring at us only this time more eagerly.

“Oh, don’t mind me!” Jokes the women who fans her face clearly having overheard our very private conversation which meant that I needed to leave right now before I truly humiliate myself.

Oh wait, I already had!

Hearing Joe call my name again I keep going as I dart out of the coffee shop then crossing the street back towards the florist where I rush past then head directly for the bus stop.

Thankfully there is one waiting just for me, it was a sign so I hurry on just before the doors slam shut and sit in the nearest seat I can find and let out a sigh because that couldn’t have gone any worse.

That evening I spend it alone in my apartment with part of me wanting to call Gina so I could explain how I’ve gone and fucked everything up to the other half imaging me calling Joe.

I would ask him if I could come by so we could have that talk he suggested and see where it lead us this time to perhaps sex buddies or not even buddies at all.

The very though worried me that Joe was going to actually let me down especially seeing how I’ve made it obvious I wanted a repeat of Friday night, hello there is still so much we could do and explore together.

But that was just going to have to stay as a fantasy because I was lame at flirting and reading cues it seemed seeing the shocked look that Joe had given me earlier causing me to bury my head in my hands.

Where was my wing-man when I needed him, again!?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two whole days later and I have been reduced to flirting online with strangers because I hadn’t heard from Joe since Sunday and there was no way I was going to be the first one to reach out and speak.

The flirting between random guys online was uneventful leading me to think about the encounter with Joe which actually ends up in one of my shower head fantasises.

I just cannot stop thinking about it even whilst talking to strangers online about what colour underwear I was wearing and if I liked anal or not.

At the time black and if truth be told I had tried anal once with someone but I didn’t want to talk about it thank you very much.

It appeared that try as I might I wasn’t able to move on from it which would prove several problems down the line but right now all I wanted was Joe no questions asked, just sex that was it.

Wednesday unsurprisingly appears and I still pretty much feel the same it was weird like Joe had awoken something in me and I was itching to feel that way again pulling him towards me ready to explore his body some more.

In my dreams…

Work is good because I was kept busy and it helps take my mind off Joe so much so in fact that I actually start flirting openly with a guy as I stand behind the counter with a grin on my face.

Seeing a chance and taking it for once was the order of the day and at this very moment I was going in head first without thinking.

“Hi.” The guy greets me placing some sunflowers on the counter near the cash register making me walk closer towards him.

“Hey there!” I grin as I start to wrap up the flowers in gold paper all the while watching the guy in front of me with short black hair, he was pretty tall and had a friendly smile.

“Just these.” The guy nods whilst I continue wrapping them all the while watching him closely he was kind of cute.

“So, are these for me?” I joke lamely just to say something noticing the look that Jess gives me but I ignore her to glance at the guy instead.

“No, they are for my sister it is her birthday.” The guy tells me awkwardly whilst clearly not picking up on a vibe between us.

“I prefer roses anyway.” I tease with a smile but get nowhere when the guy just rewards me with a blank look.

“So, how much?” The guy asks instead waving his card over the reader and moments later he is walking out from the shop without even looking back.

Not even sure why I had attempted to flirt I was a lot better at it online than in real life I was ashamed to admit but it was easier over the internet I guess the thought making me look away from the door to see Jess giving me a look.

“What was that?” Jess questions with a horrified look in my direction.

“I don’t know.” I shrug causing Jess to look like she was about to say something but she thinks better of it.

Feeling sorry for myself now which was becoming a regular occurrence I wish I still felt a tiny bit as confident slash happy as I did when I was around Joe which told me a lot, maybe too much but there wasn’t anything I could do about it.

The rest of the day is spent me listening to Jess talking about Travis it seems so far they have kissed and made up but this news hasn’t put off Mike who appears when we close up the shop.

“Do you two want to hit up Delaney’s with me in an hour or so?” Mike questions looking from me and Jess for an answer.

“Yes!” Jess nods with a wide grin that she usually adopts around Mike.

“I’m tired.” I fake yawn not wanting to face more people let alone Joe right now if he was working seeing how I sucked at any kind of social interaction it appeared.

This is why I was both single and not even able to hook up with someone because of course Joe doesn’t count in this scenario.

“You sure?” Jess asks me adding “It’s been a full on day maybe a couple of drinks will help you relax?”

“Plus Joe will be there but he is working.” Mike winks with a grin which makes me wonder if he knows anything but I tell myself off for becoming paranoid the world didn’t revolve around me I remind myself.

I had a shitty habit of focusing on myself which I know some say you should do looking out for number one is the best thing you can ever do for yourself.  
But this line of thinking made me feel like I took things too far sometimes I just needed to stop procrastinating and actually see for looking.

“No I want an early night.” I tell them when I notice both Mike and Jess watching me.

Finally taking the hint Mike drags Jess away who keeps giving me a look but I nod and give them both a smile as I head towards the bus stop ready to be bored all evening, but it was my own fault.

Tonight I felt like I needed to watch some classic romance movies which would turn my sad mood into a happy slash sad one you know the kind where you cry over the girl finally getting the guy courtesy of a super cute ending.

Hey, where was my super cute ending?

In fact where the hell was my fun beginning was I missing out on it by being here at the apartment right now instead of watching Dirty dancing which was my go to movie for all occasions, but most definitely needed right now.

Somewhere between the main character Baby carrying a watermelon and learning to do the lift I actually drift off asleep despite my head racing with thoughts which meant that I was beyond tired.

Waking up several hours later on the couch with the TV switched off from inactivity and grabbing my phone I see it is after one in the morning.

Sitting up I also notice I had several missed calls, all from Joe making me realise that I had actually slept through both the film and my phone ringing despite the fact it was by me on the floor.

Moments later my phone starts to ring in my hand and I see that it is Joe calling me and this brings a sleepy smile to my face until I panic when I realise I have to actually talk to him.

“I missed you at the bar tonight.” Joe begins with a sigh when I answer the call.

“I bet you did!” I reply with a surprised laugh adding “You could have any women at that bar so why call me?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you and the other night” Joe informs me sincerely with eight simple words and one very implied meaning.

“It was a one-time deal, remember!” I shoot back instantly wondering if Joe was teasing me by telling me what I wanted to hear.

“So you keep reminding me.” Joe scoffs then burps making me realise he may be a little drunk right now.

“Are you drunk?” I ask him with a shake of my head because now the tables had turned between us once again.

“I’m horny, I need you!” Joe declares loudly down the phone.

“You sounds drunk so I think that would be a bad idea.” I inform him even though I was only telling a half-truth but this wasn’t the time to work on my plan.

“What’s a bad idea?” Joe questions confirming he needed to sleep off whatever alcohol he had spent the evening drinking.

“It doesn’t matter-“

“Are you free Friday then?” Joe cuts me off followed by yet another deep sigh which makes me feel warm all of a sudden.

“I sure am.” I reply with an eager smile that I knew was plastered across my face.

“Cool so come round and let’s hang out? Just us, pizza and some movies!” Joe states firmly with a laugh in his voice.” 

“Add no horror films and I’m in!” I reply with a very wide smile because Joe had just made things very simple for me by inviting me round to his.

“Mike won’t be here either so it will just be us alone.” Joe states breaking into my thoughts which makes me bite my bottom lip.

“But we are never left alone.” I begin then hastily add “Not that there is a problem with that because we won’t be having sex again anytime soon.“

“I read you loud and clear!” Joe shouts down the line at me in an annoyed voice.

“I didn’t mean-“

“I better go.” Joe states then proceeds to hang up because clearly I had pissed him off had he actually meant that he wanted us to hook up again because he was horny?

Surely, not seeing how I had just made things harder for myself once again giving Joe the run around.

What I had wanted to say was for him to come round right away despite the fact he had drunk dialled me I wanted to see him so badly.

Instead I try to focus on the positive in the situation that I was actually able to go round to Joe’s apartment on Friday and hang out with him whilst obviously trying to work my magic to prove to my friend that we could in fact hook up again.

Despite me giving him the wrong idea yet again because deep down I wanted to sleep with him for weeks on end until neither of us could stand it or even stand up anymore, I wanted him that badly.

I had an idea going by his call that Joe would be down for a repeat but I couldn’t tell with all his flirting that if he truly meant it or he was just teasing me to distraction all over again.

Messaging Gina I tell her the good news that I was going to hang out with Joe on Friday, just us with the apartment all evening what more could I ask for?

_“This is perfect! I will come round Friday and help you get ready for your fun night”_ Gina replies which makes me grin seeing the message was followed by three purple eggplant emoji icons.

Heading to the bedroom I fall down on top of my bed holding in a squeal of delight at the idea that I had another chance at hooking up with Joe I just needed to make him see things the same way that I did.

Easy right?


	23. Chapter 23

Early evening arrives quickly on a very warm Friday after a long and luxurious soak I feel more than ready for tonight and whatever it brings me, even though I am secretly confident in the knowledge that Joe wouldn’t be able to resist me.

It was either think positive right now or sink into another downward spiral where I felt sorry for myself and I was getting sick of feeling like that because I was awesome and Joe just needed reminding what he was missing out on.

Gina was round my apartment like promised armed with a bottle of wine, Prosecco I think and full access to my clothes which worries me for a moment but I let the thought pass by.

Smiling to myself as I wrap a deep purple towel around my body I feel a little silly for going to all this trouble as if I was getting ready for a hot date and not to just hang out with Joe.

I swear I haven’t shaved my legs as often as I have recently in ages but right now they were so smooth and silky when usually I wouldn’t be as strict on the upkeep but I wanted to look and feel my best tonight.

Regardless of the outcome of me teasing Joe and then showing him how serious I was about a repeat performance I knew feeling confident would help, that and also drinking heavily as well.

I joke!

Wondering not for the first time in space of five minutes if Joe had put me back in the friend-zone at all or if I was stuck in between more than a friend but not exactly a love interest.

I guess that was what a sexy buddy was defined as?

Shaking my head I brush my damp hair in the small mirror focusing on my reflection instead of where I stood with Joe because that was too big a question to be pondering about right now.

Sure I felt nervous but it was a mix of excitement and of course now knowing what fun could be had if we did hook up again, and maybe once more for luck?

Biting my bottom lip as a memory hits me from last week I pray to whoever that Joe gets the hint short of me sitting on his lap and demanding he have sex with me, well that was the backup plan anyway.

Walking back into my bedroom I stop in my tracks when I see Gina has been going through all my clothes, which was my fault of course because I had given her access to do so but I didn’t realise she was going to make such a mess.

“When I had left you my room was part way tidy if I recall.” I tell Gina with a look as she looks up from sitting on my bed literally sorting through a pile of my underwear.

“I need to take you lingerie shopping because your collection sucks.” Gina informs me with a sigh.

“What about the black lace one with the harness straps?” I question because that was my current favourite and one I was planning on wearing tonight with whatever outfit Gina had made for me.

“Nice wand by the way.” Begins Gina ignoring my comment as she grin at me then asks “But does Joe compare?”

“I like them both.” I reply with a blush on my face which makes Gina laugh.

“But what if you could only have one?” Gina persists with a grin.

“I would say Joe but the wand and me have more of a history.” I state back with a giggle.

“Well you probably fantasise about the dude when you’re using it anyway.” Gina winks making me roll my eyes.

“I bet that would get his attention if I compared him to my wand?” I question sarcastically.

“Just say what you did to him on Sunday again that would get his attention for sure!” Gina smiles making me regret telling her about me making a guest appearance at Karma coffee just to see Joe.

“I will keep that in mind.” I grin back with a shake of my head then ask “So, what am I wearing tonight then?”

“I suggest you should just wear some underwear now that would guarantee he wouldn’t let you out of his sight!” Gina declares with a firm nod.

“Perhaps we could meet halfway and I can wear my leopard print bikini instead?” I retort back.

“Have some fun in his shower-“

“Can we focus or I am going to be late!” I cut off Gina with a frustrated groan.

“Chill out!” Gina tells me with a smile adding “I’ve got your outfit sorted and here is you underwear so start getting dressed.”

“I’m missing the bra?” I question.

“Bra lines do not suit this style of top and you are trying to seduce Joe here so the less to take off the better is what I say!” Gina winks back at me.

Shaking my head I keep my towel wrapped around me as I tip my head down so I could blow dry my hair which was always a boring process but much needed to try and tame my thick hair.

When I’m finished I notice Gina is drinking a lot of the wine so I give her a look and she grudgingly hands me the bottle over and I take a long drink.

“Well your outfit is on the bed go get changed and let’s see how hot you look!” Gina nods eagerly at me.

“Don’t get your hopes-

“Oh hush you’re a babe, go on!” Gina ushers me out of my own room as she removes the bottle of wine from my right hand and replaces it with my outfit so I head back over to my bathroom to get dressed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I am ready I walk back towards my room feeling both great and nervous because this outfit wasn’t exactly something that I would wear if I was just hanging out with Joe.

A short skater style skirt with red and dark peach coloured flowers all over it alongside a fitted soft pink coloured vest that I had tucked into my skirt.

But I felt very conscious of the fact that I wasn’t wearing a bra which meant that I needed to find a thin cardigan to wear over it and maybe add a finishing touch of my own to the outfit.

“Knee high socks, sexy!” Grins Gina as she watches me pull up the thin black socks up my leg making me feel a little better.

“Are you sure I can’t wear a bra?” I ask whilst pulling a face “I feel awkward not wearing one.” 

“Believe me, you look amazing without one!” Gina nods adding “I could only wish to have boobs your size.”

“They are overrated.” I deadpan looking down at my double D’s wishing for a moment that they were smaller like Gina’s instead.

“I bet Joe wouldn’t agree with you!” Jokes Gina with a laugh “Oh man, I wish I could come along to his apartment with you.”

“What like the terrible date with Nate that wasn’t actually a date to begin with?” I retort with a scoff.

“I do have my sunglasses so it would be like I wasn’t even there!” Gina giggles at me.

“I feel nervous as it is I wouldn’t want you there trying to set the mood between me and Joe.” I joke with a small smile.

“Here.” Gina hands me a dark grey cotton cardigan which had long sleeves and reached the bottom of my skirt making me feel like I was almost ready.

I listen to Gina as she talks to me about both Bobby and Nick unsure on who she actually likes enough to start something with which makes me look away from the mirror to glance at my friend in shock.

“You want to actually have a boyfriend?” I ask Gina.

“Don’t give me that look!” Curses Gina who then adds “But yeah I do I feel recently like I am missing out on having a boyfriend again.”

“That does mean you will only have to sleep with one guy!” I remind her with a laugh when I spot the face that she pulls.

“I know that.” Gina deadpans.

“I’m almost ready.” I announce after letting out a deep breath that I had been holding in between applying my makeup.

Having placed my hair in a loose plait which fell down my right shoulder I add one final coat of mascara and then I step away from the mirror to see how I looked feeling nervous as hell.

“Fuck, I’m so nervous!” I shout looking back at Gina who despite my outburst had a wide grin on her face.  
“  
First of all you look hot as fuck!” Gina claps her hands then states “Secondly there is no turning back because tonight is the night Joe will get the hint when he sees you believe me.”

“You are not helping my nerves.” I tell Gina with a smile “But thanks for all your help I would still be figuring out what to wear tonight if it was up to me.”

“Like I said earlier just wearing underwear would have been a big hit!” Winks Gina making me roll my eyes and notice she had practically drunk the whole bottle of wine to herself.

“Are you ok going home?” I ask her nodding at the empty bottle that was in her hand.

“I am going to meet Bobby at V’s for another drink!” Gina giggles at me then elaborates “I will definitely be getting a cab there.”

“Good idea.” I smirk back.

“Go get him tiger!” Gina yells when she eventually tries to slide into the back of the cab complete with tiger roar which makes me wave back and laugh.

I hope she was going to be ok but Gina assured me she would make it to the bar in one piece which I believe because there was no way she could get lost from outside my apartment to V’s I was sure of that.

Walking to Joe’s I message him to ask if he needs me to bring anything which wasn’t unusual a request because we normally took turns buying beer whenever we hung out at each other’s apartments.

 _“Just bring your gorgeous self x”_ Joe replies in a message which makes me both smile and feel excited for what possibilities the night could bring.

Noticing several guys checking me out on my way to Joe’s helps with both my confidence and nerves because I find myself even winking at one of them as I pass making him grin back.

But I keep walking instead because I was on a mission, sure it was good to know some guys actually found me attractive even better If I didn’t flirt with them but right now all I knew was that I needed Joe.

The thought makes me throb between my legs as a smile appears on my face because I had to become the Zoey from Sunday in the coffee shop asking Joe if he would take her to his office for a little fun.

That line had come from nowhere but I needed to find that sexy version of myself because she was hiding somewhere appearing in front of Joe who was the only one to bring this goddess out in me, so far.

I say goddess because I felt so confident and cocky two words not a lot of people would actually use to describe me so this other version of me was much more fun and open to all the possibilities of hooking up again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching Joe’s apartment I stop in front of the small elevator with a nervous smile on my face despite the fact I’ve been here a hundred times before but like Gina had said the other day things had changed between us.

Of course I would feel happy whenever I was going to see Joe but tonight I felt more excited at the prospect of feeling his body close to mine instead of watching him being a cute goofball.

_“Hope you made it to the bar! I’m at Joe’s now wish me luck x”_

I send the message quickly to Gina and seconds later the elevator arrives and stepping inside I re adjust my skirt and vest pulling the soft cardigan over my front as I recall once again that I wasn’t wearing a bra.

Home alone I very rarely wore a bra favouring vests and old tees but outside I felt way more conscious of the fact hoping that nothing embarrassing happened as a result.

Hearing my phone beep I pull it out of my small black tote bag and smile when I see it is from Gina and it reads _“In that outfit you don’t need luck! Have fun x”_

I hope she’s right!

So lost in thought I don’t realise the elevator has actually arrived at the top floor until the doors ping open making me quickly put my phone away and make my way towards apartment eleven.

Knocking on the door I don’t wait for a reply instead I nervously press the button on the buzzer filled with nervous excitement, that is until the door finally opens and I see Mike appear in front of me.

Standing there silently he just gives me a wide eyed look which is soon followed by a very cheeky smile as he steps to one side to let me in, still not having said a word which worries me deeply.

Mike whistles as he closes the door behind me which makes me turn round to see him giving me a look complete with an arched eyebrow and that annoying smile which Jess found cute on his face.

“Joe is in the shower.” Mike explains with a grin as he adds “He will probably have to go back in there after he has seen you.”

“If that is your way of giving me a compliment, thanks I guess.” I smirk back awkwardly walking over to one of the long green couches so I could sit down and regroup.

“I just tell it like it is!” Mike shrugs “But I speak the truth you wait until Joe sees you I think I might stay in tonight instead-“

“No!” I snap sharply making Mike laugh.

“Would I be interrupting something then?” Mike teases with a grin.

“We are just hanging out.” I tell him with a warning look fed up with him teasing me already.

“So you’re not going out with Joe tonight then, like on a date?” Mike questions with a smile.

“Like I just said we’re hanging out.” I state wishing Mike would stop trying to wind me up because he had already succeeded causing me to fold one leg over the other pulling my skirt down at the same time to cover my exposed thigh.

“I think someone needs a beer?” Questions Mike with an arched eyebrow making me nod and look away as he breaks into a smile.

Only half listening to Mike talk with his head stuck in the fridge I wish he would hurry up and pass me a drink because I needed something to focus on other than feeling super nervous all over again.

“Here.” Mike grins down at me as he slides a beer into my open hand finally but then sits down on the other couch which worries me.

“Aren’t you going out?” I ask Mike who thankfully nods.

“Soon I-“

“I thought you were going out?” I hear Joe question making me look away from Mike as I feel my face go beet red when I see him grinning at me.

“Why are you both in such a hurry to get me out of her?” Mike asks sarcastically adding “It isn’t as if either of you will close or anything.”

“I have no chance with Zoey!” Joe inform his roommate then looking at me directly giving me a sexy wink which has the desired effect of making my blush worsen.

“You are out of her league dude.” Nods Mike in agreement with a laugh.

It is here I notice Joe’s damp hair and skin from the shower wearing just a pair of grey jeans and nothing else which gives me another glimpse at his broad chest making me almost sigh out loud but I stop myself.

Only thing is that whilst Joe is talking I don’t hear a single word he says because I am too busy staring at him and of course Mike notices this wiggling his eyebrows at me when I finally look away.

Joe also notices and it is here I see him look at me properly his blue eyes scanning over my body which causes me to shiver briefly and I am sure he notices because he licks his bottom lip then finally glances back at Mike.

“I know when I’m not wanted.” Mike scoffs then adds with a teasing smile “Have fun you two!”

Both of us watch Mike as he grabs something off the kitchen counter then with a final wink aimed in our direction heads out of the apartment finally leaving me alone with his roommate.

Glancing away from the door back at Joe I catch him run a hand through his damp hair making it look messy as dimples appear on his cheeks when his face breaks out into a smile.  
“I better go get a tee shirt or something.” Joe begins awkwardly instantly making my eyes dart down from his face to his bare chest once again.

“Well I don’t mind if you stay shirtless.” I state with a grin whilst Joe gives me a surprised look then heads towards his bedroom, sadly.

There is an excited feeling sitting low in my stomach right now which feels delicious but I am pretty sure that if Joe didn’t reciprocate my feelings for another hook up tonight then I would literally burst.

Suddenly restless I uncross my legs but only to place them back in the same position because I was pretty close to just heading over to see what Joe was up to in his room and ask if he needed any help.

Because since having sex with Joe it has been literally the only thing on my mind recounting certain moments between us because it had been both fun and also very hot.

Especially seeing that Joe had been good at foreplay turning me into putty in his hands as he focused on what I liked, seeking out ways to make me gasp or filled like I was going to scream out in frustration.

Like right now…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up when I hear Joe’s bare feet padding towards me on the wooden floor I see he is wearing an old band tee which had seen better days but hardly concealed his wide shoulders and broad chest.

How I was going to have to restrain myself I had no idea because just seeing him standing in front of me was doing strange things to my body and filling my mind with very inappropriate thoughts.

“So!” Begins Joe with a grin then adds “I was thinking we could order a pizza, have a few beers and watch some films together?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” I nod wondering to myself if Joe had been thinking about us having sex as much as I had seeing how I was still thinking about it right now.

Then a thought hits me so I ask Joe “Is Mike coming back here tonight?” 

“No, he is meeting up with some other friends so we are safe.” Joe tells me with a wicked grin.

“Ok, so I’m safe from Mike.” I begin with a grin then ask Joe “But am I safe from you?”

“I will behave.” Joe nods with a laugh looking away from me when he must see my face drop because I was ready to flirt to my heart’s content but it appeared he had other plans.

Silently Joe comes and sits next to me on the couch I see he glances down at my hands which were holding the beer bottle which was now empty and bereft of a label because I had been absently peeling it off.

“Do you want another beer?” Joe asks with a smile when I look up at him after shoving bits of the sticky label back into the bottle brushing them off my skirt.

"Definitely.” I nod wishing that Gina hadn’t of drunk all of the wine I could have done with a confidence boost in the form of a glass or two of Prosecco before I got here feeling way out of my depth suddenly.

Watching Joe walk back over towards me I try to ignore that ever familiar shock when my fingertips touch Joe’s hand as he passes me my beer and I tell myself firmly to get a grip or I was going to be in real trouble.

“So what do you want to eat?” Joe asks making me look up from staring intently at the cold beer bottle in my right hand.

“Excuse me?” I question with a silly smile not having heard a single word Joe had just said to me.

“I mean, what do you want to eat or is pizza ok with you?” Joe asks with a grin.

“Pizza is good.” I nod back feeling my face flush a little at the same time.

Joe then proceeds to remove his phone from his jeans pocket and between us we order a pizza discussing toppings and bonding not for the first time over how pineapple had no place as a topping, ever.

This guy just got me!

Even though right now I wish he would stop acting as if nothing had happened between us because he was acting like normal whereas I was on high alert feeling a little disappointed that he was resisting me.

Sure playing hard to get was a little fun too but I wanted a clear line from that to us ending up on either this couch or his bed finishing off what we had started which was all I wanted right now.

Once the pizza is ordered complete with meat, black olives and of course a stuffed crust Joe asks me to choose a film to watch switching on the TV and changing it to a well-known streaming app for me to peruse.

“I need a beer.” Joe smiles getting up from the couch and I find myself watching him as he walks off towards the kitchen area reminding myself once again that I had seen this guy naked recently.

The anticipation of what could happen this evening was making me surprisingly horny which was a recent development in our friendship rebalancing the scales realising pretty quickly that tonight was more different than usual.

Of course we were hanging out together but there was a chance that we would be having sex again tonight, the thought makes me squirm in my seat on the couch making me feel totally on edge all over again.

“So, definitely no horrors then?” Jokes Joe sitting back down next to me on the couch a little closer this time I notice unless I was imaging things which was a good possibility.

“Comedy films all night long.” I nod back firmly.

“Can you last all night long?” Joe questions with an arched eyebrow then realising what he had just said adds quickly “I mean can you stay awake all night.”

“Having a sleepover are we?” I ask Joe with a cheeky grin.

Joe ignores my question sighing instead as he slouches down into the couch next to me then gives me a sideways look filled with both lust and wanting aimed in my direction.

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea.” Joe shakes his head with a smile.

Not knowing what to say to this I press the play button on the remote control instead trying to smile even though my face was full of disappointment wondering if Joe had set the boundaries between us finally.

Lost in our own thoughts we both sit in thoughtful silence as the opening scene of the film plays out which is ridiculous and should be making me laugh but instead I am too lost in my own worries to notice.

Wondering if I should just cut my losses and either hang out with Joe or just leave with my tail between my legs so I could regroup and decide where to go from here, with regards to our friendship.

It is then I suddenly feel like I am being watched so I look away from staring blankly at the TV to catch Joe staring at me until he realises I am watching him making him look all kinds of caught out.

“Can I just say you look really good tonight?” Joe questions with a flirty smile then adds “I’m sure you should be out looking to hook up again dressed like that not stuck here with me.”

“I wanted to come and see you, remember.” I nod with a shy smile.

“Lucky me.” Joe grins with a wink.

This comment makes me blush but before I can figure out a reply the buzzer rings and Joe heads over to the door because either the pizza was here or Mike had decided to come back and annoy us.

Luckily it is the pizza arriving instead when I notice Joe grinning at me as he slams the front door shut behind him with his foot and I remember his compliment which makes me feel all warm as I bite my bottom lip.

Maybe we could ignore the pizza altogether with me sauntering over towards Joe who was now in the kitchen area and I could thank him for being sweet to me by kissing him hard and dragging him back to the couch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead Joe proceeds to cut up the pizza properly because nowhere seems to even bother and then he heads back over towards the couch making me sit up as he hands me a paper plate, takes a seat next to me and we eat in silence.

Whilst all this was taking place the film had been playing out around us but it was such an old, nineties classic that we knew what we had both missed and what was going to happen next.

With the pizza between us still in its box I still wanted to push it off the couch despite how tasty it was in the hope that Joe would get the hint and take the next step because right now I was too scared to.

So much for being a confident goddess I decide sulking to myself instead of actually doing something about it.

Focusing on the move I find my eyes glancing towards Joe who looked so handsome, sitting there with his eyes on the TV as he took a bite from the large slice in his hand.

“Not hungry?” Joe questions as he has caught me watching him and I just nod in embarrassment looking away from my friend to glance back at the TV.

Picking up my half eaten slice of pizza I continue to eat it still feeling on edge and to top it off slightly paranoid that I was going to get cheese or something on my outfit.

Not sexy, or cute I remind myself looking up to see a particularly funny line from the movie being said by the funniest character which makes me grin to myself.

But I end up getting sauce and cheese on my thumb as a result of not watching what I was doing so I place my thumb in my mouth then gently suck on the tip.

It is here I notice that Joe has stopped watching the movie and was now watching me instead quickly glancing away shyly when he notices me watching him which was interesting. 

Brushing some imaginary crumbs off my skirt slowly and deliberately I look back at Joe once again who looks away like he has been caught out a second time, which he had, very interesting.

Finishing the pizza Joe moves away the empty box and plates which surprises me because usually he would just leave it on the floor for the rest of the night.

“Another drink?” Joe asks as he slowly stands from the couch to take out the rubbish looking down at me with a smile that as usual floors me.

“Trying to get me drunk?” I ask with a smirk but Joe just smiles as he heads over to the kitchen area lifting up the bin lid to deposit the rubbish then dipping his head into the fridge to grab more drinks.

I take this opportunity to check out Joe and not wonder why there isn’t exactly a lot of flirting going on between us right now we both just seemed cautious and shy and neither were good looks.

Suddenly my phone comes to life from inside my tote bag beeping at least eight times in so many seconds which signals that I had new messages from someone.

Noticing Joe busy with something I quickly grab my phone and see that it was of course Gina who had sent me a whole bunch of messages seeing how she was the only person who knew exactly why I was here.

It wasn’t just to eat pizza and hang out with Joe I can tell you, yet here we were I needed to start flirting heavily or failing that just go over there and make him see how much I wanted him again.

 _“How is the not date, but obviously a date going?”_ Begins one message from Gina which makes me tut but read on regardless _“Have you made Joe beg for it yet despite the outfit not needing any help!”_

Followed by four eggplant emoji’s just in case I didn’t get the hint even thought so far there had been no begging from anyone just awkward conversation and any flirting attempt from me got cut off before I could strike.

Rolling my eyes hard I quickly reply back _“This is not a date, not even a hook up from where I’m sitting maybe I should have worn just my underwear!”_

The thought makes me grin to myself because I was sure if I had actually done that then I wouldn’t be messaging back Gina but I’d be with Joe in his bedroom instead.

Looking away from my phone screen I spot Joe watching me with a smirk on his face that on cue causes a blush to appear across my cheeks like magic wondering what he would make of my thoughts right now.

“Let me guess you have a date lined up for tonight and you have to leave?” Joe questions whilst pulling a believable sad face like he was actually seconds away from bursting into tears.

“There is no date.” I begin with a grin then add “I am here with you instead!” 

“You look too good to be stuck here alone with me.” Joe states with a groan looking away from me to quickly grab the beers from the counter and make his way back over to the counter.

“That is the second time you’ve told me that I look good.” I giggle back at Joe in a flirt voice which comes from nowhere.

“Guilty as charged.” Joe tells me awkwardly at the same time that he begins to rub the back of his neck with his hand and a grin appearing on his face which has he desired effect of turning me on all over again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Handing me a beer Joe sits down next to me close like before whilst I quickly hide my phone placing it on silent as I shoved it into my bag hoping that Gina would let me try and do my thing.

Even though I wasn’t sure that I had a chance in hell right now besides moving onto Joe’s lap and pulling his body close to mine but there was no way I was embarrassing myself now, the moment I think had truly passed.

Sure it was technically still early but tonight felt strained like before we had slept together what with me feeling constantly on edge my body and my mind battling with one another over if I was going home satisfied or not.

Of course I had my wand to help me if I was unable to sleep from feeling so horny because that was something a lot of women faced from time to time but I knew that tonight I needed Joe’s help instead.

As another film starts it is only background noise because Joe starts chatting easily with me which brings a smile to my face because this is the most is has talked all evening.

There is no mention of the last week as we lean closer as we joke and laugh about safer topics like work and reliving memories from nights out as a group, usually at V’s or  
Delaney’s which were always a guaranteed good night.

“How about that time you kissed Beth that was fun!” Joe nods with a wicked grin on his face.

“It definitely was!” I smile back enjoying the memory myself for a few moments.

“I guess you think about that night a lot more than I do going by that sexy grin on your face.” Joe states giving me a lazy smile that just ends up looking sexy on him.

“Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?” I question only half joking because I did suddenly feel like I was on fire so I decide to take off my cardigan.

Noticing that Joe hadn’t replied to my question I glance up and see he was watching me instead as I drop the item of clothing to the floor giving him a flirty smile back as I sit back on the couch crossing one leg over the other.

Silence resumes between us as the coming of age comedy that we were watching catches both or our interest each of us lost in our own thoughts right back at square one yet once again.

I thought we were getting somewhere then with some light flirting and the way Joe’s eyes filled up with lust as he watched me take off my cardigan makes me shiver with anticipation.

Instinctively Joe edges a little closer to me and moments later his left arm drapes behind the couch whilst his fingertips touch my shoulder making him mutter something that I can’t make out as he moves his hand.

“Cool move, Joe.” I joke with a grin which makes him smile back whilst trying to look innocent which didn’t work on him because he had a cheeky smile playing across his lips.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Joe winks at me with a deep laugh.

Giggling back at Joe with a shake of my head I suddenly feel relaxed so taking this opportunity because clearly I wasn’t thinking straight I lean back into his chest feeling his body tense up briefly.

Seconds later Joe let’s out a breath and relaxes a little seeing how he doesn’t push me away either which is very encouraging.

Again silence fills the room besides the TV creating background noise which I think we are both ignoring well I am at least enjoying the feeling of being close to Joe again.

“Is that vanilla?” Joe questions making me turn my head to look up at him his face so close to mine as he adds “You smell so good.” 

I watch as Joe leans back with his eyes closed and that wicked grin appears on his face which makes me hopefully wonder if he was on the same page as me. 

“You really are something, Zoey.” Joe tells me matter-of-factly.

“Too good for the likes of you!” I grin playfully which makes Joe give me a sexy sidelong look.

“What is even happening here?” Joe asks with a lazy smile but before I can answer him with a kiss or even a sigh we both guiltily leap apart as soon as we hear the front door being unlocked.

“We’re not interrupting?” Mike questions with both a wide smile and an arched eyebrow on his smug face when I notice another guy appearing by his side.

Sadly Joe moves his arm from behind the couch and I watch as he gets up to walk over towards Mike and his friend who I recognises as someone from the coffee shop but I couldn’t remember his name.

Of course I remembered his face as I catch him watching me whilst Joe is talking quietly to Mike but in a deep voice which sounds angry even though I cannot make out any actual words being exchanged.

This guy next to Mike was grinning at me awkwardly but it worked with his model good looks, believe me I couldn’t help but stare at the guy even though he had interrupted a possibly vital moment.

The moment that I could have held my head up so Joe could lean down and kiss me or I just grabbed at his old tee shirt and pulled him closer so our mouths would clash and he would get the hint.

Noticing that the film had finally finished I check my phone quickly pulling it out from my bag to see it is after eleven already and I was no closer to trying to seduce Joe even though I hadn’t actually tried yet.

I was just waiting for the right moment I tell myself for at least the fifth time this evening but there was definitely no way I was trying to win Joe over whilst Mike and his hot friend were here.

I did not need an audience for this…


	24. Chapter 24

I’ve had my fair share of nightmares believe me, but right now I just hoped that if I pinched my skin on my bare arm tight enough then I would wake up and all this would just be a terrible dream.

Joe was currently in the kitchen bashing things around looking incredibly pissed off at the interruption that his friends caused between us whilst I was still on the couch rooted to the spot with Mike and his friend watching me.

“You remember Adam from work don’t you Zoey?” Mike asks me breaking the moment of silence in the apartment seeing how Joe had stopped making noise he was just shaking his head now instead.

“Of course I do!” I smile back widely adding “You’ve served me many times at the coffee shop.”

Adam grins back at me because I must have just reminded him that he always liked to flirt openly even in front of Joe whenever he served me but the guy was good looking so I let him.

With short black hair, beautiful brown eyes and a very friendly smile that bordered on the sexy Adam was tall, dark and very handsome but he wasn’t who I was focusing on this evening.

“I’ve seen you there a lot!” Nods Adam with a wide grin.

“Zoey is only ever at the coffee shop for one thing to-“

“Get coffee!” I cut off Mike with firm look.

“That’s the reward you get for seeing Joe who is the real reason why you come by so much.” Mike laughs at the face I pull.

“We are friends, I visit my friend at his work that’s all!” I shrug trying and failing to hide the light blush that I feel ever so gently heating up my cheeks.

Looking away from Mike’s disbelieving gaze I see Joe watching his friends looking like he really didn’t want them here right now making me wish that he would just chuck them out instead.

“Sure, friends!” Scoffs Mike getting up from the couch opposite me risking his life as he headed towards the kitchen where Joe was giving him a dangerous look.

But Mike being, well Mike didn’t even notice or he hid it well at least as he made a show of pulling open the tall white fridge grabbing some drinks even breaking out into a happy whistle as he went.

Joe nudges Mike hard and he looks at his roommate with a wide grin clearly happy that he was ruining whatever tonight was because I have felt too uptight for it to be two friends hanging out.

“Hey!” I hear Mike yell when Joe grabs him by the elbow and he moves away from the fridge standing next to the kitchen island where I could still see them but they were talking in angry hushed voices.

“Well it’s really good to see you again.” Adam begins with a friendly smile complete with confident nod.

“Somewhere else besides the coffee shop.” I joke with a grin.

“Yeah, you look really great!” Adam states giving me an appreciative glance over but then quickly asks in a quiet voice “Should me and Mike even be here right now because it kind of looked like-“

“Joe and I are just hanging out.” I state cutting off Adam before he got the wrong idea because maybe I had as well this was not what I had planned to happen tonight.

“Keeping Joe on his toes then.” Jokes Adam with a smile that floors me for all of five seconds until Mike decides to thrust beers in both mine and his work friend’s faces.

“Thanks.” I tell him in a bored voice clearly wishing that he was anywhere but here right now.

“What have you done to Joe?” Mike questions not for the first time or the last I bet.

“I think this is all your fault.” I retort back with a laugh.

“Just think what you two could be getting up to if we hadn’t of come round to see you both?” Mike asks with a chuckle and a wiggle of his eyebrows in my direction.

“Hanging out-“

“Neither of you making the first move nor even trying to close.” Cuts in Mike with an over-exaggerated eye roll.

“Are you and Joe?” Adam begins to ask but doesn’t actually finish the question just leaves it hanging in the air which annoys me.

“We are just friends.” I tell Adam firmly who holds u his hands up defensively then getting up from the couch which makes me sigh.

“Shut up Mike!” I snap at Mike even though he hadn’t rewarded my statement with a sarcastic comment but he didn’t need to seeing how I had just yelled at him for no real reason other than I wanted him to leave.

“I didn’t even say anything.” Mike gives me a smug look then adds “Someone knows they are talking bullshit and that they just need to go over there and make Joe’s night.”

“I was planning on it.” I state back in a sulky voice but Mike just laughs at me even though I was being painfully honest with him he just didn’t believe me.

“Oh, sure!” Laughs Mike making me look away from him to see both Joe and Adam watching us carefully which causes my face and neck to go bright pink I could feel it covering my skin.

Here Mike continues to remind me how an inept a pair me and Joe were which I was kind of starting to believe seeing how I assumed I would be having a lot more fun than this tonight.

My eyes keep finding Joe’s across the room as he stands with his back against the counter drinking from a beer bottle listening to whatever Adam was saying with a smile on his face.

Did he not notice how much I wanted his friends to leave us alone?

Glancing at Mike who hadn’t even noticed I’d stopped actually listening to him I look back towards the kitchen where I see Adam not so subtly pointing in my direction whilst Joe hits him hard on the arm.

Thankfully Mike leaves me to my own thoughts switching off the TV in favour of blasting some music out from his phone via a Bluetooth speaker until Joe gives him a look and he turns it down low.

Finishing my beer I place it down onto an empty surface in this case a neglected book case which had a collection of old comic books on with both torn covers and curled pages.

Soon I find myself doing what I did best, fantasising about something going right like what if these two hadn’t of interrupted us on the couch?

I had a pretty good idea what we would be up to as I let the imaginary scene play out in my mind which causes me to blush as a small smile appear across my face.

Spotting Joe watching me complete with a look on his face that makes me bite my bottom lip whilst I feel it all over my body I wonder if he can actually read my thoughts.

Could he see that all I wanted to do was get him over here on the couch then either slide onto his lap or down onto the floor so I was between his legs and I could get this party finally started.

“Beer?” Questions Adam making me look away from Joe when I realise we were just staring at each other very intently, surely he felt the same way I did.

“No thanks.” I shake my head as he shrugs and sitting down next to me keeps both of the beers one in each of his hands whilst I decide that I needed to stay focused.

“Where is it you work again?” Adam asks me after he takes a long gulp of drink.

“The florist across the street.” I tell him with a smile not wanting to elaborate further.

“Cool.” Adam nods then begins to start talking about what he does outside of Karma coffee calling himself a creative type because he loves to paint and is also freelance photographer as well.

Telling me a story about a kid’s eighth birthday party that sounds like it puts mine to shame I start to think about Evan thanks to the photographer connection but I scold myself because now was not the time.

Checking my phone because it feels like hours have passed but I realise with a sigh that it has only been about forty minutes with both Mike and Adam ruining my plan by just being here at the worse moment.

I needed to do something…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My ex always said I-“

Ignoring whatever Adam was saying because despite being very handsome the guy had spent what felt like ten minutes talking both about and to himself seeing how I had hardly been listening to him.

Instead my eyes had been trying to meet Joe’s who was avoiding my gaze for some reason laughing along with whatever Mike was saying which is worrying because could they be laughing at me?

Being my own worst enemy like always I try to push out all the negative thoughts that were overfilling my mind suddenly deciding instead that now was the time to put some of my plan in action.

Plan, what plan?

I had no idea either I was just going to wing it because I wanted to end this evening alone and preferably in Joe’s arms which will not be happening if his friends decide to stay over.

“Are you ok?” Adam asks clearly having noticed I hadn’t been listening to him finally but before I can think it through I start to laugh way over the top at this guy’s question.

“Oh you’re so funny!” I giggle even louder causing both Mike and Joe to look over at us whilst Adam just shrugs his shoulders with a grin not sure exactly what was happening but it was working.

I knew this because Joe had a dark look on his face because I kept looking at Adam who had started talking about his other jobs he did again then back at his boss who was giving me an unreadable look.

“Joe looks really pissed off.” Adam tells me quietly making me look away from the guy in question to grin back at his friend because I was obviously making him jealous the prospect excites me.

“He’s fine!” I tell Adam then listen to him start talking again only this time about some blonde women who was a regular at Karma coffee who he had a thing for, apparently.

An interruption finally arrives in the form of a phone ringing looking away from Adam I notice it is Joe who has answered the call making me wonder who was calling him right this second.

Sure, I have been known to do exactly that at this time of night but I was here so who else was calling him I wonder thinking that maybe he was getting a better offer of a hook up then me.

This thought makes me sit up straighter on the couch making Adam get back up again but I didn’t care about that because my eyes were trained on Joe trying to figure out who he was talking to just by sheer will.

Watching Joe head to his bedroom alone because Mike kept nudging him I wonder to myself why am I even sitting here still but then jump when I feel someone crash down next to me on the couch.

“Don’t look so worried!” Jokes Mike with a grin stating “Joe is just talking to someone from work something is broken at Delaney’s and he is apparently the guy to fix it.”

As soon as Mike had mentioned the bar I instantly thought of Zara calling Joe because whenever I had seen her near my friend she was always so close and looking up at him in a way I knew all too well.

“I think it’s time for shots!” Mike nudges me gently with his left elbow as he bounces from the couch rushing over to the kitchen where Adam was checking his phone knocking it out of his friend’s hand.

“Dude! Mia messaged me.” Adam yells in annoyance stating “I need to reply back now!”

“Your ex?” Mike questions with a scoff “No way! You are as bad as these two!” 

Pulling out a bottle of vodka from a cupboard Mike grabs some shot glasses from the side then starts pouring the clear liquid into each of them spilling a little along the way like always.

“Shot?” Mike asks with a wide smile.

Fuck it…

“Sure!” I nod getting up from the couch walking over towards the kitchen where I fail not to see Adam checking me out as I approach him.

At least someone was appreciative of me being here I think picking up a shot at the same time as the guys all of us downing the drink quickly making me realise that I needed another one.

“Another!” I cheer with a smile making Adam grin back at me.

“One more!” Mike yells then adds with a cheeky laugh “I don’t want you getting drunk and embarrassing yourself in front of Joe, again.”

“What’s one more time?” I question with a smirk.

Whilst Mike kept batting my hand away from the vodka bottle I endure Adam telling me how great a dude Joe is and he didn’t want to see me messing him around.

“Oh you see it too!” Mike winks at Adam “Because these two keep denying it driving all of us insane in the process.”

“We are-“

Before I answer I spot Joe re-appearing from his bedroom and hear clapping from beside me seeing it was a drunk Mike heading over towards his roommate who was running a hand through his hair looking frustrated.

You and me both, I just hoped that he hadn’t been talking to anyone like Zara or even worse he did actually have someone else he could just go and hook up with even though I was standing right here.

Adam leaves me standing alone at the kitchen counter and with nothing else to do I fold my arms across my chest feeling both left out and of course a little drunk thanks to those stupid shots.

Wondering what was actually keeping me here right now I decide that it was nothing because going by the three guys laughing and chatting like I wasn’t even here I might as well just go home.

Impulsively I unfold my arms and start walking back over to the couch where my bag and cardigan were hoping that at least Gina was having more fun than me this evening.

I should have made my move way earlier in the evening like I had imagined instead of actually doing the opposite and just sitting close to Joe driving myself crazy in the process.

Planning an escape whilst putting on my cardigan I notice Mike has seen me and realising what I was about to do I see his face change to panic which was amusing in itself.

“Oh shit, you can’t leave!” Mike yells at me loudly then glancing at Adam adds “We need to go and leave these two alone.”

“Finally!” Shouts Joe looking dangerously annoyed yet again.

“You mean?” Adam begins then starts to hump the air which makes Mike laugh and me look away embarrassed because they were really ruining the mood right now.

“I doubt it.” Mike quips with a laugh even though Joe gives him a firm nod towards the front door as he leads them both outside and thankfully the pair comply despite giggling childishly all the way.

“Are they going to-“

Before I can hear what Adam was about to ask Mike Joe thankfully slams the door in their faces turning round with an unreadable look on his face as he watches me take off my cardigan and grip onto the soft fabric.

I guess I was staying I decide now that it was just us finally alone once again as I drop my cardigan onto the floor on top of my tote bag taking a seat once again on the couch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe silently turns off the Bluetooth speaker and heads over to the record player which was hiding under a pile of vinyl placing them in top of another shelf as he looks through them pulling one out.

I watch as he pulls out the record from the sleeve then placing it onto the deck the needle drops down as he presses play at the front then moments later I hear the sultry voice of Prince fill my ears.

“Good choice.” I smile back making Joe nod then looking a little shy suddenly he heads back towards the kitchen starting to tidy up the mess that his friends had left on the counter.

Standing up from the couch I brush down my skirt hoping that Joe would look up and see me approach him so I could push myself up against him and finally kiss the guy at last.

“I’ll be right back.” I tell Joe instead pointing awkwardly in the vague direction of the bathroom then before he can reply rush off as quickly as possible.

This was ridiculous, I was being ridiculous now we were finally alone and I was hiding in the bathroom staring at my reflection telling myself I was just here to check my makeup but that is of course a lie.

I was both horny and scared not a good combination seeing how if Joe didn’t reciprocate tonight then I needed to leave and not see him for a while which was the worst case scenario.

Best case was that Joe was waiting on the other side of the bathroom door for me and when I opened it he would greet me with by wrapping his arms around me as our lips met, well you get the idea.

Either way I needed to make my move because like Gina had said countless times the ball was in my court and I didn’t want to disappoint my friend, or even worse myself.

I could do this, couldn’t I?

Smiling widely at my reflection I head back towards the living area sadly Joe wasn’t waiting for me as I catch him sitting on the couch, music still on low as he runs both his hands through his hair.

It was now or never I decide firmly feeling confident I was doing the right thing instead of running away as I sat down next to Joe in the spot I had left crossing my leg over the other.

We sit together in silence Joe looking like he wanted to say something when I sneak a glance at him whilst I listened to Prince sing _“I can almost taste the thoughts within your mind_ ” making a small smile appear on my face.

I wish I could understand the guy next to me right now who looked deep in thought when all I wanted was him to see me and make a move because I was officially too scared to move.

“I don’t play games.” Joe informs me finally breaking the silence between us with that ambiguous statement.

“Ok.” I nod slowly then stop when I realise I must have struck a nerve when I was talking with Adam who was a huge flirt regarding himself might I add and a bit of an idiot as well.

“I also don’t think we should ever repeat what happened last week even though I really fucking want to.” Joe states in a deep voice which makes me look up from my hands to see him give me a sexy grin that floors me.

“But we had a deal!” I tell Joe in a sexy voice whist leaning closer to him again on the couch catching his eyes checking me out focusing firmly on my lips.

Deliberately I lick my bottom lip slowly knowing I had Joe exactly where I wanted him, hell he looks more than ready himself just one of us needed to make the next goddamn move.

“You are definitely making this really hard for me right now to resist you.” Joe tells me with a cheeky grin that makes me smile as I try to look innocent.

“So it would be a bad idea to do this then?” Before Joe can answer my question I move myself so I am straddling Joe’s lap which makes him close his eyes but there is that sexy smile on his face which makes me giggle.

“You are so bad.” Joe chuckles opening his eyes to looks directly into mine and I know then that he wanted this as much as me and dammit it is about to happen the excitement alone sure to take me over the edge.

“Oh well I guess that you definitely don’t want me to do this then?” I ask then gently pulling my vest out from my skirt I lift it up very slowly then pull it over my head.

Feeling Joe’s lips crash hard onto mine when my vest is off I drop it on the floor behind me as he pulls me closer his hands gliding down my back to land on my ass holding it tightly.

“Now look what you mad me do?” Joe questions breathlessly in-between kisses his eyes looking all over my body which makes me grin back then sigh as he moves forward to kiss my neck which I loved.

Joe pushes my skirt up as we continue to make out passionately and also in a rush as I start to lift up his tee shirt and he grins back as he holds up his arms and I remove the offending item.

“So we’re doing this again then?” Joe asks with a deep chuckle that makes me press a hand flat against his firm chest feeling his warm skin and quick heartbeat.

“I think so.” I nod with a giggle as Joe breaks out into a wide smile then he dips his head to spread kisses over the tops of my breasts then tracing the tip of his tongue around one of my nipples.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the last time we had sex.” Begins Joe moving his mouth away from me making me groan in frustration because that had felt so good.

“I’d left your apartment wanting more deciding that there was so much fun we could be having and here we are!” Joe looks directly at me his eyes full of lust but here he was talking to me we could be doing that afterwards not right now.

“Just shut up and kiss me!” I shout loudly making Joe do just that as he moves onto his back taking me with him watching his eyes drink me in as he resumes sucking on my other nipple causing me to sigh out loud.

My skirt starts to annoy me pushed up around my middle so I move off Joe who groans but then he watches in interest as I unzip the back and let the skirt drop to me feet kicking it to one side.

“Now it’s my turn.” I tell Joe dropping down to my knees in front of Joe truly wanting to savour this moment because it could be the last but I was so turned on I wanted to rush and get the rest of his clothes off.

Joe is grinning at me as I unzip his jeans and pull them down happy to see he isn’t wearing any boxers so I move closer and lick the length of his cock with my tongue.

Opening my mouth I take as much of Joe as I can gliding my tongue over his dick causing him to curse and move his hands from my chest to my head holding it firmly as I watch his eyes flutter in excitement.

“Fuck, your good at that.” Joe informs me in a gruff voice which makes my body sing in pleasure.

Introducing my right hand into the mix I twist it up and down the length of Joe’s cock whilst sucking hard on the head until I feel his body shudder followed by a lot of swear words as I swallow his salty semen.

“Wow!” Joe sighs looking down at me with a sexy grin on his face.

“Worth the wait again?” I ask Joe teasingly.

“Always.” Joe laughs now he has his breath back finally.

“So, can you go again?” I question with a playful smile.

“I can go I just need your help.” Joe states sitting up a little more on the couch grabbing both my hands as I stand up to pull me closer his blue eyes scanning over my body adoringly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting go of Joe’s hands I let him watch me as I slide down my black lace underwear slowly down my thighs then stepping out of them I go to push down one of my socks as well.

“No, keep them on!” Joe yells grinning at me all the while which makes me wet all over again.

“Noted.” I declare with a giggle making a point of pulling on them whilst Joe watches with a dark look that is truly sexy.

“Here I’ll stand up and you can sit on the top of the couch for me.” Joe begins moving out of the way whilst I try and sit where he tells me without falling off the couch and embarrassing myself.

Gripping onto the couch cushion tightly Joe orders me to spread my legs as I watch him sit back on the couch right where I am balancing sinking down as he tells me to place one of my feet onto his shoulder.

“Like this?” I ask awkwardly feeling very exposed because Joe was basically sitting under me whilst looking up with those hungry blue eyes.  
“Move closer.” Joe begins kissing my inner thigh softly then when I move a tiny bit he adds “Sit on my face I’ve got you.”

Doing as I am told Joe holds out his hands for me to hold whilst he starts to lick my pussy slowly barely touching me until I groan and he increases the pressure which makes me sigh happily.

It doesn’t take me long to forget about my inhibitions and start moving my ass whilst Joe licks and sucks in between my legs with such skill it isn’t long before I shudder and cry out as I orgasm deeply.

“Now I’m ready.” Joe declares with a grin as I look down to see his firm cock pointing up in the air ready for a little more fun.

“Help me down.” I ask Joe as I stand on the couch with both feet whilst Joe holds one of my hands as I turn round then sit down straddling his strong thighs.

Joe sneaks a kiss making me look up from staring at a certain part of his body to see him grinning so I move closer sighing when I feel the tip of his cock brush against my pussy lips.

“Are you on birth control?” Joe asks me through gritted teeth because I start to rub myself against his hard dick anticipating getting the D anytime soon now.

“Of course.” I nod then before Joe can say anything else I place my hand firmly on his cock then push myself against the tip then slide down all the way feeling that burning excitement in my stomach.

“That feels good.” Joe hisses at me and I nod in agreement unable to speak as we start to fuck harder the pleasure building up causing me to gasp and temporarily forget how to breathe at the same time.

Gripping onto Joe’s shoulders whilst we fuck he leans forward to kiss me so I wrap my arms around his neck holding him as close to me as possible.

“Come for me.” Joe demands and seconds later I feel my pleasure tip me over the edge as I cry out yet again closing my eyes to savour this feeling.

Joe moves me off him to start jerking his cock as I stand in front of him watching as he tugged hard on himself looking at me the whole time.

“Want my help?” I ask as I start to play with my breasts holding up my double d’s in my hands rubbing my nipples with my fingertips.

“You are so sexy.” Joe groans and with one final tug he shoots pearls of liquid onto his flat stomach and I watch as his body stiffens at the same time.

“It’s not me it’s the knee high socks.” I grin mischievously.

“That was way better than my fantasy of us hooking up again!” Joe declares with a smile.

Wanting to hook up again I find that I am truly sated and tired as I pull up my underwear and bend down to pick up my vest.

“So you thought about it then?” I ask with a smile glad that I hadn’t been the only one to obsess about another hook up happening ASAP.

“Kind of.” Joe tells me rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands a move which would never not be cute.

“I bet you did.” I declare teasingly as I add “Thinking with your cock I bet.”

“I still want to hear about those shower head fantasies you have about me.” Joe quips back with a cheeky laugh.

Stifling a yawn I continue to look for my clothes on the floor whilst Joe slips back into his jeans after cleaning himself up wishing we could go again but I didn’t want to push my luck.

“Are we continuing this sleepover or are you going to grab a cab?” Joe asks placing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans with a hopeful tone in his voice which I may or may not have heard.

“I think I better go back.” I inform him “I doubt there would be much sleeping involved if I did stay over.”

“True.” Joe chuckles looking away as I pick up my cardigan and bag from the floor.

“It’s been a weird evening.” I tell Joe with a shake of my head.

“But it ended on a good note.” Joe winks making me bite my lip.

Ordering a car to come pick me up from the app on my phone I find one who is nearby and will be here in just under ten minutes.

“Car is ordered so I better head out.” I explain with a small smile not wanting to leave but it was safer if I did.

“We do need to talk about this.” Joe states in a serious voice “I don’t want things to get weird between us.”

“If we keep doing what we did on the couch then they won’t!” I tease with a smile not sure what else to say right now.

“Wouldn’t that just be asking for trouble?” Joe questions with his eyes closed but there is a smile appearing on his lips.

“Didn’t you know?” I begin with a giggle “I am trouble.”

“Yes you are.” Joe deadpans adding “My mom warned me about women like you.”

“I’m the exception seeing how we are just friends!” I retort with a wide smile.

“I need to remember that.” Joe tells me in that serious tone which throws me for a few moments.

But there is not time to dwell because Joe walks me down to the car outside not wanting me to be alone like the gentleman that he is which makes me feel all warm inside.

“If you want to talk why don’t you come round tomorrow night?” I ask Joe who nods which makes an excited grin appear on my face as I notice a car stopping nearby. 

“Sure.” Joe nods with an easy smile and I see him lean down once I get into the car once the driver asks my name making me think that he was going to kiss me but he closes the door for me instead.

“Bye!” I yell with a big wave sitting back in my seat to see Joe watching the car leave making me wish that I had stayed for a sleepover instead, but that would have caused trouble.

Sighing to myself I realise I have the same smile on my face that I did when we had hooked up for the first time making me blush a little but I enjoy the moment nonetheless.

It is whilst I am taking off my make up before I fall into bed that I think to myself sure that had been awesome tonight but I wanted it to happen again tomorrow and well the day after that too.

Before I think against it I pick up my phone from the kitchen table once I’ve finished in the bathroom falling onto my bed in a black cotton vest and fresh underwear still with a satisfied smile on my face.

“ _I had fun tonight I think we should do it again x”_ I message Joe pressing send then instantly regretting it hoping that the guy was still awake even though it was after two in the morning.

 _“Let’s talk about it first tomorrow?”_ Joe replies within moments making me audibly gulp like I was some kind of cartoon character.

 _“Sex first, then talk after is the correct answer x"_ I type out and send with a grin.

 _“Sounds like a plan!”_ Joe sends back seconds later complete with a wink face emoji.

 _“I kind of need you right now x”_ Another message from Joe reads which makes my eyes widen as I bite my lip soon falling into a fretful sleep holding my phone tightly in my right hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same day I get summoned to brunch by Gina at her apartment clearly wanting to know all the details but for once I was happy to deliver because I had hooked up with Joe, again!

Rushing from the shower because surprise, surprise I was running late I pull on some light grey jeans adding a khaki coloured short sleeve tee shirt and some trainers I was ready.

__Gina hated people being late very much in the same way that my boss Demi did giving you a look that meant she was disappointed in you and in turn had ruined her whole day._ _

__Well that was the vibe I got whenever it happened so I didn’t want it to be like that today so I leave my hair damp piling it into a tight bun on top of my head not putting any make up on so I rush out the door instead._ _

__It takes a bus ride of over forty minutes to get to Gina’s which sucks but I know her brunches were cool because she always ordered food instead of cooking it because she actually hated to cook._ _

__Checking my phone when it beeps in my hand I see that Joe has messaged me which causes my face to go pink seeing how I could feel my cheeks burning a little at the memory of last night._ _

_“See you at 7x”_ Joe messages me making me wonder of if he agreed to my previous message of sex first before we talked but I guess I wouldn’t find out until tonight.

What I did know was that I felt good as hell right now confident that hooking up with Joe was both good and the right thing it just needed to become a regular thing seeing how I hadn’t bought up the whole sex buddy deal

__Too busy having fun with Joe to discuss such things making me thankful that Mike and Adam had got the hint but a little worried that the truth would come out I didn’t want no one to know about it._ _

__Well besides Gina who I had confessed to and now she was inadvertently a part of it at least now I had someone who I could talk about it with rather than over think everything for hours on end._ _

__Gina’s apartment smells wonderful when she finally answers the door with a wide grin then silently steps aside to let me in and I am very surprised when I see that Jess was here as well._ _

__Standing there in the kitchen with an excited look on her face which makes me feel uneasy because I had a terrible feeling that she knew what had happened between me and Joe._ _

__“I told Jess.” Gina begins as she walks back into her kitchen which was grey and I don’t mean that as in it was drab, no it was all grey walls, floor, cupboards and even kitchenware._ _

__“There shouldn’t be any secrets between us we are here for you Zoey!” Gina winks at me with a genuine smile that warms me._ _

__“I knew there was something crazy going on with you.” States Jess with a shake of her head at the same time her mouth falls open at the very idea of me and Joe._ _

__“Guilty.” I joke in the same way that Joe does which makes me smirk to myself._ _

__“So?” Begins Jess with an awkward grin not sure obviously how to proceed with the conversation which was kind of cute until I see the smirk on her face which makes me roll my eyes._ _

__“I know what you want to ask me.” I tell her with a grin which makes Jess giggle confirming my suspicions as I add “If you must know the answer then, yes it is big.”_ _

__“How big?” Questions Gina making Jess break out into giggles all over again._ _

__“I need a strong coffee.” I declare with a shake of my head trying to hide the look on my face._ _

__Finally when food and coffee is ready we sit at Gina’s square table that had grey tiles all over the top and I proceed to tell my friends an edited version of last night._ _

__In-between getting cut off by both of them to ask very rude questions until Jess starts to giggle uncontrollably into her coffee making me give her a look._ _

__“I knew something was up because I’d been hanging out with Mike and his work friend Adam last night-“_ _

__“Until they decided to come back to the apartment and almost ruin things!” I cut off with a groan._ _

__“Well we were all hanging out at Delaney’s until I got a little too drunk and the guys walked me home then said they were off to help you with Joe!” Jess informs me whilst smirking at the face I pull._ _

__“Well they did the opposite!” I retort “But they left eventually and I got my wish.”_ _

__“You were very vague on your details.” Gina asks me with smirk adding “Care to over share?”_ _

__End up telling them a lot more than I wanted to thanks to that opening and the fact I truly wanted to tell my friends how good Joe was which makes Jess blush and Gina grin smugly at me._ _

__“Wow!” Gina fans a hand over her face once I finish and we have eaten practically all the food but I was feeling good in more ways than one._ _

__“Look at that grin on your face!” Jess points at me with a cute smile adding “You need to be careful.”_ _

__“We are using-“_ _

__“No, not about contraception.” Groans Jess with a well-timed eye roll._ _

__“Careful how then?” I ask my friend with an arched eyebrow._ _

__“Keep tabs on your crush and hope it doesn’t evolve.” Jess informs me wisely._ _

__“What crush-“_ _

__“Don’t deny it!” Cuts in Gina loudly “You just need to make sure this stays purely platonic but you guys have hooked up so already it hasn’t.”_ _

__“It’s just sex.” I remind both them and myself not for the first time._ _

__“Just be careful.” Jess nods at me then adds with a smile “But it would be cute if you two did end up as a couple.”_ _

__“Don’t start!” I shout feeling embarrassed all of a sudden which makes both Jess and Gina laugh at me._ _

__“But you guys would be a hot couple.” Nods Gina in agreement._ _

__“When are you seeing lover boy again?” Jess asks gleefully._ _

__“Tonight actually.” I tell them with a wide smile that makes them both give me a look._ _

__“Look who is finally getting some on the regular!” Gina shouts waving her hand to high five me but I ignore it._ _

__“No, we are going to talk about what’s happened recently seeing that I was too tired to do it last night I would have agreed to anything!” I state with a laugh._ _

__“Just talking?” Jess asks me unbelievably._ _

__“Joe must be good.” Gina nods with a wicked smile._ _

__“Well I will find out tonight if we can do it on the regular, I really do hope so!” I state whilst biting my bottom lip._ _

__“Just be careful.” Jess tells me “Feelings can get involved no matter how hard you try to keep things platonic I believe in the statement behind the film When Harry met Sally.”_ _

__“What statement is that?” I ask then instantly regret it when I know exactly what she is about to say to me._ _

__“The one where a guy and a girl cannot just be friends because sex always gets in the way even if you don’t fancy the friend the thought to hook up with them is there.” Jess informs me wisely._ _

__“I think you’ve seen that film a few times too many.” I joke back trying to lighten the mood._ _

___“I’ll have what she’s having!”_ Gina laughs with a wink in my direction quoting from a very well-known scene from the movie._ _

__All I can do it roll my eyes at this but a smile spreads across my face nonetheless making me partly wish I hadn’t said anything especially seeing how I had made Gina promise that she wouldn’t._ _

__But I guess I didn’t like the idea of hiding all this from Jess, whatever it was right now because I guess I would have spilled to her at work at some point seeing I was rubbish at keeping secrets myself._ _

__So there was no one to blame, perhaps myself because I had got into this mess all alone but the fact I’d hooked up with Joe several times now makes me smile from ear to ear making all the confusion worth it._ _

__Joe arrives at my place right on time as soon as I notice it is seven PM I hear my buzzer ring making me rush over from the couch to open the door._ _

__“I bought beers.” Joe smiles as I catch him looking down at me as I let him in taking the six pack of cans from his hand walking away to place it on the kitchen counter._ _

__Turning round I see Joe watching me which instantly sends a warm jolt through my body seeing how I was now wearing an old band tee that I had cut into a vest with very short dark blue denim shorts._ _

__“So, about last night?” I ask Joe with a grin feeling the most comfortable I have in a good while around the guy which was good I didn’t want things to be awkward between us._ _

__Well any more than usual I guess?_ _

__“It was a lot of fun.” Joe nods back also with a grin as he hands me a beer._ _

__“I think-“_ _

__“Can we-“_ _

__Both of us start to talk at the same time which makes me blush and Joe run a hand through his thick brown hair nervously._ _

__“You first.” Joe tells me with a shy grin._ _

__“Can we do what we did last night again?” I ask Joe without a hint of irony or embarrassment which surprises me to say the least._ _

__“Right now?” Joe asks with a deep laugh._ _

__“Sure-“_ _

__“But I thought we were going to talk?” Joe cuts me off with both a question and an arched eyebrow._ _

__“Do you want to have sex with me again?” I yell a little too loudly feeling frustrated because I wanted an honest answer._ _

__“Sure-“_ _

__“So let’s do it!” I nod excitedly as I add “We can be each other’s sex buddies everyone else came to that conclusion before us but I think we are on the same page now, right?!”_ _

__“There need to be rules, but sure I’m down for that.” Joe grins happily._ _

__“Ok, so we can message each other whenever the other person is horny.” I begin unzipping my denim shorts pulling them down over my thighs all the while watching for Joe’s reaction._ _

__“Sure.” Joe nods lifting up his dark grey tee shirt slowly then when he has taken it off he adds “We can still look for dates as well I can do a better job of being your wingman.”_ _

__“Ok, cool!” I smirk pulling up my vest taking it off in record time which makes Joe groan as I watch him take me all in as I stand there in just a peach coloured underwear shorts._ _

__“Anything else?” Joe questions taking a step closer to me after he has undone his belt and zip on his jeans pushing them down firmly so he is just wearing black fitted boxers already showing off a semi._ _

__“That’s it.” I nod elaborating “Let’s make it simple we just use each other for sex, hook up often whilst I try and find someone who I can do it with properly.”_ _

__“We won’t be doing it properly? “ Joe asks whilst pulling a silly face._ _

__“I mean a relationship!” I state with a laugh standing on tip toes in front of Joe because he was now right in front of me so I wrap my arms around his neck which makes him grin cheekily back._ _

__“Let’s explore other things besides-“_ _

Cutting Joe off as I pull him closer for a kiss he places his hands on my hips and then down to my ass all the while I feel his semi pushing into my side it was kind of distracting.

In a good way of course…

Stepping away from Joe I move my hands and with just one finger pull down the front of his boxers making his cock unfurl almost like a snake as his head pops out from the top.

__Joe even hisses when I wrap my fingers firmly around him as I start to slowly jerk him off loving how he felt in my hand looking up to see him glancing down at me with a dark look in his eyes._ _

__“Bedroom?” I ask Joe biting my bottom lip in excitement._ _

__Joe just silently nods following me quickly into my room which was thankfully sort of tidy but I didn’t think he cared right this second._ _

__Climbing onto my bed I watch as Joe angrily pushes down his boxers then looking up at me he grins wickedly then joins me on my bed._ _

__“Lie down.” Joe orders me and I do as he leans down to kiss me but he moves his face at the last second to kiss his way down my neck, over my breasts then he licks his way down to my stomach._ _

__“So we are going to do this then”? I ask Joe again in a teasing voice making him look up from between my legs to give me an incredulous look._ _

__Instead of replying he moves my underwear to one side with a swift move of his hand then dips his head down to place his mouth firmly over my pussy as he begins to slowly eat me out._ _

__I guess that is a yes then!_ _


End file.
